The Zhukov Connection
by seezee
Summary: What have Auggie and Annie been doing since the holidays? For starters, they are defining their relationship and working on an important mission. Annie meets Auggie's family on a trip to Illinois that includes more adventure than either of them expected.
1. Chapter 1

It is just too much fun to imagine what Annie and Auggie are up to when Covert Affairs is on hiatus. After I finished Flight 642 (which ended the day after Thanksgiving 2010), I couldn't help but imagine what our favorite CIA officers were doing during the winter and early spring. This story takes them from shortly after the holidays to the Friday after Memorial Day. Just in time for the June 7 premier of the show. I hope you enjoy the story and have as much fun reading it as I have had writing it. I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs except my imagination and gratitude to the show's cast and crew for giving life and such interesting personalities to the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Christmas is Over<strong>

Annie struggled carrying a stack of empty boxes into the guesthouse. It was already the second weekend of January, and she still had not put away her Christmas decorations. She wondered aloud, "Why did I drag all this stuff out, when I was barely here to enjoy it?" And now it was long past Epiphany, so the lights, ornaments and Christmas nick-knacks needed to be stashed.

A little wave of sadness washed over Annie as she put away the decorations and with them some of her favorite childhood memories. There was the Christmas planter glazed in red and cream of Santa standing beside a chimney that had been a gift from her grandfather to her mother when she was a child. Annie had always loved the piece so much that her mother had given it to her, so that it would always be loved and displayed. Annie remembered how every holiday season her mother would plant a sprig of fresh holly in the chimney planter. This year Annie did well to put a small silk poinsettia in the planter.

Before she wrapped the figurine in tissue paper, she traced its contours with her fingers trying to imagine what Auggie "saw" when she showed it to him. She remembered how Auggie had teased her about her extensive decorating of her small living space as she took him on a tactile tour of the decorations. "You drag it out, and you're just going to have to put it away. Making double work for yourself, Walker," he had teased.

"You were right, Auggie," she whispered to no one as she wrapped and packed away Christmas of 2010. Annie's land line rang, bringing her thoughts back to reality. She smiled when she checked the caller id, answered, "Hey, Augs."

"You finally putting away those Christmas decorations?"

"Yep … I'm about half done. What have you got going today?"

"Not too busy. The cleaning service came yesterday, so the apartment is in good shape; and Tom will be here after lunch to help me go through the mail."

"How long's that going to take?"

"No more than a couple of hours, unless he's having trouble in geometry again and I have to include a tutoring session with his twenty dollars. Are you angling for an invitation to Chez Anderson?" Auggie whispered seductively.

"Aren't I always?"

"And why won't you believe me when I say you are always welcome …. Any time … any day … under any circumstance?"

"Hrummm … maybe I don't want to run into any awkward situations?"

"And, I keep telling you, there won't be any awkward situations here. Annie Walker, you are the only woman in my life."

Annie smiled and sighed, "I know, Auggie. I suppose I just want to take this … us … cautiously so that we both have the chance to know each other and to be sure this is what you really want. I guess I don't want to wear out my welcome."

Auggie laughed heartily. "That's not possible, Annie."

"And I want to keep it that way? What would be a good time for me to come over when I finish de-Christmasing this place?"

"I'll be here waiting for you. There's a new little café in the neighborhood several people in the building have been raving about. I thought we could try that out tonight."

"Dressy or casual?"

"Pretty casual, from what I gather … it's just a great neighborhood hangout with great food, booze and occasionally some live music."

* * *

><p>"Christmas is over," Annie said emphatically as she stashed her last box of decorations in Danni's basement storage room. Now she could look forward to the rest of her weekend … with Auggie … she felt warm to her fingertips and toes just at the thought of being with him.<p>

She showered, dried her hair and put on just a touch of makeup. She pulled out a pair of black dress jeans, a tailored shirt and a pastel cashmere cardigan. Since it was cold and snow was still on the ground, she slipped her feet into her short, black Ugg boots. Annie pulled out the bright print quilted Vera Bradley overnight bag that her nieces had given her for Christmas, and packed it with a change of clothes for tomorrow - casual shoes, a night shirt and her condensed weekend makeup kit. She'd left a terry robe at Auggie's along with bottles of her favorite shampoo and conditioner.

On her way to the car, Annie stepped into the kitchen to let Danni know she was leaving and wouldn't be back until Sunday evening. Danni smiled. "You two lovebirds have a nice weekend."

"Danni! The girls might hear you."

"If you don't think they've got some things figured out, you've got another thing a comin', Sis. Seriously, do you have anything fun planned?"

"Auggie says there's a new fun café in the neighborhood, so that's where we're going for dinner. Then, we're probably going to hang and relax."

Danni looked up at Annie with a far-away expression. "I seem to recall a time when I could relax … yes … it was before we had the girls. It was nice. Have fun relaxing."

"We will!" Annie giggled as she left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Annie could hear voices coming from Auggie's apartment as she tapped on the door. Tom was still there. She heard footsteps coming toward the door and Auggie opened the door. Annie whispered, "Hi," and kissed him on the lips lightly. Auggie gave her a half hug and patted her back. "You know … if you'd take the key I keep trying to give you, you'd save me a lot of extra steps and interruptions," Auggie whispered to her while she was still standing in the door.<p>

"I know, you're just being selfish," she said as she walked past him into the living area. "Hi, Tom," she greeted the young man sitting beside Auggie's desk. Tom nodded to her and smiled. The teenager who Auggie had hired to read his mail was a nice kid, but was still painfully shy. Annie had offered to help Auggie with his mail; but he declined, explaining the job description for "girlfriend/soul mate" did not include the mundane task of helping him sort junk mail and pay bills.

Annie stashed her overnight bag on the foot of the bed, hung up her change of clothes and then put it in the out-of-the-way corner at the end of the dresser. It was an area where Auggie rarely ventured, and he knew that if Annie were around, her bag and purse would be there. Auggie and Tom had gone back to work, so Annie pulled out her Kindle and wandered back into the living room to curl up on the sofa to read.

After about ten minutes, Auggie turned 180 degrees in his desk chair to face Annie. "Well, Walker … how are you enjoying that Kindle?"

"I love it … how'd you know I was reading on the Kindle?"

"I could hear the little click as you turned the pages."

"Am I disturbing you? I'll stop, if I am."

"No, Silly. I was just enjoying being able to hear how much you're enjoying what I got you for Christmas."

"Well … thank you, again."

Tom smiled and felt a little uncomfortable being on the sidelines of the couple's teasing exchange that seemed to have an undertone he had not identified. Annie smiled back at Tom and he blushed.

"Mr. Anderson, that finishes up the mail. Is there anything else you'd like for me to take a look at?"

"I think that's it for today, Tom, and please call me Auggie or I'm going to start calling you Mr. Livingstone. Ok?"

"Ok … Mr. … Uh … Auggie."

"That's better," Auggie smiled and patted Tom's arm. "Here's your paycheck," Auggie said as he handed Tom two ten dollar bills that had been carefully folded lengthwise.

"Uhh … Auggie … that's twenty dollars, and I was barely here an hour today."

"Well, maybe there'll be more to do next week," Auggie assured him. "Besides, I appreciate your help."

Tom smiled and took the money. "Well, thank you, Auggie. I'll be here next week, unless you tell me not to come," he said as he left the apartment.

As Tom closed the door behind him, Auggie turned to Annie and started toward the sofa with a huge smile spreading across his face. Annie giggled and bounced to the other end of the sofa. "Annie Walker, were you sitting on my end of the sofa?"

"I was just warming it up for you," she laughed.

Auggie plopped down on his end of the leather couch and held his arms open for Annie who all but tackled him with a loving hug and kiss. Between kisses, Auggie asked Annie again, "Why won't you take the blasted door key?"

"Promise you won't laugh at me."

"Annie, I won't laugh. I just need to know what's going on in that head of yours …. I'm trying to understand you … like you try to understand me. This being in touch with each other goes both ways, and it's time you open up a little more with me."

"The key and what it symbolizes frightens me. I'm afraid something will change between us if I take the key. I don't want you to take me for granted, and I don't want to take our relationship for granted."

Auggie pulled her in close to him and rubbed her back as he considered what to say. "It is impossible for me to take you for granted. Every time I hear your voice or smell your perfume or feel your touch, I am so thankful that our paths crossed and we both had enough sense to realize we should be together. Annie Walker, I will never take your for granted."

"I suppose I'm afraid of being hurt … really hurt again."

"Annie, I will not run off and go rouge … either from you or the CIA. I couldn't …. Even if I wanted to," he said with a joking tone.

"Why's that?"

"Well, for one thing, Amanda Anderson and her sources and resources would probably find me quicker than Joan and Arthur would." They both laughed.

Auggie reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a key attached to a leather key fob that was embellished with a brass "A."

"Give me your hand," he said authoritatively. Annie shifted on the sofa to where she was sitting next to Auggie, not facing him. She laid her hand on his leg and opened it with the palm up. Auggie picked up her hand and kissed it. Then he placed the key in it and curled her fingers around it. "You've told me that you trust me. Annie, you can trust that I will always be here for you, and I trust that you're here for me."

Annie leaned against him and sighed. Auggie wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "Yes, Auggie, I'm here … but I'm still frightened."

"Well that makes two of us, but we're going to work through this together and it will make us stronger."

Annie traced the brass A with her finger until the cool metal was warm to her touch. They sat in silence contemplating their future together until Annie's stomach made a rumbling noise that alerted Auggie they'd better start thinking about dinner at the new café.

* * *

><p>"I feel like walking to dinner," Auggie called out to Annie, who was in the bathroom refreshing her lip gloss, "Do you feel like walking to dinner? Did you bring a warm coat with you?"<p>

"I did wear my warm coat, and I'm wearing my Uggs, so we can walk darn near anywhere you want," Annie answered. "How far is this new place?"

"Two blocks down and one block over."

"Piece of cake. And, I noticed driving in that the sidewalks are fairly clear. But we'll still need to be careful," she said, wanting to warn Auggie there may be patches of ice.

"We'll take it easy, and it'll be fine. I think the fresh air will do us both good."

When they stepped out on the sidewalk, Auggie opened his cane, even though he was holding Annie's arm. Knowing she would question his action, Auggie explained, "Belt and suspenders … just being cautious. I might detect a hazard before you see it." Annie didn't say anything. She just reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

On the way to dinner they talked about Annie's next trip to Norway, how important the mission was becoming and, in spite of its importance, how much they were going to miss each other while she was gone. "But you'll still be in my ear on the other end of my encrypted phone and ear piece," she reminded him.

"Yes, but remember all those calls and transmissions are recorded and transcribed for permanent files. Don't forget people are listening and will be reading our conversations for years to come."

"It's hard to forget."

They turned the corner and Annie saw the café sign. "Wow, I can smell the food cooking from out here."

"Me, too," Auggie answered.

* * *

><p>After dinner was served, and they'd each eaten a few bites; Annie gathered up the nerve to ask Auggie what she was afraid might be considered too personal a question … even between lovers. "Auggie, I have a question."<p>

"Ask away," he said with a slight smile because he could tell from the tone of her voice it would be an interesting question.

"Well, I'm going to be gone for several weeks. Our phone conversations will be monitored, Tom reads your mail and I'm not sure about email on the encrypted laptop, even if we use our personal email accounts. We just don't have much privacy here."

"Agreed," said Auggie, "but where's your question?"

"I was wondering," she said haltingly, "… if you could teach me how to write you notes in Braille."

Auggie smiled and started to answer but had to take a deep breath because of a rare, unexpected lump in his throat. He tried to shake off the emotions. After another deep breath, he reached across the table toward Annie and held his hand open. Annie studied his expression to try to gauge his emotions as she laid her hand in his. Auggie gently squeezed her hand and was quiet for a time before he spoke.

"Annie, your wanting to learn Braille just so you can send me a private note I can read myself is amazing. You would do that for me?" he asked.

When she saw how he was touched he was by her request, Annie was taken aback. Even when he was trying to be serious, Auggie always found a way to lighten the atmosphere with his brand of self- deprecating humor. This reaction was a surprise, and she could feel herself becoming emotional. Annie cleared her throat and smiled, "Yes, I want to do that for you … for us, if you have time to teach me. Then I can write you mushy notes and not have to worry about embarrassing shy little Tom."

They both laughed nervously.

Auggie said he had an extra small slate and stylus for writing the Braille cells and a cheater card with the alphabet shown as it's read and as written in reverse. "It won't be that hard for you … just remember what you write is the reverse of what is read."

"I guess being able to read Braille by sight is sort of cheating, isn't it," Annie said.

Auggie smiled, "Ya think?"

* * *

><p>When they returned to his apartment, Auggie collected the Braille writing supplies Annie would need and laid them out on the island. He pulled two beers out of the fridge, opened them and sat them on the island. And finally, he pulled several sheets of heavy paper out of a desk drawer that he added to the supplies on the island. Annie walked back into the room from hanging up her coat, and Auggie patted the stool at the island and said, "Take a seat for your first Braille lesson."<p>

Annie climbed up on the stool and Auggie stood close beside her to explain and demonstrate how to use the slate and stubby-handled stylus. Annie watched and listened intently, but couldn't help but lean into Auggie's side as he explained the alphabet. When he finished, he handed the stylus, the slate and a piece of paper to Annie. "Want to give it a try and write something? Just remember you're working right to left so it can be read left to right and pay attention to each dot's position and angle in the cell. There's no backspace delete."

Annie placed the paper in the slate and closed it securely. She picked up the stylus, studied the alphabet card and started to punch out a message. Auggie took a long sip on his beer and smiled as he heard Annie writing her first line of Braille. The sound of the punching was magnified on the marble island top. Annie would punch out a few letters and stop for a sip of beer. Auggie smiled at the rhythm she was developing and teased her about it.

"There," she said proudly, "I think I've just written my first sentence of Braille." She took the paper out of the slate and handed it to Auggie. "What do you think?"

Auggie laid the sheet on the counter and slid his hand over its surface to locate the Braille. He smiled and with the index finger of his right hand began reading the sentence … the secret message to Auggie … "I will miss you when I am in Norway."

Annie watched his index finger move deliberately across the raised lettering, and in her mind she spelled out each word of her message. He came to the end of the sentence, turned to Annie, wrapped her in a hug and said, "I'm going to miss you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Annie prepares to leave on her mission in Norway and Auggie arranges a way to send her off personally.

I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs except my imagination and the hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 2 – Saying Goodbye**

Monday morning Annie woke alone in her bedroom in the guesthouse. Although she'd spent the greater part of the weekend with Auggie, waking up alone this morning made her ache for him. There was an place in her heart when she was away from him, and she knew it was going to get worse because she had the trip to Norway facing her.

Across town, Auggie was having similar thoughts about how much he missed Annie when she wasn't with him. Loneliness had never been a part of Auggie's personality. He'd been able to entertain himself when he was a child, and in college when most of the students on his floor would go home for the weekend, he enjoyed the solitude and quiet. Even after coming back to the apartment after he'd finished rehab, he wasn't lonely. He was frustrated and a little frightened at the prospect of spending the rest of his life in an unending darkness, but he wasn't lonely.

This morning, though, he felt empty when he woke up and didn't feel Annie in the bed next to him or hear her in the shower. He made a pot of coffee before he showered and got ready for work. He missed an early morning chat with Annie as he ate his bagel and cream cheese alone sitting at the island. Annie was going to be out of the country, so just as he was getting accustomed to spending long stretches of time with Annie he was going to have to get used to spending time alone again. He was beginning to realize how much he was going to hate it.

Annie was leaving at the end of the week and would be spending the better part of the next six weeks or so in Alta, Norway, the country's northern-most city, for a series of meetings with her Russian contact. Ivan Ortoff had passed bits of information to a CIA officer in Moscow about activities in the Russian mafia that appeared to lead to money laundering in the US and the sale of stolen high-tech arms to Somali pirates. Now, Annie was going to be meeting Ivan at various spots around Alta to pick up envelopes of information and transmit the intel back to Langley.

Alta was selected for the brush pass mission because of its proximity to Russia and its Finnmark University with the library that would give Annie the cover she needed to do research on linguistics and her family genealogy as Alta Wilhelmsen.

Annie had packed every warm piece of clothing she owned, and at the suggestion of Auggie had purchased some silk long underwear. She had studied the background information and was ready for the mission. So … physically and mentally she was prepared. Emotionally she was having trouble leaving, knowing she would not be able to share truly private moments with Auggie.

Annie sat at her desk Wednesday afternoon reading about Alta and thinking through her cover when a wave of fatigue came over her. "Three o'clock," she thought to herself, "I need some afternoon caffeine." She opened the door to Auggie's office to ask him if he'd like her to bring him a cup.

"No … I need to stretch," he said reaching for his laser. "I'll walk with you … unless you prefer to go alone," he teased.

She punched him in the shoulder and grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

Walking to the food court, Auggie explained to Annie that he had reviewed her travel plans. "Oh," she said, "I haven't even seen them yet."

"That's because I needed to check them out to be sure we could stay in contact before they are finalized. Everything is looking ok, though. You'll fly from Dulles to Oslo, have a layover of about two hours and then fly up to Alta. You'll be booked into the Thon Hotel, one of the newer hotels in the city. Our communication system should work just fine," Auggie explained.

"Good … I don't want to lose my communication with you." Auggie squeezed her elbow.

"I took a little liberty with your travel plans," Auggie continued. "I ordered a car to take you to the airport so I could go with you to see you off."

"That's not necessary. I can call a cab like I always do for longer trips."

"Nope. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you take off."

"I won't even try to argue, because I feel the same way," Annie whispered back. "But, don't get us in trouble by packing a bag and coming with me."

Auggie smiled a little too much, which told Annie the thought might have crossed his mind.

* * *

><p>Auggie was already in the car when it arrived to pick up Annie, who explained to Danni that the ride to the airport was a special treat from Auggie. "He's so thoughtful," Danni cooed.<p>

"That he is," Annie answered as she dragged her first suitcase down the sidewalk and Danni followed behind with her second large bag.

Danni hugged her sister goodbye and mentioned that she couldn't believe the Smithsonian is sending her to the north of Norway in the winter. "Couldn't they at least wait until spring?"

"Apparently not," Annie sighed.

When her bags were loaded in the trunk, Auggie held the car door for her to get in and closed it. He followed the car around to the driver side back door and climbed in just as Harold, his usual driver, started the car. Annie waved to her sister as they pulled away for the ride to Dulles.

They scooted close together in the back seat and Auggie quizzed her about having everything she needed personally and for the mission. Finally, Auggie draped his right arm over her shoulder and she reached over and laid her hand over his right hand that was resting on his knee. They rode in comfortable silence until the car turned into the airport to Annie's terminal.

"We're almost at the terminal," she whispered. Auggie made a little face of resignation and nodded. When the car stopped, Auggie got out to help her with her bag.

"You pull one bag and carry your tote," Auggie instructed, "and I'll pull the heavier bag and use my cane. You just have to keep talking so I can keep track of you in the foot traffic on the way to the curb side check-in." It took both Harold and Auggie to pull the bags out of the trunk. Harold maneuvered the bags up to the sidewalk so they could get situated to roll them to the check-in stand.

"Auggie, I'll be right here," Harold said as they walked away. Auggie knew that Harold would watch out for him and meet him halfway on his way back to the car if he would happen to get off track.

During the short walk, Annie told Auggie that she'd double checked and had her e-ticket information and her passport handy and she'd even remembered to put money in her coat pocket to tip the man at the bag stand. A few steps away from the curb-side check-in, she reached over and touched his hand to let him know they were there.

"Good morning," the man at the check-in stand said, "are we both traveling today?"

"No, just me," Annie said.

"I'm just trying to get her here with all of her stuff," Auggie offered with a big grin.

Annie gave him her travel information and ID, and she received her baggage claim checks with instructions to finish checking in at the desk inside. They moved a few steps away from the crowd. Annie stood in front of Auggie looking up into his face. She put her tote bag down in between them and reached up to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and they embraced without saying anything until Annie pulled back a little, reached up to kiss him gently and whispered, "I'll be sure to write."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Auggie said.

"Now, we need to get going," Annie said as she carefully lined Auggie up with Harold and the car. "Harold is standing about at your one o'clock. It's all sidewalk … no funky planters or landscaping are in your way."

Auggie nodded and as he started to walk back to the car, they said in unison, "I'll miss you."

Annie stood and watched as Auggie strode back to the car and only had to make a slight adjustment when Harold must have called out his name. Auggie could feel Annie watching him walk back to the car, so before he got in the front seat, he turned back in her direction and blew her a kiss. Even though she knew he couldn't see her, she caught it and waved to him … she knew he would feel it.

Both let out heavy sighs.

* * *

><p>Annie settled into her routine in Alta, doing research at the university library and meeting with some of the professors to visit with them about the Norwegian dialects. The university staff was warm and welcoming, the fjord with the mountains in the distance was beautiful and the Northern Lights were spectacular. However, she had trouble keeping warm and she missed Auggie … and her family … the friends she'd made at the DPD … one night she was so lonesome she thought she even missed the old windbag Henry Wilcox.<p>

On her way out to the university library one day, she stopped at a boutique that sold knitted wear. She was cold and lonesome and was overcome with a need for retail therapy. She bought traditional Norwegian sweaters for herself and Danni and knitted caps with earflaps for the girls. And, after giving it a little thought, she bought an adult hat for herself. She studied the men's sweaters and decided that even though Auggie wore a lot of sweaters, the traditional designs would not be his style. She bought him a pair of heavy wool socks that could double as house socks in the winter.

When she back tracked to the hotel to stash her purchases, her encrypted phone rang … it was Auggie. "Hey, Auggie, what's up?"

"Not too much, Slugger. I wanted to let you know we've had another communication with Ivan and he wants to meet you at the library this afternoon … your time. Is that doable?"

"I may have to cancel my dog sledding lessons, but I think I can make it," she teased. "It's midday here, and the middle of the night there; why are you calling and not someone on the night crew?"

"I was working late on another project when the call came in from Ivan. By the time we had everything verified to contact you, I decided to stay so I could talk to you … make sure everything was going the way you had expected," he explained in his most professional tone.

Annie realized the translation was "I wanted to hear your voice."

"I appreciate that. Thank you," she said professionally. "Auggie? Did you receive my note?"

His professional tone turned much softer, "Yes, I did." An ocean away from each other they sighed and smiled.

"Auggie, this Ivan is so secretive and paranoid," Annie confided. "He only wants to hand off small bits of information at a time. It's so frustrating. I am frustrated and impatient to get my hands on all his intel so I can start translating it for the analysts."

"I understand, Annie," Auggie commiserated with her. "This is one of those missions that will take some patience."

"My god, Auggie, the man is torturing me," Annie complained into her encrypted phone. "I can't believe the small amount of information he's bringing to each meeting. He's just trying to see how cold I can get before this operation is over."

"Just how cold is it?" Auggie asked in a particularly teasing tone.

"It's so cold that in ten steps out the hotel entrance all the heat in my body was sucked out the soles of my boots."

Auggie laughed at her description.

"Don't you mock me, Auggie Anderson, unless you want to come over here and freeze your ass off, too."

"Give me ten minutes and I can have a bag packed and catch a cab to the airport," he said seriously.

"Auggie, that was out of line for me. I know how much you'd love to be back in the field. But I'm bordering on miserable here and I want to come home to warm up. I can't help the whining." She wanted to tell Auggie how much she missed him, but she was half afraid he really would pack a bag and make an unsanctioned trip to Norway.

"I understand. You don't want me going off the grid just to keep you warm." The teasing tone returned to his voice.

After talking to Auggie, she felt better about the mission and her heart was warmed by just hearing his voice. That afternoon, Ivan turned over more intel to Annie than had been expected, and the officers working in Moscow had another breakthrough with their information gathering.

Two days later, Annie returned to DC with the latest installment in the intel that was beginning to link the Russian mafia with a couple of cells of international arms dealers who were dealing high end, more powerful automatic weapons with laser sights to Somalian pirates. Annie's first stop after she landed at Dulles was the DPD, namely the Tech Ops Office. On her way to Auggie's office, Annie took off her down parka and tossed on her desk chair, revealing her wool Norwegian hand knit sweater with a snowflake design, heavy wool slacks and her Ugg boots.

As she approached the glass sliding door to Tech Ops, she saw Auggie wearing his headphones hunched over his keyboard working in deep concentration. Stu's back was to her. She slid the door open quietly as possible. Stu turned and smiled, but Auggie, because of the headphones and his intent concentration, didn't hear her. Annie smiled warmly at Stu and shook her head. Stu smiled broadly and nodded. Would Annie finally be able to sneak up on Auggie?

Walking quietly in her soft-soled boots, Annie slipped in beside Auggie bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Auggie jumped, realized who had sneaked up on him and laughed. "Are you proud of yourself, Annie Walker? You finally startled me."

Stu was smiling as he left the Tech Ops Center to give them a few minutes of privacy. Auggie slipped off his headphones, placed them on the desk beside the keyboard and stood up to give Annie a proper welcoming hug. He'd save the kiss for later when they weren't in a glass office. But, he did lean in close to whisper in his most seductive way, "Joan wants to talk to you before you head home."

"Do I get to see you tonight?" Annie asked.

"If you're not too tired. I thought you might want to spend some time with Danni, Michael and the girls."

"I'll be there when the girls get home from school. I can spend some time with them and then head over to your place. Will that be ok?"

"You know it is, Slugger. How about I order us a pizza? If you've been in Norway for a week, I bet you'll want some food with color."

"What?"

"I've always heard that all Norwegian food is white … fish … potatoes … turnips … bread. So, a colorful pizza might hit the spot. I'll order half and half … veggie for you and sausage and black olives on my side," he said. "Now, go see Joan so you can get out of here at a decent hour."

"Joan, you wanted to see me?" Annie asked knocking on the doorframe to Joan's office.

"Come in, Annie. How was Norway?"

"OK. He's still giving us intel in drabbles, but he gave us more information this last time and Auggie says some of the pieces are starting to fall together. I'll have the translation tomorrow afternoon, if that's soon enough."

"That will be fine. I just wanted to let you know that we'll need you here for a couple of weeks to work on analyzing these translations and also to translate intel from officers who have been meeting with some acquaintances of your asset in Moscow. You probably won't have to go back to Norway until the end of March."

"Great," Annie said with mock enthusiasm. "It may warm up three degrees by then."

* * *

><p>Annie is going to get to spend a few weeks in the office rather than out in the field. That also means she and Auggie will have the luxury of spending time together in the next chapter. How do you think they're going to spend a quiet Sunday? Come back for the next chapter to find out.<p>

Thanks for the alerts and kind comments!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sunday, Sunday" explores the way Annie and Auggie probably spend some of their Sundays. Imaine, if you will, that this is a mini reality show and we have the opportunity to peek into their private world. And yes, this is a longer chapter; but I could not make myself break up the day. I hope you enjoy this little slice of Annie's and Auggie's life.

Of course, I own nothing of Covert Affairs except my appreciation of the show and its marvelous cast.

**Chapter 3 – Sunday, Sunday**

Sundays had become Annie's and Auggie's favorite day of the week. Sunday was meditative … calming, soothing, warm, loving. The couple generally spent their weekends at Auggie's apartment where there was more privacy than the guest house with the expectation of joining Danni, Michael and the girls for dinner when they were there.

Annie's favorite time had become Sunday morning sipping coffee, listening to Auggie's extensive collection of American Jazz and reading the Washington Post. Sundays began with Auggie waking first, showering, making a pot of coffee and pulling on his favorite soft, worn jeans and "Army" sweatshirt. Annie woke up when she heard the heavy industrial door to the apartment slide shut. She rolled over for a few more minutes of dozing before getting in the shower.

Annie was in the shower when he returned with the paper and a bag of fresh bagels from the bakery down the block. Hearing the shower running when he entered in the apartment made him smile, knowing Annie was his for the day. He pulled a couple of saucers out of the cabinet and the cream cheese out of the fridge and made the male version of breakfast. He sliced the bagels and spread his liberally with the cheese.

When Annie emerged from the bedroom dressed in jeans and one of his tee shirts, Auggie was munching on his bagel and sipping coffee. "Mornin' Auggie … oh, fresh bagels … yummy. Thanks."

"I didn't pour your coffee, cause I didn't want it to get cold, and I didn't know if you wanted your bagel naked or with cheese today."

Annie poured her coffee and spread a tiny amount of cheese on her sliced bagel and slid the cup and saucer over in front of the empty stool beside Auggie. Before she climbed on the stool to eat, Annie put her arm around Auggie's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for cooking breakfast."

"You're welcome," Auggie smiled.

"Oh, good, you picked up the paper, too."

"I didn't want to miss the opportunity to share the Sunday morning news with my favorite reader. What's today's editorial?"

Annie flipped to the Opinion section and read the editorial and column headlines. Between bites of bagel, Annie asked, "Where do you want to start?"

"Editorials and Maureen Dowd, but not until you've finished your bagel and second cup of coffee. Special care and feeding of the girlfriend, you know."

"Thanks for taking care of me," Annie said as she slid off the stool and cleared away their saucers. "Ready for a refill?"

"Sure."

Auggie took a couple of sips from his freshly refilled coffee and walked across the room to set it on the coffee table while he turned on the sound system. Then, he settled on "his" corner of the sofa. Annie picked up her cup and the paper and settled on the opposite end of the sofa, propping herself up with pillows on the armrest and then swinging her feet onto Auggie's lap. Auggie smiled, patted her ankles and asked, "Are you comfy, Princess?"

"I am now."

Annie read the columns and editorials that interested Auggie and then turned back to the front section. Annie read the headline and lead paragraph of each article, then looked up at Auggie who either shook his head in disinterest or nodded "That seems interesting."

As she read, Annie kept shifting positions from reclining, to snuggling next to Auggie with his arm around her shoulder to her feet on the armrest and her head in his lap and holding the paper up to read it. A couple of times she padded over to the coffee pot to warm up their coffees until the pot was drained. Then back to reading and describing the ad circulars.

Their Sunday morning ritual amused Auggie, and he realized he could see them spending a lifetime of Sundays like this, only as the years progress with children playing on the floor in the center of a large family room … and much farther into the future, grandchildren. The feelings surprised him.

The intimacy of having someone you love read to you is indescribable, even if it's only the Sunday newspaper. Auggie smiled at his imagination and future vision. Annie looked up at him at that moment and exclaimed, "What?"

Knowing he was busted, Auggie admitted, "I was just imagining us spending our Sundays together like this for a long time to come. It made me happy."

Annie put down the paper and shifted on the sofa again to face him. She wrapped her arms around him in a soft hug and laid her head on his shoulder. Auggie wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. Annie began to tear up from the happiness she felt from their warmth and closeness. She pulled her head back, kissed his cheek and snuggling back on his shoulder saying, "Me too … me too."

* * *

><p>With the most interesting articles in the Sunday morning paper read, discussed and analyzed by the two relaxed CIA officers, Annie decided she was hungry. She padded over to Auggie's fridge and discovered it was pretty much empty. She checked out the pantry and discovered it was getting bare, too.<p>

"Auggie, we need to make a trip to the supermarket. You are out of almost everything."

"I'll call first thing tomorrow morning for a grocery delivery. I have a list started of what I need."

"Let's get presentable, go get a bite of lunch and go grocery shopping. I want to cook us a nice dinner for tonight and there's nothing here … not even in your freezer."

"I'm sorry. Remember, I've been a little busy keeping up with several officers plus you in Norway. With the time difference between here and Norway, I've been spending most of my time at the DPD and eating out or at the office. Whenever I made it home, I just slept."

"No need to apologize. Let's just make the list and go shopping."

"I have a better idea. You run to the market and get what you need for dinner, and I'll buy. OK?"

Annie pulled open Auggie's kitchen catchall drawer where she'd seen a note pad and pencil. Pulling them out, she started jotting down what she needed for dinner. She crossed the room back to the sofa and asked again "What do you need?"

"Not going grocery shopping," Auggie said with a note of stubbornness in his tone.

"Yes you are. Tell me what to put on the list, or I'll just get what I want, and you won't have any recreational food."

Annie snuggled in close to Auggie, kissed his neck and whispered seductively, "Give up the list, Soldier Boy."

"Oh, man, Annie. You're going to make me do this, aren't you?"

"Yep."

Knowing he'd never win this argument, Auggie went to his desk and pulled out a scrap of heavy paper with his running grocery list in Braille. "Well, this is a start," he said waving the paper.

After eating a light lunch at the café down the block, they drove to the closest supermarket. Annie whipped her car into a parking space next to a basket return and screeched to a halt. Annie turned off the ignition, and Auggie let out a loud, frustrated sigh.

"Get over it, Anderson." Annie said in a teasing but slightly authoritative tone. "You're going to help me shop for groceries. I don't understand why you're acting this way."

Auggie didn't respond. He was trying to organize his thoughts before he spoke, so he wouldn't sound like a spoiled child.

"Don't swing the door open too fast. I may have gotten a little too close to the cart return."

They climbed out of the car, and Auggie realized what she'd meant as his hand found the cart return frame and he used it as a guide to the back of the car. Annie met him at the back of the car where she touched his hand and he lightly grasped her elbow to traverse the parking lot.

"You didn't answer my question," Annie reminded him.

"OK, I don't like grocery stores because they make me feel awkward … a little disoriented. Happy now? You've gotten me to admit there are some chinks in my confidence." As the words rolled off his tongue, Auggie grimaced … aggravated at himself for another verbal tantrum. "Stop being cranky with the ones you care for the most," he told himself.

"Grocery shopping is part of life, Auggie. I never figured that your nemesis would be a head of lettuce and a can of green beans."

"It's not the produce," he said as they entered the store through the swooshing automatic door. "It's things like these blasted automatic doors."

"Oh," Annie pondered as she turned to the stored carts and pulled one out. She plopped her handbag into the child's seat and put Auggie's hand on the hand bar. "You push. I'll steer. We'll figure this out and make it as painless as possible."

Auggie tried to grimace in disgust, but he couldn't help but smile. Annie smiled, too, because she knew she was getting through another wall …. And Annie knew about walls … both hers and his.

Auggie laid his folded cane across the handle and held them together as he started to push. Annie steered them through the second set of automatic doors, and Auggie was about to have his first real supermarket experience in two years.

"It's not very crowded," Annie shared as they headed to the produce section. Auggie's good-natured muttering continued to express his discontent over being dragged along.

"Hey, Anderson, you have a death grip on that cane and cart handle," Annie said as she stopped the cart and took a couple of steps toward Auggie. He was slightly startled as she touched his hand. Annie patted his hand and said, "I've never actually seen a white knuckle grocery cart driver."

Auggie relaxed his hands, and Annie suggested, "Why don't you put the cane by my bag in the kid's seat?" Auggie reached over, located Annie's soft leather bag and laid the folded cane beside it on the seat. He barely mustered a little lop-sided grin.

"OK, then," Annie whispered trying not to sound either exasperated or condescending. Annie still didn't understand why her self-confident Auggie was such a bundle of nerves at the neighborhood supermarket. Auggie didn't want to explain to Annie that shortly after he had completed his rehab training that he'd had a couple of embarrassing encounters with special promotion displays in grocery stores. To avoid another embarrassing situation, he'd decided to order his groceries online and arrange his schedule to be home for the deliveries. He was still unnerved by supermarkets and extremely aggravated at himself for it.

"Here's our mission plan, Anderson," Annie teased as she guided the cart across the front of the store. "We're going to pick up some fresh vegetables, then hit the aisles for the staples. After that, we get the milk and cheese and finish up in the freezer section for some meatballs."

"Ok … ok, Walker, I'll relax now and make myself enjoy this outing," Auggie grinned.

Annie steered the cart around a corner to the produce section. "Need to stop for some lettuce," she said matter of factly as she pushed back on the cart to give Auggie a cue to stop pushing. Auggie stopped and waited while Annie reached into the lettuce display and pulled out a head of iceberg. She tossed it up lightly to gage its weight and tried another one. Auggie drummed his fingers on the cart handle waiting for her to find the perfect head of lettuce. The sounds reminded him of his childhood following his mother around the supermarkets of the Chicago suburbs.

Annie located the perfect head of lettuce and gave it one more weight-gaging toss for good measure. She turned toward Auggie and the cart. Smiling broadly she said "Anderson! Heads up!"

"What?"

"Catch!"

Before he realized what he was doing, his reflexes took over, he let go of the cart and held out his hands and Annie softly lobbed the lettuce head into his open hands. Annie laughed loudly and clapped her hands.

"Annie, are you out of your mind?"

"Gottcha! You've still got great hands, Anderson,"

Auggie squeezed the lettuce, smiled and reached over to put it in the bottom of the cart. "Don't pull that trick with a ham. We could hurt an innocent bystander."

"Duly noted."

For the next half an hour, Annie and Auggie roamed the aisles of the supermarket shopping and chatting … looking like any other young professional couple trying to get organized for the coming week. Auggie's expression had morphed from tense frustration to relaxed bemusement. Shopping with Annie was almost enjoyable. (Emphasis on almost.)

Annie pulled the cart into an empty aisle and stopped on the far right side. She reviewed the list, whispering what was loaded in the cart. "Is there anything else we need?" she asked Auggie.

"Want to get some wine for dinner?"

"Good idea. Wine is in the next aisle," Annie said as she whipped the cart in a U-turn.

"You drive a grocery cart about like you drive a car," Auggie teased.

"You complaining?"

"Not at all … I enjoy a good adrenaline rush.'

Shopping list reviewed and wine selected, they headed to the checkout lane. Auggie was trying to be patient, but his fingers tapping on the cart handle gave away his impatience. Annie unloaded the front of the basket, but the items in the back were out of her reach.

"Auggie, can you start handing me the stuff in the back of the basket that I can't reach?"

"Sure," he said reaching down over her bag, carefully picking up the vegetables and canned goods and handing them over to Annie, who couldn't help from smiling at him with each hand off until the basket was cleared.

"I'm going to pull the basket to the bagging area."

Auggie nodded and grabbed his cane out of the basket. His left hand found the edge of the checkout counter and he walked the three steps to the pay station. Annie stepped back to the pay station, put her hand over Auggie's on the edge of the counter and whispered with a smile, "Hey, you … this wasn't so bad, was it?"

Auggie made a face and then smiled; but out of stubbornness refused to admit that there was nothing bad about shopping with Annie. The checker finished scanning the groceries and announced the total. "That will be $86.54, folks." Thankful that he'd been to the bank on Friday afternoon and had plenty of cash on him, Auggie reached into his pocket and took out a handful of ten dollar bills that he'd folded lengthwise. He counted out nine bills and offered them to the cashier who unfolded and recounted the bills. She punched in the amount to calculate the change.

"That's $3.46 in change, Sir." Auggie held out his hand to accept the change and said "thank you" as he shoved the change into his jacket pocket to sort out later.

The bagger finished loading the groceries and moved the cart over for the couple. Auggie followed Annie to the end of the counter where she placed his hand back on the cart handle. They both thanked the bagger, and Annie stepped to the front of the basket to guide them to the exit.

When they were away from the other shoppers, Annie turned back to Auggie and said, "Well, Soldier Boy, we managed that without any major incident."

"The day's not over yet, but at least we survived grocery shopping."

When they got back to the car, Annie anchored the cart against the bumper and opened the hatch. Auggie tucked his still-folded cane under his arm and helped Annie unload the groceries into the car. Let's get back to your apartment and start cooking," Annie said as she backed out of the parking spot.

Another bemused smile crossed Auggie's face as he thought how normal his day-to-day life with Annie was becoming and how much he was enjoying it.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at Auggie's apartment with a carload of groceries, the closest parking place to his building was about half a block away, meaning they'd have a little hike lugging grocery bags. Annie opened her door and hopped out quickly dodging traffic. Auggie stepped out of the car, opened his cane, locked it and made his way to the back of the car. Annie was pulling the bags toward her when Auggie appeared beside her holding out his free hand. "Give me a couple of the heaviest bags. Do you think we can make it in one trip?"<p>

"I don't know. Let's see what happens."

They managed to grasp of all the bags and close the hatch before heading toward the apartment building. Auggie negotiated the sidewalk easily with his cane and Annie at his side chatting about her plans for supper. "Slow down, we're almost at the front door," Annie said, "I can get the door." She opened the door with the hand that carried the lighter load and held it open with her body while Auggie entered. She followed Auggie up the stairs and started to breathe a little heavier.

"This is why I have my groceries delivered."

"And miss the fun of picking out our food ourselves. Never!"

Between sweeping his cane in front of him and counting his steps from the top of the stairs, Auggie stopped dead on in front of his apartment door. He leaned his cane against the wall beside the door frame. He wouldn't normally let go of the cane that way, but he was in familiar territory and Annie was bordering on helpless with the double armload of grocery sacks she was trying to manage. Auggie retrieved his keys from his pocket, unlocked the door and slid it open for Annie to pass through first. He grabbed his cane and followed her in.

"I'll put my bags on the counter by the sink," Annie called back as she heaved the bags up onto the counter.

"I'll take the island, then." After depositing the groceries and folding up his cane, Auggie went back to the door to close and lock it.

"Auggie, I'm pulling out everything I need for supper. Do you want to put stuff away or do you want to tell me where it goes?"

Auggie was across the room at his desk. "Let's do it together, ok?" he said returning to the kitchen area.

"What's that?" Annie asked.

"Braille labeler. You tell me what all this stuff is. I'll label it, and next week I won't have any surprises for dinner."

Annie arranged what she needed for supper on the counter by the sink and had pushed the staples that Auggie needed to stash toward him on the far side of the island. As Annie hunted through the drawers for cooking implements she needed, Auggie would hold up a can or a box. Annie would call out the contents and Auggie set about printing the label. Annie would call out what she was looking for and Auggie told her where to find it.

When the groceries were put away and Annie had her supper ingredients organized to begin cooking, Auggie slipped around the island and stepped close to Annie where he could hear and smell she was chopping an onion.

Annie looked up at him and smiled. She just couldn't help herself when Auggie was close to her he always made her smile. Auggie slid his arm around her shoulder and gave her a little hug.

"Thanks, Slugger."

"You're welcome … for what?"

"For today … for this … for making me feel … well, so normal."

Annie put down the knife, washed her hands and dried them on the towel she'd hung from the drawer pull. She turned to face him and standing on her toes kissed him gently but passionately. Annie pulled back with her arms still around his neck. "I understand what you're saying, but, Auggie, there's nothing normal about you. You are the most extraordinary person I've ever known and (reaching her finger tips up to touch his eyelids) it has nothing to do with this."

Auggie gathered her up in his arms in a long, warm hug and kissed the top of her head. They held each other quietly for several minutes before Auggie, taking a deep breath said, "Well … then … ok … what can I do to help with this Italian dinner you've decided to cook?"

Annie handed him the vegetable peeler and two carrots. "Peel these for a start."

"Yes ma'am."

Annie made quick work of the onion and took the peeled carrots to grate. She moved the cans of diced tomatoes and tomato sauce over in front of Auggie and handed him the can opener. "I think I can take a hint." He grinned. As Auggie was opening the cans, Annie asked where the pots were stored. "I need two pots … one for the sauce and one for the pasta."

"Cabinet under the cooktop."

Annie pulled out the pots as Auggie questioned what the carrots had to do with pasta sauce. "Oh, I always add a couple of carrots to pasta sauce. It adds taste and nutrition."

"I never figured you for a foodie," Auggie chuckled.

"I'd like to think there's a lot you don't know about me, but you're the smartest person at the CIA and have a much higher clearance level than I do. So I'm comfortable knowing that you know just about everything there is to know about me."

Auggie laughed, "You know that's not true. I am not the smartest person in the CIA."

"That's not what I've been told and have over heard in conversations all over the building."

"Oh," Auggie said, hanging his head in embarrassment.

Annie poured olive oil in a pot and started heating it. She arranged her ingredients around the cook top and looked across the island at Auggie who appeared to be studying the beer bottle he was holding.

"Auggie, it's OK to be smarter than everyone else. You're smart … not a smart ass, and you never go out of your way to make the rest of us look stupid unless we deserve it."

Auggie raised his head, smiled a little lop-sided grin and muttered, "Busted. You're good, Annie."

As she stirred the sizzling vegetables, Annie mused, "Well, I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not stupid."

"Amen to that."

"Huh? You have been reading my file with your high clearance level, haven't you?"

"Wow, Annie!" he said trying to change the subject. "That sauce is beginning to smell amazing."

Annie didn't respond. She stirred the veggies and added in the tomatoes and tomato sauce. She wasn't sure what to say, so Annie concentrated on her herbs and seasonings.

"You're torturing me, Annie. You're not talking and you're creating this amazing aroma."

Annie smiled and under her breath agreed, "Uh Huh."

"OK, the sauce has to simmer for a while," Annie said as she tidied up the kitchen, loading the dishwasher and putting the herbs back where she'd found them.

"Do you want another beer," she asked Auggie as she opened the fridge to get one for herself.

"I'm ready for a cold one."

Annie sat the cold beer on the island in front of Auggie. She put down her own drink and climbed up on the stool next to him. Auggie picked up his beer with his left hand and slid his right hand across counter to where he hoped Annie's hand would be. His fingers brushed the side of her hand and he laid his hand over hers.

"Auggie?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever consider that normalcy is over-rated?"

"Not in the past few years. I've been working too hard not to make a spectacle of myself."

"That might be easier, if you weren't so darn cute," Annie teased.

"Annie, I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry. I didn't want you to go to that dark place I think you retreat to sometimes."

"What dark place?"

Annie took a swallow of her beer and got up to stir the sauce. "I don't know where your mind takes you, but I know when you're there."

"You do, do you?"

"Yep. Your expression changes. Your demeanor changes. And, you get quiet and don't even try to be witty and funny. I wish you would talk to me when something is troubling you. You've always been available to help me. I want to be here for you."

"It's not that easy. Sometimes there's a nightmare. Or, maybe I hear a voice that reminds me of someone in my unit in Iraq. It makes me sad that not everyone in my unit made it home and I'm not the only one who came home with, shall we say, challenges."

Annie slid off her stool, put her arm around Auggie and whispered, "Well, would you at least just tell me you're having a bad day next time it happens? It'll be our code. Promise … I won't say a word to anyone … not even Joan. Deal?"

"Deal," he replied softly.

Annie stirred the sauce again and pulled the meatballs out of the freezer to warm in the microwave. "Hey, we didn't label this bag of meatballs, and I'm not going to use all of them today. Do you want to make a label for me to put on the bag?"

"I think I can tell the difference between a bag of meatballs and a carton of ice cream."

Annie chuckled, "Oh, yeah, your freezer isn't exactly overloaded, is it?"

Auggie ambled over to his sound system and started to put in a Mingus CD. He had second thoughts. "Do you want me to turn on the TV, or do you want music?"

"Music is great. We can catch up with the news cycle later this evening."

Auggie punched up the Mingus and wandered back to the kitchen. He followed the sound and smell of pasta sauce being stirred to slip up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He held her gently and teasingly rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You're trying to distract me."

"What makes you say that?" he asked seductively.

"Don't distract the cook. Scorched sauce will ruin the meal."

Auggie turned Annie to face him and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned down to kiss her and she leaned into the kiss with just as much passion. But she pulled back and gasped, "Can't hug. Still have the spoon in my hand."

"I have to concentrate on meatballs, salad and garlic bread." She resisted the urge to tap him with the spoon.

"August Anderson, you're incorrigible."

"I'm not denying it."

Annie thawed the meatballs in the microwave and tossed them in the sauce. She turned on the oven to heat the garlic bread and started pulling salad ingredients out of the fridge and put them on the counter next to the sink. Next she filled the second large pot with water for the pasta.

"Auggie, do you want to do the salad?"

"Sure. Tell me what you want me to do."

"There's a head of iceberg and romaine next to the sink along with a red onion. I think we need about a quarter of the iceberg and about half of the Romaine chopped up along with two slices of the onion." When the water began to boil, Annie opened the box of pasta and poured about half of it into the pot.

"What was that?"

"The pasta. Why?"

"It didn't sound like spaghetti."

"That's because it's bow tie pasta … my favorite."

"Thanks, Annie."

"For what?

"Not getting spaghetti."

"Oh … like I said, I just got my favorite," she smiled.

Auggie knew differently, and his heart was warmed by her deception. They were both thinking, "It's hard for two CIA officers to keep secrets from each other."

Auggie gathered up the chopped lettuces with his hand and a stainless steel scooping blade and placed the salad mixture in a large bowl. "What do you want me to do with the onion slices?"

Annie glanced over to the cutting board. "Cut each round into quarters and break them up over the lettuce."

Auggie stacked the two slices and carefully cut horizontally and vertically. Annie watched for a few seconds and turned back to the meatballs and sauce. Auggie always sensed when she studied his movements too close, and she didn't want to get called out on it this evening. He finished tossing the lettuces and onion, and then asked, "Is there anything else you have planned for the salad?"

"I put a can of artichoke hearts on the left side of the second shelf of the fridge to cool and we need the tub of shredded parmesan that's beside the can."

Auggie retrieved the ingredients. He felt the pull top on the artichokes and asked if he should go ahead and drain them. "Yes," Annie answered, "then quarter them and discard the leaves that feel woody. And sprinkle about a quarter of a cup of the cheese over the salad."

"Orders understood."

"I am not giving you orders. Just a little direction on how I want the salad," Annie teased giving him a hip check.

Auggie finished tossing the salad, picked up the bowl and turning to Annie, asked, "How's this look?"

"Great! Thanks."

Auggie smiled, satisfied with himself. Cooking with Annie was a heck of a lot more fun that cooking class at the rehab center or the nuked frozen entrees he generally ate at home.

"Do you have pasta bowls or do we need to use plates?"

"I have pasta bowls … just haven't used them recently. He took the pasta bowls out of the cabinet and rinsed and dried them before he set them on the island beside the cooktop for Annie. He couldn't stop a sudden wave of sadness that washed over him when he realized that he hadn't used the pasta bowls since before he left for Iraq.

Annie looked up when he set the bowls down and caught the change in his expression. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's on your mind all of a sudden. What gives?"

"It just dawned on me that I hadn't used those dishes since I deployed to Iraq."

"Oh," Annie acknowledged and patted him on the back affectionately.

Changing the subject, she asked, "Do you want to open the wine?"

Auggie nodded and went to the fridge to retrieve the wine, which he sat on the other side of the island. He took two wine glasses out of the cabinet and grabbed the opener out of the drawer. He took his time uncorking the wine, but performed the task flawlessly.

Annie tossed the dressing in the salad and put it in salad bowls. She plated the pasta and poured the meatball-laced sauce over the bow ties. She pulled a couple of saucers out of the cabinets for bread plates and sliced off a couple of pieces of garlic bread and placed them on the plates. Auggie pulled out the flatware and a couple of napkins for each of them.

Auggie asked, "Are you ready for me to pour the wine?"

"Sure."

Annie put their salads and bowls of pasta at their places. Auggie washed his hands to be sure any onion residue was gone and returned to the island to pour the wine. He poured the wine while Annie finished setting the table. With that task completed, Annie stepped toward Auggie who was holding two wine glasses … one extended, offering it to her.

"Why, thank you," Annie said as she took the glass and sipped the wine. "That's really good."

"Auggie extended his glass and toasted "To many more Sunday suppers."

Annie clinked her glass to Auggie's. "Yep, to many more Sunday suppers."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>In Chapter Four, Annie accepts and invitation and then panics when she thinks she may have gotten in over her head. The woman can keep driving a Ferrari after she's been shot in the arm, but she almost freaks out when she learns the full details of this invitation. Go figure.

Thanks for the generous comments and alerts!


	4. Chapter 4

Just imagine settling into work on a Monday morning and being surprised by the most outrageous invitation you could imagine ... or not imagine. Annie is stunned, if only for a few seconds; and Auggie could not be more serious. This is going to be sooooo much fun.

Enjoy ... and oh, I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs.

**Chapter 4 – The Invitation**

Annie was spending so much time immersed in the Russian language that she'd told Auggie, "I'm beginning to think in Russian."

The intel puzzle was coming together showing a sordid picture of Russian crime families smuggling sophisticated weapons stolen from the military out of the country and selling them to Somalian pirates. One unexplained element of the smuggling ring was an unidentified connection in the US. Annie's head was beginning to ache and she realized she was tapping her forehead with her index and middle fingers in an attempt to ward off the headache and calm herself.

The deep thoughts were interrupted by the ringing phone on her desk. Annie glanced at the caller ID display and noticed it was Auggie. "Strange" she thought, because Auggie rarely called her on the internal phone, preferring instead to stretch his legs and walk past her desk when he wanted to talk to her.

"Hey, Auggie," Annie answered the phone. "What's up? Why'd you call rather than come by my desk?"

"Needed some privacy to talk."

"OK … you work with at least two other people in your office. I work in the officers' pit, and we're both in the CIA. We have no privacy, Anderson," she teased. "So, what's on your mind?"

Annie rolled her chair back to get a better look into Auggie's office. "Well, I see you've managed some privacy, How'd you get rid of Stu and Millie?" she whispered.

Auggie raised his head and turned toward the general direction of Annie's desk. He smiled his best devilish smile and admitted he'd sent Stu on a wild goose chase and he bribed Millie into going to get coffee by offering to foot the bill for her favorite afternoon treat, a venti mocha from Starbucks. Auggie's smile grew even wider when he whispered, "Don't worry, she's bringing back a laté for you."

"You rascal."

Auggie chuckled. "Compliment accepted."

"Annie?" his tone turned serious. "Do you like … or can you tolerate opera?"

"Well, I haven't been to an opera performance since I was in college and had to attend for a class in music appreciation. Why?"

"Would you like to accompany me to a performance of Madam Butterfly next Wednesday at the Kennedy Center?"

Annie laughed.

"You're mocking me."

"No, I'm not, Auggie," she chuckled. "It's just that when I came to work today, the last thing I could have imagined is YOU asking ME to the opera."

"Well."

"I'd love to go to the opera with you, Auggie."

"It's not just me, Annie. My mom will be going too."

"Oh," Annie said quietly.

"You gonna back out on me?"

"No … no … it's just that you're introducing me to your mother?" she said hesitantly.

"That … yes … and have dinner at Citronelle and then Madam Butterfly at the Kennedy Center."

"I'd better start getting ready now," she said half teasing. "What should I wear? I'm assuming it's dressy … a cocktail dress."

"Yes … it's more or less black tie ... there'll be a little reception after the performance, too."

"Why am I getting the idea that I'm getting in way over my head?"

"Annie Walker in over her head? Never! I've already made reservations for the six o'clock seating at Citronelle and let them know we'll be having a light dinner before the opera. I'm taking care of the transportation, too," Auggie told her proudly.

"I have a question. Is your mom coming to DC to meet me … or go to the opera or …..?"

"Mom is on the board of the National Endowment on the Arts, and she comes in to DC for meetings several times a year," Auggie explained matter of factly.

"You mean the National Endowment on the Arts Board that has two senators and a House member on its board?"

"That would be the one."

"How come you never mentioned this before?"

"It was never germane. Mom never talks about what she does. She just does it. I guess the family follows her example."

"Wow, I hope you don't do something to embarrass you," Annie said seriously.

"I don't believe you just said that, Annie Walker."

"But, Auggie? Meeting your mother?"

"Annie, I think it's about time you start to meet my family. We can be a daunting lot all at once, so meeting Mom is a good start," Auggie said smiling.

"I'm sure she lovely. She raised you, didn't she?"

Auggie chuckled, "Yep, Mom's great."

"Hey, heads up. Millie's coming down the hall with a carrier full of coffee."

A few moments later, Auggie made his way across the office to Annie's desk carrying her laté. As he approached her desk from behind, he could hear her tapping on her keyboard. "Annie?"

Annie looked up and saw Auggie standing behind her offering her a coffee cup.

"Oh, thank you," she said taking the cup and relishing the first sip.

"You're welcome. And thanks for coming with me next week."

"Annie took another sip of coffee and whispered, "Wow, meeting your mother. This is a big step for both of us, isn't it?"

Auggie smiled and nodded while extending his hand that Annie reached out and grasped. Auggie squeezed Annie's hand and assured her, "You'll be great."

Auggie affectionately patted Annie's back as he started back to his office. He took a couple of steps, stopped, turned and asked Annie, "How about we stop by the tavern and grab a snack and a beer after work?"

* * *

><p>Saturday morning dawned crisp and clear in Washington. Annie headed out early to run errands and to get ready for her "Meet the Mother" moment that Auggie had arranged on Wednesday. She stopped at the cleaners to pick up her black silk cocktail dress and then went for her salon appointment for trimming her hair and indulging in a mani-pedi.<p>

If she weren't feeling quite glamorous when she returned to the guest house, she at least felt like she had things under control. She just needed to be careful through Wednesday and not mess up her French manicure.

Annie hung her freshly cleaned and pressed dress and checked the answering machine. Sure enough there was a blinking light indicating a message. Auggie's voice came through the speaker … a playful, seductive voice inquiring what her pleasure was for the rest of the weekend. "Call me when you return from your day of beauty."

Annie smiled when she heard his voice. In the few months since the end of Thanksgiving, they had spent a lot of time together and she never tired of hearing his voice. Using the land line, she returned the call. Auggie's home phone rang announcing Annie was calling. "Hey, Slugger," he answered.

Annie smiled at hearing the endearment. As much as they cared for each other, neither could bring themselves to use sugary, affected endearments. If someone would deign to call Annie Walker "Punkin'" she'd probably retaliate by calling them "turnip" or "rutabaga." And, as warm and caring as Auggie is toward Annie, gushy was not his style.

"Hey, Auggie. What's cookin'?"

"Not a whole lot. I was wondering what you'd like to do tonight … go out for dinner and a movie or stay in with take out and a DVD?"

"Let's stay in," Annie giggled seductively. How about I pick up some Chinese and a couple of movies from a Red Box on the way? Is there any special movie on DVD that you're interested in?"

"Pick out whatever movies you want, and be sure to get at least one entrée with meat or chicken," Auggie requested. "Vegetable medley just doesn't cut it for dinner."

Annie laughed. "OK, my meat and potatoes Soldier Boy, I'll get you something with plenty of meat. Egg roll and crab Rangoon, too?"

"You know it."

Auggie and Annie's relationship had evolved from friends to best friends to exclusive, but neither of them was willing yet to move in together. As much as they loved their weekends and the occasional week night together, neither of them was ready nor brave enough to approach the moving in subject. Building the relationship slowly, they both hoped, would build the foundation for the lasting love they both wanted desperately.

Annie tossed a few necessities into a tote bag along with her night shirt and a tailored blouse and dress slacks for Sunday, if they decided to go out. Her night shirt was tailored out of a soft silk. She chose it because it was comfortable and it made her feel especially sexy. And, she knew from Auggie's comments that he liked the way it felt, too.

Annie picked up her handbag along with the overnight bag and slipped into the kitchen to tell Danni she was leaving.

"Big plans?" Danni asked trying not to sound too nosey.

"Not this weekend," Annie confessed. "But Auggie has a doozie of a night planned for Wednesday."

"OOOh, what?" Dannie perked up.

"Dinner at Citronelle, Madam Butterfly, after-performance reception, meeting his mother …." Annie yelled back as she made a quick exit out the back door.

"Half way across the backyard, Annie could hear her sister yelling, "No. Stop. Wait. You've got to tell me more." Annie smiled as she climbed into her car and started for Auggie's.

Knowing Annie would be on her way, Auggie turned off his laptop and decided he'd better take a quick shower. It was already Saturday afternoon, so he wasn't going to shave. He shampooed his hair and showered quickly. He pulled on a pair of his favorite dark jeans and a soft black cashmere sweater. He towel dried his hair and hit it with the hair dryer for a couple of minutes. He had to laugh at himself, because his hair had not been this long since he was in college. He thought he might have to find time to have his hair trimmed before Wednesday night. If not, his mom would just have to deal with it.

Auggie finished putting the freshly washed sheets on the bed and unloaded the dishwasher. He carefully wiped down the island, feeling ahead of the damp paper towel to locate anything that might be out of place. He continued the routine on the counter by the sink. When the kitchen area was properly policed, he moved to the living area to dust the coffee table and clear away the beer bottles from the last couple of nights. He moved to his desk and felt across its surface to make sure nothing was out of place.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft tap and the turning of a key in the door. Auggie smiled …. Annie was about to swoop into his world for the rest of the weekend.

"Auggie!" Annie greeted him throwing her tote bag and purse onto the chair to the right of the front door. She hurried across the room to give him a quick hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. Auggie wrapped his arms around her and returned her happy greeting with a passionate kiss.

"Wow," Annie sighed, "I'm glad to see you, too."

Auggie ran his hands down the back of Annie's head and through her hair and then held her face in his hands and he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "You got your hair cut."

"How did you know?"

"Your hair smells different for one thing, and, for another, I know how long your hair is … or was." He ran his fingers through her newly trimmed and styled hair again and mused, "I like it."

"Do you think I'll pass muster with your mother?"

"Annie, you spent way too much time hanging with your dad while you were growing up."

"You can take the girl out of the military, but you can't take the military out of the girl," she retorted.

Changing the subject, Auggie said, "Hey, I don't smell any Chinese food. I thought you were going to stop on the way over?"

"Well, I got to thinking it was kind of early to pick up the food for dinner. Besides, I thought we could go together and then pick out the movies together."

Annie moved across the room to the desk. "Is it OK if I turn on our laptop?"

"Sure, why?"

"Let's check what new movies are available at Red Box."

Annie perused the newer movies and jotted down a list in order of preference. She took into consideration what would be easier for her to describe to Auggie. Generally, she loved watching a movie in a theater, but describing action and no-dialog scenes to Auggie seemed to make Auggie a little uncomfortable because he didn't want to do anything to disturb other movie goers. She would rather watch a movie on DVD with Auggie a few months after its release so she could describe and comment on the action to her heart's content during their private screenings. Watching movies alone also provided Auggie the chance to ask questions as the story develops and make some of his trademarked snarky comments.

As Annie studied the movies posted on the web site, she described them to Auggie who gave his thumbs up or thumbs down while she jotted down a list.

"While we're out, do you have any errands we can take care of?"

Auggie thought a minute and shook his head. He actually did have an errand, but if Annie were with him, it would ruin the surprise.

"Are you sure?" Annie asked again sensing there was something on his mind.

"Nope, I'm good."

Annie swung into the parking lot of the drug store about a half a mile from Auggie's place to check out the movies. Annie compared what was available to the list she'd made and was relieved that all three of their top picks were still available. Before she made the final selection, she read the movie descriptions to Auggie. A couple of times, they had to step aside to let other customers make their movie selections.

When they were alone at the machine, Annie whispered to Auggie, "I guess our training makes us over think and over analyze everything."

"Or, we have more discriminating taste in movies … or having to describe everything to me slows you down,"

"Auggie," she said impatiently, "stop saying things like that."

Auggie smiled, raised his eyebrows and added, "OK, but it's true."

"You're a mess," Annie said as she pulled her credit card out and selected "Winter's Bone" and "The Kids Will Be All Right.

"Do you have any popcorn?" Annie asked.

Auggie scrunched his forehead trying to remember. "I really don't know. If I do, it's probably out of date."

"Let's run in and pick up a box of microwave popcorn … for the movies … later."

Auggie laughed at her pure enthusiasm for a box of popcorn. He put his arm around her and gave her an affectionate squeeze before letting his hand slide across her back and down her arm to her elbow to follow her into the store.

They picked up their Chinese dinner, stopped for a bottle of wine and went back to Auggie's. Both were thankful for a quiet weekend … no constantly buzzing cell phones and no missions until the end of next week.

Annie found a parking space down the block from the entrance to Auggie's building and she parallel parked expertly. Leaning over to Auggie she said, "We're not quite half way down the block." He nodded and opened the car door. Annie got out of the car and retrieved their dinner that she'd stashed in an insulated shopping bag as well as the wine, popcorn and movies.

Auggie unfolded his cane and tapped to lock it. "Give me something to carry," he said holding out his free hand.

"I've got it. But you're going to be in charge of all the doors today."

"I think I can manage that," Auggie chuckled.

Annie looked up at him and smiled. "I know you can."

They walked up the block together chatting casually with Annie carrying the afternoon's purchases and Auggie confidently traversing the sidewalk with his sweeping cane. "Two more steps, Auggie, then turn right to the door," Annie said quietly.

Auggie swept his cane to locate the door, reached out for the door handle and opened it for Annie. After Annie was in, he followed her in and up the stairs. Annie started to huff a little carrying the purchases.

"Why did you swoop up everything yourself and not let me carry anything?"

"Didn't realize how heavy it'd get," she laughed. "And I thought it made more sense for me to carry and you to take care of the doors."

"Oh," he said accepting her explanation.

"But, I won't make that mistake again," Annie added softly, patting his shoulder.

"Good," he said. "Now hand me the wine. I'll set it in the fridge for a few minutes to cool."

Annie laid the movies on the DVD player under the TV and set about putting out their Chinese dinner. "Do you want to dish up your own, or do you want me to spoon it out?"

"Please go ahead and spoon it out if you don't mind," he said as he reached into the cabinet for the wine glasses. Returning to the island where he could hear Annie spooning out the broccoli beef, vegetables medley and rice, Auggie reminded her, "I want an extra couple of spoonsful of the beef."

"OK, Midwest Meat and Potatoes Guy."

Auggie opened and poured the white wine as he heard Annie slide the plates across the island to their places at the island. He held out a glass of wine for her, which she took letting her fingers brush his hand making them both smile.

"Let's eat," Auggie announced as he traced the edge of the island with his right hand around to his stool. Annie climbed up on her stool and in a light conversational tone described how she had arranged his plate. Auggie nodded and picked up his fork.

As they ate, they chatted about office gossip, the mission in Norway and the intel coming out of it. Annie got quiet and sighed. She slid off her stool and went to retrieve the wine bottle from the fridge. "Want me to refresh your wine?"

"Sure. Something bothering you?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well, you've gotten very quiet. And, you always get very quiet when you're either very hungry or concerned about something. Considering we're more than half way through dinner, you can't be hungry."

Annie looked up at Auggie as she refreshed their wine. He was trying to look toward her with his best smile, but was a little off his mark today. That made her smile even more because he worked so hard to maintain the illusion he could see.

"I can't say I'm bothered by anything really. I'm just thinking about Wednesday evening. I don't want to embarrass myself or you with your mother."

As Annie spoke, Auggie honed in directly on her eyes and for a moment she felt as though he was peering into her soul. She shuddered for a second with the thought of "How does he do that?"

"Annie, Mom's great, and she's gonna adore you."

"Yeah, your mother is just like all the other suburban moms who've raised a family and have decided to give back now that she has the time. I don't buy it. What aren't you … haven't … told me about your mother … your family?"

"We're not that interesting, really. Dad's a lawyer … practices corporate and business law. He's really good at it. Mom was a supermom before anyone knew what that was. She studied literature in college and worked for a publishing house in Chicago until my oldest brother came along.

Annie interrupted, "That all sounds so normal, and it doesn't explain this national board thing."

"Mom's always had this interest in literature, the arts and the humanities. She did a lot of volunteer work in the Chicago area to be sure the arts are available to everyone. I guess she made a name for herself, and she's been on this board for a while."

"She sounds like quite a woman."

"She is," Auggie agreed. "So are you, and you will like each other and enjoy each other's company. It's time for you to get to know each other.

When dinner was finished, they worked together to clean the kitchen and load the dishwasher before settling in on the sofa for movies. Annie refreshed both the wine glasses again and tossed the bottle in the trash.

"Auggie, I'm putting the wine glasses on the coffee table, okay?"

"Fine, but set them back from the edge, okay?"

Annie made another mental note about how to keep Auggie's surroundings safe and spill free."

"Done. Now let's go to the movies," Annie said as she powered up the first movie.

They spent the evening with their wine and movies enjoying the closeness of each other until Auggie turned off the second movie to finish on Sunday, stood and stretched. He held out his hand to Annie who smiled as she took his hand and stood up as he pulled her in close for a kiss. Auggie turned and, for a change he took the lead … toward the bedroom.

* * *

><p>What a nice way to end the weekend! Some dinner, wine, popcorn, movies and romance! But looming in just a few days is the big event when Annie Walker's world collides with Amanda Anderson's. Is Auggie on target when he says his mom will adore Annie, or will there be some tension? We'll find out soon enough.<p>

Thank you so much for the lovely comments and alerts. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5 The Big Date

Auggie is working so hard to pull off a special surprise for Annie and he's having some fun doing it. But, he can't help but have a little case of nerves introducing Annie to his mother. Let's see what happens ...

I own nothing but an out-of-control imagination and the desire to sneak into the real CA wirters' room to get a hint about what's happening in Season Two.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 – The Big Date**

After Monday morning staff meetings in the DPD, Annie met up with Auggie in his office and they made their way together to Joan's office to ask for a favor. Auggie had checked with her secretary to pencil in 10 minutes for them at 11 o'clock.

They walked into the outer office and greeted Carol, who smiled at the couple and got up to announce their arrival to Joan, who was wondering about the formality of this appointment. She was never surprised when either of them burst through her door with findings, questions or concerns. This "appointment" seemed so out of character for both of them.

"Annie, Auggie," Joan greeted them in her most professional, no-nonsense voice. "What's this all about?"

Annie looked up at Auggie's face while squeezing his hand, a signal she hoped he would get for him to do the talking.

Auggie got the message. "Annie and I would like to request a couple of hours of personal leave Wednesday afternoon."

"I don't see a problem with that. But, let me ask why the formality? Generally you two just disappear on me."

Annie smiled and looked down at the toes of her shoes. Auggie grinned and turned his head slightly to the side. Joan smiled smugly knowing they now knew she was well aware of their tricks to sneak a few hours together when they were caught up on a project.

"Uhh … my mom's in town for a board meeting this week," Auggie explained. "And, Annie and I are taking her to dinner and to the opening of Madam Butterfly at the Kennedy Center. We just need a little extra time to get ready and to the restaurant for our six o'clock reservation."

Joan was having a hard time not laughing at her two star officers looking like they'd been called to the counselor's office. "OK, then, you two have a good time. And, Auggie, say hello to your mother for me."

"Thanks, Joan, I will."

"Yes, thank you, Joan," Annie added. They turned and left as quickly as possible without being too obvious about how happy they were to escape Joan's office. When they stepped into the main corridor, they both let out a giggles and sighs of relief.

"And I want to know something, Auggie. How is it Joan knows you mother?"

"Hmmmm …. Short explanation … they met during my time at rehab. At first Mom wanted me to move back to Glencoe. Joan convinced her that I was more valuable to the country if I stayed with the CIA."

"Sure am glad Joan won that argument," Annie said as she wrapped her arms around Auggie's elbow and squeezed his arm.

"Don't know if anyone has ever won an argument with Amanda Anderson," Auggie chuckled, "but Joan convinced her I was needed in the DPD, and I was able to prove to her that I can live alone comfortably and safely."

Annie loosened her grip on his arm signaling that they were at the door to his office. "I'd better finish the translations," Annie said as she walked away, "so your team can see if there are any hidden codes."

Auggie went back to work, too, with his mind on other things … like his mother, Wednesday night and Annie's concern about making a good first impression. Auggie told himself he wasn't concerned or worried. He just wanted everything to go well for everyone involved … especially himself.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning Amanda Anderson finished putting her makeup, medicine bag and toiletries in her carryon bag for the trip to Washington.<p>

Fred watched her little ritual of double checking to be sure she had everything she needed for the three- night stay in Washington. She'd packed business suits and one designer cocktail dress to wear Wednesday evening when she would accompany Auggie and his "friend" Annie to Madam Butterfly. She thought out loud, "What exactly does 'friend' mean to a 36-year-old bachelor and a late 20s career woman when they both work for the CIA?"

Fred smiled a similar lopsided grin that Auggie would get when he was about to say something sarcastic. "I'll bet it means about the same thing as when we and our friends were that age."

"Woah," she said through puffed cheeks. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"It's daunting to meet this young woman."

"Why?"

"Well, it was different with the older boys. We knew the families, or at least we knew someone who did. I know nothing about this woman."

"Yes, you do," Fred said emphatically.

"What?"

"You know your son who has good taste and a lot of common sense cares for her. You know she's been vetted by the CIA, so you don't have to hire an investigator," Fred said half teasing. "We also know her father is a retired Army officer. She's travelled all over the world with her family and on her own, and she's fluent in six or seven languages. That's more than what you and I know put together."

"Auggie keeps telling me how lovely she is," Amanda said thoughtfully. "I just don't want him to get hurt or be taken advantage of."

"And how could anyone take advantage of him?"

"Well, she could be getting involved with him for his trust fund."

Fred laughed. "I don't think that's the case at all."

"Well, how would you know that?"

"For one thing, Auggie and I have talked and he's mentioned nothing about it to her. As far as Annie knows, he's making ends meet on his government salary, which is the truth. He never takes anything out of the trust fund and has managed quite a balance in his 401(K)…even with the flaky market."

"Oh, well … this is going to be interesting."

* * *

><p>Fred dropped Amanda at O'Hare and drove to the office secretly wishing he'd accepted Amanda's suggestion that he accompany her to DC for the meeting. He had to admit that he was curious about this Annie Walker who was carving out a special place for herself in Auggie's heart.<p>

Fred Anderson strode into his law office greeting everyone with a hearty "Good morning!" His secretary inquired if Mrs. Anderson's flight had been on time. "I think so. I haven't heard otherwise. Would you hold my calls? I need to call Auggie."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes … everything is fine. I just need some uninterrupted time to visit with Auggie."

Auggie had been working at his desk more than two hours when his phone rang. He pulled his headphones down around his neck and answered, "Anderson."

"Good morning, Auggie. Do you have a minute to visit with your old dad?"

"Yes, of course. Is everything all right?" Auggie asked, concerned because the only time his father ever called him at work there was a family emergency.

"Everything is fine, son. I want to give you a heads up that your mother is a little worried about meeting your friend, Annie, tonight."

They both laughed, because that statement seemed so out of character for Amanda Anderson, the woman in control of all situations.

"Thanks for sharing, Dad," Auggie said lightly. "I'm sitting here with two women worried about meeting each other and my ability to read body language is impaired severely … this just keeps getting better."

Fred laughed. "I'm sorry, Son. But I gotta tell you I'm sorry I decided to stay home this trip."

"It'll be fine, Dad. But you're right. This could get interesting." The two men shared another laugh and hung up.

Both Annie and Auggie opted to work through the lunch hour and grab a bite on the way home. Since they had early dinner reservations, they stopped at a nearby Subway and shared a sandwich and bag of chips.

"That hit the spot," Auggie said as he finished off his bottle of water.

"Sure did," Annie agreed as she wadded up their napkins, chip bag and sandwich wrapper for the trash. At the sound of Annie's clearing the trash, Auggie stood and picked up his folded cane that had been on the side of the table.

"Looks like you're ready," Annie said as she extended her hand to Auggie's to let him know where she was standing. Auggie stepped around the table and took her elbow.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up later?" Annie asked, curious about what kind of transportation arrangements he'd made.

"All you have to do is to be ready at 5:15. That gives us time to pick up Mom at the Capitol Hilton and have plenty of time to make our dinner reservation at 6 o'clock.

Since it was the middle of the afternoon, there were plenty of parking spaces in Auggie's neighborhood. Annie pulled into a spot directly in front of the entrance. "Where are we today?" Auggie asked when the car stopped.

"Right in front. When you get out and square up with the curb, your main entrance will be at your 12 o'clock."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 5:15."

Annie thought about the translations she was working on to settle herself down on the drive home. When she pulled into the drive, Annie was relieved to see Danni's car was gone. She could get ready without playing 100 Questions with her about the evening with Auggie.

Annie showered and shampooed her hair. She studied the mirror to consider her hair options: Scrunch it and let it be curly and wavy? Blow it out with a round brush so it will fall into soft waves? Or, blow it dry and flat iron it? She decided on soft waves … natural curls and waves might look too fru-fru and straight flat ironed hair might look too severe with the black silk dress.

"Thank goodness," she thought as she realized her hair was going to cooperate. A little hair spray as a finishing touch would be all she needed. Next was her makeup. She decided to go for a soft, natural look that would give her a polished look but not be overdone.

She took her dress out of the cleaner bag and hung it on the closet door hook. It was 4:30 and all she had to do was slip into the dress, so she wrapped a robe around herself and grabbed a cold bottle of water and propped herself up in bed to watch the afternoon news shows. They were all covering the same news story about a spring snow storm sweeping across the upper plains states and into the Midwest.

Across town, Auggie had showered and washed his hair. This afternoon he was spending special attention to drying his hair and not allowing it to turn into its usual mop of unruly curls. He even shaved again so there'd be no 5 o'clock shadow, which was a little more fashionable look, but not a look that would impress his mother.

He tightened the towel around his waist and went into his closet to pull out his tuxedo that was fresh from the cleaners. He hung the evening suit on a hook on the closet wall, and went to his dresser to find his jewelry box that held his shirt studs and his beloved grandfather's monogramed cuff links. He pulled the crisp tuxedo shirt off its hanger and put in the cuff links and straightened the cuffs. Next, his fingers carefully lined up the stud holes down the shirt front and inserted the studs. He was glad he'd started early, because the shirt took him longer than he thought it would.

This was the first time since he'd been deployed to Iraq that he'd had a need to wear his tuxedo, which he had done frequently for both personal and work occasions before the explosion. He was a little nervous and his fingers were shakier than he expected they would be.

"Anderson, don't you dare let this get the best of you," he told himself aloud. He stopped, shook out his hands and continued conquering the studded shirt front. He stepped into his trousers, tucked in his shirt and moved on to master the cummerbund.

"Ok, now the bowtie," he groaned.

Auggie was beginning to wish he'd bypassed the whole surprising Annie stunt and invited her to get ready at his apartment so she could help him with the bow tie. "Concentrate, Anderson …. You remember how to do this."

He turned up the shirt collar and draped the tie around his neck. Feeling the tie's shape he adjusted it with one end a little longer than the other. Carefully feeling the dip in the tie end, he folded one end over to begin the bow and then pulled the end from his shoulder over and behind to complete the tie. He tugged the tie and hoped it actually looked as tight and even as it felt. He sat on the edge of the bed to put on his dress socks and patent shoes. When he stood and took a couple of steps he thought that he had not remembered the shoes being this comfortable. As he slipped into the jacket, he hoped he hadn't forgotten something important. He double checked the studs and cuff links. He slipped his keys, civilian id and money clip into his pocket.

His cell phone rang. It was the limo driver announcing he had arrived.

"Ok, great. Where are you parked?"

"Just down the street from your apartment building, sir."

Auggie hated having to explain his situation to people. As he picked up his folded cane from the corner of the kitchen island, Auggie asked the driver if the limo company had told him anything in particular about him.

"No, Sir. I have the times and addresses where you want to go this evening, Sir."

"Ok … well … I'm going to need some additional help. You said you're parked down the block from my building. I'm going to start walking that way. When you see a man using a white cane to negotiate the sidewalk, that will be me. I'd appreciate it if you would meet me to guide me to the car."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson, there wasn't any mention of that in the file."

Auggie put his black dress coat over his left arm and headed out to meet up with the limo driver. He stepped into the apartment hallway, pulled the door closed behind him and stopped for a few seconds to calm himself. He unfolded his cane, tapped it to lock it and started walking toward the staircase to the lobby. His neighbor, Jen, was picking up her mail when she heard Auggie coming down the steps. "Hey, Auggie," she greeted without looking up because she recognized the sounds of his cane.

"Good evening, Jen, how was your day?"

"Great, how was … oh, my god …. You look like an ad for some dream guy in Cosmopolitan! What's going on?"

Auggie opened the door to the sidewalk, turned before leaving and said, "I have a date tonight with my mom AND Annie."

Jen laughed and said, "Well, good luck with that."

Auggie walked about 25 feet down the block when the driver approached him and introduced himself as Michael and took Auggie's free arm. Auggie stopped, explained it would be better for him to take Michael's arm. "Oh, ok, Sir. I didn't realize …. Here we are at the car."

Auggie heard the door open and raised his hand to find the door to help guide him into the back seat, which felt cavernous.

Michael started the car and pulled out into traffic. "The first stop we're making tonight is in Georgetown, correct, Sir?"

"That's right, then to the Capitol Hilton."

"Yes, Sir."

Auggie smiled. He hadn't been called sir this many times in a 10 minute span since he was in Iraq and a new private, Eldon Miller, had been sent to his unit.

"Here we are, Sir, at your first stop. What can I do to help?"

"Where's the sidewalk to the main house from where we're parked?" Auggie asked.

"Right in front of us, Sir."

"So, when I get out of the car and face the house, the sidewalk will be straight ahead … like at 12 o'clock?"

"Why, yes, Mr. Anderson, 12 o'clock."

Michael got out of the car to open the door for Auggie. As Auggie straightened up and unfolded his cane, Michael said quietly, "Twelve o'clock, Sir."

Auggie walked confidently up the sidewalk to the main house and veered over to the second walkway that leads to the guest house. One small step up to Annie's little front porch and two short steps across the porch to her front door. He knocked lightly on the door. Annie threw open the door expecting to see her sister, because Auggie hadn't made his usual 5 minutes out call. (When coming to Annie's by cab, Auggie usually asked to driver to tell him when they passed the Walgreens, and that was his cue to give Annie a heads-up call.)

Annie gasped and stammered, "A-A-Aug-g-gie! Auggie, a tuxedo! You look marvelous. You'll be the most handsome man at the Kennedy Center tonight," she said as she reached out and touched his hand to invite him in. "Don't forget the little step over the door jam," she said softly.

Annie reached up to his face with both hands. "You really are mesmerizingly handsome."

Auggie wrapped his arms around Annie to give her a hug. "And you are amazingly beautiful."

"Are you so sure of that?"

"I know. Besides, you feel wonderful tonight. This dress is awesome."

Annie was flustered for a second, but regained her composure. "It's silk. Black silk, and I'm wearing my pearls with pearl stud earrings. Do you think that's appropriate for meeting your mother?"

Auggie traced his fingers down the sides of Annie's face to her ear lobes and felt the large pearl studs. Then his hands fell to her delicate neck that was adorned with a beautiful, simple strand of matinee-length pearls.

"Most appropriate," he said reassuringly as he cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her.

"This is better than being kissed by James Bond," she said as she pulled away from the kiss. "But we'd better be leaving. I'll get my coat."

She returned with her burgundy velvet evening jacket and her small designer knock off evening bag. As she came back into the room, Auggie held out his hand. "What?" she asked.

"Let me help you with your coat," he said as he tucked his folded cane under left arm.

Annie handed him the jacket, which he held at the collar for her to slip into. When she turned around and faced him, she kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, "Thank you." Auggie smiled and offered her is elbow to escort her to the car which Annie was expecting to be a cab.

"Annie stopped in her tracks when she saw the limo. "August Anderson! What have you done?"

"MMMmmm … I hired a limo to take the two most important women in my life to dinner and the opera," he said matter of factly.

Feeling marvelously pampered, Annie kissed Auggie on the cheek as Michael opened the door for them. Knowing that they wouldn't be comfortable with any public display of affection when his mother joined them, Annie snuggled up to Auggie in the limo's big back seat to enjoy their closeness on the ride to Amanda's hotel. Auggie wrapped his arm around her to draw her in close to him. She stretched up to kiss him on his cheek and he caressed her head and kissed her on the forehead.

Annie sighed deeply … a heavy, worried sigh.

Auggie squeezed her shoulder. "This will be great, Slugger. Don't be worried."

Michael pulled the limo up to the hotel entrance and turned off the ignition. Auggie said, "I'm guessing we're at the hotel?"

Annie let out another deep sigh, "Yes, we are."

Michael opened the door and Auggie maneuvered out of the big back seat. He stood by the door and held out his hand to help Annie out of the car. "Now what?" Annie asked.

"Mom's in Room 1254."

The stunning couple entered the hotel. Auggie's hand was at Annie's elbow in the traditional sighted lead technique. But after they had negotiated the front doors and entered the lobby, Auggie slowed his pace, took Annie's hand and indicated she should take his arm, so it would appear he was escorting her. They were both familiar with the hotel, so they crossed the lobby confidently to the elevators. Annie pressed the button for the 12th floor just as another couple entered the elevator and pressed 10. The gentleman smiled and Annie smiled and said, "Good evening." Auggie turned his head toward the man's voice and smiled. Annie glanced down and realized that Auggie was not carrying his folded cane.

The elevator chimed indicating it was stopping. Annie squeezed Auggie's arm to let him know they were at the 12th floor. The doors opened and they stepped into the corridor. Annie studied the signage for a moment and said, "It's to the left."

Auggie leaned town toward Annie and whispered to assure them both, "This will be great."

Standing at the door to Room 1254, Annie and Auggie both squared their shoulders and stood erect. They could hear movement inside the suite. Auggie knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Guess who's on the other side of the door ... Yep, it's Amanda Anderson. Annie's heart rate just went up and Auggie's palms are getting sweaty. Can you hear her footsteps coming to the door?


	6. Chapter 6 Annie Meets Amanda

Well, here it is … The Meeting. Annie's already been vetted by the CIA, but Amanda Anderson has a few more questions for her. Actually, meeting your boyfriend's mother isn't so bad when it involves a limo and a meal at one of the best restaurants in Washington.

I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs. If I did, I'd have wardrobe dress Auggie in a tuxedo every day … just kidding. Enjoy the read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Annie Meets Amanda<strong>

Hearing the knock, Amanda hurried to the door and threw it open. She almost gasped at the sight of her handsome son and the lovely young woman beside him. Auggie broke out into a happy, self-satisfied smile and opened his arms wide for the hug he knew was coming. Amanda stepped back from the hug, looked up at Auggie's face and looked over at Annie who was smiling nervously.

"And this must be Annie."

"Mom, this is Annie Walker. Annie, this is my mother, Amanda Anderson."

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson," Annie said extending her hand. Amanda took her hand but drew Annie into a friendly hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Annie. You're even lovelier than Auggie described you."

"Thank you," she replied self-consciously. Annie was thinking, "What on earth has he been telling this woman about me?"

After the slightly strained greeting, Amanda excused herself to put on her earrings, lipstick and a touch of Number 5. She returned to the suite's living room carrying a black velvet cape. She put down her evening purse on the coffee table and commented she'd be ready when she put on her cape. Auggie stood up and held out his hands. For less than a second, Amanda had a questioning look then she realized he was doing what she'd taught him. She handed him the cape being careful to put the center of the collar in his hand. He smiled when he realized what she'd done. Amanda turned with her back to him, and Auggie wrapped the cape around her shoulders.

Amanda wrapped the cape around her and nonchalantly said, "Thank you, Darling." She reached for her purse and hoped that Annie didn't notice that tears were dangerously close to spilling out of her eyes. Annie pretended not to notice.

Auggie, who was still standing behind his mother, leaned over to her and whispered, "So, you think this evening is a special occasion?"

Amanda turned to face him and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Number Five, Mom, Number Five."

"Oh, yes … well," and she patted his arm.

"We don't want to be late for our dinner reservations," Auggie reminded them.

Annie stood up not sure what she should do next. Auggie held out his hand toward where he heard her and said, "Annie?" That was her cue to step to his left side to see whether she was supposed to take his arm, or if he was going to be more comfortable with the more conventional and safer guiding technique. He took her arm unobtrusively as possible. He made a little sweeping gesture with his right hand and said, "Mom, after you."

Michael sat in the limo watching the entrance for Annie and Auggie to return. When he saw them emerge from the hotel along with the attractive, petite dark-haired older woman, he hopped out of the limo to open the door for them.

Auggie suggested his mother get in first. As she was getting settled, Auggie asked Annie if she could see his cane in the back seat. She peeked in and told him it was on the far right of the seat.

"Ok, good. Thanks. I never let go of that thing out in the real world, even when I'm with you. I don't know what I was thinking." Annie patted his back affectionately, realizing he was as nervous about this evening as she was.

Annie suggested Auggie get in next, so he could sit next to his mother. Surprisingly, he didn't argue. Then she slid in and settled in on the right side of the back seat.

As Michael returned to the driver's seat and started the limo, Annie felt the seat, located the folded cane and moved it beside Auggie who was sitting nervously between his mother and his girlfriend. He was bouncing his right leg, something she'd never observed before. She slid her hand between them and touched his thigh. The bouncing stopped, and after a few seconds he placed his hand over hers. Then, she put his hand on the cane that lay between them. Auggie nodded, turned toward her, smiled and mouthed "Thank you."

On the way to the restaurant, Amanda chatted about the board meeting and asked Annie and Auggie if they'd been to any good films in the past few weeks. Just as there was about to be an awkward silence, the limo pulled up in front of the restaurant. Michael helped Annie out of the limo. She stepped back for Auggie and his mother to make their exit. When Auggie got out of the car, Annie noticed he was carrying his cane.

"Annie?"

"I'm right here, Auggie," she said touching his hand.

Before his mother was out of the car, Auggie whispered to Annie, "You remember the chair drill for restaurants, don't you?"

"Sure. Hmmm. And I bet you'd better help your mother with her chair first."

"You're a quick study, Walker." He teased.

When they entered the restaurant, several other waiting diners in the lobby area quieted wondering who the elegant looking trio might be. The host said, "Good evening," and Auggie replied, "Good evening … Anderson … Reservation for three."

The host looked on his list and saw "Anderson -3" along with the special note "gentleman blind … Braille menu."

"Yes, Sir. This way please." After they checked their coats, Annie intentionally stepped ahead of Amanda so she could maneuver Auggie to the table first for him to help seat his mother. As they approached the table, Annie whispered, "square four top." Auggie smiled when Annie put his hand on the back of the heavy wood chair. As Amanda approached the table, Auggie pulled out the chair and said, "Mom."

"Thank you," Amanda said as she slid into the chair. She raised up a bit and Auggie pushed the chair in closer to the table for her. He took a couple of steps to the left, found Annie's chair and pulled it out for her. Annie thanked him as she slid in and pushed the chair up. He took another few short steps around the table to his chair when the host said, "May I, Sir?" Auggie thanked him.

The host handed Amanda and Annie their menus. "And, Mr. Anderson, here is your menu. The wine list is on a separate sheet inside the folder." Auggie accepted the menu with a gracious thank you, opened it and began reading the offerings in Braille. He had to chuckle when he realized he was the only one with a wine list … a Braille wine list … and HE was going to have to read it to Annie and his mother.

"You ladies decide what you want for dinner, then we'll pick the wine, ok?"

"I'll have the grilled stuffed Portobello mushroom with the house salad," Annie said. Amanda ordered the marinated grilled chicken breast with a Caesar salad and Auggie chose the salmon cooked medium rare with a Caesar salad. They decided on a Riesling to drink with dinner.

As the menus were removed, Amanda leaned across the table to her son. "Auggie, you've never ordered salmon before. I didn't even realize you like salmon."

"I do now," he said smiling, but Annie noticed a sarcastic edge to his tone.

Amanda leaned back in her chair and answered, "Oh," while she processed the true meaning of his response. She glanced at Annie who was toying with her water glass and didn't look up. Then it began to click with Amanda … she realized what he'd meant.

Auggie hated having to explain himself or his actions to anyone, especially his mother; but this time he believed he should explain further so she would understand. "Mom, I've always liked salmon well enough and it's easy to eat. I don't need any mad knife skills to enjoy a lovely dinner in one of the best restaurants in the city."

"Auggie, that's not what I meant," Amanda said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I just did not realize you like salmon."

"Oh … oversharing again. I've got to stop that," he said.

During dinner, Amanda asked Annie about her education, travels and interest in languages. Annie felt a little like she was beginning the CIA interview process all over again.

A couple of times during the conversation, Annie glanced at Auggie who had a strange little grin. She slipped off her shoe and gave him a soft, swift kick in the shin to make her point. It only made the grin turn into a wide, gleeful smile.

Amanda understood what they could talk about in public, so she stuck to the basics and found out Annie studied languages at Georgetown and finished with a Masters in linguistics and Russian. She speaks seven languages fluently and is passable in a number of others. She traveled after graduate school before returning to DC to work for "the government."

Amanda couldn't help but ask how, if she'd been in graduate school before she took off traveling how she funded the traveling.

"Oh … that. Well, my grandfather created education trust funds for my sister and me. Since I was lucky to receive scholarships and fellowships for my studies at Georgetown, I used it to travel. I figured Granddad would approve. It really was part of my education, because I put my language skills into practical use."

"So, you're a trust fund baby?" Auggie teased.

"Hardly. It was enough for college, and since I traveled on the cheap, I still have a little left. It's invested, so some day, I'll maybe use it to make a down payment on my own place."

Amanda smiled approvingly at Annie. She thought, "This young woman has beauty, brains, common sense and she is crazy about Auggie."

Dinner drew to a close and Auggie called Michael to let him know they would be leaving the restaurant in about 15 minutes. Auggie paid the check with his credit card with a little help from Annie in filling out the tip line and adding the total. She moved the portfolio back in front of Auggie and placed the pen from the bill portfolio into his hand. Annie reached into her bag and slipped out a 3 x 5 index card. She leaned over and lined up the corner of the card on the signature line. Auggie felt where the corner was and checked for the width of the receipt so he wouldn't make his signature too large. When he felt confident everything was lined up correctly, he carefully signed "A. Anderson," and handed the ink-stained card back to Annie.

Amanda watched the little slice of Auggie's and Annie's life play out and marveled at how effortlessly Annie helped Auggie with the bill. Unless someone was watching the couple closely, no one would have even noticed what had happened.

"Well, Michael should be here in a few minutes. Let's get our coats and be on our way," Auggie said, taking charge of the party. He stood up and took a step toward Annie who brushed his hand with hers. He took her arm and gave it an affectionate gentle double squeeze as if to say, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Annie wanted to whisper, "But the evening's still young." Instead, she took a deep breath and followed Amanda to the coat check and then through the exit out to the limo.

They arrived at the Kennedy Center about half an hour before curtain time, which gave them time to visit the men's and ladies' rooms. Auggie was familiar with the layout, having been in it a number of times in past years. As they approached the men's room on the right, Annie slowed down and said, "Just a few more steps." Auggie stopped to unfold and lock his cane. "Thank you, I'll meet you back here, ladies."

Annie patted his shoulder and said, "We'll be back in a few minutes."

Annie and Amanda walked down the hall toward the ladies room. Amanda looked back to be sure Auggie had already stepped into the men's room. "You two are amazing together, Annie. It's like you're doing a dance and you know intuitively where each other will be for the next step."

Annie explained that Auggie had been very patient in showing her how to help him. "Oh, I think it's more than that," Amanda surmised.

Auggie was standing against the wall a few steps beyond the men's room sort of half leaning on his cane. He would fold it up the moment he heard either Annie's or his mother's voice, but for the time being it was security and a signal that he did not intend to be in anyone's way. People passing by to the auditorium noticed the handsome young man obviously waiting for someone special, but barely noticed the cane.

"Auggie!" Annie greeted him wrapping her arms around his right arm. He quickly folded the cane. "Are you ready for some culture?" she whispered.

"I sure am," he whispered back. He reached into the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket and pulled out the three tickets. "Mom, would you mind taking care of the tickets and leading the way to find our seats?"

"I'd be happy to, Auggie," she said taking the tickets from his outstretched hand. Auggie took Annie's arm and they followed Amanda to their seats in the sixth row of the center section. They had the three seats on the aisle. Amanda entered the row first and Auggie stepped aside for Annie to go in.

"No, you sit in the middle beside your mother. I don't mind sitting of the aisle … kind of like it really." Realizing it would be a waste of time to argue, Auggie made his way into the row past the first seat and feeling for the second seat with the side of his leg. When he was there, his mother quietly said, "That's it." Auggie smiled, said "Thank you" and sat down. Annie slipped in beside Auggie and looked around. She did a double take when she noticed Joan and Arthur a couple of rows behind them and a little closer to the center.

Joan smiled and nodded. Annie returned the smile. She leaned over to Auggie and whispered, "Joan and Arthur are at your five o'clock."

"They are?" Auggie turned toward them and smiled.

"That young man scares me sometimes," Arthur chuckled. "Does he do that with everyone, or is it just me?

"Oh, he pretty much does it to everyone he knows. I guess since I see him almost every day, I'm up on his little tricks and am not so easily unnerved by them," Joan mused. "He also gets a lot of help from Annie and his Tech Ops crew."

Arthur leaned over to Joan and whispered, "Who's that with them?"

"Amanda Anderson, Auggie's mother."

"You know her?"

"Our paths crossed when Auggie was in rehab."

The hum of the crowd noise quieted as the house lights dimmed and the orchestra played the opening notes of the overture. Auggie laid his arm on the armrest to he left and opened his hand. Annie laid her arm over his and their fingers intertwined. Through the performance, their positions would shift, but eventually their hands found each other again. Amanda glanced over several times and smiled when she saw how comfortable they were together … even dressed up at Madam Butterfly.

The performance ended with curtain calls and standing ovations. Because of her position on the National Endowment Board, Amanda felt an obligation to make an appearance at the after-performance reception. Annie and Auggie were along for the ride on this part of the evening and decided to enjoy the reception for its pure entertainment value.

Annie was not quite ready for the flamboyant personality that bubbled out of Amanda Anderson when she swooped into the reception and was greeted with numerous hugs and warm hellos. "Wow, your mom really is something, isn't she?" Annie observed.

"I tried to tell you ... but she is hard to put into words."

Auggie and Annie were still just a few paces behind Amanda. After greeting the first rush of well-wishers, Amanda turned back to the couple, and said, "Everyone, I'd like for you to meet my son, August, and his friend, Anne Walker. They both work here in DC." Annie and Auggie stood arm in arm, smiled and nodded. Through her smile, Annie asked Auggie, "Can we turn around now and walk without stopping to the bar? I'm thinking I want something a little stronger than white wine."

Auggie laughed. "I'm right with you."

After half an hour or so of "working the room," Amanda found Auggie and Annie in the corner of the room closest to the entrance enjoying a drink and talking quietly. "Well, I think I've touched bases with everyone I need to, so we can leave when you're ready. Oh, I even had an opportunity to say hello to Joan."

"Joan was here?" they asked in unison.

"You didn't see her and her husband?"

"Mom, really … you're seriously asking that question?" Auggie asked indignantly ... teasing but still indignant.

"Settle down, Auggie. I guess I was asking Annie."

"I wasn't paying much attention to the other guests," Annie confessed. "After you introduced us to your friends, we got a drink and we've been over in this corner staying out of trouble."

"So what did Joan say?" Auggie asked trying to get a sense of where future conversations might lead.

"We just said hello and she introduced me to her husband, Arthur. This isn't the kind of place to have a chat about old times."

When they returned to Amanda's hotel, she invited them in for a nightcap in the bar. Auggie accepted the invitation, and Annie worried that the inquisition would continue. They exited the car, and Amanda led them through the lobby and into the bar to a round table surrounded by overstuffed leather chairs. A waitress appeared and placed napkins in front of each of them while asking their drink choices. Amanda ordered a Baileys on the rocks.

"That sounds good," Annie said, and Auggie added, "Make it three."

They discussed the performance and how nice the evening had been. Then the waitress returned with their nightcaps. As the glasses were being set on the table, Auggie reached into his pocket for his money clip.

"Put that away, Auggie. I invited you for drinks. This is my treat. Besides, Auggie, you went way overboard this evening."

"Like I said before, Mom. Only the best for my two favorite ladies."

Annie smiled, blushed and picked up the glass for her first sip of the Baileys. She swirled the creamy liqueur in its glass while she watched as Auggie reached to the table and traced across the top with his fingers to locate the napkin and glass. He picked up the glass, sipped its creamy sweetness and smiled. The three made comfortable small talk until their glasses were drained. Amanda stood up and announced she was ready to call it a night. "I bet you two have to get an early start in the morning, too."

"We always do, Mom. We'll walk you to your room."

Amanda protested. Auggie insisted and won. When they arrived at the door to her suite, Amanda squeezed Auggie in a tight hug. Auggie returned the hug and patted her back to reassure her he was doing fine. He kissed the top of her head, and whispered, "I'm fine … and I love you."

Before they left, Annie held out her hand to Amanda and said, "Mrs. Anderson, it was so nice to meet you. Amanda took her hand, and pulled her into a hug and whispered, "It was lovely to meet you, Dear. Take care of yourself, Annie Walker, because if anything happens to you, it will break his heart."

"Yes ma'am. I'll do the best I can."

"In the elevator, Auggie slipped his arm around Annie's waist, drew her in close and said, "Now we get to experience one of life's fantasies."

"What's that?"

"Making out in the back seat of a limo."

"Auggie, why are you always incorrigible?" Annie asked as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Well, speaking of imagination … we can only imagine what might have happened on the way home. Wasn't that fun? Now, in the next chapter, Annie has to return to Norway for her mission, and Auggie will be at his desk in the tech ops. That's what they do to keep us safe.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I'm happy you seem to be enjoying it. I'm enjoying being able to share it with you.


	7. Chapter 7 Back to Norway

Annie came through her meeting with Auggie's mother unscathed. Will she be that lucky when her mission in Norway resumes? Guess we'll be finding out soon enough.

Again, the disclaimer ... I own nothing of Covert Affairs except my appreciation for the show and my imagination of what is happening to the characters between seasons. Please read and enjoy.

**Chapter 7 – Back to Norway**

Annie tried to rest on her flight back to Norway, but the noise of the other passengers and the droning of the engines kept her from napping. She bent over and pulled her quilted tote bag from under the seat and rummaged through it to find her iTouch. Music would block out some of the noise she hoped. Her hand brushed against her Braille slate, so she pulled it out and continued to dig for the stylus. From the side of the bag she reached into a folder and pulled out a couple of sheets of paper.

She pulled down the tray table and prepared to write Auggie a note. Annie had become proficient enough with basic Braille that she no longer needed to use a reference card. The older woman who was her seatmate glanced up from the book she was reading and went back to the book. Annie thought about what she would say for a long time before she started writing.

"Auggie, I'm not even half way across the Atlantic, and I'm already missing you. I have wrongly thought that the more experience I have in this job the easier it would be for me to make these trips. I was wrong. It's getting harder to leave. Do you think it would be easier if I were flying out to Hawaii? LOL. No, unless you were going with me, I'd be sad even going to Hawaii. I'm already looking forward to a hug when I get home.  
>Love, Annie"<p>

Her seatmate watched her write the note. Once, Annie glanced up and smiled when she realized she was being watched. The woman smiled, but didn't say anything when she realized a tear was trickling out of the corner of Annie's eye. There was so much more she wanted to say in the note, but Annie wanted to be sure both she and Auggie were healed enough from their past relationships before she shared everything that was in her heart.

The plane landed in Oslo, and Annie had a long enough layover to eat a real meal, buy some Norwegian stamps to mail Auggie's letter, and give Auggie a call.

Annie looked at the clock in the airport terminal. It was 9 p.m. in Oslo, so it would be 2 p.m. in DC. Auggie should be at his desk. He was expecting Annie's call, so he answered in his best Norwegian accent … "hah-loow."

"Hey, Auggie. I'm in Oslo, I've eaten something and I'm on my way to get my flight up to Alta. Anything going on there?"

"It's quiet for a Wednesday," he teased, "meaning we've barely had time to catch our breath today."

"If it makes you feel any better, the flight wasn't that great, either."

"I'd still rather be on a not-so-fun flight with you," Auggie countered.

"I know you would, but I'm glad you're where you are to look out for me," Annie said. "Not that you couldn't do that if you were here."

"Speaking of looking out for you, we've had a little change in plans. The station chief from Oslo will be on the plane up to Alta with you. We were studying the intel today, and these Russians are real bad dudes. We don't want you to take any chances."

"What's he … I'm assuming it's a he … what's he look like. How should I introduce myself to him?"

"You don't. We don't want you to make direct contact with him, in case someone is watching you," Auggie explained. "In case you and Ivan have been noticed by anyone, we don't want you to alter your patterns to spook them."

"Do you think I've been made?"

"No, but we can't be too careful," Auggie assured her. "I'm … uh … we're … just being protective of you … maybe a little over protective," he admitted.

"You don't know how good and safe that makes me feel, Auggie … thank you," Annie whispered. "Now, I need to get over to the gate for the flight up to Alta. If I'm lucky, I'll get checked into my hotel by one in the morning."

"Travel safe and rest well," Auggie said softly so no one else in the tech center could hear.

* * *

><p>Annie had not set the alarm on her cell phone, and she was thankful that when she awakened she could see a streak of bright light behind the room darkening draperies in the hotel room. She rolled over and picked up her phone to check the time … 10 o'clock in the morning meant it was 3 o'clock in DC so she wouldn't get to speak to Auggie until the middle of her afternoon.<p>

She washed her face and brushed her teeth before jumping in the shower. She stood under the steaming water for a several minutes before reaching for the shampoo and shower gel. The warm water washed away the weariness of the long trip and seemed for a moment to ease her homesickness. Annie took her time drying her hair and getting dressed. At this point in the day she was going to eat an early lunch rather than a late breakfast before she went to the university library to work on her "research."

On her last trip to Alta, Annie had discovered a Subway Sandwich Shop that had just about the same menu as the shop she and Auggie would duck into when they needed a quick bite to eat. She ordered a veggie sandwich with cheese, oil and vinegar on whole wheat with a bottle of water and took a seat at a corner table where she had a view of the entire restaurant. It was early, so there were few customers eating. She wondered if the Oslo station chief was one of the men … or was one of them a Russian mafia member following her. Annie listened carefully to the conversations of each customer and determined that none of them were Russian … someone could have been working for the Russians, but at least they weren't Russians.

"Darn, that Auggie," she thought, "making me wonder if I'm being followed." When she thought about it for a few minutes, she realized he wasn't trying to spook her but remind her she needed to be vigilant about who was in her surroundings and stay hyper aware to remain safe. She finished her sandwich and left the shop for the library in her rental car.

She made herself comfortable in the library working on the genealogy research. She recognized several people who had been working in the library when she was there several weeks ago. They recognized her, too, and smiled warmly. Annie worked for a time before Ivan joined her at the table with a stack of his own books concealing a thicker-than-usual large manila envelope. He sat at the chair across the table from Annie and began reading and taking notes for a time until he slipped the envelopes under the stack of three books in front of Annie. As the transfer was being made, Annie did not look up. One of the keys to her staying safe was to ignore Ivan. They both sat at the library table and worked for a while before Ivan left. Annie worked until almost four o'clock and decided to go back to the hotel when dusk was approaching.

Annie stuffed her legal pad and the envelope into her messenger bag and returned her reference books to the stacks on the way to the exit. Leaving through the main entrance, Annie slung the bag across shoulder strap across her body and checked her surroundings before walking to the car. The temperature had dropped during the afternoon, so the snow crunched under her boots as she walked, making an eerie echo. She was glad she had her car keys in her hand, because she thought she saw a person's shadow out of the corner of her eye. She picked up her pace and looked in the car and around it before she opened the door. There was nothing. She got in the car quickly and breathed again.

The little rental car groaned in the cold and rumbled to a start. Annie let out the clutch and pulled away from the curb to head back to the hotel. She looked at the clock and calculated that that in about 20 minutes she would be in her room and could be talking to Auggie on her encrypted phone. Granted, it had to be a business-like conversation, but at least she could hear his voice.

Four thirty in the afternoon in Norway meant it was mid-morning in Langley. Annie pulled into the hotel parking lot, surveyed the area before she sprinted through the cold into the lobby. Before she called Auggie's office number, Annie set up her encrypted laptop with the little portable scanner in case Auggie and Joan wanted to see information in the documents immediately.

Annie's heart started beating faster in anticipation of hearing Auggie's voice. She pressed the speed code for Auggie's desk phone, waited for the call to lock in and start ringing … one ring … two rings … three rings … "Anderson."

Is it possible for someone's heart to actually skip a beat? Annie swore her heart skipped a beat before Auggie answered the phone.

"Auggie, I'm back at the hotel," she said softly, "so we can talk. He gave me a larger package than usual this afternoon. I hooked up the scanner to the laptop, so I can start scanning and emailing it to you in a few minutes."

"That's good news. Have you looked at the information yourself?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first and start sending it to you so we can get it transcribed, in case there is something that needs immediate attention. He's been giving us just a few pages at a time that I could read and almost analyze on the fly, but this is more than 50 pages of intel," Annie explained.

"Good call, Slugger. How are you holding up?"

"OK, but I'm chilled to the bone and for the first time in my life, I think I'm homesick for DC," she whispered.

Auggie smiled at her admission because he understood what she was telling him. "Well, we're missing you here, too. I'm especially missing your afternoon coffee runs … Annie? Have you noticed anyone unusual following you? I'm hoping I'm just being over cautious."

"No, but I'm being very careful and keeping a close watch on my surroundings. I'm following all the protocols I've been taught."

"Stay cautious and start scanning. We can get started analyzing and check for authenticity of the documents when you get back here with them," Auggie instructed.

"I just found a note to me in with the documents. It says there will be one more packet of information and he'll pass it to me sometime in the next few days. I'm going to start scanning. This is going to take some time."

"We'll be watching the email," Auggie acknowledged.

Annie started scanning the documents and transferring them to Auggie.

* * *

><p>As the scanned documents popped into his email, Auggie began forwarding them to Joan to distribute to staff members who could translate them. "Joan?" Auggie asked as he heard his boss's footsteps and necklace jangle as she walked into the Tech Ops office.<p>

"Auggie, don't waste time sending me Annie's intel first. Send it to the translating team and me at the same time."

Auggie nodded. "Do you have any information back from the team, yet?"

"No, it's a shame Annie's our field officer on this op, because she's our fastest and most accurate Russian translator," Joan mused.

"Maybe she'll do a little light reading after she finishes sending us the scans," Auggie chuckled. "She said she was so cold that making coffee runs in the office was looking good to her today. Want to bring her home early?" Auggie teased.

Joan patted Auggie's shoulder and whispered, "I know how much you miss her, but we need the rest of Ivan's intel."

"Yep," Auggie acknowledged sadly.

* * *

><p>Auggie and Annie are experiencing separation anxiety. Join me for the next chapter, when piesces of the intel puzzle start to come together.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Pieces of the Puzzle

It looks like the separation from Auggie and suffering through the cold will pay off for Annie as she gathers more intel to help the CIA keep us safe. Along the way she faces danger AND learns more about Auggie from an unexpected source. Thanks for reading and remember ... I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs except the stuff swirling around in my head.

**Chapter 8 – Pieces of the Puzzle**

The first 20 or so pages of the translations were printed and distributed to the translation team shortly after lunch. Bev, one of the young members of the DPD support staff, stepped into Auggie's office to ask him if he wanted his translations sent to the computer or printed in Braille. "Both, please," Auggie said as he swiveled toward her and smiled. "I need it in Braille on paper, because this computer isn't too portable for staff meetings."

Bev hurried off wondering why she'd even asked such a silly question.

Before Bev returned, Joan sent out word that everyone was to meet in the conference room in 15 minutes. As he started down the hall, Auggie heard female footsteps hurrying behind him. "Mr. Anderson …," the young voice called.

"Bev?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You must not have received the memo," he teased, "you're not allowed to call me Mr. Anderson. You have to call me Auggie."

"Oh, OK … I'm sorry. I have your Braille translations," she said not sure how to proceed.

Auggie held out his hand, and Bev handed him the folder. He thanked her and turned on his laser cane before he began walking toward the conference room. Holding the folder, his fingers were itching to start reading … and on the way to the conference room, he realized how much he missed reading while he walked to a briefing. The thought of walking while reading a folder full of intel hadn't come across his consciousness for several years, but today it was right there in front of him. "Deep breath, Anderson … let go of it," he told himself.

As he walked into the room, Joan said, "Auggie, good … I see you have your translations. We need to get to work on this."

The picture that developed from the intel was disturbing.

The crime family was slipping the currency into the US in relatively small amounts by flying into Canada to visit "relatives" or conduct "legitimate business" and bringing it across the border in a vehicle to be introduced into the U.S. banking system. It appeared to be textbook money laundering, but none of the information so far gave a clue about how the money was banked and who in the States was involved.

As the team worked in the conference room, the translators churned out Annie's emailed pages for them to consider. As they worked into the late afternoon, Bev appeared at regular intervals with more pages to add to their files. She figured out on her second trip in to give Auggie his translations first and it was best to announce herself to him quietly and wait for him to reach for the new pages. As fast as he was at reading Braille, it was a poor substitute for his former abilities to almost immediately comprehend a full page of text by looking at it in its entirety it and zeroing in on the key words. Auggie appreciated Bev's realizing that he could use the head start on new materials.

Annie finished scanning the last pages about 9 o'clock in the evening in Norway and sent an email to Auggie, Stu and Joan that she was going to the restaurant in the hotel to get a bite to eat. She was shown to a small table against the wall. She chuckled as she read the menu. Here she was freezing in Norway … the north of Norway … and she was sitting in an Italian restaurant getting ready to order a salad and a personal-size veggie pizza with extra cheese.

She enjoyed her meal but had an uneasy feeling she was being watched. Following protocol, she studied each person in the restaurant and tried to listen to discern any unusual accents or speech patterns. Nothing out of the ordinary caught her attention … she assumed that one of the men who came into the restaurant shortly after her was the Oslo station chief and she also was well aware that someone in the room may want to harm her. So, she stayed alert while she ate and opted not to enjoy a glass of wine.

Annie finished her meal and signed for it. She checked out everyone in the lobby as she crossed it to the elevators to her floor. Again, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. When Annie got back to her room, she moved a chair to the door and wedged it under the door knob after she had locked the door and turned the dead bolt. She looked at her watch and decided to try to call Auggie at the office. After several rings he answered, "Anderson."

"Hi, Anderson."

"Hey, Annie"

"Anything interesting come out of the intel I sent you? Anything I need to be on the lookout for? Any chance of my coming home early?" The questions tumbled out.

Auggie filled her in on what they had discovered so far and assured her no major red flags popped up on anyone wanting to harm her. "And, unfortunately, you need to stay there a little longer; so you won't be coming home too much earlier than planned."

"Just so you know, I'm sticking out my lower lip and pouting," Annie shared. "And, I've wedged one of the chairs in the room under the door knob … for safety, you know."

"You sleep well, and we'll talk tomorrow," Auggie concluded the conversation in as professional a tone as he could muster.

Annie slept fitfully … waking several times to listen for unusual noises in the hall. At 2:35 in the morning she shuffled into the bathroom. Before she crawled back into bed she straightened the sheets and fluffed the comforter. She hugged one of the spare pillows. It didn't make her sleep any better.

The first light of morning was seeping through the draperies shortly after seven o'clock. Annie was awakened from her light sleep by the chiming of her cell phone. Ivan was calling to suggest a different meeting place for the next transfer of information in a couple of days. Annie suggested they meet the next day at the Subway for an early lunch. She explained to Ivan how to get to the sandwich shop and when she ended the call, Annie felt like a bird let out of its cage. She had a day she could do what she wanted.

After a quick shower, Annie dressed in her silk long underwear under jeans a turtleneck and a warm wool sweater and went to the hotel restaurant for a bite of breakfast after which she went back to her room to review yesterday's intel from Ivan. She was too tired to do it justice last night, and she knew it never hurt to have another set of eyes look at documents in a foreign language. Annie studied the documents and zeroed in on the names of Zhukov and Ivanov, but she had no historical knowledge that would put the names in context for her.

* * *

><p>Hoping that Ivan would carry through on his promise to meet with her today, Annie woke just before sunrise and showered and dressed. She'd spent the entire day before in the hotel, most of it in the room studying the information passed to her. This morning, she'd munched on a breakfast bar brought from home and went to the hotel restaurant for coffee and juice. She decided to shop in some of the small boutiques that were in the neighborhood of the sandwich shop. She didn't recognize anyone she'd seen at the university, in the library, in restaurants. If anyone were following her, they were chameleons … or, no one was following her.<p>

She entered the sandwich shop and scanned the dining area … no Ivan yet, and no one else who seemed suspicious. Annie ordered her veggie sandwich and a bottle of water, paid and took a table in the corner with a good view of the entire area. She was about halfway through her sandwich when Ivan came in carrying a soft leather brief case. He ordered his sandwich and took a seat at a table next to Annie. Ivan took a few bites of his sandwich and stopped to take some papers out of his brief case. He shuffled through his papers much the way others in the restaurant were reading while they ate. Annie watched him out of the corner of her eye and noticed he had laid an envelope wrapped in the morning's newspaper on the chair closest to her.

No other customers seemed to notice the paper on the chair. Ivan finished his sandwich and drink, stood up to button his coat and pulled on his gloves as he was walking out of restaurant. Annie reached over and picked up the newspaper and envelope and stuffed it into her tote bag. Walking toward the door, she watched Ivan cross in front of the plate glass window. Another man approached Ivan and grabbed his shoulder. Ivan pulled away and stepped backward. They argued and Ivan tried to get away from him.

As Annie watched the exchange, she could feel the adrenaline level rise in her system. She cautiously approached the door to the sidewalk and opened it. The stranger turned and glared at Annie, and Ivan broke away from him and ran. Annie turned in the opposite direction and took a couple of quick steps thinking Ivan would get away. The stranger swung around pulling out a gun and taking aim at Ivan shooting him in the upper left shoulder. The force of the bullet and the pain knocked Ivan to his knees on the sidewalk. Annie turned to see Ivan fall.

The stranger ran to catch up with Annie and threw her against the wall of the building next to the restaurant. She dropped her tote bag and with her arms and hands freed, she used all of her might to hit her attacker in the head with her hands cupped over his ears. The force of the blow caused him to lose his balance and created excruciating pain. He loosened his grip on Annie, dropped his pistol and instinctively grabbed his head. Annie quickly assessed her situation and literally went for his throat by putting the edge of her left hand against his adams apple and giving it a quick thrust with her right hand. He crumpled to the ground.

Rick Hansen the CIA station chief from Oslo was witnessing the altercation from his vantage point across the street. He'd already called his contact at the Alta police department to report the shooting. By the time he'd made his way to help Annie, she had the situation under control and was giving her attacker a swift kick in the groin to make sure he stayed down. The extra time she spent in the gym working out with Auggie had paid off. She was going to be a little bruised and battered, but she came out on top of this fight.

Police officers arrived and called for an ambulance for Ivan, who by now was sitting on the sidewalk being given first aid by one officer while the others cuffed the attacker who was squirming and cursing in Russian. He was hoisted to his feet and shoved into the back seat of the patrol car. The ambulance crew arrived, assessed Ivan's condition, lifted him onto a gurney and hoisted him into the ambulance for a quick ride to the emergency room.

Annie was leaning against the building bent over and gasping to catch her breath. She looked down, saw her tote bag with edge of the envelope peeking out. She took a couple of steps and picked up the bag and hugged it close to her. Rick exchanged a few words with the policemen and walked toward Annie.

"Annie, are you doing OK?"

Annie looked up at him, expressionless and in shock from what she'd experienced. She nodded yes, but wanted to scream, "No, I'm not OK. I just saw a man get shot. I just got attacked." The more she tried to control her breathing the more she hyperventilated. Rick Hansen put his hand on her shoulder and calmly reassured her, "It looks like Ivan isn't injured critically. Let's get you back to the hotel."

She nodded and took a calmer deep breath. But, with the calmness came tears welling up in her eyes and by the time Rick had her in the car she was racked with sobs. Rick introduced himself to her and explained how he'd been shadowing her. She studied him as he pulled out in traffic and said, "I have seen you around a couple of times, but I had no idea you were the station chief. I guess I'm still not sure who you are."

"Will you believe me if I tell you Auggie told me to say 'Hi, Slugger?'"

"Yes, that I can believe."

"He told me to be sure to keep you safe on this mission, but you had some pretty good moves back there. I think you'd be able to take care of me," Rick said trying to calm Annie and lighten the mood.

"That's mostly thanks to Auggie. He drags me to the gym and works with me on my hand-to-hand moves. He's a great teacher."

Annie checked the screen on her encrypted phone and calculated the time in DC would be about quarter to eight in the morning. Generally, Auggie was at his desk by then, so she called his desk phone. Auggie was about half way across the floor from his desk when his phone started to ring. He quickened his step, bumped into his chair that was pulled out slightly more than usual, and after whispering a disgruntled "damn-it" grabbed the receiver and answered, "Anderson."

"Auggie?" Annie croaked her voice hoarse from crying.

"What's wrong, Annie?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"It's not too hard, Slugger. Your voice is hoarse and shaky. What happened? Are you all right?" Auggie asked with concern.

"I'm back at the hotel now with Rick Hansen. I met Ivan and he made the pass, but a man stopped him when he left the restaurant. They argued, the man attacked me and shot Ivan. I got the best of him before Rick got to me. Now, Ivan's in the hospital and the attacker … I still haven't found out his name … is in custody of the Alta police for the shooting." Annie stopped and took a deep breath.

"You just have to try to see how much you can throw at me at one time, don't you?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get it all out there. I also managed all of that without losing or forgetting to pick up the intel that Ivan passed to me. I'll start scanning the pages and emailing them as soon as I can get the computer turned on."

"Is Rick there with you?"

"Yes, he's here."

"May I talk to him?"

"Hey, Auggie," Rick greeted him, "how's everything going in DC?"

"Rick, is she really OK?"

While Annie busied herself setting up her computer and scanner, Rick walked over to the window and talked low. "She's OK, but understandably shaken. I think we should start working on getting her home as soon as possible, especially since Ivan won't be getting ahold of any more information. I'll talk to Joan about the possibility of relocating Ivan, if he wants to go to the states." Rick paused and then said, "You didn't answer my first question. How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there, Rick. And, I'm finding that keeping track of Annie when she's out in the field is turning out to be a full time job on its own," he chuckled. "I'm fortunate that I've been able to prove my value to the agency."

Annie looked up from her computer. "Rick, I'm assuming you're still talking to Auggie. Can I talk to him, please?" Rick signed off with Auggie and handed the phone to Annie. "Auggie, I just finished emailing you the first three pages of this pack of intel. Do you want to check to be sure they went through?"

* * *

><p>Auggie spent the first part of the morning working with the travel office making flight arrangements to bring Annie home. He called her back to let her know they had her on a flight in the early evening (her time) to Oslo, and the next day she would fly out of Oslo a little after noon and land at Dulles about eight in the evening.<p>

"Rick will fly to Oslo with you and get you settled into the hotel by the airport, and then tomorrow evening you'll be in DC," Auggie explained.

"I wish I could get started back tonight," Annie said wistfully.

"We checked our options, but it'll be better and safer to do it this way."

Annie started to get emotional thinking about the afternoon's events. "Auggie, I cannot wait to get home to you."

"And I can't wait for you to come home," he said with a child-like smile.

Auggie had regretted not making an effort to meet Annie at the airport after one of her first overseas missions that went awry. He wasn't going to let that happen this time. When he ended the call with Annie, he called the limo service to reserve a car for Friday night and to request the driver he'd had for dinner and the opera … Michael as well as a second driver to help with the surprise.

Annie was able to sleep at the hotel in Oslo, but she awakened several times during the night from a terrifying dream. After the second bad dream of a man grabbing her, she got up, turned on the bathroom light and cracked the door. Then she turned on the television to mask any noises coming from the hall or other guest rooms. She chanted, "Rest, sleep, rest, sleep," until she drifted back to sleep.

Annie woke before her alarm sounded and started getting ready for the long trip back to DC. She was leaving the room to grab a bite of breakfast when she saw Rick Hansen walking down the hall toward her. "God Morgen, Annie," he greeted her cheerfully. "I thought I'd come have breakfast with you and drive you to the airport. I was hoping you might like the company."

Annie smiled. "Thank you. I really would appreciate some company."

They sipped on their coffee waiting for their breakfast. There was a long silence. Annie didn't know Rick well enough to make small talk, and Rick was sizing her up to ask about Auggie.

"So, Annie, how do you like working at the DPD?"

"It's been interesting for sure. I feel really good about our work to keep the country safe from the bad guys, but there's been a lot to learn. What they teach you out at The Farm is just the tip of the iceberg of what new officers need to know. Auggie has been a big help in getting me up to speed on computers, hand-to-hand combat, and Company politics. His knowledge and background are amazing ... he's amazing."

"So you and Auggie are friends?" Rick asked.

Annie blushed and smiled, "Yes, we're friends."

"Pretty special friends, judging from your reaction and Auggie's concern for you yesterday."

Annie smiled and nodded.

"So … How's he doing these days … ummm … since the explosion in Iraq?" Rick asked.

"Good, I think. Sometimes he gets really frustrated because he's pretty much tied to his computer in the office, and he's always itching to do field work again. Did you know Auggie before … before he was … blind?" Annie asked.

"We've worked together off and on since we joined The Company and went through training together at Camp Peary. He's scary smart but has always been able to camouflage it by his seeming to be such a regular guy … which by the way, he is not," Rick shared.

"He's not a regular guy?"

"Annie, anyone that good looking, that smart and that good at their job is not a regular guy. Everything came easy to him, but he always worked as hard if not harder than everyone else. Even if we were a little envious of him, there was no way he couldn't be one of our favorite people," Rick explained. "After the explosion, we'd heard he'd had some really rough patches, but when I talked to him yesterday he sounded like the Auggie I've always known except for his obvious concern for you."

Annie was thoughtful before continuing her conversation. She wasn't sure how much she should share about her relationship with Auggie, but Rick seemed sincere. "Well, now he has a whole new set of challenges to be a regular guy … as you put it. And … I know he works really hard at … at being 'normal,' Annie shared. "'Normal' is very important to Auggie. I guess I work at it too … trying to keep his world as 'normal' as possible."

"Annie Walker, I think Auggie is lucky to have met you." Rick said.

"And I'm even more lucky to have met him."

"Well, we'd better get you to the airport and back to Langley … and to Auggie," Rick whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Join me for Chapter 9 to see how Auggie welcomes Annie home. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 Welcome Home

Annie's coming home exhausted, but what kind of a surprise does Auggie have planned for her? Join me to see what mischief he's devised to welcome his favorite CIA officer home from Norway.

And, of course, there's the disclaimer that I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Welcome Home<strong>

Annie read parts of a couple of books on her Kindle during the flight home, and finally relaxed and dozed off. Although a first-class ticket for a junior officer was out of the question, Auggie had finagled a business-class seat for her, so she had a little more room and comfort. She awakened when she sensed a change of speed and the attendants stirring in the cabin. The Captain announced they would be landing in about half an hour, and Annie's heart raced because she knew in just a couple of hours she would feel Auggie's strong arms around her and she would feel truly safe again.

Auggie had hustled to get back to his apartment by six thirty to meet Michael and the other driver at quarter to seven. Michael had called Auggie to let him know he was outside and parked at twelve o'clock from the building's main entrance.

"Did you manage to snag a second driver and the other things I asked you about?" Auggie asked excitedly.

"Yes, Sir," Michael said, "I sure did … it's all taken care of."

"Great … I'll be right down."

Auggie had changed from the more casual sweater he'd worn to work into a white shirt with a tie and a pair of black dress trousers. He picked up his jacket and headed out the door to meet Michael who was standing beside the limo with the back door open watching for him. Auggie cautiously opened the front door to the apartment building and stepped onto the sidewalk, paused to get his bearings and started walking toward where he knew the limo should be. When Michael called out a friendly "Good evening, Mr. Anderson," Auggie paused and nodded. Michael walked toward Auggie saying "It's good to see you again" as he lightly touched his free arm. Auggie drew in his cane and took Michael's lead to the car.

When Auggie settled into the limo's back seat, he felt a stack of folded clothing and a cap beside him. He could not suppress the wide, happy smile that lit up his face.

"Mr. Anderson, this is Jimmy, I asked him to come along with us tonight to help … just like you asked."

Jimmy turned from the front passenger seat and said "Hello, Mr. Anderson. Michael filled me in on what you want to do. This should be fun."

"I sure hope so, Jimmy ... I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help in pulling off this surprise."

Michael pulled into traffic for the drive to Dulles. "Mr. Anderson, we're about ten minutes away from where I'm going to have to let you out."

"OK, I guess it's time to get dressed," Auggie said, shrugging off his casual jacket and reaching over to the folded jacket in the seat next to him … a chauffeur's jacket. He put on the jacket, buttoned it and straightened it as best he could without standing up. He picked up the cap and pulled it over his unruly mop of brown curly hair. "How do I look?"

Jimmy turned around and chuckled. "You look fine, except your hair is way too long for our dress code. Did you find the sign?"

"Yes I did."

"It says ASTA WILHELMSEN. Just the name like you told me."

"Good," Auggie said, "we're going to have some fun with this."

Michael was a little confused, "Mr. Anderson, I thought your friend's name is Annie."

"Yes, it is, but this is just a little joke between us," Auggie lied.

The limo pulled up to the baggage claim entrance about ten minutes before Annie's plane was scheduled to land, so Auggie and Jimmy were going to have a little wait. Jimmy opened the limo door for Auggie who climbed out carrying both his folded cane and the sign. He stood up straight and smoothed out his jacket. "Still lookin' good, Jimmy?"

"Yes, sir. But how are we going to do this?" he asked as Michael pulled away to wait in short-term parking until Auggie or Jimmy called him.

"Do you mind if I take your arm and you can show me the way into the terminal. We'll find a place to wait until the passengers from Annie's flight start showing up in the baggage claim area. Your job is to make sure I'm not too much in the way and that the sign is right side up," Auggie explained his plan. "And … if there's a post or column I can stand next to … that would be great," he whispered, "so I can keep my bearings."

"I think we can manage all of that, Mr. Anderson," Jimmy whispered as they entered the baggage claim area.

"Jimmy, please … enough with the Mr. Anderson … call me Auggie."

"Yes, Sir …"

Auggie laughed and shook his head.

"Yes … Auggie."

"Thank you, Jimmy."

Jimmy carefully surveyed the baggage claim area when they entered and determined the best place for Auggie to stand so that Annie would see him when she came down the hall to pick up her luggage. There was even a support pillar that Auggie could stand next to. "I think I just found the perfect place for you to stand while we wait," Jimmy said as he carefully guided Auggie to the pillar. "If you stand with your back to this pillar, you'll be in the line of sight of the people coming down the corridor and hopefully, she'll notice you."

"I hope so, too," Auggie laughed. "She's been on a long flight, and I know she's tired and might zone out."

About half an hour later, Jimmy noticed on the monitors that Annie's flight had finally landed. "Her plane's just landed, Auggie. It shouldn't be too much longer," Jimmy whispered.

Another ten to fifteen minutes went by before passengers from Oslo began gathering around the baggage carousel. Auggie stood holding the sign at chest height and appearing calm even though his heart was pounding with excitement.

Annie trudged through the airport with her boarding bag slung across her body. She carried her down coat and her purse was hanging off her shoulder. Dark circles were starting to show under her eyes and her long blonde hair was mussed from napping in her seat. Someone from the office had told her that a car would meet her at the airport, but so much was going through her head at the time that she forgot to get the details. As she walked down the corridor, she scanned the crowd to see if there was anyone she knew. She scanned back and forth several times, stopped in her tracks and did a double take.

There was Auggie in a chauffeur's hat and jacket with a goofy grin holding a sign for Asta Wilhelmsen. The exhaustion she was feeling immediately lifted, she took a deep breath and started hurrying toward him. Jimmy was scanning the crowd from his perspective when he noticed Annie making a beeline for Auggie. "Auggie, there's a beautiful blonde carrying a parka headed straight for you."

"I'm assuming this person is a young woman."

Jimmy laughed, "Oh, yes, and she's picking up her pace."

When she was within earshot without yelling too loudly, Annie called out, "Auggie, what are you doing?"

"I'm meeting my friend at the airport. Didn't you tell me one time that's what friends do?"

"Well, yes, but it is easier for some people than others," she countered.

"I'm a great problem solver. I have ways of meeting my obligations," Auggie said as they threw their arms around each other and for about five minutes hung on for dear life without speaking.

Jimmy cleared his throat, "Auggie, the baggage is starting to come up."

Annie pulled back and looked up at Auggie's face and touched his right cheek. He smiled. "My, how I've missed those dimples," she sniffled.

He reached down to her cheeks, wiped the tears away and kissed the top of her head before he whispered, "You're safe now. Take a deep breath. We'll get your luggage and you can fall apart when we're out of here, if that's what you need to do."

Because Auggie still had his hands on her cheeks, Annie just nodded, which made Auggie smile. Jimmy felt like he was intruding when he asked Annie what her bag looked like. "Oh, it looks like everyone else's. I'll go get it." She broke away from Auggie patting his arm to say "I'll be right back."

"Jimmy?"

"Yes."

"Would you go help her?"

"I'm right behind her Auggie."

"Thanks," Auggie said sadly.

Jimmy pulled the large bags for Annie who told Auggie they had collected everything before she slid her arm into his. Jimmy stopped to call Michael before they made their way through the crowd to meet up with the limo at the curb.

Annie had taken the poster board sign from Auggie and folded it over to carry. Auggie put his arm around her shoulder protectively and had unfolded his cane to help him make his way through the crowd. As they walked out into the cold night air, Annie reached up to kiss Auggie's cheek. "I missed you so much, and I'm sooo glad to be back." He nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

Michael pulled up the limo, and Jimmy loaded the luggage into the trunk as Annie and Auggie climbed into the back seat and snuggled close to each other. Jimmy got into the front passenger seat and announced everything was loaded. Michael asked Auggie where their next stop would be. Annie whispered into Auggie's ear, "Can I spend the night with you. I don't think I can bear to sleep alone tonight, and Danni doesn't know when I'm coming home."

"Michael, just take us to my place," Auggie instructed.

"Yes, Sir," Michael replied as he raised the smoked window between the driver's compartment and the passenger compartment.

When the sound of the window going up had stopped, Auggie turned to Annie and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with passion and abandon. Annie pulled her head back to catch her breath and returned the kiss vigorously while unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chin, his neck, his lower neck and upper chest and then working her way back up to his mouth after he'd managed to catch his breath. She got on her knees in the seat and started to push Auggie back. He didn't resist, but when they were lying in the back seat, he reminded her that his apartment really wasn't that far from Dulles.

"Oh … OK … Guess I'll just have to have some self-control here," she moaned.

"I know … it's hard, isn't it," Auggie teased as they sat up. He reached down and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Be patient … we'll have a bite to eat, a glass of wine … and … there are clean sheets on the bed."

"Oooh, you romantic devil … you," she cooed and followed it with one more emotional kiss.

Auggie reminded her they had the weekend to spend together, if that's what she wanted.

Annie nodded and said, "It sure is."

Jimmy and Michael took the large bags upstairs to Auggie's apartment and Auggie carried the boarding bag. They sat the large bags just inside the front door, but both men could not help but notice how nice Auggie's apartment was. Auggie broke his own rule about carrying currency larger than $10 bills and before Michael and Jimmy left, he pulled a money clip out of his left pants pocket with two bills in it and gave each man a $50 bill as a tip.

"Thank you for helping me to welcome her home."

The two men smiled at each other and said in unison, "Thank you."

After eating a light supper of stir fry chicken and vegetables and a glass of white wine, Annie and Auggie cleaned up the kitchen, loaded the dishwasher and headed straight to the bedroom without even discussing music or television options. They had been desperately lonesome for each other both physically and emotionally. They slipped into the bed and for a few minutes laid close to each other talking about their feelings during the past couple of weeks. Annie couldn't help it … she teared up and started to sniffle. They turned on their sides toward each other and Auggie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as possible. Annie reciprocated, hugging Auggie tightly. She sighed.

"What?" Auggie asked.

"I feel so peaceful and safe when I'm with you like this."

HHHHH

After Friday evening's passionate homecoming, Annie fell into a deep relaxed sleep while still hugging Auggie, who laid quietly listening to her even breathing. He shifted slightly to find a more comfortable sleeping position and also fell into a deep sleep.

They woke late on Saturday morning still wrapped in each other's arms. When Annie opened her eyes, Auggie was smiling at her. She whispered, "Auggie?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just a little while."

"Why didn't you get up?"

"Several reasons. I didn't want to wake you. I was enjoying listen to you breathe, because you were sleeping so deeply. And, I was imagining what you look like sleeping," he said as he traced her profile from her hairline down her forehead to her nose, mouth, chin and neck.

Annie reached over and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth. "I'm curious how your brain translates my profile to what you think I look like. And while you think of a way to explain that, I'm going to the bathroom," she said as she rolled out of bed.

A few minutes later, Annie climbed back into bed and Auggie made his way into the bathroom thinking about how to answer Annie's question. When he slipped back into bed, Annie asked Auggie if he had an answer for her.

"Well, I can see that this morning you are relaxed because there's no tension in your forehead … and as always your nose is the perfect proportion for your face … your lips are full and luscious and you have a lovely chin," Auggie said contemplatively as he retraced her profile. He leaned over to kiss her again and whispered, "Annie Walker, your profile is darn near perfect." After the kiss, he added, "You're darn near perfect."

Annie raised her face to meet Auggie's lips and after a teasing kiss on the lips, she whispered, "Only in your imagination. But, if anyone's going to think I'm perfect, I'm glad it's you."

Auggie rolled over on his back laughing.

"Auggie? I have another question, but I don't want you to think it's too silly."

"You know what they say … there are not silly questions."

"Hold your opinion until you hear this one. I hope it's not too personal."

"How could anything be too personal between us?" Auggie asked in bemusement.

Annie sat up in the bed, propped a pillow behind her back, leaned back and drew her knees up to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees as she pondered how to proceed now that she'd started the conversation.

"I'm curious," she started. "Do you see me when you dream? Or, maybe a better question is what do you see when you dream about me? … if you dream about me."

Auggie pondered the question … it wasn't one that he'd been asked. He could give Annie a flippant answer, but she was asking with so much sincerity and honesty that she deserved a thoughtful answer. This was no time to deflect the focus away from his blindness with a cheezy joke. Vamping for time to organize his thoughts, Auggie said, "Give me a few minutes to think about how to put this into words."

Annie sat quietly and watched him think until he began to answer her.

"When I dream, the images of the people I knew before the explosion are clear because I still remember what they look like. But you, Annie, are a hard one for me to define, even in my dreams. When I see you, I see someone I know is beautiful, but I never have a clear view of your face. I see long, light color hair and … depending on the dream … you're dressed in pant suits or that black silk dress you wore to the opera," he concluded with a grin.

"You don't see my face in your dreams?" Annie asked, her voice showing her disappointment.

"No … your features are out of focus … except for your smile, which I know lights up a room," he said as he reached up and patted her back. "When I dream about you, I mostly hear your voice, especially your laugh. I love your laugh."

"You do?" she giggled as she slid down beside him and kissed his shoulder and then ... still giggling … moved up to nip his ear lobe.

"Yes … and don't start something here unless you are willing to finish it," Auggie said sternly.

"I never start anything without being willing to commit fully to it," she whispered seductively. Annie's warm breath on his ear made his body shudder with anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Auggie, for all of his CIA and military training, is still a romantic at heart and he enjoys surprising Annie with things to make her feel special. At least, that's the Auggie that swirls around in my imagination. In the next chapter, Annie and Auggie spend a springtime weekend together and there's another invitation coming. Who could be issuing it and what does it entail? We'll find out in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and the kind comments.


	10. Chapter 10 Springtime Weekend

Annie and Auggie spend a quiet weekend together so Annie can catch up on some much needed rest. But, then the phone rings and it looks like they have some decisions to make. Sometimes life can get complicated.

I guess I need to remind you that I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs. I do this just for fun ... and it is fun. Thanks for the nice comments, alerts, etc. I appreciate your taking time to let me know you are enjoying the story.

**Chapter 10 – Springtime Weekend**

Annie and Auggie enjoyed a quiet Saturday evening together with a takeout dinner and a nice bottle of wine that Auggie had purchased on their last grocery shopping trip. In fact, he'd begun to enjoy shopping trips with Annie, especially when they had time to window shop in the wine and beer aisle. Auggie had developed a nice stash of red and white wines, which he knew Annie enjoyed. He also had a fridge shelf full of beers from around the world.

Sunday morning dawned warm and breezy … the picture perfect first Sunday of May. Rather than cook breakfast, Annie and Auggie decided to go to the café for breakfast and to pick up the Sunday paper. Walking back to Auggie's apartment, the couple's usual position for strolling along the sidewalks of Auggie's neighborhood changed subtly. Auggie had unfolded his cane in the restaurant and continued to use it to navigate his way home. Annie carried the newspaper under her left arm and her right hand was nestled in Auggie's left hand. Aside from his cane, they were like any other couple enjoying the spring morning walking hand-in-hand.

"The sun feels amazing," Annie shared. "In Norway, I felt like I'd never feel warm sunshine again … the rest of my life."

"You're happy this mission is over, aren't you?"

"Yes, Auggie, on so many levels, it's hard to put into words," she said as she leaned into Auggie's left side and put her head on his shoulder. Auggie released his hold on her hand and wrapped his left arm around her.

"Today is perfect, Auggie," she whispered. He squeezed her shoulder. "It really is … perfect … the breeze, the sun, the leaf buds on the trees are beginning to come out and they look lacy and feathery. The sky is such an intense bright blue with wisps of bright, white clouds swirling in the wind … and I'm with you. Today IS perfect."

Auggie stopped, pulled Annie in close to him and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for thinking to describe what you see. I love the word pictures you paint."

"I just want you to see what I see so badly." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I know," he whispered, "and I love you for it. But we're just going to have to be happy with your descriptions and my vivid imagination."

Back at the apartment, Auggie made a fresh pot of coffee and Annie went through her Sunday morning reading ritual, but the past weeks were catching up with her and she had trouble stifling a series of yawns. "The news is really boring today, isn't it?" Auggie teased.

"I'm so sorry, Auggie," she yawned, "I think I'm having a sinking spell."

Auggie chuckled. "I don't think I've ever heard it put quite that way. Why don't you go into the bedroom and take a nap."

"You coming, too?" she asked seductively.

"No. You really do need to wind down and get some rest. We'll make up for it later."

"How about I curl up on the sofa? I want to stay close to you," she said as she retrieved a pillow from the bedroom and laid it on the arm rest.

"Your choice," Auggie said as he felt through a stack of large grey books lying on the center shelf of the bookcase. "Here it is," he said to himself as pulled the big volume out of the stack and started back to the sofa.

"Whatcha reading?" Annie asked.

"Winter's Bone … everyone's still talking about the book and the movie, so I thought I'd check it out."

"Don't they have it in an audio book version?"

"Oh, I'm sure there is, but I still like to read a book for myself. Besides, it helps me keep my Braille skills sharp."

Annie curled up on her side hugging the pillow with her feet against the side of Auggie's leg. Auggie realized that with every few pages he'd read he was reaching over and giving Annie's leg or foot a little pat. Annie's relaxed breathing while she napped made him smile.

* * *

><p>The quiet afternoon was shattered by Auggie's land line phone ringing and announcing "Mom and Dad" several times before he could make his way to the kitchen to pick it up. He suspected it would be his mother calling, but just in case it was someone else in the family calling from his parents', he answered a generic, "Hello."<p>

"Auggie, Hi. How are you?"

"Fine, Mom. How are things going there?"

"Great, I'm beginning to work on the guest list for the Memorial weekend party, and I was hoping … maybe … you and Annie could come this year?"

"Oh, Mom … I don't know …"

"Auggie, you haven't been here for the party since before you went to Iraq, and I think it's about time you put in an appearance." Amanda's tone was light, but her delivery was firm.

Auggie sighed deeply. Annie was about half awake but decided to lay still and listen and watch.

"Mom, I'd have to discuss this with Annie, and I don't know if we'd be able to be out of the office at the same time. And, we've both got a lot going on at the office."

When she heard her name mentioned, Annie perked up and listened carefully, but since Auggie's mother was doing most of the talking she just observed Auggie's reactions between a series of "Uhh Huhs" and "Ohhs."

"I want to show you off and prove to my friends that you're just fine … and as happy and handsome as ever. And, I want you to bring Annie … please … think about it ... talk it over with Annie."

"We'll talk about it. Aside from your party planning, is everything else ok?"

"It sure is. Now, seriously consider coming out for Memorial Day and try to stay a few extra days," Amanda finished the conversation.

"We'll talk it over and think about it. Love you guys."

"Auggie, you know how much we love you."

"Yep. Bye."

Annie sat up on the sofa and stretched. "What was that all about?"

"Mom's on another crusade to get me to go home … this time for her big Memorial weekend start-of-summer party … and she wants you to come, too."

"Me? Why?" Annie asked.

"Well, for one thing she likes you. And, I'm guessing she thinks she'll have more luck getting me there, if you're part of the package," Auggie said thoughtfully.

"Is that all?"

"Well, that and she wants to put me on exhibit to show off to her friends that I'm ok, don't have any disfiguring scars and have acquired a beautiful girlfriend."

"So-o-o-o, we'd be put on display like trophies or something?"

"Not quite that overt, but essentially, yes."

Annie paused to craft her response carefully. "If we went, this could take some future pressure off of you, and we'd get to go to a great party?"

"Something like that."

"Would going to Glencoe be that bad?"

"Not if you went with me," Auggie said with a devilish smile. "Neither one of us has taken much time off lately. Maybe a change of pace and scenery would be good for both of us … even if it is Glencoe."

* * *

><p>Monday morning Annie and Auggie met up for a mid-morning coffee break and trekked up to Joan's office to talk to her about taking some time off around the Memorial Day holiday. Joan's secretary was away from her desk, but the door to her office was open so they stood quietly in the doorway waiting for Joan to look up and notice them.<p>

"Are you two taking hovering lessons from Jai?"

They laughed nervously.

Auggie cleared his throat and spoke first. "Joan, Annie and I have been invited by my mother to go to Glencoe for the Memorial Day weekend and maybe a few additional days before and after. Before we put in a formal request for time off, we were wondering if it would be a problem for you if we did take some time."

It was hard for Joan not to smile. Every time they asked for time off, Annie and Auggie turned into middle school students asking for a hall pass.

"I don't see a problem, since you've both been putting in so much extra time on the Russian-Somalian arms mission. Take some extra days … relax … rest up … have some fun."

"Thank you, Joan," they said in unison and left as quickly as they could without stumbling over each other. Going back to their stations, Auggie took Annie's arm. When they reached the door to his office, Auggie said he needed to work through lunch, but suggested they meet for dinner after work. "Want me to bring you a sandwich from the food court?" Annie asked.

"If you're going, that would be great."

* * *

><p>At the tavern after work Annie asked him if there was a particular reason why he seemed so reluctant to go home over Memorial Day. Auggie breathed deeply before answering, because when he took the time to explain his concerns and fears to Annie they sounded so immature.<p>

"I'm almost ashamed to talk about it," Auggie admitted. He explained that large events were uncomfortable for him. "I don't like my family feeling like they have to look after me."

"Look after you?"

"Well, the last time I was at a large get together, my brothers and sisters-in-law had literally scheduled who was going to take care of me. It was embarrassing, to be handed off every half hour to another person bringing me a drink, a snack and another round of small talk."

After they had a bite to eat and enjoyed a beer or two, they decided to call it an early night and head home. Tonight Annie would drop Auggie at his place, and go home to the guest house. Their "going home" conversation continued in the car.

"Did you ever think they'd just figured out how to have some one-on-one time with you and keep you safe?" Annie asked. "Did you consider you're over reacting?"

"This is starting to sound like a conversation I've had with my mother," Auggie said.

"Ouch, Auggie. That hurt."

"It should," he chuckled.

"It'll be better this time, Auggie," Annie said in her most positive tone. "I'll be there with you."

"Yes, I know. My special guest will be the prettiest young woman at the party, and you can take care of me any way you want," he leaned in and whispered as he kissed her earlobe.

"Auggie!" she yelled as she pulled into a parking place in front of Auggie's building.

When the car stopped, Auggie said, "I'm guessing here that I'm home."

"You're guessing right. Front door will be at your 12 o'clock." They kissed goodnight in the car and Auggie gave her cheek a little extra love pat.

As he got out of the car, Auggie told Annie not to pick him up in the morning. He wanted to go in early, so he'd call for the car service. Annie watched as he disappeared into the apartment building lobby, and pulled away to go home.

Passing the kitchen window to the guest house, Annie noticed that her sister was working in the kitchen, so she slipped in the back door to visit with Danni while she tidied the kitchen. "Hey, Sis."

"Annie! You're home early tonight. There's some stir fry in the fridge, if you're hungry."

"Nope. Auggie and I had a bite at the tavern, so I'm good … thanks."

"You want to talk about something?" Danni asked. "You sound like you want to talk."

"That obvious, huh," Annie admitted. "I don't know … Auggie's mom is pushing him to go home to Illinois for some big Memorial Holiday party she has every year, and it seems this year I'm part of the package, too."

"Annie! You're being invited to meet the family. Do you know what this means?"

"It scares me, if I think about it too much."

"Well, don't think about it so much," Danni advised. "Go and have fun."

* * *

><p>Auggie was at his computer early in the morning and Annie could tell the tech ops crew was up to its collective asses in alligators by the time she was settled at her work station. She could tell the situation was tense and important from Auggie's expression and the level and intensity of activity. Rather than pop in for her usual "Good Morning," Annie decided to wait a couple of hours and slip in with coffee for Auggie and his crew.<p>

Jai sauntered into the officers' pit from the conference room, set his travel mug on the desk and turned on his computer. Annie looked up and smiled. "Good morning," Jai greeted her.

"Morning … do you have any idea what's going on in there?" Annie asked glancing toward Auggie's office.

Jai thought to couch his words carefully, so that Annie would not get the feeling that everything in the office other than her own missions is above her clearance level. "Mmmm … there's a little problem in North Africa," Jai answered.

"And the rest is above my clearance level." They smiled at each other and Jai nodded. He'd learned during the first few weeks he had worked with Annie that the worst way to relate to her was to lie.

Later in the morning when the level of intensity in the Tech Ops office seemed to drop a few notches, Annie opened the door and announced. "I'm going for coffee. Any of you guys in?" Everyone nodded and started reaching for money. "Nope, I'm buying today … it looks like you all are having a hectic morning." Stu turned around, smiled and nodded. Annie wasn't even sure Auggie had heard her, but she knew he would appreciate a fresh cup of coffee."

She returned about 15 minutes later with a tray of coffees and handed them out. When she approached Auggie, she lightly touched his shoulder and whispered, "Coffee, 10 o'clock." Auggie didn't turn to smile at her but he nodded and grinned letting her know he'd heard her. She looked back as she left to see him pick up his coffee, take a sip and a deep breath.

In the late afternoon, Auggie emerged from his tech lair munching a granola bar and sipping another cup of coffee. He carefully traversed the path to Annie's desk where he could hear her typing on her keyboard. "Hey, Annie, thanks for the coffee this morning. Things were really tense for a while."

"I could tell. Is that cereal bar your lunch?"

"Yep, but it'll tide me over til supper. Do you want to share a pizza with me tonight? We can order in and talk about Memorial Weekend."

"Sounds good. Just let me know when you're ready to leave. I have lots of work to keep me busy, so I won't be just hanging around waiting for you to finish up."

Auggie nodded, pulled his laser cane out of his pocket and hurried back to the Tech Ops Center.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Well, it looks like Annie and Auggie are going to make some travel plans. Wonder how this is going to work out for them?


	11. Chapter 11 Travel Plans

My ambitious daily updating schedule was interrupted by having to be away from home for a conference ... which, by the way, was a wonderful event. Now, I'm back at my desk and we'll find out about Annie and Auggie's travel plans for going to Glencoe, Illinois, for the Memorial Day weekend. Will they fly first class or maybe travel first class in a different way. Let's find out ...

**Chapter 11 – Travel Plans**

"We need to start making our travel plans," Auggie mentioned as they cleaned up after enjoying a supper of pizza, salad and red wine.

"Oh, yeah, travel plans," Annie said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Mom is getting antsy to nail down our flight times and day, so we can get seats together in first class. We need to pull out the calendar and give her our travel dates," Auggie explained.

"Your mom is footing the bill for first class tickets for both of us?" Annie asked. "Wow!"

Auggie laughed. "It's become very important to her to have both of us there for the party, so we'll have to work with her on it."

"You know, I appreciate the offer; but I was thinking it would be fun to drive out to Glencoe. Then we'd have the car while we're there. What do you think? We could go out on I-80 and come home the southern route on I-70. Joan's encouraging us to take a couple of weeks off, so we have plenty of time to drive out, visit, party and drive back," Annie made her case for driving.

"I've got to admit, Annie Walker, you make a compelling case for driving. Are you sure you're up to doing all the driving yourself, cause I'm not going to be much help in that department. I can keep you company and keep you entertained …. Hell … I can even still change a tire, but driving days are over."

"We'll be fine. We won't be on a tight schedule and we can stop along the way and take our time. I haven't been on a really good old-fashioned road trip since I was in college and went camping in Maine with my parents. It'll be fun … think of all the quality one-on-one time we'll get with each other."

Auggie shook his head at Annie's enthusiasm over the trip. He didn't understand it, but he wouldn't throw the proverbial bucket of ice on it, either; because he could sense Annie's happiness. Auggie opened the face of his watch to check the time … 8:30 … which meant it was 7:30 in Glencoe … just about the perfect time to catch up with Amanda Anderson.

Auggie dialed the land line number of his parents, knowing that his father had come home from the office and turned off his phone and his mother … God love her … had not acquired the habit of keeping her phone with her when she was home. The phone rang, Fred looked up at the caller ID on his desk phone and yelled across the hall to Amanda who was sitting at her desk in the master sitting room, "It's Auggie, do you want to pick up, or should I get it?"

"Thanks, I'll get it. Auggie!" Amanda greeted her youngest son.

"That caller ID sort of takes the fun out of calling someone and surprising them," Auggie teased.

"Well, yes, there is that," she agreed. "Do you have some good news for me? Are you and Annie going to come for Memorial weekend? When should I make the flight arrangements?"

"Yes and Yes and we've decided to drive."

"Drive? … In a car?"

"Well, Mom, driving usually involves a car."

"Just can't pass up a chance to make a snarky comment, can you, Auggie?"

"Nope, Mom, you walked right into that one," he laughed.

"Are you serious? You're going to drive out, even when I'll buy your plane tickets?"

"It's not about the cost of tickets, and you know it. I can buy the tickets. Annie wants to drive. We have the time this trip, for a change, and in a strange way I think it will help us both unwind. Things have been pretty hectic for both of us the past few months."

"What kind of a car does she drive? It's one of those little tiny economy cars, isn't it? All young, professional women drive economy cars."

Auggie was always amazed at how perceptive and on top of trends he mother was. "Well, Mom, Annie's car may not be big, but it's comfortable and she has a great sound system."

"Well, if I'm not purchasing plane tickets, then let me pay for the rental of a great, safe car for you two to come home in."

"Thanks, Mom, but I can take care of it."

"Please let me treat you, Auggie. It's a thank you for coming home and a thank you to Annie for coming with you."

Annie had just heard half the conversation, but she figured out quickly that Amanda Anderson was insisting on paying for a car rental. When Auggie finished the conversation, Annie said, "Did I understand that right? Your mom is going to pay a car rental for us?"

Auggie smiled and nodded.

"Wow, let's get something fun!"

Smiling devilishly Auggie said, "I know just the car to rent … I have a buddy in the business."

Auggie picked up the phone and called his friend, Gary, who owns a fleet of luxury cars that he rents to people who visit DC on business and want a vehicle that's more than a step up from what is available from the chain rentals. "Hey, Gary … this is Auggie … yeah, fine … How about you? … Family OK? Great! Hey, do you still have that sweet little Caddie XLR … the red convertible you were telling me about? Can I put a hold on it for the week before Memorial Day to the week after?

Auggie listened to his friend and laughed. "No, I'm not doing the driving … neither one of us have enough insurance for that. Annie and I are driving to Illinois to see my folks."

"You didn't even ask how much the car rental would be," Annie admonished him.

"Didn't have to. Remember, my mom's bribing us to go home. Cost doesn't matter."

"Oh my gosh, Auggie, I'm seeing a whole new side to you!"

"What? Jai Wilcox isn't the only spoiled rich kid working at the CIA. I just do a better job of hiding it," Auggie teased. "Except I don't know how happy Miss Amanda is going to be when you screech to a halt in the driveway with us in a sports car. She said to get something nice … which the XLR is … and safe … her idea of safe is an armored SUV."

"I'll drive safe. They told me at The Farm I scored higher in driving than any woman ever had."

Auggie puffed his cheeks and blew out a deep breath. "Yeah about that … it's things like that in our training that concern Mom."

* * *

><p>The Friday afternoon before he was scheduled to leave for Illinois, Auggie received word from the NSA that its new system was in place to track and view photos that are transmitted by cell phones. The CIA and NSA had worked out an arrangement to run an image recognition program to compare the photos of CIA officers and assets against the photos being transmitted in an effort to identify anyone whose cover may have been compromised.<p>

Auggie worked with Stu to set up procedures for running the new software. Every Friday morning the NSA would upload the photo files onto a server both agencies could access. The CIA Tech Ops crew would run the recognition software either Friday afternoon or sometime over the weekend, depending on the workload. By Monday morning a report would be on each division director's desk.

Auggie was concerned about leaving the office for a couple of weeks with new software and procedures in place. "Boss, don't worry about it. We can run it, and if there should be a problem, we know how to contact you," Stu attempted to reassure him. "Don't you trust us?"

"Stu, you know I trust you. I just feel bad about leaving you with a whole new program to integrate into everything else we're trying to watch. If anything unusual develops on Monday I'll still be in town, but after that we'll have to handle everything by phone."

"Let's hope I don't have to bother you about anything."

Saturday morning before they left, both Annie and Auggie were busy with laundry and getting organized to pack. They had set Saturday afternoon aside for errands, and Saturday evening was a family dinner with Danni, Michael and the girls. Auggie had quickly become the girls' favorite dinner guest. He paid attention to them and answered their questions about history and the Smithsonian … Annie's family still believed they worked together at the museum.

After dinner, Auggie helped Annie clean out her car and decide what they needed to transfer to the rental for the trip. Annie read through the music she kept in the car, and Auggie gave her the thumbs up on most of it. She stuffed her CD portfolio into a tote bag with some other CDs. "What was that?" Auggie asked.

"What was what?" Annie replied with a smile in her voice.

"You know what … what else went into that bag?"

"Some audio books to listen to on the trip, in case we get tired of talking to each other," Annie explained.

"What books?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I picked up a couple of Daniel Silva books for you … I checked the Braille books on your shelf and you didn't have these. I thought you might enjoy one on the way out and one on the way back."

Auggie smiled and was touched by her thoughtfulness. "What did you get for yourself?"

"Mmmm … I picked up the audio version of a book I haven't had a chance to read yet. I want to read it before the movie comes out in the fall … kinda thought this trip would be a good time to start it."

"You didn't answer my question. What book did you get?"

Slightly embarrassed Annie admitted she had bought the audio version of "Breaking Dawn."

"Oh, man … you're gonna make me listen to a book about vampires?"

"Not all the way … we'll listen to your books, too. Besides, vampires are pop culture. They're a hot trend globally. Think of it as research for your job … research that will make me happy," Annie said persuasively as she sat the tote bag of music and books in the back seat. She handed Auggie a plastic grocery bag. "Hold this open," she said as she put a handle in each hand and pulled his hands apart. Auggie had to laugh as he heard Annie rooting around in the back seat floor stuffing what sounded like old napkins, receipts and newspapers into the sack.

"Don't tell me … let me guess … I've been riding around in a pig sty."

"Well, I don't think it was as bad as all that sounded."

Auggie felt the stuffed bag. "Whatever you want to believe," he teased.

Annie studied Auggie's expression as she took the bag from him and tied up the handles to throw in the trash. "Hrummm … I'm betting that when you had a car, you washed and vacuumed it almost weekly and never had a mess of napkins, receipts and straw papers strewn across the back seat floor."

"I'm not talkin'," Auggie grinned.

"You've always been a neat freak, haven't you? Your extreme tidiness isn't something you have to work really hard at, is it?" Annie observed. "Well, I'm envious … 'cause I have to work really hard at it."

"I know," Auggie chuckled.

Annie gave him a teasing punch in the arm, and reminded him they owed the girls a game of Scrabble, because Chloe had nagged her mother into ordering a Braille game "So Auggie can play, too."

* * *

><p>Early Monday morning Annie drove her freshly organized car over to Auggie's to meet him so they could go to his friend's car rental office. Gary and Auggie visited and teased like old friends while Auggie paid and Annie helped him sign the rental papers. Annie gave Gary her driver's license to copy, and Gary handed her two keys. She looked at the two keys in the palm of her hand and had to shake off a wave of sadness … for Auggie.<p>

"Auggie, can you put this on your key ring," she said handing him the spare key. "In case I misplace mine or accidentally lock my key in the car."

"I think this car has Onstar," Auggie reminded her.

"Just keep track of that key. OK?"

Auggie worked the key onto the ring with his apartment and office keys saying, "Happy to oblige."

Gary gave Annie instructions on where to park her car, and as she and Auggie were leaving the office, Annie whispered, "I'm glad I cleaned up the car or else I'd be lowering the property value of this place."

Coming along behind them, Gary said, "Auggie, give me your key, so we can pull the Caddie around." Auggie handed Gary his key ring and followed Gary out of the building. In just a few minutes, Annie walked up beside Auggie and wrapped her arms around his left arm; and Gary drove up in the slickest car she'd ever imagined driving.

"Wow! Auggie, this car is incredible. It's beautiful."

Gary stopped the car in front of them, and walking past them said, "Here you go, Auggie," dropping the keys into his outstretched hand. Annie took several steps toward the car, and placed Auggie's hand on the door handle. Auggie reached up and felt that the top was up. He walked around the little luxury car feeling the lines of the hood, grille and trunk. With his devilish smile, he said, "Let's put the top down for the ride home."

Gary showed Annie where the manual was stored in the glove box and gave her a quick tutorial on how the top and cruise features operated. She started the car and put the top down. Auggie stood beside the car enjoying the sound the top lowering.

"Auggie," Annie yelled over the wind, "are you ready?"

"Sure am," he said as he opened the door and settled into the passenger seat. Gary walked over, patted Auggie on the back and said, "You have a safe trip, and I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

As they were driving back to Auggie's apartment, his encrypted phone rang. "Anderson," he answered forcefully.

"Auggie, this is Stu. I wanted you to know that I ran the new software, and none of our people showed up. It took a while to process, but it seems to be working just the way you expected."

"Thanks, Stu. Thanks for letting me know. That's good news. Give the reports to Joan, and she'll distribute them to the other directors." Auggie ended the call and shoved the phone into his jeans pocket.

Annie glanced over at him, half expecting some kind of explanation about the conversation. When he said nothing … just sat there enjoying the warmth of the sun and the wind on his fact, she finally commented, "That another conversation above my clearance level?"

"Oh, not really … just tech ops stuff … mostly tech stuff."

"I like tech stuff. What's going on?"

"New software … image recognition program. Stu was reporting the first run went off without a hiccup."

Changing the subject, Auggie said, "So, are we still planning to stay at your place tonight and leave early in the morning?"

"If that's OK with you. I thought it would be easier to load everything there because we can park in the driveway. Danni probably would like us to have dinner with them, but we have an excuse to call it an early evening."

"Well, then, we'd better head to my place to get my things," Auggie said with a smile.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter, they hit the road for Glencoe. What kind of a welcome will they receive? Check in soon to find out.<p>

Thanks so much for reading my story. Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12 Leaving for Glencoe

Our favorite CIA officers pack up and travel to Glencoe, Auggie's home town, for the Memorial weekend. Getting ready and getting there is half the fun, so let's see how the trip begins.

As I've said before, the only thing I own is my imagination and the occasional original character that I need to complete the story. This chapter is a little shorter, so it will be a quick, easy read. It just made sense for the flow of the whole story to have it break where it does.

**Chapter 12 – Leaving for Glencoe**

While Auggie carefully felt through his "essentials" bag to make sure everything he intended to take with him was there, Annie rinsed his coffee pot and checked the kitchen and living room to be sure nothing was out of place. She spied a glass on the coffee table and washed, dried and put it away. Auggie tucked the small bag in the corner of his suitcase and zipped the big bag closed. He easily lifted the bag off the bed and raised the handle to pull it.

"That's not a very big bag," Annie said.

"Well, remember we're going to my home, and Mom will let us use the washer and dryer. I also have some casual clothes there, so I don't need to take too much. I also don't need to take a dozen pair of shoes," he teased.

"You think you're sooooo funny."

Auggie also picked up his gym duffle packed with just what he needed for overnight at Annie's and on the road, and he handed Annie the bag with his laptop, Braille keyboard, iTouch, iPad and a couple of sets of ear buds, head phones, and charging cords. She raised the flap and took a peek at the bag's contents. "You takin' enough technology with you?"

"It'll be enough to get by for a couple of weeks," he said with a big smile.

"It's always about the toys, isn't it?"

Auggie shrugged and smiled.

* * *

><p>Out of anticipation for the trip, both Annie and Auggie woke early Tuesday morning to get an early start. They showered quickly and dressed in casual traveling clothes. Auggie protested when Annie made him slather a palm full of sunscreen on his face neck and arms. "We don't want to arrive in Glencoe sunburned to a crisp," she said as she rubbed the lotion onto her face and arms.<p>

Annie finished packing things from the bathroom and struggled to zip her suitcase closed. "I thought you said you got one of the expandable suitcases," Auggie snickered as he heard her struggle.

"I did, and I've already expanded it."

"Want me to sit on it?"

"No, but you can push on it a little. That might help."

Auggie knelt down beside Annie, and put his hands on the top of the offending bag. Annie zipped up the right side of the case and crawled around Auggie to close the left zipper. "There … let's hope the zippers are as strong as they advertise."

Annie stood up and reached down for Auggie's hand, so he'd have his bearings when he got up. He stood up and kept holding her hand. He kissed her hand and drew her in for a hug and a lingering kiss. Pulling back, he asked, "Are you ready for this adventure?"

Without missing a beat, Annie answered, "Sure am. Let's hit the road with some granola bars and fruit. We can grab coffee on the way out of town."

With that declaration, they loaded the suitcases into the trunk, put a small cooler with water bottles behind the seats along with a roll of paper towels. Danni, Michael and the girls waved to them from the back yard as they backed into the street. "Well, we're off like a herd of turtles," Auggie said as he reached over and squeezed Annie's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Annie was glad the car came equipped with its own GPS system which was guiding her through the Chicago highway system up to the lake shore and Glencoe. As they exited the main highway into the neighborhood streets, Annie was amazed at the beautiful homes and tree-lined streets. Annie slowed to less than 30 miles an hour so she could follow the GPS voice announcing street names and turns. Auggie smiled and announced, "Oh, I know exactly where we are. The house at the next corner has two huge planters with topiaries at the end of its driveway. Big red brick home … it's where the Schultz twins lived."<p>

"You're right," Annie said and she drove past the planters.

Auggie's instructions to his childhood home were about 10 seconds ahead of the GPS for the last few minutes of the trip. As Annie slowed for the next stop sign, Auggie told her to go one more block to the large gray house on the right, turn the corner and pull into its driveway that was on the side. Annie slowed down and gasped at the gorgeous home with the expansive manicured front lawn. "I guess we're almost there, here's a big, gray brick home with the driveway around the corner."

"Whatever you do, don't screech," Auggie said half seriously.

"Your home is amazing. It looks like something out of Architecture Digest."

"It was."

"Oooh. Well … excuse me."

Auggie grinned and shook his head.

Annie pulled into the driveway and stopped. She could see Auggie's mother in the backyard talking with a couple of men working on the planters and flower beds. When Amanda heard the car pull in, she glanced up, did a double take and started hurrying across the lawn. By the time they were out of the car and Amanda was at the edge of the driveway, she was almost jogging. "Auggie, Annie! You're here!" Auggie smiled when he realized she was almost running, opened his arms and braced himself for one of his mother's affectionate hugs.

"Auggie!" she yelled a couple steps out before she wrapped her arms around him. Auggie embraced her, picked her up, swung her around and planted her back on the driveway with a pat on the back. Annie was surprised and warmed by the exuberant greeting from both of them.

Amanda caught her breath. "Oh, my, Auggie, you haven't done that since …." And her voice trailed off quietly. Recovering quickly and clasping her hands on his arms, "That was fun. Welcome home, Auggie." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her another hug. Amanda turned to Annie and said, "And Annie, I'm so glad you were able to come, too. Let's get your things inside."

The three of them unpacked the luggage from the trunk and lugged it into the front foyer. "You are planning for us to stay in my old room, aren't you?" Auggie asked.

"Sure am … I think it's big enough for both of you to be comfortable there," Amanda smiled.

Auggie nodded and smiled in the direction of his mother's voice. Auggie picked up his suitcase and started up the staircase. Annie strained a little when she picked up her case to follow, and Auggie told her to leave the large case for him and to just bring a couple of the small things up the first trip. Annie slung her purse over her shoulder and picked up her tote bag. She followed him up the stairs. When Auggie reached the top of the stairs, he stopped and shifted the bag from his right hand to his left that had been holding the stair rail. He held out his right hand and took several steps to the right where the back of his hand made contact with the hall table outside his father's office. Knowing exactly where he was, Auggie said, "Right this way," and Annie followed him down the hall to his room ... their room for the week.

Auggie opened the door to his bedroom and stood back for Annie to enter. "Wow, this is nicer that most hotel rooms I've been in during the past couple of years. It looks like a bed and breakfast."

"Mom said she replaced the comforter, curtains and towels, and she was careful to let me know it's not girly. She didn't lie to me, did she?"

"No, she's not lying. It's tailored and dark green. You'd like it," Annie reassured him.

Auggie heaved his suitcase up on the bench at the foot of the bed, and Annie dropped her armload of bags on the bed. They went back downstairs to retrieve the rest of their bags. "Do you think we can get the rest of it in one trip?" Auggie asked standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think so," Annie answered as she rolled her bag over to Auggie and put his hand on the extended handle. Auggie smiled as he lowered the handle and found the grip on the side to pick up the bag to negotiate the stairs. Annie carried the rest of their small bags.

"I'm glad I make sure to get three days of strength training in every week," Auggie chuckled as he started up the steps with Annie's bag. "How much did you pack?"

"I didn't think I brought that much for two weeks."

"You're such a good officer, that sometimes I forget how much a girly-girl you can be in real life."

"Just so you know, Mister, I'm shooting you a really dirty look right now."

"I figured as much."

* * *

><p>Well, the kids made it to Glencoe in one piece. But, it looks like the visit may get off to a rocky start. Check back to see what happens in Chapter 13.<p>

Thanks for reading. Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13 Annie's Mistake

Have you ever done something that you wish you could rewind ... or even better, delete forever from your memory banks and everyone else's? Have you ever said something that you wish you could reach out and grab before the sound waves hit someone's ears? Annie and Auggie are no different from the rest of us. Each of them do and say things that they wish they could take back. Annie's curiosity gets the best of her, and Auggie overreacts. Let's see how it all turns out.

**Chapter 13 – Annie's Mistake**

They spent the next hour unpacking, Annie taking the empty drawers on the right side of the dresser and Auggie taking the drawers on the left side, where some of his clothing was still stored. Auggie checked the closet to make sure the center part was open. Annie said, "I'll take the right side of the closet like the dresser, if that's ok with you." Auggie nodded.

When Annie hung her clothes, she noticed the sleeve of a dress military uniform peeking out from some long-sleeved shirts and a blazer. As quietly as she could, Annie pulled the uniform out of the closet. She held it up and studied the impressive ribbons and insignias … and the Purple Heart. She turned holding it up and looked past it to Auggie, who was unloading his folding clothes into the dresser.

She squinted, trying to imagine Auggie with a military haircut wearing the officer's dress uniform. As handsome as he was today, she had trouble wrapping her mind around what a striking figure he would have been in the uniform walking briskly and confidently and saluting crisply to a colonel such as her father. She suddenly felt a wave of sadness … not so much for just Auggie … but for all the soldiers who have come home and because of their combat injuries have had to hang their uniforms in the back of a closet at their parents' home.

Auggie could feel Annie watching … staring at him. "What?" he asked. "I can feel your stare, you know."

"What's the deal?" Auggie asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said as she turned to hang the uniform.

"No, not nothing … there is something."

She hung the uniform. The hanger hook rattled against the closet rod.

"What was that? What did you just do? What did I just hear?" With each question his voice was a little louder.

All of Annie's deception training went out the window when challenged by Auggie Anderson. He was one of two people she could not lie to. Auggie and her father could always tell when she was not being truthful.

"MMMmmm … I …. I …. I … noticed … your dress uniform …. It was kind of …. Well I could see it, and I just took it out … to look at it … I was admiring it …. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it … but I was sort of imagining how you must have looked in it." Annie confessed haltingly.

Auggie steadied himself by resting his hand on the edge of the dresser as he turned to Annie. He took a couple of steps toward her and without smiling and in a very measured, even tone said, "You're right. You should not have done that. Now, hand me the uniform."

"I hung it up … right exactly where it had been."

Auggie was walking toward Annie.

"Hand me the uniform. Now. Please," he said sternly.

Annie whirled around, took the uniform off the rod, turned back to Auggie, who by now was standing directly in front of her with his arms extended waiting for the uniform. She held it out brushing it against his fingers. Auggie grabbed the uniform, wrapped it tightly around its hanger, turned toward the corner by his desk and stuffed it into the waste basket.

"There. I never have to deal with that again."

"But, Auggie … shouldn't we at least save the ribbons and insignia?"

"I'm finished with that part of my life. I've moved on and it's time to not go back there ever again. I should have done this when I was home at Thanksgiving."

Annie started to speak and was caught off guard by the hitch in her voice and the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry … I don't know what to say."

Auggie slowly turned back to Annie from stuffing the uniform in the waste basket and held up his hand with the palm facing her and said, "Stop, Annie. There's no need to say anything more. We're both moving on. Ok?"

"Ok." Annie said quietly.

* * *

><p>Amanda knocked on the door. "Yes." Annie and Auggie said in unison.<p>

"Annie, Auggie, I have fresh ice tea and some fresh fruit in the kitchen, if you'd like a snack," she said as she opened the door and stepped into the room. "Whoa," she thought to herself, "What's going on here?"

Auggie's jaw was clinched and his eyes were narrowed in determination. Tears were welling up in Annie's reddened eyes and she was flushed in embarrassment or anger. Amanda looked at Annie questioningly, and Annie glanced at the waste basket. Amanda saw the uniform sticking out of the waste basket. She looked back at Annie and nodded. She could only imagine what had transpired in that room in the past 10 minutes.

"Well … what about that tea?" Amanda asked.

Annie tried to cut through the tension. "That sounds great."

Auggie followed suit, took a deep breath and said, "Me, too. I'm parched and a little hungry."

Annie followed Amanda out of the room, and Auggie trailed behind chastising himself for getting angry at Annie. Or was it at Annie? "I worked through the anger thing ages ago," he thought to himself. He took another deep breath and several quick steps to catch up to Annie gently putting his hand on her back. She slowed down enough to let Auggie put his arm around her shoulders.

Amanda hurried down the steps to give the young couple a moment of privacy. "I'm so sorry," Auggie said. "That was totally out of line, and I don't know where all that emotion and anger came from. It was not directed at you."

"I think I know that," Annie whispered, "but you surprised me so."

"Surprised myself, too," Auggie said as he reached for the stair handrail at the top of the staircase with his right hand and started down the steps. When he reached the bottom of the stairs and started down the hall to the breakfast room and kitchen, Auggie stopped and called to his mother. "Mom, you haven't been rearranging furniture have you."

"Stay out of the living room … everything else is ok."

As they passed the entrance to the living room, Annie noticed three card tables with four chairs each were set up. When they entered the kitchen, Amanda was making fancy tea sandwiches and there was a tray of petite fours covered with plastic wrap on the island. Amanda stopped spreading sandwich filling, wiped her hands and pulled a couple of large bowls of fruit out of the fridge … a big bowl of hulled, whole strawberries and another of green grapes and bite-size chunks of pineapple. "Annie, why don't you dish up the fruit and make yourselves some fruit salad?"

"What's going on? I feel like I'm intruding on something," Annie said.

"It's Bunco night and my turn to host," Amanda explained.

"Bunco?" Auggie asked. "What happened to bridge?"

"Need to concentrate too much. We get together for Bunco, eat some great food, share some stories and just have a good time."

"But what is it?" Auggie asked.

"It's a dice game. Simple rules, and the chance to double or triple our money while we catch up on neighborhood gossip."

"Oh great … gambling … we're going to get raided. It's a good thing Dad's a lawyer," Auggie teased.

Annie dished up the fruit while Amanda poured the tea and sat the glasses on the table. Auggie found his usual place at the table in the breakfast room. Amanda put out the forks and Annie sat down the bowls of fruit. "Stab around in there and see what you come up with … there's grapes, strawberries and pineapple," Annie told Auggie.

Auggie's mood started to lighten, and Annie was relaxing, knowing that Auggie wasn't angry with her but aggravated at himself. She kept thinking, "This would not have happened if I'd just minded my own business."

As they polished off the fruit and tea, the phone rang. Amanda was busy making ham salad sandwiches, so she asked Annie to pick it up for her. "Anderson residence," Annie answered. "Yes … she's here, just a moment." She held out the receiver for Amanda, who wiped her hands before taking the cordless phone.

"No … that was Annie … she's visiting with Auggie," Amanda chuckled. "Oh, no … I hope everything will be all right. No, we'll manage. In fact, I think I know a great solution to the problem."

"Annie?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever played Bunco?"

Annie shook her head "No."

"Well, it seems we're going to change that tonight. Are you game?"

"Annie has amazing luck with dice games," Auggie warned his mother.

"Well, I guess. But, remember I've never played."

"That's OK. We'll walk you through it. Dorothy has a family emergency, and it's getting awfully late to call in a regular sub. And, you're here, so I can show you off to my friends."

"I think I'll go check my email and check in with the office," Auggie excused himself from the kitchen.

Annie looked around at the controlled chaos in the kitchen and offered to help Amanda. "Well, if you wouldn't mind, I could use help putting together the fruit kabobs."

Annie laughed and said, "That I can handle. Any particular way you want then put together?"

"Whatever you think looks good, Dear," Amanda said as she pulled the bowls of fruit out of the fridge for the second time and pulled the kabob sticks out of a drawer. Amanda went into the dining room and retrieved a large cut glass tray for the kabobs.

After a few minutes of working quietly in the kitchen together, Amanda said. "I'm curious what happened upstairs before I knocked on the door?"

"I was hanging up my clothes and noticed Auggie's dress uniform in the closet. I took it out to admire it and kind of imagine what he looked like in it … and I got busted. He had an outburst of anger, demanded that I give it to him … and then he shoved it in the waste basket."

"Well, it's partly my fault. He's wanted me to get rid of it for some time. I should have at least moved it to another closet," Amanda said thoughtfully.

"The ribbons and insignia should at least be saved," Annie offered.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it when I collect the trash. And Annie … he was as handsome in that uniform as you imagined." Annie looked up at Amanda and they shared sad smiles.

* * *

><p>Wow ... that was a little intense. In the next chapter, Auggie receives some fatherly advice from Fred.<p>

Thanks for taking time to read my story.


	14. Chapter 14 Game Night

Auggie introduces Annie to his father and along the way Mr. Anderson gives Auggie some fatherly advice. Meanwhile Amanda allows Annie to help her get ready for her Bunco party. Annie and Auggie are both working through the uniform incident. Sometimes, it's just hard to let go of things.

I own nothing except a desire to entertain you with my interpretation of Annie and Auggie.

**Chapter 14 – Game Night**

"Is there anything else I can do?" Annie asked as she slipped the tray of fruit kabobs in the fridge.

"I think everything is under control. I need to bake the hot hors d'oeuvres just before the girls arrive. We need to freshen up."

"What should I wear?"

"Oh, it's casual."

"I think that's relative, Mrs. Anderson. Casual to your friends and my friends may mean two different things. I have a floral print sundress. Will that be OK?"

"First, please call me Amanda, and second, your sundress will be fine."

"Oh, and when you go upstairs, will you tell Auggie that he and his dad will have to eat upstairs in Fred's office or the master sitting room tonight. We'll put together some fruit, cookies and man-sized sandwiches for them."

* * *

><p>Auggie was focused on his laptop when Annie slipped into the room to shower and change for the party. He had his earphones on and did not acknowledge her when she came in. Generally, Auggie would sense … or hear … or feel Annie was in the room. But this afternoon he was choosing to pretend to be too immersed in the laptop to say anything to her. Annie popped into the shower and let the warm water run down her head and face. After a few minutes of standing under its soothing warmth, she started to relax and tried to put the uniform incident aside in her mind … compartmentalize it like she was taught in training. But this wasn't a mission; it was her life … and Auggie's life. She wasn't sure she wanted the uniform compartmentalized and put aside, but she didn't have time to psychoanalyze herself and Auggie tonight.<p>

Annie stepped out of the shower, grabbed one of the large towels, wrapped it around herself and took a smaller towel to dry her hair. She padded out of the shower into the bedroom where Auggie was still sitting in front of the computer, but this time his earphones were around his neck and he was leaning back with his hands behind his head. He was deep in thought and she could tell from his expression not in a really happy place.

"Hey," she said as she approached him.

"Hey, yourself," he answered … his distraction evident.

He held out his hand to Annie, who grasped it before wrapping her arm around his shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to talk about it … talk about anything?"

Auggie smiled and pulled her down toward him for a kiss and then whispered, "Let me work through this in my mind before we talk."

"Will we ever talk about it?"

"Yes, just not right now. OK?"

"If that's what you want … Oh, your mom said you and your dad are exiled upstairs during the Bunco game, but we'll bring you a tray of sandwiches and stuff. And, she said something about a bucket of beer."

They held hands for a minute before Annie pulled away saying she needed to dry her hair and get dressed. "You're not dressed?" Auggie asked teasingly lightening the atmosphere in the room. Annie returned the snarky remark with a Gibbs'-style head slap. Going back to the bathroom, Annie noticed the waste basket was empty. "Uh-Oh," she thought.

Annie dried her hair, applied a touch of eye shadow, blush and lipstick and slipped on the cotton sundress with a coordinating short-sleeve pastel cardigan. She opened the closet door and pulled out a pair of strappy sandals. Auggie listened to her bustling around the room getting ready and stopping at regular intervals for a heavy sigh.

"You know, Annie, it will be fine."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be in a room full of women as intimidating as your mother."

Auggie laughed, starting to sound like himself. "Annie, you would intimidate the hell out of those women if only we could share that your job description involves saving the world."

"I'll keep telling myself that."

Annie hurried down the stairs to the kitchen to help Amanda put out the buffet. Amanda was sliding two large sheets of hors d'oeuvres into the oven. Amanda placed the floral arrangement on the dining room table, and Annie started carrying in the beautifully arranged trays of food into the dining room. Annie heard the garage door go up and braced herself to meet Auggie's father, something she had not intended to do without Auggie at her side. A few seconds later, Annie heard Auggie's measured footsteps on the stairs and in the hall coming into the kitchen.

"Auggie, what bought you downstairs?" Amanda asked. "What didn't you understand about being in exile on Bunco night?"

"I realized it's about time for Dad to be coming home, and I wanted to introduce Annie to him."

Annie sidled up to Auggie and slipped her right hand into his left hand. "You're amazing. I just heard the garage door go up." And on cue, Fred Anderson entered the kitchen from the garage.

"Auggie, Son, you made it," Fred greeted his son with a warm pat on the back.

"We did. Dad, I want to introduce you to Annie Walker."

Annie smiled warmly at Fred and held out her hand, "It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson."

Shaking her hand, Fred said, "Welcome to our home, Annie. I'm looking forward to getting to know you this week."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

"And call me Fred."

Turning to his son, Fred said, "Auggie, we'd better get out of here before we get caught up in this female ritual they call Bunco."

Fred gave Amanda a quick kiss as she checked the oven. He patted Annie's back and draped his arm over Auggie's shoulders as they headed out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Well, I just met her, Auggie, but I can tell … your Annie Walker is one special lady. You better treat her right," Fred teased in a whisper.

* * *

><p>Auggie followed Fred up to his office and stood in the doorway while his dad sat down his briefcase and emptied his pockets of his phone, money clip, change, and Mont Blanc pen. The ritual hadn't changed since Auggie was in middle school. Another thing that hadn't changed was Auggie's stance at the room's door during the ritual when he felt he needed to talk to his dad.<p>

"What's on your mind tonight, Son."

"I kind of got this visit off to a rocky start with Annie."

"Too much time in the car together on the way out?"

"No, we had a great time driving out. Everything was great until she found my dress uniform in the closet."

"OK, Auggie, I still don't see the problem."

Auggie bit his lower lip while he thought through how to explain what happened, because he was still trying to understand it himself. "Simple explanation, Dad, I totally overreacted, and I don't know where it came from. I frightened … no, more surprised … myself, and I hurt Annie's feelings … that was the worst."

"Well, you must have apologized to Annie, because she seems fine."

"I'm afraid part of that may just be her training."

"Or maybe she's accepted your apology and wants the both of you to have a good time while you're home."

"I don't know. I wish I'd handled it differently … been more controlled."

"Well, what the hell happened?"

"I snatched the uniform out of her hands, rolled it up and stuffed it in the waste basket."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, then when I thought about it, I got it out of the waste basket and stuffed it in my suitcase, so I could take it home and get rid of it. I got to thinking; Mom would save it when she empties the trash."

"And why did all of this happen?" Fred asked.

"Knowing Annie was holding the uniform brought back my memories of the dessert, the guys in my unit, the explosion, the medical transports, the doctors, the rehab, the first few difficult months back on the job … It was all compressed and spinning around in my brain at the same time. For the first time since I left rehab I was truly angry about what happened to me and I thought if I had to be a well-adjusted blind man one more minute I would scream."

Fred listened intently and was quiet before he walked around the desk and put his arm around Auggie's shoulder. "I'll bet your Annie Walker is a very astute young woman, and probably has already figured most of that out on her own. But just so there are no misunderstandings, you may want to explain some of that to her."

Auggie nodded.

"You've been through a lot and you handle it remarkably well, but it's ok to admit you still have rough patches. Be honest with yourself … and with Annie."

Auggie nodded again and said, "Thanks, Dad. Thanks for listening … and for understanding."

"Son, I wish you would talk to me more often about what's on your mind." Fred pulled Auggie into a bear hug … "Really, son, talk to me more."

"OK, Dad, I'll try … Just don't rat me out to Mom. I don't want her to worry any more than she already does."

Fred chuckled a little. "I know … part of the act is for your mother. Now, I want to get out of this blasted suit and get comfortable."

Fred started toward the master bedroom and Auggie trailed along behind following the sound of his footsteps across the hall. Auggie made his way to the sofa in the sitting area and sat down. Fred was unbuttoning his shirt as he walked in to turn on the television and find the Cubs pre-game show. "Ah, a Cubs baseball game … now, all's right with the world."

Fred changed into soft faded jeans and an equally faded polo shirt that he loved, and sat down to watch the sports anchors discuss the various games on tap for the evening.

As if on cue, Annie showed up at the sitting room entrance carrying a large tray of sandwiches, chips, fruit salad and fancy cookies. She sat the tray on the coffee table while chattering about the tray of food to let Auggie know what was for supper. "I'll be right back with the drinks."

She returned carrying a couple of heavy kitchen towels and an ice-filled beverage tub filled with beer bottles. She sat the tub on the end opposite the tray of food and moved the floral arrangement to the table in the bay window. She laid out the towels and sat the beverage tub on the large improvised trivet. "OK, there's beer, food, plates and silverware … Is there anything else I can get you before this Bunco party train leaves the station?"

The two men laughed. Before she left the room, Annie patted Auggie's left shoulder and he raised his hand up to grab hers. He turned his head up to her face and hoped he was smiling at least toward her, if not at her, as he squeezed her hand. She squeezed back and slipped out of the room.

"Well, Auggie, do you want to start with a sandwich or a beer?"

"Let's enjoy a tall, cool one first." Auggie said.

Fred opened two bottles and handed one to Auggie. They each took long swigs and let out long, breathy sighs at how good it tasted. Auggie held up his bottle to his dad and Fred clinked it. "Thanks, Dad."

"I'm here for you, Son … anytime."

* * *

><p>How will Amanda's friends react to meeting the lovely Annie, and how will she handle being thrust into the middle of Glencoe society? Just fine, I would imagine. Join me for Chapter 15 to see what happens at the Bunco party.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15 Let the Game Begin

What does happen at a suburban Bunco party? What kind of friends does Amanda have? Is Annie going to learn anything more about Auggie? Let's find out ...

Just a reminder that I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs except the desire that you have fun reading this tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Let the Game Begin<strong>

The doorbell chimed and before Annie could open the door for the visitors, two jovial women opened the door shouting, "Amanda! Amanda! It's party time!"

Amanda came around the corner from the breakfast room at the end of the large hall foyer and greeted the two women, Samantha and Elizabeth. "Amanda, the house smells wonderful … what's for supper?" Samantha said as she swept into the house.

Elizabeth, a little more subdued, followed carrying a large, round wood box and a draw-string bag made out of black and white dice fabric. "I guess we're in the living room, since that's where the tables are," Elizabeth said good naturedly. The two women noticed Annie standing half way up the staircase.

"Oh, my! Who is this lovely young creature?" Samantha asked gesturing to Annie, who smiled nervously and was beginning to understand Auggie's questioning whether or not she really wanted to go too far into the lion's den tonight.

Amanda smiled warmly at Annie and gestured for her to come on downstairs. "This is Annie Walker, Auggie's friend from Washington, DC. They came out for the party Saturday night, and since Dorothy called with a little family emergency late this afternoon, Annie is our substitute player this evening."

"It's nice to meet you," Annie said and offered her hand.

"So, you're the mysterious Auggie's girlfriend?" Samantha questioned.

"Sam! Stop it!" Elizabeth whispered as she moved toward the card tables in the living room to put out the game supplies.

"You be quiet, Beth. I'm just trying to get some information about how Auggie is. We haven't seen him in ages."

"Auggie is fine," Annie smiled, "and he's really not that mysterious …. "

"Annie! Can you help me?" Amanda called from the kitchen.

Relieved she was being rescued; Annie excused herself and hurried to the kitchen.

Sam and Beth smiled at each other with raised eyebrows and bemused expressions.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," Annie whispered lowly to Amanda.

"They mean well, but Samantha just has to know everything about everybody," Amanda warned Annie. "The Company should hire her to consult on interrogation techniques."

The doorbell chimed again. Amanda yelled around the corner, "Beth, would you handle the door tonight, so Annie and I can get supper on the table?"

Smiling and turning to Annie, Amanda explained, "We'll finish with the hot things, and then I'll introduce you to everyone else at one time. By then, they'll be too interested in eating to quiz you too much more."

"Thanks."

"And it's still the Smithsonian for you and the State Department for Auggie, right?"

Annie smiled and nodded as she could hear more voices, greetings and laughter coming from the home's entrance and large formal living room. She helped Amanda put the finishing touches on the buffet table and followed her into the living room filled with an eclectic mix of middle aged to older women, who all seemed to be genuinely happy to be in each other's company and ready for a girls' night out. She noticed stashed in the corner of the room by the front window the most amazing array of designer handbags neatly lined up on the floor. Occasionally she and Danni shopped for bags in the outlet malls around DC, and would buy one when there was a deep discount. "There must be $8,000 worth of purses stashed in that corner," Annie thought to herself.

Annie was close to being overwhelmed by the women and their questions, when Amanda announced, "Ladies, the buffet is ready. The food is in the dining room, and the drinks are on the island in the kitchen. Please help yourself."

Samantha announced, "Well, Mandy, you don't have to ask me twice," as she made a bee line to the dining room." Annie looked quizzically at Auggie's mother and thought "Mandy?"

Amanda smiled at Annie and patted her arm as she said, "Let's make sure they're getting their drinks and then we'll get our plates."

* * *

><p>Annie was relieved when she walked into the living room to see that one of the card tables still had two places, one for her and one for Amanda who was right behind her. Annie put down her plate, silverware, and glass. She smiled at Rebecca and Marilyn and started to sit down. Amanda arrived at the table, smiled at the ladies already seated and said, "Annie, don't sit down yet, I want to introduce you to everyone."<p>

Annie felt like someone had sucked all of her self-confidence out of her being with a straw stuck into her left ear. "Hey, everyone, can I have your attention? As you've probably figured out by now, Dorothy had a little family emergency this afternoon. So, I'd like to introduce you to our substitute player tonight … this is Annie Walker, my son's friend from DC. Annie and Auggie drove in this afternoon and I enlisted her help when Dorothy couldn't play. This is Annie's first time to play. I know you'll help Annie with the game and make her feel welcome as we move around tonight. "

The group shouted "Welcome!" and "Hi, Annie" and several of the ladies applauded. Annie blushed and sat down to munch on her plate full of snacks.

"Hi, Annie, I'm Marilyn,"

"And I'm Rebecca, but please call me Becky," she said with a welcoming smile.

Amanda, Annie, Marilyn and Becky visited casually while they ate. Amanda excused herself to check on her friends at the other two tables. When she was at the other end of the room, Marilyn asked Annie, "How is Auggie?"

"He's fine. He and his dad are upstairs with a bucket of beer and a tray of sandwiches. I think I heard something about a Cubs game."

"Oh, that's good. I was hoping he was doing ok," Marilyn said. "When he was growing up, he and my son, Rick, were close friends and he spent a lot of time in our home."

Annie repeated, "He's fine," but she felt awkward and knew there was more to the story.

"Tell him Marilyn Wells said hello."

During the conversation, Becky was a little fidgety and kept watching the doorway. When Amanda returned to the room carrying the pitcher of tea for refills, Becky cleared her throat to get Marilyn's attention. Marilyn smiled and changed the subject.

As the women finished eating, the noise level in the room raised as they were visiting, joking and teasing each other. Soundra Washburn, the unofficial leader of the group, took charge of the gathering and announced it was time to get started. She took the wood box from Elizabeth, placed it in the center of the table where Annie was sitting, opened it and said, "OK ladies … it's time to pay up."

Each of the women found their handbags and pulled out either five dollar bills or five ones. "Oh, dear, my purse is upstairs," Annie whispered as she hurried out of the room and up the stairs to grab some money. She ran up the stairs and started down the hall. Auggie was walking toward her from their room and recognized her steps.

"Annie? … Everything all right? Mom's friends haven't terrorized you yet, have they? That group's a tough crowd."

"No. Silly. I need five dollars for the game. They play for money, it seems."

Auggie reached into his pocket and pulled out his money clip and handed Annie a five dollar bill that had been folded over twice. "Here you go … but you'll have to share the winnings with me."

"Thanks," she said as she reached up and kissed his cheek. She was back downstairs in a flash and Auggie rejoined his father for the ballgame.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked.

"I'm not real sure. Apparently Mom and her friends play for money. Annie was coming up to get five dollars and I gave it to her."

* * *

><p>Annie unfolded the bill and placed it in the lid of the now open box that held a tiara. "Who's the queen?" Annie asked.<p>

One of the women answered, "Whoever rolls a Bunco."

"Oh."

Another member explained, "There's a cash prize for the most Buncos and then the person with the last Bunco wins a nice prize, too. We give a prize for about everything … most wins, most losses … even wins and losses. Then if you don't win any of those, you're in the losers' drawing."

Annie shook her head trying to take it all in … "I can stay up with this crowd … I am a trained CIA officer," she told herself.

The first set of games didn't go so well for Annie and her partner, Jeannette, they lost the set 4 to 2 and had to move from the head table to Table Two and switch partners. Annie's new partner was Samantha, the loud nosey one. Also at the table was Diana, a spunky little lady with a wicked sense of humor. Annie and Samantha were now partners, and Jeannette and Diana were paired up. Samantha looked over her brightly colored reading glasses at Annie and announced, "I'll keep score, so you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it."

Annie smiled while Diana and Jeannette shook their heads. The next set of games started, and the noise level rose with an anticipated win for each game. There were yells of "Bunco" and the obligatory parading around the room waving wearing the tiara followed by lots of laughter and applause. Annie was amused at the antics of this group of sophisticated, educated women who in their real lives were part of the elite movers and shakers in the Chicago area.

As the dice were passed around the table, Samantha looked over her glasses and with a thoughtful, but not necessarily kind expression, said, "Annie, it was really nice of you to bring Auggie home for Amanda's party."

"Oh," Annie laughed, "he brought me … I just did the driving. We were going to fly, but we both had some vacation time we needed to use before we maxed out and started losing days; so Auggie rented this great car and we had the best time driving out. We've both been really busy this past winter and spring … so the drive gave us a chance to spend quiet time together."

"So you're a couple?" Samantha asked with a strange edge to her voice.

"Well, I guess you could call it that," Annie smiled. "We care a lot about each other, and we're together in an exclusive relationship."

"Why? You could have anyone in the DC area, Dear. Why would you choose to be with a blind man?"

Diana whispered, "Samantha, I don't think Annie's and Auggie's relationship is any of yours or our business."

"Look at her … I was just wondering why a stunning creature like that would get hooked up with a handicapped guy, even if he is Amanda's son."

Annie tried to be as gracious as she could when she said, "I believe Diana is right. Auggie and I care deeply for each other and our relationship is very private. But … for the record … the first day I met him a little part of me fell in love with him." There was uncomfortable silence at the table for a few seconds until Soundra, the cool business woman, shrieked "Bunco" at the next table and jumped around like a 10-year-old girl at a Taylor Swift concert.

Annie laughed and applauded with everyone else, but her feelings were hurt at Samantha's comments. She wondered what her motivation was to say such things, especially when she pretended to be Amanda's friend. When the round was complete, Annie and Samantha had won and would be moving together to the head table, but at least they would not have to play as partners. Annie was catching on to the game and enjoying it, aside from Samantha's comments.

Annie's new partner turned out to be Irina, a long-time friend of Amanda's. Irina's husband owned a chain of top-of-the-line interior design shops in the Chicago area and northern Illinois. Fred Anderson and Dimitre Zhukov had become friends when the Zhukovs first immigrated to the area after they had fled the Soviet Union. The couples were friends and Fred still handled Dimitre's legal work.

When Annie was introduced to Irina, she found the trace of her Russian accent to be charming. "You must have grown up around Moscow," Annie said in an attempt to get to know her better and not be the one to be peppered with questions.

"Why, yes, how did you know that?"

"I studied languages at Georgetown and travelled a lot. I'm pretty good at picking up regional accents in a number of languages."

"I thought you worked at the Smithsonian?" Irina asked.

"I do. I also studied art history. I travel all over the world in my job, so my language skills are important when representing the museum," she smiled sincerely.

"It sounds like you have an interesting job."

The game continued through the visiting and when they started to roll for sixes (the last game of the evening}, Irina reminded Annie that if she rolled a Bunco, it would end the game and she'd get the prize for having the last Bunco. Annie said, "Fat chance of that, I've been ice cold all night." Annie rubbed the dice between her hands and then shook them in her right hand and blew on them in an attempt to coax them in to rolling three sixes for a Bunco. She tossed the dice on the table and they tumbled around for a couple of seconds before coming to rest with all sixes facing her.

Annie threw her arms up and screamed "Bunco!" The ladies at her table applauded. Annie jumped up and went to find the tiara, so that she could do her victory walk around the room to the cheers and applause of Amanda's friends. She was vaguely aware of a small flash of light as though someone had snapped her photo.

Upstairs Auggie heard Annie's squeal. "Dad, what on earth are they doing down there. I've never heard Annie react to anything like that before."

"Auggie, there are many things about women that remain a mystery to men our entire lives … and the female Bunco party, I believe, is one of those mysteries."

Annie paraded around the room and when she walked past the doorway, she shot out into the hall and ran up the stairs. Auggie heard her thundering up the stairs, turned to his dad and said, "Are we betting this is going to be good?" Fred laughed.

Annie burst into the room. "Auggie, you gotta see this." She hurried up to him, grabbed the beer bottle, sat it on the coffee table and grabbed his hands to show him the tiara that was perched on her head. "I got the last Bunco. I'm gonna win some money."

"That's great … princess," Auggie teased.

"Yeah, it is," she said as she left the room and hurried back to the party.

"See what I was trying to tell you, Son. Mysteries. It's all a mystery."

The two men shared a laugh and turned their attention back to the ballgame.

* * *

><p>The women gathered around Soundra who called for scores, who had the most buncos, etc. and handed out the money to the bragging, teasing and taunting women. "And we all know who wins the prize for the last Bunco," Soundra said as she handed two five dollar bills to Annie, who stepped forward, took the money and said "Thank You" with a bright smile.<p>

The women packed up the Bunco supplies, gathered their belongings and said their goodbyes. A couple of the women offered to help Amanda put away the tables and chairs. "Thank you, but it will only take a minute for Annie and me to take care of it."

Amanda's casual comment made it seem like Annie was already part of the Anderson Family. It made Annie feel warm and included.

When it became quiet downstairs, Fred gave Auggie a little slap on the back and said, "It sounds like it might be safe again down there. You up for checking out if any more of those cookies are left?"

Fred and Auggie slipped downstairs and found Amanda and Annie in the living room folding up the tables and chairs to store in the hall closet. "We came is search of more cookies," Fred announced.

"Help yourselves," Amanda offered, "There are plenty left on the dining room table."

"Need any help?" Auggie asked as he took a tentative step into the living room.

Annie handed him two folded up chairs. "Here, you take these and follow me to the hall closet." Auggie smiled and obliged. Annie made a little more noise than usual walking on the hardwood floor toward the closet, and Auggie easily followed her. When they reached the closet, Annie slowed down and said, "Watch the door" so Auggie would step back.

Annie stepped into the closet to put away her chairs and when she turned to get the chairs Auggie was carrying he'd already stepped into the doorway to the closet. Annie took the chairs from him separately to stack against the wall.

"Annie?"

"Yeah. What?"

"Thanks for going with me on the needing help thing."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with your arms and legs is there?"

Auggie laughed softly as he reached out and found Annie's shoulders and then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Thanks anyway."

Fred called from the dining room, "Auggie, there are two more kinds of cookies in here. They were holding out on us, Son."

"Shame on you, Annie."

"Go eat your cookies. I'll help your mom in the kitchen."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Well, it seems everything went wonderfully at the party ... or did it? We'll find out soon enough. In the next chapter, Annie and Auggie debrief each other after the party.

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16 The Party's Over

Annie and Auggie have had a really busy day, and now they have some quiet time alone to discuss everything that's happened. Let's listen in ...

Oh, yes ... I own nothing but a laptop with a word processing program.

**Chapter 16 – The Party's Over**

When they finished loading the dishwasher and drying the last of the serving trays, Amanda went through the downstairs turning off lights. "Thanks, Annie, for filling in for us at Bunco. I hope it wasn't too tedious."

"I'm glad I could help out. Samantha made some interesting comments that I'm trying to forget, and Irina seems interesting."

"Well inappropriate could be Samantha's middle name, and Irina IS an interesting person. They all think you are delightful."

"I'm relieved I didn't embarrass either you or myself tonight," Annie told Amanda as they went up the stairs.

The doors to the master bedroom were closed, so Annie assumed the game was over and Auggie was already back in their room ... or his room. "Good night, rest well," Amanda said as Annie walked down the hall.

Annie turned and said, "You, too."

Annie opened the door to a totally dark room. She smiled, because Auggie had forgotten to turn on the light for her … "he must be beat," she thought to herself. She felt along the wall by the door and flipped on the switch.

Auggie heard the door creek a little and then the light switch click on. "Oh my gosh Annie. I'm sorry I forgot to turn on the light for you, he said from the bed. I was tired and Dad and I had several beers and I guess I just went on auto pilot."

"I figured as much."

Annie undressed, pulled her nightshirt over her head and slipped into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She walked over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp and then went back to the main light switch to flip it off. She crawled into bed, turned off the lamp and snuggled up to Auggie in the queen size bed.

"I'm sorry this isn't a king bed, Annie. If we do this very often, I'll talk to Mom about getting a king bed for this room."

Annie laughed. "I kind of like it. It's cozy, and it really is a comfortable bed."

"So, how was it hanging out with Mom's friends for the evening? You got the proverbial baptism of fire tonight."

"Something like that …"

"Something happened, didn't it? What was it?"

"Well, for starters, what do you know about Irina?"

"She and her husband have been friends with Mom and Dad since I can remember. They escaped from the Soviet Union and came to the Chicago area through Canada. They've made a fortune in the import and interior design business. Why?"

"I don't know … I got a weird vibe when I was talking to her. Something seemed off, but if your dad is their lawyer, I've got to be way off base."

"Is that all?"

"Not really." Annie rolled over on her side facing Auggie who was stretched out on his back with both hands behind his head.

Annie lay quietly. She wanted to talk about how her feelings were hurt by the things Samantha said, but if she described the conversation, Auggie would be hurt, too. "Well what else happened down there?" Auggie asked.

"Do you know Samantha?"

"Yeah … Samantha gets the award for being the bossiest, nosiest, most opinionated person in Chicago. Yeah, I know who Samantha is."

"If she's that way, why's she your mother's friend?"

"Mom always looks for the good in everyone, and you're familiar with the old adage of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer? What did she do … or say?"

"She questioned why we are together, and it not only made me angry it hurt my feelings."

"Oooh … the cynical Samantha wanted to know why the beautiful princess would choose to be with someone who is flawed." Auggie surmised. "How did you respond?"

"I told her our friendship … our relationship is private and I didn't want to discuss it with her. But I did tell her a little part of me fell in love with you the first day I met you."

"You did?"

"Yes, because it's true."

During their late-night talk, they had snuggled closer together and Annie was resting her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulders. They kissed tenderly. "And I started falling in love with you that first day, too. You were going to ask me what my earphones were for, and I jumped the gun and overshared about how I lost my sight." He chuckled at himself and whispered "What a dufus."

"Yeah, but tonight you're my dufus," Annie teased as she kissed him lightly.

"Did anything else weird come up?" Auggie asked.

"Well there was one other thing, but I didn't understand why it made the ladies at my table uncomfortable. Mrs. Wells … Marilyn Wells … said to tell you hello. She said you and her son, Rick, were friends in high school."

Even in the darkened room, Annie could tell that Auggie's expression changed. He took a deep breath and on the exhale whispered "Whoa, boy."

"What's that mean?"

"It means I may have some apologizing to do."

"Well, Marilyn was just asking how you are, and I said you're fine. Then, the other ladies at the table got all uncomfortable, and then your mom came back in the room and Marilyn clammed up."

"It goes back to when I was in rehab, and Rick, one of my best friends in high school, came to visit. I had a rough start in rehab and he walked in at a really bad time. I lost my temper and told him I never wanted to hear from him again. One of my counselors said I stayed in the anger phase way too long. Anyway, I've never heard from Rick or any of my high school friends since."

A long silence followed.

"Maybe you could start by calling Marilyn, and having her tell Rick you'd like to talk to him … apologize … try to renew your friendship?"

"Annie, I know you mean well …"

"But you're not sure where to begin with Rick?"

"Yep."

Annie rolled over on her stomach and threw her right arm over Auggie's chest. They laid there quietly for quite a while. Annie raised her head and put her hand on Auggie's cheek. She studied his handsome, but tense features in the darkness and kissed him. Then, she broke the silence, "Anderson, sometimes I think you're not nearly as well-adjusted to this blindness thing as you want everyone to believe."

"There's adjusted and then there's adjusted," Auggie sighed, "maybe you're right."

"You told me one time that every step forward begins with one foot planted firmly in the past. I think you need to revisit a piece of your past and straighten out some things so it will be easier for you to go forward."

Gathering Annie up in his arms, Auggie said, "Annie Walker, when did you turn into my own personal shrink?"

"When you decided to open up a little bit, maybe?"

"Ok, I need to put something else on the table while we're talking," Auggie said quietly and seriously. He paused and took another deep, measured breath before he continued. "Annie, my reaction this afternoon to the uniform had nothing to do with you. It brought back memories of a bad time in my life and condensed them into a black hole of emotions. It hit me hard. It surprised me, and I am so sorry for lashing out at you. I'm ashamed for acting so childish about it."

Annie knew there was nothing to say. She was still and then wrapped her arms around him and they kissed and enjoyed the closeness of their bodies. Finally, Annie pulled away from a kiss and whispered, "Auggie, where did you hide the uniform?"

"Damn, Walker, I can't get anything past you. It's in my suitcase. I thought if I took it back to DC, I could be sure to get rid of it without my mother retrieving it from the trash."

"Will you do just one thing for me?"

"Depends."

"Before you get rid of the uniform, let's save the insignia, awards, patches and ribbons. Some day you … we … may wish we had them. I'll put them away, or we can leave them here; but they need to be saved."

"OK," Auggie conceded. "I'll save the insignia and awards."

Auggie said, "Are you happy, now?"

"I am, if you are."

And with that, Auggie wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over as he kissed her forehead and nose and settled with a passionate kiss on the lips. When he raised up for a breath, Annie whispered, "This feels weird in your mom and dad's house."

"You're the one who said this room is nicer than most bed and breakfasts you've stayed in. Just keep thinking we're in a high-end bed and breakfast."

* * *

><p>Well, this seems like the appropriate time to give Annie and Auggie a little privacy. Tomorrow they're going to have a busy day when preparations for Amanda's big party are underway.<p>

Thanks for reading, the kind comments and the alerts. It makes it fun to share with you!


	17. Chapter 17 The Fun Begins

Annie learns a little bit about what happens during preparations for the biggest party of the social season, and then we spend the day with Annie and Auggie while he shows her where he grew up. Spoiler alert! Auggie's a little more mellow today.

Please remember I don't own anything associated with Covert Affairs.

**Chapter 17 – The Fun Begins**

Annie woke slowly Thursday morning sleeping on her left side with her right arm draped over Auggie. She lay still for a few minutes afraid of moving and waking him, but when she heard the low rumble of a large truck she had to investigate. Quietly she rolled over to her right and slid out of the bed. Annie was surprised to see they'd slept past eight o'clock when she glanced at the bedside clock. The rumbling truck noise grew louder as she approached the window.

Auggie rolled over to his right and put his hand out and felt the warmth of where Annie had been curled up. He felt beyond the warm spot, and then listened for noises from the bathroom. "Annie?"

"I'm here by the window. There's a huge tractor-trailer truck parked alongside the house."

"This is Thursday, so it's tent day."

"You lost me. What's tent day?"

"It's the day they deliver the tents for the party. Tomorrow will be tables and chairs day along with table cloths and chair covers, then the real fun begins early, early Saturday morning with florists, caters and the yard men coming to be sure everything is in tip-top shape … and you've been wondering why I like to stay in DC for the Memorial Weekend."

Annie crawled back into bed and snuggled up to Auggie. "And everyone at the CIA is so impressed with Jai's family. I think your family can out Wilcox the Wilcoxes. Why have you always made your family just seem so suburban?"

Auggie laughed and shook his head. "Don't know. Just easier to fit in and not have to explain things. Are you going to rat me out when we get back?"

"Nope. This secret is just too much fun to keep."

"Like this," Auggie whispered as he leaned in to kiss her good morning.

"Mmmm … yes, something like that."

"Who wants to shower first?" Auggie asked.

"You go first. I want to watch the morning news on CNN and MSNBC."

Auggie disappeared into the bathroom and reemerged twenty minutes later showered, shampooed and shaved with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"You want to use my blow drier on that hair?" Annie asked.

"Why start now?"

"I was just offering," Annie teased as she headed into the shower.

When Annie came out with a towel wrapped around her to retrieve her underwear, Auggie was wearing a pastel polo shirt with a pair of natural color linen trousers. "Wow, you look like one of the photos out of Town and Country Magazine."

"I think that sounded like a compliment. Was that a compliment?" Auggie asked half-seriously.

"It was a compliment. I've never seen you in a colorful polo shirt and linen pants. You always wear gray and black. Why the change in style?"

"Dressing like the natives. Don't want to draw too much attention. I'm going on downstairs to get some coffee. Come down when you're ready."

Auggie left the room, but was back quickly to pick up the folded cane he had laid on the corner of the dresser. He held it up, smiled and said, "This could be a life saver today with everything Mom has going on."

* * *

><p>Auggie was enjoying his second cup of coffee by the time Annie was blow dried and dressed with a light touch of makeup. When Annie came around the corner into the breakfast room, Auggie was standing in the doorway of the open French door, leaning against the door frame in a relaxed pose sipping coffee from a mug.<p>

"Hey," she said as she rounded the corner. "Where can I find one of those mugs?"

"Upper cabinet to the right of the sink." Annie opened the cabinet door, pulled out a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee before joining Auggie at the back door.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the fresh air. Listening. Visualizing the commotion that comes with tent day," he smiled. "When I was a kid, I loved the excitement of tent day. I hate to admit it, but I still do."

"You're just a big kid, Auggie. What should we do for breakfast?"

"Mom's said we were welcome to anything in the kitchen. I was kind of waiting for you to check out the pantry and see what kind of cereal she has.

"Where's the pantry?"

"The door's hidden in the paneling. It's to the right of the refrigerator. It has a wood door knob to blend in."

Annie opened the pantry door and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing … oh my gosh … this is the biggest pantry I've ever seen. I think it's bigger than my bedroom in the guest house."

"You exaggerate."

"Maybe, but it's huge."

"Mom used to keep the cereal and breakfast stuff on the right, middle shelf, just inside the door."

"Here we go … Cheerios … plain and chocolate … shredded wheat … plain and frosted … Special K … instant oatmeal … and, oh goodness, Lucky Charms."

Auggie turned smiling his most devilish smile. "You found Lucky Charms?"

"Yep. You want me to pour you a bowl?"

"Sure. What are you having? Something healthy, I presume."

"Cheerios and a banana. Wanna split the banana?"

* * *

><p>Amanda came rushing through the French doors, said a brisk "Good morning, kids" and raced up the stairs where she grabbed her clipboard off her desk. Just as quickly, she was back downstairs and in the backyard with the clipboard going over details with one of the workmen.<p>

Annie was watching the scene play out with the workers scurrying around the yard. Auggie was enjoying his Lucky Charms and seemed unfazed by his mother's actions. "She's a woman on a mission today," Annie observed.

"She always is on tent day, and she's just getting ramped up."

"We have some generals in the Army who could take lessons from your Mother," Annie chuckled. "Do we stick close to the house to help, or do we get out of the way?"

"Maybe we should offer to help, she'll decline and then we'll go do our own thing and stay out of her way. I'd like to show you where I grew up."

Amanda returned to the kitchen as Annie finished loading the dishwasher with their breakfast dishes and Auggie had finished making a fresh pot of coffee. Annie offered her help for the day, which Amanda declined. Auggie smiled knowingly from behind his mother.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to take Annie on a little tour of Glencoe and show her the natural habitat of the Andersons. Is that OK with you, Annie?"

Annie nodded. Auggie waited for a verbal response and finally said, "Annie, your head doesn't rattle when you either nod or shake … I'm assuming that's a yes."

"Oh, yes. Yes. I'm sorry, Auggie. I was just distracted watching the tent set up."

Amanda poured herself another cup of coffee and said, "You may want to try to be back in time to freshen up for dinner at seven."

"Where?" Auggie asked.

"Here, Silly … in the dining room, of course. At least a couple of your brothers and their wives will be here, too."

Annie piped up and motioned to the back yard, "You're fixing dinner with all this going on?"

"I have the menu planned and groceries in the house. Mildred is coming to do the cooking, so everything is covered," Amanda said as she went back to the tent crew.

"Who's Mildred?" Annie asked Auggie.

"She's been Mom's housekeeper for years. She's a neat lady who took nothing off us boys when we were growing up … she's like a member of the family. She still comes a couple of days a week to help Mom with the house."

Annie and Auggie happily piled into the red convertible after breakfast to explore Glencoe and the surrounding communities with Auggie as her tour guide. First, he told her to back out of the driveway and turn left to drive to the country club where he'd worked in the pro shop and as a caddie in the summer and as a waiter in the dining room during the winter.

Driving up and around the circle driveway at the entrance, Annie admired the perfectly manicured flower beds and flower pots at the club's entrance. Since she and Auggie had been spending much more of their free time together, Annie had developed the habit of giving Auggie a running color commentary of what she observed. Auggie had become so accustomed to the descriptions that when she suddenly became quiet, he knew there was something out of the ordinary afoot. Annie became quiet as she followed the drive around and was confronted with the view of the golf course in front of her. She slowed the car to a crawl.

"Annie? Is everything OK?"

"What? Oh, fine … I'm sorry. I was admiring how beautiful this golf course is. This gorgeous place is just a few blocks of where you grew up, and you worked here in all of this beautiful outdoors. You had a remarkable childhood, Auggie Anderson."

"I did, I guess. I didn't understand it then; I should have appreciated it more … taken time to soak scenes like you're seeing today into my memory banks. It sure would come in handy today."

Annie reached over and put her hand on his shoulder as they stopped at the entrance. "Which way now?"

"Take a right. I'll show you where the Frank Lloyd Wright houses are."

They spent the morning driving through the neighborhoods and along the Lake Shore. As they drove, Auggie asked about landmarks along the way. Annie described what she saw, and Auggie explained the background and history of the area.

The tour continued until shortly after noon when Annie admitted she was getting hungry. "What should we do for lunch? Your mom sort of let us know we shouldn't be back until time for dinner."

"She was pretty obvious about that, wasn't she? There ought to be a couple of fun cafés in the business district," Auggie said. "Let's go check that out."

Annie slowed down driving through the business district looking for a parking place. She spotted brake lights pumping and a car pulling out slowly, so she stopped to let it out and be first in line to pull in. As they were getting out of the car, Annie said, "Angle parking."

"I remember," Auggie countered. He followed the car to the curb and as Annie joined him, he asked, "Which way looks most promising?"

Annie studied the street for a few seconds and said, "Let's head to the left. It looks like there's more action that way."

"That's something that doesn't happen very often."

"What?"

"The word ACTION being used to describe downtown Glencoe," he chuckled.

"There," Annie said. "How about Vernons on Vernon? It's at the end of the block."

Annie noticed the brick sidewalk had a few uneven bricks in it, so she slowed down and commented on it as they sauntered down the street. It was a luxury for them to be out of the office on a weekday and headed to a leisurely lunch.

Auggie broke the contented silence. "You know, I could get used to this."

"So could I. But aren't you afraid we'd get bored after about six weeks?"

"After the winter we've had, I'd almost be willing to take a chance on it."

"And after eight weeks, you'd be figuring out how to break back into your office. I think we'd better be content with taking vacations for a while. Oh, here we are," Annie said as she reached for the door with her right hand. Auggie, who had been walking on Annie's left side because the street was to their left, stepped behind her to grab the door to open it for her. Annie stepped to her left and as the door closed behind him, Auggie reached carefully and took Annie's right elbow just seconds after she had moved her shoulder bag to her left side. Their entrance into the restaurant could not have been more perfectly choreographed.

The lunch-hour crowd was leaving, so they were shown immediately to a table for two at a window. Approaching the table, Annie whispered, "Two top." The hostess put the menus on the table. Annie stopped and put Auggie's hand on her chair. He helped her with her chair, felt the edge of the table with the back of his hand and easily took his seat, smiling at how effortlessly he and Annie managed even unfamiliar restaurants. His smile grew even wider when he realized how effortlessly he managed just about any unfamiliar place with Annie.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing … and … everything. What's on the menu?"

"Do you want a salad or a sandwich?"

"Sandwich … with meat … lots of meat." After Annie read the menu, he decided on the Italian roast beef, and Annie chose the Greek salad.

They dawdled over lunch, and when they finished their second glass of tea, the waitress brought the check, laid it in the middle of the table and announced, "You can pay me, when you're ready."

Auggie was getting out his money clip as Annie picked up the ticket to tell him the amount, $18.44. Auggie pulled out two tens and three ones. "That ought to be a good enough tip, don't you think."

"More than enough, I think. Auggie, can I ask you a question?"

"Your questions always seem to get me in some sort of trouble," he teased. "What's your question?"

"Why don't you ever carry twenty dollar bills?"

"That's an easy one. There's only so many ways I can fold my money to keep track of it. Ones stay flat or are folded once, fives get folded over twice and I fold tens in half and then lengthwise. I don't have time to figure out an origami for a twenty."

"Oh," Annie mused.

Auggie chuckled as he got up from the table and asked her, "Do you have any other earth-shattering questions for me?"

"Nope, I was just curious." Annie said as she touched Auggie's hand to let him know where she was.

They left the restaurant and walked back to the car. Auggie was careful to maneuver to Annie's right side to be closest to the street again. His blindness did not relieve him of being the gentleman that his parents had raised him to be and that officers' training had instilled in him. Annie could see that the brick sidewalk ahead was fairly even. She slowed down and shifted their arm positions so she could loop her arm into his and lean her head ever so lightly on his shoulder. Auggie tilted his head over slightly to touch the top of her head, and they ambled slowly back to the car.

"We've been driving around all morning," Auggie said, "Why don't we go home, put on our work out clothes and go for a walk around the neighborhood before dinner?"

* * *

><p>They were both enjoying their walk through the neighborhood with the warm sun on their faces and the cool breezes off the lake. Auggie kept encouraging Annie to walk faster, so Annie ramped up her speed to stay her usual half step ahead of him. But the faster she walked, the more he pushed her speed.<p>

"Wait," she gasped, "I thought this was going be a leisurely stroll. You're turning it into a power walk, and we should have stretched first."

"Oh, it feels so good to be outside and have a sense of freedom. This sure beats running on a treadmill and working out in the gym. It's the whole sun on the face and wind in the hair thing," he grinned.

Annie spied a tree near the curb just down the block. "There's a tree to the right that we can use to stretch." After going through their stretches, Annie declared she was ready for a jog back to the house. "If you're game," she nudged him playfully with her body.

"Boy. Am I."

"Don't get too excited," she reminded him. "You gotta let me set the pace here, cause your stride is a lot longer than mine. I don't want you to outrun your headlights."

Auggie laughed, appreciating her humor. "Understood."

"Let's start slow. This is new territory for me. Have you ever done this with anyone else?"

"Nope. Guess this will be like the grocery shopping. We'll figure it out together." Auggie took Annie's elbow and they started jogging, reaching a decent pace by the time they arrived back at the house.

"We're going around the corner and into your driveway," Annie gasped as they turned the corner into the driveway. She stopped and bent over holding her knees to catch her breath. Auggie, breathing a little heavier, assumed the same posture. Annie looked up at Auggie and saw he had a glorious smile spread across his face enhanced by the damp hair curling around his face.

"Let your hair grow a little longer and you can pull it back into a pony tail," she teased him.

"You'd like to try, wouldn't you?"

"We'd better stretch so we can do this again tomorrow," Annie said as she touched his hand and started to walk toward the garage doors. "I spent too much time in Norway this winter. I've got to get my endurance up."

* * *

><p>Mildred and Amanda were working together in the kitchen and chatting quietly like the old friends they were when Auggie and Annie shattered the calm and burst though the French doors into the breakfast room energized from the jog. Amanda and Mildred stopped talking and looked up. Annie stopped cold at realizing there was an extra person in the room. For a split second, Auggie was confused.<p>

"August Anderson, you are a mess," Mildred exclaimed as she walked toward Auggie with her arms extended. Auggie opened his arms for a hug from the housekeeper who had been a part of his entire life. After the warm hug, Mildred stepped back, surveyed Annie from head to toe and said, "This must be Annie."

Auggie smiled brightly. "It is. Annie Walker this is Mildred Watkins. She helped Mom keep all of us boys in line when we were growing up."

Annie stepped forward and extended her hand to Mildred. "It's so nice to meet you."

After she shook hands with Annie, Mildred studied the sweaty young couple with a piercing stare. "Amanda, these two will give you the prettiest babies ever. Look at those dimples."

Auggie smiled. Annie's quietness was the result of being stunned by Mildred's bluntness and the blush that she could feel coming up her neck and face.

"Mildred, you're just not going to be happy until all the boys are married off. You ought to be happy that Aaron's engaged. Give these two some space," Amanda said as she winked at Annie. Auggie had his arm around Annie and he squeezed her shoulder.

"We're going to grab a couple of bottles of cold water and go get cleaned up," Auggie said. Annie slipped over to the fridge to get the water. As she walked back to Auggie, he held out his hand for her to give him the water. "Thanks," he whispered. "Let's get out of here while we still have a little dignity left."

"Hells, yeah," she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> We leave Annie and Auggie as they head upstairs to get ready for the family dinner that Amanda is holding. We'll get to meet some of Auggie's brothers and their families and have the opportunity to observe the Andersons in their natural habitat.

Thanks for reading and the supportive comments.


	18. Chapter 18 Family Dinner

Well, we are about to meet more of Auggie's family. Hope you find my intrepretation of the Anderson brothers and their families interesting. Remember, you don't have to fall in love with everyone. It's a pretty normal family ... some are going to be easier to like than others. (Of course, you have to continue to love Annie and Auggie.)

Thanks so much for reading, and remember I don't own anything associated with Covert Affairs other than my imagination.

**Chapter 18 – Family Dinner**

Cooled down and showered, Annie and Auggie stretched out on the bed for a few minutes before getting ready for dinner. Annie rolled over on her left side and propped herself up on her elbow and watched Auggie breathing evenly and deeply. After a few minutes he turned his head toward her, opened his eyes and said, "You're staring again."

"Not staring. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"We had a good day today, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. I especially enjoyed the run. They talked about things like that at rehab, but I wasn't confident enough then to try it. The gym has always been much easier for me."

"Well, you didn't have me to run with," Annie whispered while giving a little shove to his shoulder.

"I'm sure that's the biggest part of it," he said reaching up to touch her face and drawing her in for a kiss. A few more kisses and they sank back into the pillows. Annie looked at the clock on the table.

"Auggie, it's 6:15, and didn't your mom say dinner is at seven?"

They both groaned and rolled off of the bed to get ready. Auggie put on a white dress shirt and a fresh pair of linen trousers with a navy linen blazer. Annie decided to wear her navy sheath and for fun her red heels. Again, Auggie looked like he belonged in a magazine layout. She hoped she was dressed well enough to meet more of the Anderson family.

"I didn't even know you had a navy blazer and linen dress pants," Annie commented.

"They were here. These are Glencoe clothes, not DC."

"OK, Soldier Boy, I hope I'll half-way fit in with your family." Annie said as she finished her makeup.

"You'll do great," Auggie said confidently. "You've been shot at, so this crew is a piece of cake."

"You just hit the high spots about your family at lunch. Can you give me some more background intel on them?" she said as she brushed past him and kissed his cheek.

"The oldest is Fred Jr. He's a corporate lawyer and is married to Sarah. She's a southern beauty queen who came north to go to Northwestern … that's where they met. They have two children, Freddie who's seven or eight, and Mandy … for Amanda … who turned six this spring.

"John Dale … he likes to be called JD … is an internist and medical researcher who is married to Burma, who works in her family's florist business. She went to business school and earned her MBA, but she's the best floral designer in the Chicago area. Her dad is grooming her to take over the business. They don't have children.

"Thomas Robert … Tom … works in the business office for the Chicago Cubs … he has an MBA, too. His wife is Holly, a registered nurse, who is an emergency room trauma nurse. They have an angel for a daughter, two-year-old Leigh Ann.

"Then, there's Aaron … he has a Ph.D. in physics, teaches at Northwestern and does a lot of research. He's remarkably normal for being so smart. Aaron's engaged to Cynthia who owns her own catering business. I think Mom likes Cynthia a lot … at Thanksgiving, she gave her free reign in the kitchen."

Auggie stopped talking and took a deep breath.

Annie was quiet, trying to soak it all in. "I think I can hear you frowning again, Annie."

"That's a lot of intel to soak up. Do you have flash cards for all of that? I'm starting to think I'd rather have dinner with a group of Russian dissidents. I'm not sure I'll measure up to these people."

Auggie walked toward Annie with his left arm extended, a signal he was going to put his arm around her shoulder. Annie slipped under his arm and put her arm around his waist. He kissed the side of her forehead and reassured her, "It'll be fine … just don't decide to tell anyone you're a St. Louis Cardinals fan." Auggie stepped ahead of Annie and opened the door for them to start downstairs.

Annie followed behind him for several steps sighing heavily.

The aromas of dinner were wafting up the staircase as they went down to dinner. When they rounded the corner into the breakfast room, Mildred looked up and scolded Auggie, "You know you don't belong in the kitchen during the last hour before dinner's ready. Your dad is in the family room getting cocktails ready, and your mom is upstairs getting ready for dinner before everyone else arrives."

"Hey, Dad, you're the bartender tonight, we hear," Auggie said as he walked into the family room and heard Fred working behind the bar.

"That's right. What's your pleasure?"

"Black Jack on the rocks. What do you want, Annie?"

"Is a screwdriver too much to ask for?"

"No, Annie, and I'll even shake up the orange juice for you," Fred laughed. He poured the drinks and set them on the bar. Auggie walked up to the bar, and Fred said, "Yours is at your ten o'clock."

Annie picked up her glass, took a sip, smiled and looked up at Auggie. His smile belied the tension in his temples and jaw. Annie looped her arm in his and gently moved away from the bar where Fred was still organizing for the evening. She stretched up on her toes and whispered, "Remember what you just told me … it'll be fine."

Auggie tried to smile, nodded and squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p>The doorbell chimed and Annie heard Amanda walking down the hall to meet whoever was opening the door. She heard the squeal of joy from a small child and Amanda's greeting of "How's grandma's angel?"<p>

"Little person yelling … that means Tom and Holly are here with Leigh Ann," Auggie warned Annie. "At least the noisy little rascal is easy for me to keep track of. She doesn't understand yet to give me a little space. The other two kids in the family are getting the hang of not being under foot and letting me know they're around."

And with that Tom and Holly were in the family room with a whirling dervish of a two-year-old bouncing around the room.

Auggie moved his drink to his left hand and held out his right hand as he called out, "Tom … Holly." Tom took Auggie's hand and pulled him into a half man hug.

"Good to see you man … looks like you caught some rays on the drive out in that convertible."

Holly gave him a hug and a simple "Hi, Auggie. Glad you made it out for the weekend."

Auggie introduced Annie while Holly gathered up Leigh Ann.

Tom also commented on the fact that Annie looked like she'd caught some sun, and Annie explained, "We went out for a walk/run thing this afternoon and I didn't realize how strong the sun was."

Tom made an odd, almost disapproving grimace. "You and Auggie went for a run? That must have been interesting."

Annie didn't like Tom's snarky tone. She smiled, but narrowed her eyes before she responded, "Well, it was enjoyable. We've both been so busy this winter all we could manage was working out in the gym at work." Tom raised his eyebrows and turned to the bar to get a drink.

Auggie leaned over to Annie, "And so … the fun begins."

"He seems a little judgmental," Annie observed.

"Well, that's one way to describe it."

There were more squeals of children running down the front hall. Amanda came out of the kitchen and directed Auggie's oldest brother and his family back to the family room.

"Uncle Auggie," Freddy and Mandy yelled in unison. Auggie held his drink out for Annie to take, and he bent down with his arms extended to gather them up in a group hug. Mandy gave him a sloppy six-year-old kiss on the cheek. Annie saw how affectionate he was with them, despite his constant anti third grader remarks.

"How have you two been?"

"We're great," Freddie said. "Last day of school is tomorrow!"

"Good times." Auggie laughed as he stood up and patted them each on the back of their heads. "Freddie … Mandy, I want you to meet my friend, Annie."

"Hi, Annie," they said in unison. "Are you and Uncle Auggie going to get married?"

Trying not to show she was flustered by the question, she answered, "Well, right now, we are very good friends."

"Oh," said Freddie, "Mommy said Uncle Auggie should marry you as soon as you say yes … before you have time to think about it too much."

Fred Jr.'s wife, Sarah, walked into the family room just in time to hear Freddie sharing private family conversations. "Freddie, why don't you go into the living room with Mandy and see what new books Grandma has put on your bookshelf," she said in a southern drawl.

Fred exploded into the room behind his wife. "Auggie, my man …"

Auggie extended his hand and Fred took it and slapped him on the shoulder. "You really made Mom's day when you agreed to come home for the party. We're all glad you're home … and who's this lovely young lady?" he asked looking at Annie.

"Fred, Sarah … this is my friend Annie Walker."

Annie shook their hands while Sarah began prattling on about how nice it was to meet her and what nice things Amanda had to say about her after the spring trip to DC. Annie smiled and nodded as she tried to follow the conversation, "Well, it's nice to meet you, too."

When Aaron and Cynthia arrived, the dinner party was complete. (Auggie's brother, J.D., and his wife, Burma, weren't able to come that night.) Aaron and his fiancée, Cynthia, came in quietly saying hello to everyone. Aaron approached Auggie with a "Hey, Auggie … glad you're home for a while" and patted him on the shoulder. Auggie held out his hand and they shook hands warmly and hugged.

"Hi Auggie," Cynthia greeted him. She took his extended hand and reached up and kissed him on the cheek affectionately.

"Annie," Auggie said, "this is Aaron and Cynthia … they are engaged, but no date's been set that I've heard."

Aaron and Cynthia both reached out to Annie and gave her casual, but affectionate, hugs. "As far as the wedding date is concerned," Aaron said, "we're thinking about late summer. Do you think you two might be able to make it for a weekend in early August?"

"We'll have to check our schedules," Auggie said, turning his head toward Annie.

And Annie continued, "Yes, schedules. Just let us know the date as soon as it's set."

Cynthia stepped in close to Annie and Auggie to whisper, "We think it will be the first Saturday in August, but we haven't said anything, yet. I'm waiting to hear back from the bakery. It's our secret, OK?"

"Secret," Annie and Auggie whispered together.

Aaron and Cynthia each asked Fred Sr. to make them vodka martinis on the rocks, and Annie and Auggie got refills on their drinks. Of the three couples she'd met, Annie felt the most comfortable with Aaron and Cynthia, and Annie could talk about catering with Cynthia because she knew what her own sister was going through in the business.

Amanda slipped into the room walking toward Auggie. Fred Jr. yelled out, "Are you announcing dinner?"

Amanda smiled, shook her head and said, "Not quite yet … almost," and continued on a bee line to Auggie. She took Auggie's arm and gave it a little tug to get him to step away from the others. Then she tugged again, indicating she wanted him to bend down so she could talk to him without anyone else hearing.

"What's up, Mom? You're acting very secretive."

"Dinner tonight is salad, sliced beef tenderloin with garlic mashed potatoes and asparagus. Are you OK with the slices of beef? I can cut yours in smaller pieces, if you want. And, you know, I generally pass the sauce, but Mildred and I are just going to drizzle a little on everyone's and serve the plates," Amada whispered.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine," he said as he put his arm around her shoulders and patted her back. "But thanks, Mom, for having my back."

"Oh, I put out place cards for tonight to be sure you and Annie are seated next to each other," Amanda whispered as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Before she served dinner, Mildred had disappeared to a guest room upstairs, showered and changed into a black uniform dress. Amanda had wanted her to join the family for dinner, but Mildred declined, explaining that it was a special party to welcome Auggie home and she wanted to serve the dinner the way it should be. Mildred placed the salad plates on the chargers and filled the water and ice tea goblets before going into the family room and ringing the sterling dinner bell. When she had everyone's attention, she said, "Dinner is served."<p>

The family filtered down the home's large central hall and into the dining room, which to Annie looked like a room out of a movie set with the dimmed light of the chandelier and the varying heights of candle sticks and lit candles down the center of the table. A low arrangement of peace roses and baby's breath from Amanda's greenhouse added to the elegance of the table. Annie gasped when she turned into the room.

"Something wrong?" Auggie asked.

"Oh my goodness, this is so beautiful. Candlelight and roses on the table … and crystal."

"Mom has always likes to make family dinners a special occasion. You would have passed out at Thanksgiving," he teased.

As they entered the room, Amanda turned to Auggie and said, "You're on your Dad's right."

Annie put his hand on the back of his chair and said, "You're here, and I'm to your right." Annie noticed that everyone was still standing, apparently waiting for Amanda to reemerge from the kitchen. When she came in, Fred Sr. walked around to her end of the table and pulled out the chair for her. When she was seated, the brothers assisted the women and then Fred Jr. made sure Freddie and Mandy were settled in their chairs with booster seats. Even little Leigh Ann was pulled up to the table in an antique wood highchair that looked like it belonged in an elegant Lake Shore home dining room. After observing the family ritual of getting settled in for dinner, Annie realized why Auggie had been so insistent on pulling out her chair for her in restaurant and banquet situations … even at casual cafes, when they sat at a table.

Annie reached for her napkin, which was to the right of the plate beyond the spoon. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Auggie's fingers hadn't located his napkin. She reached over, touched the top of his fingers and guided his hand to the edge of the napkin.

Fred Sr. looked around the room and said, "I can't tell you how it warms our hearts that you are here with your mother and me this evening. Let's join hands for grace."

Annie was sitting between Auggie and Aaron, neither of whom seemed surprised by the holding hands and saying grace. Both Auggie and Aaron were offering their hands to her. The family … including little Leigh Ann … held hands while Fred gave thanks for the gathering, the safe trip that had brought Auggie and Annie home and ended with " and especially, dear Lord, bless the hands that have prepared this food. Amen."

At the conclusion of the prayer, everyone said, "Amen."

The family ate their salads and chatted about progress for the Saturday night party. Freddie and Mandy were disappointed that it was "adult" party and they weren't going to attend. "Well," Amanda said, "you can go see the tents after we eat. And, when you're older you'll be able to come to the party."

Sarah was watching Annie closely from across the table. "So, Annie, Amanda says you work for the Smithsonian and are fluent in … what? … six or seven languages." Annie observed that when she said "six" it turned into a three syllable word.

"Fluent in six, actually," she said as she reached under the table for Auggie's hand that was in his lap.

"Languages and the Smithsonian seem like a strange combination," she drawled.

"Oh, no, I travel a lot for the museum and have to read contracts and such, so it's a valuable skill."

Annie was tired of answering Sarah's questions, and decided to turn the tables on Sara. "Do you work outside the home? What did you study in school?"

"My job," she said condescendingly, "is taking care of my home, my husband and my children. And, I am active in the Junior League. When the children are older, I'll put my college training to use. I studied interior design, and my friends are always asking me for advice."

"I know from watching my sister with her family it's hard work being a super mom," Annie responded with a smile and as much sincerity as her training at The Farm could help her muster. Auggie reached over and patted her knee.

Everyone had finished their salads and Amanda excused herself from the table to go to the kitchen to tell Mildred she could clear the salad plates and start serving the entrée. When Amanda returned she was carrying a tray with four opened wine bottles that she sat on the sideboard. "Cynthia, would you help me pour the wine when Mildred clears the salad plates?"

Fred Sr. offered to help, but Amanda said, "That's fine, Dear … I'm sure Cynthia doesn't mind."

Cynthia smiled and got up to help. Not only did she not mind, she was honored that Amanda considered her enough a member of the family to pitch in … just like with dinner last Thanksgiving. And besides, she was a professional.

Mildred served the dinner plates. Freddie exclaimed, "Roast beef!"

His mother corrected him, "No, it's beef tenderloin."

Fred Sr. spoke up and said, "Freddie, it IS roast beef. Fancy roast beef, but roast beef nonetheless."

Amanda and her husband shot knowing looks to each other across the table.

"Mom, this is delicious," Auggie complimented Amanda.

"Well, thank Mildred. I had very little to do with it."

"Mildred," Auggie said raising his voice, "Mildred."

"What are you yelling about, Auggie Anderson?" Mildred asked as she opened the door into the dining room.

"First, I am not yelling. I'm just trying to get your attention to compliment you on a delicious dinner. My compliments to the chef," he said raising his wine glass in her direction in a toast. Everyone joined in with the toast to Mildred. Amanda tried once again to get Mildred to join the family in the dining room, but she declined. Annie noticed Sarah rolling her eyes, and other family members rolling their eyes at Sarah.

Annie also noticed that Tom and Holly seemed tense and quiet. Holly was focused on keeping Leigh Ann quiet and happy during dinner, feeding her some whipped potatoes and small bits of asparagus and beef. Tom made a couple of sarcastic remarks directed at Auggie that he deflected with little jokes. Annie was still stinging from the comment he'd made about their jogging; she wished that Aaron and Cynthia were seated across from them, so it would be easier to talk to them.

Auggie was a little quiet during dinner, concentrating on his plate of food, cutting the beef and asparagus. Annie watched him out of the corner of her eye and relaxed for both of them when she realized he was managing just fine.

When everyone had finished eating, Amanda got up and took her plate and Mandy's to the kitchen. Cynthia got up and took several plates. Annie started to get up to help, but Cynthia shook her head, "no."

Cynthia and Mildred finished clearing the dishes, and Amanda was in the kitchen finishing off the brownie sundaes with scoops of ice cream and a drizzle of fudge sauce. Cynthia and Mildred worked together serving the desserts.

Tom and Holly were out of the door with Leigh Ann almost as soon as dessert was finished. Fred Jr. and Sarah dawdled, both helping to clear the dishes and set them on the counter for Mildred to load into the dishwasher. Annie pitched in, too, when she realized that Auggie and his dad were having a conversation about Tom's sullenness.

When the first load of dishes was being washed and the rest of the dishes were rinsed and stacked. Amanda invited everyone back to the family room for a nightcap of Bailey's.

"Well, Son, should we get going? It looks like I need to do some more bartending." When they got up, Auggie's dad brushed his hand against Auggie's hand to let him know where he was, in case he wanted a sighted lead.

"Thanks, Dad," Auggie whispered as he took his father's elbow, "The house is awfully full of people for me to bump into tonight."

"Well, I noticed that you and Annie were sticking a lot closer together tonight than usual."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Well, our couple made it through family dinner. Whew! Annie has one "formal" event under her belt, but the busy visit is just beginning. Be sure to tune in to Chapter 19 for the beginning of preparations for THE party. I can assure you that Amanda Anderson knows how to throw one heck of a party.

Thanks again for reading, the generous comments, and alerts.


	19. Chapter 19 The Run

Amanda continues to prepare for her party, but she's not too busy to help Annie stitch up a surprise for Auggie, so they can go for a real run. There are many ways to show and receive love. One way of expressing love is to do something special for them. I'll bet that after today Auggie is feeling very loved, even if he may not realize it ... or maybe he does.

Anyway, I don't own anything connected with Covert Affairs except my excitement that Season 2 begins the first week in June. Isn't it fun when the previews pop up on one of the NBC channels?

**Chapter 19 – The Run**

The racket that Annie heard beside the house early in the morning did not surprise her today. It's Friday … the day for tables, chairs, table cloths and chair covers. She rolled over and saw that Auggie was still sleeping soundly. She lay quietly not wanting to disturb him, but started feeling restless. She got up, slipped into the bathroom, splashed water on her face and pulled her hair back. She got dressed in workout clothes, thinking they might want to take an early run. But, right now she was in search of a cup of coffee.

Annie quietly left the bedroom and went to the kitchen where she smelled fresh brewed coffee. She pulled out a mug and poured it full and stood at the counter taking a few sips. She poured a second cup and refreshed hers before heading back to the bedroom. As she entered the bedroom, Auggie rolled over, blinked a couple of times and listened intently. "Annie?"

"Well, who did you think it would be?" she asked. "You need to be nice to me. I come bearing a mug of hot coffee."

"You are an angel. I think I had one too many Black Jacks last night."

"It's allowed," she laughed. "It was a family dinner, and we didn't have to drive home."

"I'm going to set this on the bedside table so you can get a grip on the handle. It's really hot." Then, she asked, "May I use your laptop?"

Auggie took a couple of sips of coffee and smiled. "You know you don't even have to ask. Are you feeling a need to check email?"

"Nope … just want to do a bit of research."

"Well … what did you think about my family last night? Did they terrorize you too badly? Cause they sort of terrorized me," he joked.

"I wasn't terrorized … maybe a little perplexed by some things, though," Annie admitted.

"Perplexed? By what?" Auggie asked. He could hear Annie typing on the laptop as they talked.

"Is Sarah's accent real? Seems like she's lived in the Chicago area long enough to have lost a little bit of it. And why is your brother, Tom, so snarky?"

Auggie thought a minute before answering. "Well, Sarah tries to use the accent to impress people."

Annie interrupted, "And nobody's impressed?"

"Yeah," Auggie said, "That's pretty much the way it is. She works really hard at being a good mother and wife, but she's kind of a social climber. As for my brother, he's always had a dark side. Now he's turning bitter, and Dad's concerned about his attitude. Don't let anything he says hurt your feelings. I appreciate the way you took up for me last night about the running, but I'm used to it. He's always been that way."

"Your family is so much bigger than mine. It was just Danni and me with Mom and Dad, so your family is a tad overwhelming. Maybe Tom has middle child syndrome."

"If it makes you feel better, they overwhelm me, too," he said as he came up behind her at the desk, put his arms around her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Do you need to use the bathroom before I take a shower?"

"Hey, before you shower, do you want to go for a run? A real run?"

"What do you have in mind."

"I saw people running along the bike trail in the park yesterday. I need to go find your mom. Put on your workout clothes."

Annie turned off the laptop, picked up her mug and took off to find Amanda.

Amanda was in the kitchen studying notes on her clipboard when Annie came in to refresh her coffee. "Good morning Amanda … Hey, I have a question. Do you have any webbing material like the stuff they put inside belts and purse straps?"

Amanda thought a few seconds. "I may have something in my sewing room on the third floor. What do you need it for?"

"I was doing some research on a safe way to run with someone with a visual impairment, and they talk about having something heavy to use as a tether. I thought if I had several feet of something I could sew handle loops in the end, it would be easier for us to really run."

"Let's go see what we can find."

Auggie met Annie and Amanda in the upstairs hall on his way to get more coffee. By the way they greeted him, he knew they were up to something, but he preferred not to ask. "There's plenty of coffee left," Amanda told him.

Amanda opened a door at the end of the hall that revealed a staircase to the third floor. Annie followed Amanda up to a spacious sewing and craft room. Amanda opened drawers and pulled out various trims and embellishments; and about when Annie was giving up, Amanda pulled out a decent length of inch-wide webbing.

"Now, what do you want to do with this?" Amanda asked.

Looking at the sewing machine, Annie asked, "Can we sew a loop in either end for handles?"

Amanda turned on the sewing machine and adjusted the stitch length for the heavy fabric. Annie was amazed that the woman who was considered the leader of Glencoe Society knew her way around a sewing machine.

Annie looped the end over, held it and put her hand through it. "I think it needs to be about like this," she said showing Amanda, who looked up at her smiling with tears settling in the corners of her eyes. Annie tried to ignore the tears. Amanda was thinking how much Annie must care for her son to go to the trouble to figure this all out.

Amanda stitched the hand loops securely. Annie said, "This will be a good length to start with." Amanda turned off the sewing machine and stood up. Annie hugged her and thanked her for taking time to stitch the handles. "No, Annie, thank you for working so hard to help Auggie do the things he enjoys so much. Did he ever tell you he's an Illinois state champion in cross country and he ran in college?"

"He's never mentioned it."

"Don't tell him I ratted him out, but he does love to run."

"Where did he run when he was training?"

"Along the trails in the park and along the beach at the Lake."

"I thought we'd start on the trail," Annie said, "I'm not up to speed after spending so much time in Norway. Yesterday I was huffing and puffing and Auggie was barely breathing hard."

When they came into the kitchen, Auggie had located the box of Lucky Charms and was happily enjoying his breakfast. Annie poured herself another cup of coffee and got out the box of Cheerios. She joined Auggie at the breakfast table. "Well, like I said earlier, wanna go for a real run?"

"I'm not sure," Auggie said. His reticence surprised her.

"Auggie, I was doing some research this morning on running with a sighted lead," Annie said excitedly. "And your mom just helped me make this," she said handing him the strap.

"What's this?"

"You hold one end. I hold the other, and we run. You still can't run faster than me because I need to look out for uneven terrain, but it should be easier if you don't have to hold on to me. It should be a more natural running motion for both of us."

Auggie didn't say anything. He felt the piece of webbing and found the loop to slip his hand into, and he checked the length. Annie was watching him closely while she ate her cereal. It took him a few moments to break into a smile, get up and wrap his arms around her from behind. "Every day, Annie Walker, you give me another reason to love you. And, every day you find another way to surprise me."

"Then you're game to try it out?"

"I'm ready whenever you are."

HHHHH

"Do we drive or walk to the trail?" Annie asked.

"You want to drive a few blocks to run?" Auggie laughed.

"I'm thinking we walk, then we run out and have to run back … and then walk home. That walk home could be pretty long."

"We pace ourselves, Annie. Simple training technique," Auggie explained. "Besides, the walk over gives us a chance to get used to using this," he said holding up the guide strap that Annie and Amanda had fashioned.

When Annie came out of the bathroom, Auggie was finishing tying the laces on his running shoes. "Hold out your hand," Annie ordered. "No, palm up." Auggie flipped his hand and was greeted with a pile of cool goo on his hand.

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Sunscreen. Put it on your face, neck and arms. The sun is really bight today, and after yesterday we don't need to be all lit up for tomorrow's party."

Walking to the trail they talked quietly, teased and laughed with Annie incorporating descriptions of their surroundings into the conversation. When they arrived at the trail, there were only a couple of cars in the parking area, a sign, Annie hoped, that they would have some privacy learning their new guiding techniques. Annie stopped and looked up and down the trail. "Do you want to go north or south?" she asked.

"North," he said running in place to get warmed up. "It's prettier that way. You'll enjoy it more." After stretching, they each grabbed a loop in the strap and started their run. They started at a slow jog and each was a little tentative, but as they ran they gained both speed and confidence until they reached a comfortable pace and rhythm. They ran quietly, concentrating on each other's movements and adjusting. It was exhilarating for Auggie and gratifying for Annie that he was enjoying it so much.

"Any time now the trail will curve around to the right," Auggie said, "and be close to the creek. That's about a mile and a half out and probably a good place to turn around."

They ran comfortably a few more minutes. "This looks like the start of your curve," Annie said.

"Keep going until you see the creek, then we can turn back."

"Wow, this place is gorgeous," Annie said, "and right in the middle of a town. We never had anything like this on the military bases where I lived growing up. We always felt fortunate just to have a tree in the yard of our base housing."

They caught their breath for a few minutes while running in place and started back when Auggie thought it was time to go. With her new information about his knowledge of running, Annie let him make the decisions. The run back was less tense than the run out, because they were getting the feel for the technique and how to react to each other's movements.

"Let me know when you have sight of the parking lot," Auggie told Annie.

"Why?"

"I want just a few seconds to run full out, and that patch is straight and flat."

"I don't think I can keep up with you in a sprint."

"You don't have to."

"Oh, no you don't … you're not going to hurt yourself on my watch."

"I'm not going to get hurt. You just need to make sure no one is on the trail and stay close enough behind me to tell me to adjust left or right if I start to veer off course or if someone pops up on the trail. OK?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, cause I can tell you're gonna do it anyway.

Auggie laughed. "You know me too well."

When Annie had a clear view of the parking area, she took a deep breath and said, "OK, Soldier Boy, make your run for it, but please stop when I say stop."

Annie moved over on the trail, so Auggie was in the center and the rest of the way was straight and flat. "OK you're in the center. Go for it." Auggie dropped the guide strap and kicked into high gear with Annie racing behind him in a futile attempt to keep up with his long muscular legs. He stayed straight on the path and ran as hard as he could until she yelled "Stop." He pulled up just beyond the parking area.

Auggie hadn't had a run like that since the day before the explosion in Iraq. His heart was pumping hard, he was breathing hard, he was sweaty … and best of all … he could feel some of the tension of the past several years leaving his body. "That was awesome! Let's come back and do this every morning we're here."

"I think I've created a monster."

They used the walk back to the house to cool down. Only on the way back, Auggie took Annie's elbow … not so much because it was more comfortable than the guide strap for walking, but because he liked being close to her. The light touch on her elbow or the casual draping of his arm around her shoulder had become his substitute for a casual glance her way to say. "Hey, I'm thinking about you."

Amanda was sitting at the breakfast table studying notes on her clipboard when the two runners returned. She could tell from their smiles and relaxed demeanor that the experience had been a good one. She also noticed that neither one of them was bearing any new scrapes or bruises … another good sign that the run had been good.

"Good run?" Amanda asked as she remembered how many times in years past she'd asked Auggie that question.

"Great run, Mom. Thanks for helping Annie sew the hand loops. They talked about stuff like that in rehab, but after I went back to work I never took time to explore it. Besides, I didn't have anyone to run with. It's been too easy to go to the gym and work out alone."

"Annie knew what she wanted. All she needed was the webbing and for me to turn on the sewing machine."

Annie pulled two bottles of water out of the fridge and put one in Auggie's hand when he stopped gesturing in excitement. They stood in the kitchen enjoying their water and visiting with Amanda. The conversation was interrupted by a man from the company taking care of the table cloths and chair covers asking Amanda to check the table layout before they proceeded.

Amanda looked up at Annie and said, "Why don't you two come along, too, to see what's going on?"

"Like I'm going to any real help, Mom." Auggie said with a little snarkiness in his voice.

Amanda was not playing into his little game. "I thought Annie would like to see how the set up was going, and I thought you'd like to get a sense of how things were arranged in the tent before the party tomorrow night."

Annie and Amanda exchanged knowing glances and smiles. Annie reached out for Auggie's hand. "Come on," Annie coaxed.

The tent where dinner was being served was filled with round tables for eight with bright blue floor length table cloths and white overlays. The chair covers were white with a tie of bright blue on the backs. "This is beautiful," Annie whispered.

"What's the color scheme this year?" Auggie asked.

"Bright blue and white," Annie answered.

"With gold accents," Amanda added.

"How's the room laid out?" he asked, realizing his mother had a good point about his getting acquainted with the space. Annie described the layout as she walked with him through the space, allowing him time to get a feel for it. Then they checked out the tent for the dance floor and band.

"Thanks, Annie. That really was helpful. I shouldn't have been curt with Mom."

"No. You shouldn't have. But I think she understood … she sure called you on it quick, too," Annie pointed out.

"Yeah, now I'm down to getting sympathy from Dad, and that's not saying much," Auggie laughed.

* * *

><p>Annie and Auggie reappeared downstairs after they had showered and dressed casually for the day. Auggie was wearing jeans and another colorful polo shirt … this one a bright aqua … and totally out of character for him. Annie was wearing black capris with a black, white and red V-neck top and her flip flops. Auggie had beaten her downstairs and was taking a swig from a fresh bottle of water when she walked in.<p>

"Wow, that color looks great on you," Annie said, "you should wear it more often."

"Thanks. Uh … what color is it?"

"Bright aqua. I thought you had all your shirts marked."

"I do at home, but these have been in my closet here a while and they never got marked. I kind of figured if I used to like them they'd still be OK. And, if I remember correctly, any color goes with denim."

"You're right, and you look great."

Annie walked to the fridge to get another bottle of water.

"Annie? Flip flops? I didn't know you had flip flops."

"I keep them in my travel bag. Is there something wrong with flip flops?"

Auggie smiled. "No. Not at all. I really kind of like them, because they're going to be a great help in keeping track of you."

"Like a low tech tracking system?"

"Something like that," Auggie said with a wry smile.

"I'm starting to get hungry. What should we do for lunch."

"Mom said she was planning to use the beef from last night for steak salads at dinner tonight, so if you don't mind a little driving I thought we could go get sandwiches at the deli and come back here. That way we make sure Mom takes a break and eats something."

While Annie gathered her purse and keys, Auggie could hear Amanda's voice on the patio. He went out and stood for a minute until she noticed him. He explained their lunch plans and wanted to know if she'd like her favorite chicken salad sandwich.

"That sounds so good," Amada said and started for the door. "Let me get you some money."

Auggie held out his hand to stop her. "Mom, we're taking care of it. We'll be back in just a little bit with lunch."

Amanda squeezed his arm, "Thanks, sweetie," and went back to work with the table cloth crew for the dance band tent.

* * *

><p>After lunch, they discussed their options for activities and decided that staying at the house, relaxing and reading and being nearby if Amanda needed something was a better alternative to running around town … at least for today. Annie cleaned up the lunch trash and wiped down the table while Auggie wandered off. She found him a few minutes later in his favorite corner of the living room.<p>

"Auggie, where's the laundry room? I want to wash our workout clothes."

"It's another door sort of hidden in the paneling. It's to the right of the pantry door. The laundry is down the hall, and everything you need should be in the cabinets."

Annie found an empty basket in the laundry room closet and went upstairs to retrieve the dirty workout gear. Auggie heard her coming down the hall and called out, "You need help?"

"Nope. I think I can manage one load of laundry," Annie answered.

Annie started the laundry and on the way back to the living room picked up the Chicago Tribune that was still on the breakfast table. "Want to read the paper? We've been neglecting the news since we got here."

Auggie brightened up. "Do you have the sport page?

"Geez, you guys and your sports," Annie groused.

"Hey, my brother works for the Cubs. It's an Anderson family rule to be interested in sports. So, you need to get on board. Is Phil Rogers' column in today's paper?"

Annie bypassed the world and U.S. news and flipped straight to the Rogers column. She sat on the floor in front of the wing back chair and leaned her back against the chair between Auggie's legs and started to read. Auggie interjected his comments along the way, and Annie, knowing very little about the Cubs, agreed. She went back to the front page and continued their routine of reading headlines and first paragraphs until Auggie wanted or felt like he needed to hear more. After about half an hour, Annie got up for a bottle of water and returned with two.

When they finished with the paper, Auggie suggested they put on some music and directed Annie to the door where his mother stored a vast collection of CDs … none of them by Charles Mingus, much to Auggie's dismay. Annie flipped through the CDs and found the soundtrack to Out of Africa. "Wow, this was one of my mom's favorite CDs."

"Which one?"

"Out of Africa soundtrack."

"That was one of my mom's favorites, too," Auggie said.

"Let's relive a part of our childhoods and play it … it IS great music."

Annie studied the sound system and started pressing buttons to turn it on. "Are there any special tricks to this thing that you remember?"

"I don't think so."

She inserted the CD, closed the door and waited for it to play so she could adjust the volume. Auggie came around the sofa from the wing back chair and sat down. Annie snuggled up on the sofa next to him. "I feel a little guilty," Annie admitted.

"Why?"

"I keep thinking there's something we can do to help your mother."

"If she needs help with anything, believe me when I tell you she won't be bashful about giving either one of us marching orders." They were enjoying the music and each other's quiet company when the song changed from something sounding symphonic to the sounds of an upright piano before the other instruments came in. Auggie stood up and said, "Miss Walker, may I have this dance?" He led her behind the sofa near the room's entrance where there was an open area. He wrapped his arms around her and they began dancing a slow, contained waltz step to "Let the Rest of the World Go By."

He hummed and then sang the chorus:

_With someone like you, a pal good and true  
>I'd like to leave it all behind and go and find<br>Some place that's known for God alone  
>Just a spot to call our own<br>We'll find perfect peace, where joys never cease  
>Out there beneath a kindly sky<br>We'll build a sweet little news somewhere in the west  
>And let the rest of the world go by<em>

Amanda had come into the house from the patio and heard the music playing in the living room. She laid her clipboard on the breakfast table and went to investigate, expecting to see Annie and Auggie curled up on one of the sofas or love seats, but instead they were dancing and she could barely hear Auggie singing to Annie. She watched for just a few seconds and slipped away as quietly as possible so neither of them would hear her.

Amanda Anderson realized in that moment that their relationship was not a flirtation for either of them and that both of them were in it for the long term. Her heart was filled with warmth and happiness. The only thing that made her sad was the reality that Auggie would never see the look of pure love that Annie had in her eyes when she looked up into his face.

* * *

><p>The next chapter details the events of the morning of the big party; and something happens that discourages Auggie ... just another "issue" to work through.<p>

It seems there's something not working with the FanFiction reply links in reviews ... so, thank you for your comments.


	20. Chapter 20 Party Preparations

The morning starts out great. But the high standards Auggie has set for himself get in his way. Let's see what's going on the day of the party.

I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs, except the fun of sharing this story.

**Chapter 20 – Party Preparations**

Saturday morning Annie woke to vehicle doors slamming shut and excited voices in the driveway. She rolled over to drape her arm over Auggie and was met with a bare, cold spot in the bed. She opened her eyes and as they came into focus, Annie realized she was alone. She rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. When she came out, Auggie was back holding a little tray with two travel mugs … lids securely on … of fresh coffee.

"Whoa, fresh coffee. Thank you!" She took a mug and kissed Auggie on the lips. "Guess we're going to take a run first thing today … judging by your choice of apparel.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he said with a smile that would have lit up the room.

Between sips of coffee, Annie dressed, washed her face and then brushed and tied back her hair. She heard more commotion in the yard and looked out the window to see a tall, red-haired woman carrying a large floral arrangement across the back lawn to the banquet tent. "Well, it looks like the flowers have arrived," Annie reported.

"Well," Auggie said, "it seems as though all's right with the world. Mom's right on schedule."

Auggie disappeared into the bathroom and came out carrying a lotion tube. "Is this the sunscreen?"

"Sure is," Annie said taking it from him and squeezing a blob into her hand. Auggie held out his hand for his. They polished off their coffees, stopped at the kitchen for bottles of water and were out the front door for another run on the trail.

They walked with the guide strap between them … Auggie testing Annie and teasing her. Annie cautioned, "Don't get too comfortable out here, Buster, we're still on the street and I'm trying to keep a watch out for anyone pulling out of a driveway or popping through an intersection." Auggie relented, slowed down and took Annie's elbow.

"I was just having too much fun."

"Save it for the trail."

They had another successful run with no missteps, and Annie was beginning to feel more confident in her running guide abilities. Auggie, on the other hand, had complete confidence in her; and that's what concerned her. She didn't want him to get himself into a situation she couldn't handle.

"You're just real proud of yourself, aren't you," Annie said as they leaned against a tree by the parking area sipping from their water bottles.

"I don't know about proud. But I'm pleased that WE have been able to figure this out. It's hard for me to put into words how much I enjoy running outside, even without seeing. I knew I missed it, I just didn't realize how much."

"I guess we'll have to explore some of the trails around your apartment," Annie mused.

"I'm all for that. Ready to head back to the house?"

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like you two have had a good morning," Amanda observed when she saw the happy smiles Auggie and Annie were sporting after their morning workout.<p>

"It felt great." Auggie said.

Annie pulled the milk jug out of the refrigerator. "Do you want cereal, or should I scramble some eggs?" Annie asked.

"Cereal's fine," Auggie said. While they ate, Amanda reviewed her notes and asked if they had time to run an errand for her.

"We've cleared our calendar for you today, Mom," Auggie said proudly. "Whatever you need. Just give us an address for the GPS so we don't get lost."

"I need for you to go over to Studio 33, the Zhukovs interior design shop, to pick up the brass urns for the arrangements that will flank the entrance to the banquet tent," Amanda explained. She turned to Annie and said, "It's not hard to find."

"Large brass urns?" Annie asked. "How large? Will they fit in our car?"

Amanda thought and grimaced. "Probably not. Maybe you'd better take my SUV. You'll have plenty of room."

Auggie went upstairs to shower while Annie finished her cereal and sipped on another cup of coffee. Amanda poured herself a cup and sat down at the table. "Really … how did the running on the trail go?"

Annie smiled. "It was great for both of us. I was kind of nervous … more nervous than Auggie … but we're getting it figured out, and it's something we can do together when we get back to DC. There are lots of trails close to Auggie's apartment."

"I know running … really running … is something he's missed since the explosion. He still keeps a lot of things very closed off, doesn't he?"

Annie nodded. "We have a code for when he's having a bad day, and an agreement that he'll talk about it and explain it to me later."

"And does he? … talk about it later?"

"Most of the time, yes. I think what's helped us both in spending more of our down time together. When you go home to an empty house with no one to confide in, it can be more than a little lonely. Your mind can end up in places it should never be."

'I thought you lived with your sister and her family?" Amanda questioned.

"I live in her guest house, and they all think I work for the Smithsonian; so there are lots of things I can't talk to her about that I can discuss with Auggie when we're totally alone. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the reality that the smartest person at the CIA cares about ME. Sometimes I have to pinch myself."

Amanda reached across and squeezed Annie's wrist. "And I think I have an inkling of how much you care about him." Annie blushed and looked down at her coffee mug. "I saw you two dancing in the living room yesterday, and if I'd ever had any reservations about your feelings for each other, they were completely gone yesterday."

Annie ran up the stairs to the bedroom to take a quick shower before they went to pick up the urns. Auggie was already showered, dressed and checking emails on his laptop. Today he was wearing an ultramarine blue golf shirt with a pair of kakis and his loafers. Annie was going to tease him about the bright shirt, but thought better of it because she did not want to shake his fashion self-confidence. It would be different if he needed to change clothes, but the man looked like a magazine fashion shoot photo in everything he wore.

After her shower, Annie slipped into her kaki capris and a pastel striped blouse with three quarter length sleeves and hoped she was dressed enough like the "natives" as Auggie called them to fit in for their morning of errands. She threw her bag over her shoulder and dug out her sunglasses. "OK," she mumbled, "I think I have it all together. We just need to get your mom's keys and the address of the design shop."

Amanda and Fred Sr. were in the breakfast room, when they walked in. "We're ready to go get the urns," Annie said.

Amanda handed Annie a slip of paper with the address on it and the keys to the car. "My car is on the right when you step into the garage. You shouldn't have any trouble getting both urns in the back."

Annie nodded and Auggie opened the door to the laundry/mudroom and to the garage. In the laundry room, Annie opened the door she believed led to the garage and was greeted by a black Mercedes SUV. "Whoa, your mom is going to trust me driving this?" Annie asked as they stepped into the garage.

Auggie laughed at her. "You love driving all kinds of vehicles. You're not going to be intimidated by a suburban housewife's SUV are you?"

"It's the Mercedes part that's concerning me."

"Just get in and drive like it's yours."

As they pulled out of the neighborhood, Annie said "This thing is sweet. Your mom does have excellent taste."

Annie followed the GPS instructions and 20 minutes later they pulled to a stop in front of the Studio 33 design shop. "We're parked next to a car on your side," she warned Auggie as they unbuckled their seat belts.

"Are we parked toward the shop or away from it?" Auggie asked as he opened the door wanting at least to walk the right direction when he got out of the car.

"We're facing the store one row away from the store front. I pulled through a parking spot." Annie answered. They got out of the car and met at the front of the car. Auggie was carrying his cane, but took Annie's arm to negotiate the parking lot. When they walked in the store, Annie exclaimed, "Oh, wow … I didn't know it was possible to display so much merchandise at one time."

Auggie chuckled and said, "The phrase 'too much is not enough' was coined for Studio 33, if I remember correctly."

"Let's stick close together," Annie whispered, "I don't want to lose you in here."

"That's why I brought this," Auggie said, holding up the folded cane.

"Well, you might want to think about unfolding it as a safety measure," she teased. "We're going to have to do some winding around. Try to stay behind me. The aisles are very narrow." Auggie stepped behind Annie and put his hand on her shoulder to follow her through the maze of expensive furniture and accent pieces.

Approaching the desk at the rear of the store, a sales representative looked up and smiled at them. "Good morning," Annie said. "We've come to pick up two brass urns for Amanda Anderson."

"Yes, of course," the woman said with a hint of a Russian accent similar to Irina's. "You must be Annie and Auggie … Mrs. Anderson called to say you were coming by. I'm Anya Ivanov, the studio manager." She picked up the phone and called to the back of the store asking for the urns to be brought out. A teenage boy brought the first urn out on a dolly.

"OK, now I see why we needed to bring your mom's car. That thing's almost as tall as I am." Annie turned to the young store employee and said, "Follow us."

After the urns were wedged into the back of the black SUV with bubble wrap between them, Annie started the car and said, "Your mom's coffee is good, but do you think we could find a Starbucks on the way back?"

"I know there used to be a Starbucks in this neighborhood, but …" he scrunched up his face thinking, "I can't remember … visualize … how to get to it. I'm sorry, Annie," he said with some frustration in his voice.

"Oh, Auggie … it's not a big deal. I have the AroundMe app on my phone. If there's one close, it'll tell us where it is."

Auggie nodded and smiled, but to Annie he looked a little frustrated. She wished she hadn't said anything; but since he had total recall of what his neighborhood looks like, she just assumed the consummate coffee drinker would remember where all the Starbucks in the area are.

She pulled up the App. "There it is … just a few blocks away. You game?"

Auggie nodded, but didn't turn toward her or even smile. Waiting to pull into traffic, Annie reached over to put her hand on his shoulder. "Auggie, sometimes I forget you don't always know all the answers."

"I guess I'm overreacting a bit," he said lowly. "It aggravates me that I've forgotten what some things look like and where they are and I can't create a visual reference to remind me."

Annie drove a few blocks. "It's in the next block on the right … let's do the drive through."

When they both had their drinks and were on the road back to the house, Auggie relaxed and tried to let go of the unsettling moment. "Damn," he thought to himself, "Annie's right. I do go to some dark places."

Reaching over to give Annie an affectionate pat, Auggie took a deep breath and asked, "Annie, do you remember the conversation we had a while back about dark places?"

"Yes. And I remember our code, too."

"Well," Auggie said softly, "I think I know what's causing it. Today's a bad day, and I need to get it turned around in my head real quick."

"And you're going to need some space and quiet time … right?"

"Just a couple of hours."

"I'll do my best to make that happen," Annie said as she turned into the Anderson driveway. "I think we'd better get the urns unloaded before I pull in the garage. I'll go get some help."

Annie hopped out of the car and went to find someone to help with the urns. Auggie located the garage door opener on the visor and opened the garage door, hoping the door into the mudroom was not locked. He slid out of the SUV, opened his cane and slipped into the house through the mud room. When he entered the kitchen, he stopped and listened and even said a quiet "hello" to get anyone's attention. He was relieved when no one answered, so he could go upstairs unnoticed and collect himself.

Annie found Amanda in the banquet tent talking to an animated young women with the most outrageous headful of red curly hair she'd ever seen. When she turned, Annie could see the how truly beautiful she was. Annie walked up to Amanda and stood quietly until the conversation was finished.

"Annie," Amanda said, "I want you to meet Burma, my daughter-in-law … JD's wife … and today our floral designer." Annie shook hands with Burma.

"I just got back with the urns for this evening," Annie said, "but I think I need some help to get them out of the car."

"Of course," Burma said, "I'll get a couple of our helpers." She was off rounding up the teenage boys who worked with her on Saturdays.

"The car is in the driveway," Annie called out to her.

Burma popped around the corner of the house with two teenage boys in tow to help unload. "Well, my goodness," Burma teased Annie, "Amanda must really like you. She let you drive her car. Fred doesn't even get his hands on this baby very often."

"Well, Auggie and I went together," she explained, "and the car we drove out wouldn't have begun to hold them."

Burma chuckled. "You grab the neck end and I'll get the bottom of the first one. Boys you do the same with the second urn, and we'll carry them out to the tent." On the way out to the tent, Burma asked Annie how Auggie was doing, but before she could answer they were at the tent entrance and trying to figure out the perfect place for the urns. When they had the urns placed, Burma filled each with a bag of play sand to keep them from toppling over and carefully placed large arrangements in them. She stepped back to take in the total picture. "Well, it looks like we have the flowers under control."

Annie walked through the tent with the bright blue and white table coverings, colorful flower arrangements and candles waiting to be lit at the start of the party. She was overwhelmed by how beautiful the banquet tent was. She worried about being in over her head socially with Auggie's family and the Anderson's friends.

Amanda walked through the tent making her final inspection and as she passed Annie said, "Thanks for going to get the urns this morning. That was a big help …. By the way … where is Auggie?"

"Checking his email, I think. He said something about email and not wanting to be in the way," Annie explained. "Silly, I know," she added.

Amanda smiled sadly, "Yes. Sometimes I'm not sure what's going through his mind."

"I'm learning when to give him some extra space and quiet time," Annie whispered, "and today turned out to be one of those times. In a little while, I'll go upstairs to be sure everything is OK."

Auggie went through the motions of checking his email …. There was nothing that needed his immediate attention, so he stretched out on the bed to take some time to get control of his mood and emotions before the party. He vowed to at least pretend to have a good time for his mother and for Annie.

He tried to analyze why the prospect of the party was starting to bother him so much. It wasn't like it was the first one he'd attended. He'd been allowed to bring a date to his mother's annual party since he was 15 years old. His mother had always made sure to reserve several tables in the back corner of the tent for the boys, their friends and their dates. Toward the end of the school year … every year … the Anderson boys had become the most popular guys with the most beautiful girls who were all vying for an invitation to "The Party." Auggie smiled, remembering how his mother would always hire a band that would be willing to play music for the teenagers later in the evening when most of the older guests had made their way home.

"Good times," Auggie thought to himself. Then he slowly began to realize one of his apprehensions was not so much the party itself but having to carry (or worse yet, use) his cane at his own mother's party in his own back yard. He was feeling like carrying the cane would be tantamount to shining a spotlight on himself … not something he enjoyed if it had anything to do with his blindness. He lived his life attempting to divert attention away from the disability, not draw attention to it.

Auggie thought through his feelings and came to the conclusion he'd draw more unnecessary attention to himself if he didn't keep the cane with him and ran into a situation where he really needed it. He was able to come to that conclusion after only a couple of hours of stewing alone in the bedroom.

He sat up on the edge of the bed feeling a little ashamed for the way he'd acted and how he'd bailed on Annie when they got home with the urns. He was going to go find her to apologize when his encrypted phone rang.

* * *

><p>Oh Dear … office phone ringing. Is there a problem? Or, is someone bored on a Saturday afternoon at the office and calling Auggie just to say "Hi"? At least Auggie worked through some of his apprehensions and actually might be looking forward to the party.<p>

We'll find out who's calling and what it's about in Chapter 21. The plot is beginning to thicken, and our CIA officers may have to put their training into use. You think?

Thank you for the comments. There was a comment from one reader who is not familiar with the dice game, Bunco. To find out more about the game, you can Google it. The game is very simple … but it's not so much about the game but being able to spend an evening catching up with friends. And, yes, we do have a tiara for the person who rolls the Bunco to wear. In another friend's Bunco group, they wear a baseball cap tripped out in rhinestones and sequins.


	21. Chapter 21 The Photo

What was that little flash of light that Annie barely noticed at Amanda's Bunco party. Was it significant or not? Guess we'll be finding out soon.

I guess I'm supposed to remind you that I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs except some frustration that cyberspace did not cooperate last night and I'm posting this chapter in the morning instead of last night. Speaking of cyberspace, there was exciting news posted on Twitter last night and this morning that the upcoming season of Covert Affairs will have 13 episodes. Yeah! That's two more than last year!

**Chapter 21 – The Photo**

With Auggie on vacation, Stu was working in the Tech Ops Center on Saturday. He had taken care of the loose ends from Friday afternoon and had checked in on the officers in the field. It was calm, and Stu was enjoying being able to work in the quiet. He opened the new file from the NSA and prepared to run the photo recognition program against photos of officers and assets. When the program was running, Stu stretched and looked at the time in the corner of the computer monitor. It was just after one thirty in the afternoon; and if he hurried he could get to the Starbucks in the food court before it closed at two. He watched the screen for another minute or two to be sure it was running correctly and left to go get his coffee.

Coffee in hand, Stu ambled back to the Tech Ops Center and stopped along the way to visit with some young women officers from other divisions. As he opened the door to the office, he noticed a familiar, smiling face staring back at him from Auggie's monitor. He did a little double take thinking that something on Auggie's computer had overridden the new program. Then he realized the new program had made a match on a photo transmission from the NSA file.

"Whoa, boy … I gotta call Auggie … this isn't going to be good for either one of us," Stu whispered to himself. Stu picked up the office land line phone and punched in the speed dial code for Auggie's encrypted cell phone.

* * *

><p>Stu heard the call going through. Auggie heard the phone chime and announce "Tech Ops Center."<p>

He took a deep breath before he answered to be sure his voice would sound measured and professional. "Anderson."

"Auggie, this is Stu."

"Yeah … what's up there."

"This may sound silly, Auggie, but what are you and Annie doing on your vacation? Did Annie win some sort of beauty contest?"

"What on earth are you talking about, Stu? We're visiting my family in Glencoe. I can assure you Annie's not been in a beauty contest … that's not saying she wouldn't win one, if she entered. Why are you asking?"

Stu studied the image smiling back at him from the monitor and tried to gather his thoughts on the best way to describe what he saw to Auggie. "I'm running that new photo recognition software on the information from the NSA … I went to get coffee … and when I came back, Annie's photo was on the screen."

Auggie's heart skipped a beat and he felt like his stomach did a back flip. "Stu, describe the photo."

"OK … Annie is smiling. She's wearing a crown … really it's more of a tiara … her hair is in soft waves around her face and falling over her shoulders and it looks like she's wearing a light purple sweater that I've seen her wear a couple of times since it turned warmer."

"What's the data associated with the photo," Auggie demanded.

In a few keystrokes, Stu determined that the photo was taken at 8:57 p.m. Wednesday and emailed at 10:05 p.m. Wednesday. He reported the day and times to Auggie, who almost dropped the phone. "Stu, that photo was taken Wednesday evening in my parents' home. Annie filled in for someone who couldn't come to my mom's Bunco party and whoever rolls a Bunco gets to wear the tiara," Auggie explained breathlessly.

"What's Bunco?" Stu asked.

"It's some crazy dice game my mother plays with her friends. You need to back track on that photo and find out what phone number it came from and where it was being transmitted. There's no good reason for anyone to be taking and sending pictures of Annie," Auggie said tersely.

"It's a pretty darn cute picture of her, Auggie," Stu said trying to lighten the mood. "It'll take me a few minutes to figure out where it came from and where it was sent. Do you want to hold on or do you want me to call you back?"

"Call me back, I need to go talk to Annie."

Auggie shoved the phone into his pocket and hurried out of the room, down the hall and he ran down the staircase to the foyer. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he swung himself around toward the back of the house by holding on to the top of the turned newel post … a move he'd perfected by the time he was seven years old and just tall enough to get a good grip on the top of the post.

Amanda was at the back end of the hall when Auggie clamored down the steps and swung around the post. She hadn't seen him move this fast since the explosion. "Auggie, what's the hurry?"

"Where's Annie … is Annie in the house?"

"I think she's still out back with Burma. Do you want me to get her? Should we go find her together?"

Auggie nodded and walked quickly in the direction of Amanda's voice. He held out his hand, and Amanda reached for it so he could take her arm. "What's the hurry?" she asked.

"Something's come up, and I need to talk to Annie. It's important," he said as they walked briskly across the patio and across the lawn.

Amanda spotted Annie and Burma standing in the shade by the main tent's entrance chatting and getting to know each other. "There she is, Auggie. She's by the tent talking to Burma."

"Hey, Burma," Auggie yelled as if nothing were wrong.

"Well, hey, yourself. I'm sorry, we weren't able to come to dinner Thursday night, but you know how crazy JD's schedule is; and I was working on final plans for the party," Burma apologized. "JD can't wait to see you. I think we're at the same table tonight."

"I understand, Burma … can I steal Annie away from you for a few minutes?" Auggie said as he released the light hold he had on his mother's arm and extended his hand toward Annie who had a quizzical expression and shrugged. She took his hand and stepped toward Auggie so he could take her arm. The little tug on her arm told her that they needed to walk away to where they could talk privately. Annie could tell from his expression that something important was on his mind.

"Are we alone … really alone?" Auggie asked. "Do you think anyone is close enough to hear us talk?"

"We're in the corner of the yard and I don't see or hear any of the neighbors," Annie assured him.

Auggie stood in front of Annie and put his hand on her shoulders. He turned his head down toward her face and appeared to look straight into her eyes, which always unnerved her because she half-expected him to be able to see her. Their foreheads almost touched as Auggie first asked if she remembered anyone taking her picture on Wednesday night.

"I vaguely remember a small flash of light after I put the tiara on my head, but I don't remember who took the picture. It was a small flash of light like it was taken with a cell phone. I don't even remember where the flash of light came from. Why are you asking?"

"Remember me telling you about the new photo recognition software?"

Annie nodded and whispered, "Yes."

"Well, Stu was running it this afternoon and a photo of you taken Wednesday night wearing the tiara took a hit."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Shhhh. We don't want to alarm anyone," Auggie said leaning over farther so their foreheads touched. "Stu is tracking back to find the number of the phone it came from and where it was transmitted. It could be as simple as someone sending a picture of you to the woman who couldn't come." Auggie tried to sound nonchalant, even though he was concerned.

"What do we do now?" Annie asked.

"We can't do anything until Stu calls back with more information."

"In that case, I'm getting hungry. How about you?" Annie asked. Auggie nodded in agreement. "OK, let's go make some sandwiches."

Auggie draped his arm over Annie's shoulder and she, in turn, wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked back to the kitchen. Annie started pulling the deli meat and condiments out of the fridge while Auggie took plates out of the cabinet and pulled a loaf out of the bread keeper on the counter. Amada walked through studying the list on her clipboard, and Annie asked her if she'd like them to make her a sandwich, too.

Amanda looked up and watched for a few seconds as Auggie spread mayo on the bread and handed the slices over to Annie who was adding meat to the sandwiches and cutting them in half. "Sure, a little bit of lunch sounds good," Amanda answered. She enjoyed watching how Annie and Auggie were so comfortable working together.

Fred's booming voice exclaimed as he returned from his golf game, "I think some lunch sounds good, too."

"I thought you were going to eat at the Nineteenth Hole today," Amanda said.

"Oh, I decided to come on home in case you needed me to take care of something," he said giving his wife a gentle kiss.

Auggie asked, "Dad, do you want mayo or mustard on your sandwich?"

"Whatever you're having is fine with me," Fred answered. He and Amanda looked at each other and smiled before they glanced back at Auggie and Annie. Fred leaned over and whispered to Amanda, "It looks like Annie brought the old Auggie home from DC, doesn't it?" Amanda smiled and nodded.

"What's that?" Auggie asked when he heard his dad's voice.

Fred was busted and he knew it. "I was just telling your mother how good it makes me feel to have you home, Auggie. And, you too, Annie."

Annie turned around to Fred and Amanda and asked if they wanted pickle spears with their sandwiches. When they both nodded, she pulled out the spears, dried them on a paper towel and placed them on the luncheon plates. She whispered, "Ready" to Auggie, who picked up two of the plates and started walking to the table in the breakfast room. When his leg made contact with a chair, he carefully lowered the plate in his right hand to the table. He felt the surface of the table and scooted one plate in the direction of his father's usual place and the other where he mother sat.

"I think the plates are at your places," he said smiling in the direction he'd last heard his parents.

"Perfect," Amanda said proudly.

Auggie opened the fridge and found the bottled water in the door. "Do you want water or prefer something else?"

"Water's fine," Fred and Amanda said in unison. Auggie took four bottles out of the fridge and sat them on the table while Annie put away the mayo and pickles and took the last two plates for her and Auggie to the table. The foursome enjoyed their quick lunch together.

During lunch, Amanda asked Auggie if he'd found his dinner jacket and trousers in his closet. Another wave of worry swept over Annie, concerned that the dress she brought would not be formal enough.

As Amanda finished her sandwich, she thanked Annie and Auggie for making lunch. "You two make a really good team," she complimented them. They both fidgeted and thanked her.

The rest of the afternoon Annie wandered around the grounds behind Amanda doing whatever last minute task she needed. Not knowing exactly what future together Auggie had in mind for them as a couple, but still feeling he was thinking about a "permanent arrangement," Annie watched Amanda closely and tried to learn more about Auggie's world. This was a world of elegance and high standards, and Annie was feeling like she was taking a final exam tonight for which she hadn't had a chance to study.

Auggie had spent some time with his dad in the family room listening to the Cubs game on TV and then excused himself to "get ready." He was hoping Stu would call back with more information about the photo, and he wanted to be alone so he could talk freely.

When Amanda was sure that everything was set with the caterers, the bartenders and the musicians, she thanked Annie for her help and said she should think about getting ready for the party. "The invitations say six o'clock, but I always like for us to be ready early. Auggie knows this, but please remind him," Amanda said graciously.

Annie nodded and turned to go back to the house.

"Oh, Annie, I'd also like for you and Auggie to join Fred and me in at the receiving line this evening. Meet us at the entrance about twenty til six."

Annie stopped and stared at Amanda with eyes as big as silver dollars. "Receiving line? OK … I'll tell Auggie."

Annie hurried into the house and ran up the stairs to their bedroom. She threw open the bedroom door and found Auggie stretched out on the bed with his iTouch on his chest and earbuds in his ears. His fingers were playing air piano.

"Auggie!" she yelled. "Did you know your mother expects us to join us in the RECEIVING LINE?"

Auggie jumped with a little start, sat up and pulled the earbuds out. "What?"

"RECEIVING LINE … Auggie, did you know your mother expects us to join her in the RECEIVING LINE?"

"She mentioned something about it, but I guess I forgot. That's OK isn't it? I think Aaron and Cynthia will be receiving guests tonight, too."

Annie sat down on the bed beside Auggie. "Geez, Auggie, I'm feeling like I shouldn't be a waitress at this shindig tonight, and now I'm supposed to be standing in the receiving line. I was thinking we could hang out in the corner by the bar," Annie shared her discomfort.

"Annie, you're not going to be any more uncomfortable than me. At least you'll be able to see what's going on. We'll stick close together and we'll get through it, because it will be over in half an hour or so. You remember me telling you how Mom wanted to show us off? After six thirty, you can consider yourself shown off."

"I know about military etiquette, but I'm not sure about this old money, high society thing," Annie admitted to Auggie.

"It's essentially the same thing. We'll smile a lot and tell everyone how happy we are they could join us.

"I'm stickin' to you like Super Glue tonight, Soldier Boy," Annie said leaning into him.

Auggie put his arm around her and said, "I'm counting on it."

* * *

><p>Auggie showered first and was slipping into his tuxedo shirt when Stu called with some more information about Annie's photo. The photo was sent from a phone registered to someone in the Chicago area … Irina Zhukov and was sent to a number in Russia, but they had not determined the number and name.<p>

"Does that name mean anything to you?" Stu asked. "Do I need to call Joan?"

"Yes, Stu, I know who Irina Zhukov is, and in fact we'll be seeing her this evening. Don't call Joan, yet. I need to assess what's really going on here before we call in the troops."

Annie padded out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and another one around her torso. Auggie was distracted by what he'd just learned from Stu, but hearing Annie moving around the room and smelling the aroma of her grapefruit-scented shower gel emanating from her warm body made Auggie smile.

"Did I hear you talking to someone?" Annie asked as she finished drying off and chose the lingerie to wear with the tailored green silk cocktail dress she'd brought to wear for THE PARTY.

"It was Stu," Auggie measured his words and modulated his voice so as not to alarm Annie. "He found the phone number your photo was sent from and the area it was sent to."

"Do I have a stalker or a secret admirer?"

"I don't really have a good grip on the information, yet," Auggie explained. "Stu says the photo was sent from a phone number that is registered to Irina Zhukov. Do you remember her taking your photo? I remember you asking me about her after the party."

"She was nice enough to me," Annie said thoughtfully, "but I picked up a weird vibe from her. It's hard to explain."

Auggie kept to himself the information about the photo being sent to Russia.

Annie disappeared into the bathroom to dry her hair and put on a touch of makeup. She studied herself in the mirror and sighed, wishing she were as beautiful as Auggie believed. "Well, at least I'm above average," she whispered to herself.

"What's that?" Auggie called from the other room.

"Oh, nothing … I was just talking to myself," she explained. "I'm having a major moment of self-doubt here. Just humor me," she said as she took her dress off its hanger and unzipped it. "Wow … you are setting way too high a standard, Anderson," she said, admiring Auggie in his tuxedo trousers and white pleated shirt. Auggie smiled and chuckled.

Annie stepped into her dress and turned her back to Auggie. "Can you get my zipper?" Auggie put his hands on her shoulders and ran his fingers down her back to find the zipper pull. The silk fabric was soft and sensuous under his fingertips. He held the base of the zipper and gently pulled up the tab. He finished by kissing the nape of her neck, and Annie giggled.

When Annie turned around Auggie was holding up his cummerbund. "These things always give me fits. Can you help?"

Annie took the black satin fabric from his hand, straightened it out and held it against the front of his shirt just above his waistline. "Hold it here," she instructed as she walked behind him and fastened its back and tightened the elastic slightly so it would not shift on Auggie's slim frame.

"How's the tie look?" he asked as he tried to make sure it was straight.

"Perfect," Annie reassured him.

Annie looked at the clock and said, "We have about ten minutes before your mother expects us to be in that blasted receiving line." She stepped into her shoes while she asked Auggie, "Do you mind keeping my lip gloss in one of your pockets? I don't have a pocket in this dress, and I don't want to try to keep track of a bag this evening."

Auggie held out his hand for the lip gloss and tucked it into his breast pocket. "You ready?"

"Earrings and necklace and I'm good to go. There … ready ...," she said turning from the dresser mirror to face Auggie who was standing patiently holding his folded cane in his left hand. "Formal wear suits you," Annie complimented him. "Were you a model in a previous life?" she said reaching up to kiss him lightly.

Auggie chuckled and reached to touch the side of Annie's face with his right hand and traced it to her ear to check out the pearl earring and down to her neck to check out the neckline of her dress and her pearl necklace. "Lookin' good yourself," he said.

"How do you know?" she asked teasingly.

"Trust me," he smiled, "I know," as he patted her cheek. Auggie opened the door to the hall for Annie and when they were both in the hall he offered his right arm to escort her. They met up with Amanda and Fred on time, and just a couple of minutes later, Aaron and Cynthia arrived.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading, generous comments, and alerts.<p>

In the next chapter, Annie is introduced to Fred and Amanda's friends and Auggie makes contact with a friend from his past in an effort to sort out the mystery of The Photo. I'm hoping the chapter posting gods will be on my side this evening!


	22. Chapter 22 Receiving Guests

Annie and Auggie are all dressed up with someplace important to go. Let's see how the party goes.

Thanks for reading, and remember I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs.

**Chapter 22 – Receiving Guests**

Amanda was almost glowing with pride at how handsome her sons and husband looked in their ivory dinner jackets and how lovely Annie and Cynthia were. Amanda considered tonight's party a "coming out" of sorts for Annie and Cynthia, introducing them to her friends and business acquaintances. Cynthia, Aaron and Auggie understood the significance of the event, but Annie was still a little overwhelmed at being a part of the receiving line and Auggie decided not to explain it to her until it was over.

Just outside the entrance to the tent where dinner would be served, Amanda explained that Fred would be first in the receiving line followed by her, Auggie, Annie, Aaron and Cynthia. "I want Auggie next to me so I can give him cues about who is in the line and what to expect. Then, Auggie can handle the introductions to Annie. Aaron will know most of the guests, so he can easily handle introductions to Cynthia."

Annie was squeezing Auggie's hand so tightly that he had to wiggle his fingers to tell her to loosen her grip. He leaned over to her and whispered, "This only happens once a year, and you won't get stuck in the line every year."

Annie was picking up on the significance of the event. They all heard the opening and closing of car doors and the parking valets driving off. "Looks like it's show time," Amanda said, and the group lined up according to her earlier instructions to greet the guests.

After a few minutes, Annie's apprehension dissipated and she came close to enjoying herself. Amanda and Fred were so gracious greeting the guests. They both had a talent for making everyone seem special. Amanda whispered bits of information about guests down the line to Auggie, who then was able to recall funny stories or events involving the people. If Auggie weren't mesmerizing to her before, he certainly was now. He was as gracious as his parents and appeared to genuinely enjoy visiting with the guests.

Annie's role was to smile, shake hands, thank people for coming and tell them how happy she was to meet them. During a rare lull when Fred visited a little longer with a guest, she would brush Auggie's right hand and their fingers would intertwine for a second. When there wasn't time to hold hands, she would occasionally put her hand on his back. The physical contact made her feel better, and she knew by the change in Auggie's expression, it made him feel better, too.

Watching who was still in line, Annie noticed that Irina Zhukov was standing with a distinguished looking gray-haired gentlemen who she presumed to be her husband. "Auggie, does Irina's husband have gray hair?"

"Maybe … the last time I saw him he had salt and pepper hair."

"Well, Irina is coming up, and I bet that's her husband."

The Zhukovs came through the line complimenting Amanda and gushing about how glad they were to be there. They gushed over Auggie and Annie and Aaron and Cynthia. When they were out of earshot, Annie whispered to Auggie, "They really are a piece of work, aren't they?"

When the guests coming in were down to a trickle, Amanda turned to the two young couples and thanked them for helping to greet the guests. "Now, go make sure the bartenders are doing a good job and enjoy your dinner," she told them. Aaron and Cynthia hurried to get a drink. Amanda reached over to Annie, took her hand and said, "Thank you … you did a lovely job this evening. I know you were a little nervous, but you were wonderful."

Annie stuttered a "Thank you … it wasn't as scary as I thought it was going to be."

"What about me, Mom?" Auggie asked sarcastically.

"You're an old hand at this. You were wonderful and you know it. Now, go enjoy yourselves," Amanda said dismissing them.

Auggie and Annie took a few steps toward the bar and Auggie stopped to check the time. He snapped the watch cover closed and said "We have almost twenty minutes until dinner is served. Annie, will you help me find something?"

"Sure, what?"

"I need to locate a phone number, and I'm not sure it's in my computer. It may be in my old Daytimer."

When they got into the house, they hurried upstairs. Auggie turned on his computer and while it booted up, he carefully went through the bottom left drawer and pulled out a small leather book closed with a flap. He held the book in his left hand and gently passed his hand over its cover before holding it out to Annie.

"What am I looking for?" Annie asked quietly.

"Look for J. Hollis … and I don't remember if I would have put him under H. or J.," Auggie said.

Annie started flipping through the address pages of the book while Auggie opened the contact list on his computer and was using the Braille readout to read it. "I was afraid of that. Not everything got transferred from paper to the computer. Did you find it?" Auggie asked.

Annie ran her finger down the entries under H … Hadley … Henry …. Hollis. "Here it is … Hollis …. J. Hollis … no first name, just an initial. That's what you're looking for, isn't it?"

Auggie nodded. "Is there a home number and an office number?"

"Yeah, you want the home number first?" she asked. Auggie nodded again.

Annie gave him the number and as he punched the number on his cell phone, she studied the fine, precise printing on the Daytimer pages. The only handwriting of Auggie's she'd seen was his signature on credit card receipts or a hurried scribble on a delivery slip. She would love to be able to take a page of the book to have an expert analyze the personality of the writer for her.

J.'s phone rang several times before he picked up and answered with a friendly "Hello."

"J. Hollis? This is Auggie Anderson … a voice from your past."

"Auggie, how the hell are you? …. I heard you had an unpleasant experience in Iraq," Hollis said not wanting to say, "I heard you were blinded overseas."

"You might say that … you probably heard I was blinded, but now I'm working in Tech Ops at The Company."

"Well what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Hollis asked.

"Do you have some time tomorrow when we can meet to discuss some sensitive information? Maybe at your office? I've come across something, and I want to talk to you about it." ….. "Great." … "We'll see you at two tomorrow afternoon." … "Your office is still in the same place?" … See you tomorrow.

"Who is J. Hollis?"

"He's the FBI agent in charge for this area. We need to find out if he or his people have anything on Irina or her husband."

Annie handed him back his Daytimer, which he left beside the laptop saying, "Maybe we need to go through this to be sure I have all the numbers out of it that I need. Now, let's go get a drink, eat dinner and take a twirl around that expensive dance floor Mom had built."

* * *

><p>When they approached their table, Annie was carrying their drinks because Auggie had his right hand on her elbow and was carrying his cane in his left hand. As Annie sat down the glasses, Auggie located her chair and pulled it out for her. "We were wondering where you two went," Aaron inquired.<p>

Annie jumped in and said, "I forgot my lip gloss, so we went upstairs to get it."

As Auggie pushed in Annie's chair, he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the tube of pink goo to show off to J.D. and Burma, Aaron and Cynthia and Fred Jr. and Sarah. As he sat down, he located his napkin and asked with a chuckle, "Well, who am I having dinner with tonight?" His brothers and sisters-in-law went around the table calling off their names in good-natured fun.

"Where's Tom sitting?" he asked. "Did we vote his cranky self out of the family?"

"He's sitting a couple of tables over with some management types from the Cubs organization and the Zhukovs," Sara reported in her best southern drawl. Before dinner was served, Fred Jr. said "I have to make a toast … to Annie for making sure Auggie came home to spend some time with us at long last … to Auggie for coming home … make sure it's more often … and to Aaron and Cynthia … congratulations on your upcoming wedding." They all held up their glasses half standing to clink over the center of the table.

During dinner the banter at Annie and Auggie's table was light and playful. The four brothers teased each other about youthful memories of their mother's parties. Annie made a couple of trips back to the bar for drinks before dinner was served. As the plates were being served at their table, Annie leaned over to Auggie with a seductive smile, kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear what was on the plate and where it was placed. Playing along, he tilted his head into hers affectionately, and whispered back, "Thanks … that's why I love you."

She wanted to throw her arms around him and squeal, instead she dropped her hand down to meet his and held it until everyone at the table had been served. They enjoyed their dinner served with wine and the dessert buffet of petite fours. After dinner the group enjoyed Bailey's on the rocks before they got up and started mingling with the guests and moving to the adjoining tent for dancing. Fred and Amanda led the first dance, a party tradition they said since they had no daughters and Fred would never have the opportunity to have a first dance with a daughter.

The slower music was geared to Amanda and Fred's friends who apparently had been taking ballroom dancing classes, Annie observed and shared her intel with Auggie. Auggie held out his hand and asked her to dance. "You have to say yes, it's a rule that all the Anderson boys have to dance the first few dances."

Annie looked around, and sure enough even Tom and Holly were dancing … and he even had a pleasant expression on his face.

"OK … I don't want to get you in trouble with your mother."

"Is there a table close where I can stash the cane?"

"Sure, a few steps to your left."

"Let's start out in the least crowded area," Auggie suggested as they walked onto the dance floor.

They wrapped their arms around each other and started to dance. They had danced occasionally, but never in a ballroom setting. Tonight after a few drinks Auggie was remarkably relaxed and she discovered a great dancer. The first song came to a close and the dancers applauded. The band started the second song of the evening. Auggie swung Annie around and they began the second dance. Fred and Amanda glanced over, did a double take and smiled. "Auggie certainly seems to be loosening up," Fred said.

"Go cut in and dance with Annie, so I can dance with Auggie," Amanda said with a twinkle in her eyes. Fred nodded in agreement and they wove their way across the dance floor. Fred tapped Auggie's shoulder and said, "May I dance with your lady?"

Auggie stepped back and smiled momentarily but realized he was stuck in the middle of the dance floor without any assistance. His smile returned when he heard his mother say, "Well aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

As they started to dance, Amanda said, "You lead and I'll do my best to keep us out of trouble." When the music stopped, Amanda thanked Auggie and hugged him. "You may never understand how much it means to me to have you home with us."

Auggie hugged her back and said, "I'm trying."

Fred thanked Annie for the dance and rejoined his wife. Annie detoured to the table where Auggie had laid his folded cane. She retrieved the cane and when she approached Auggie, she said "Hi" and brushed his right hand with it. He grasped it and smiled. "Let's go get a drink," Annie suggested.

"I think I've met my obligation," Auggie said as they walked up to the bar.

"But what if I wanted to dance some more?" Annie asked.

"Do you?"

"No … not really … these new shoes are starting to hurt."

They took their drinks and sat at a small round table in the tent with the dance band. Annie was describing what the women were wearing and she was giving Auggie a blow-by-blow description of who the Zhukovs were talking to. Nothing they had done or said during the evening sent up any red flags, but Auggie was glad he'd made contact with Hollis to meet on Sunday.

When the evening drew to a close, and the last guests said their goodbyes, Annie whispered to Auggie, 'I really enjoyed myself tonight. Your mother sure knows how to throw a party. I've only seen things like this in the movies. Once I got into it, I didn't even mind being on display in the receiving line."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be either. But, I don't think I would have been able to enjoy myself without your being here with me," Auggie confided.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> In the next chapter, we'll find out what happens the day after the party when our CIA officers go meet with J. Hollis at FBI Headquarters. Will Auggie's FBI friend offer some help, or will they have to figure it out all on their own?

Again, thanks for reading.


	23. Chapter 23 The Morning After

The party's over, and Annie and Auggie are off to start their investigation of the Zhukovs. Their first stop is to meet with Auggie's old friend who's now the Agent in Charge for the Chicago FBI office. Yeah, and what about cooperation between government agencies. We'll see how that works out. Have fun reading!

Please remember that I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs, only a desire to entertain the FanFiction readers with an interim story until the show's second season starts.

**Chapter 23 – The Morning After**

The Anderson house was quiet until about nine thirty on Sunday morning when Amanda and Fred began to stir. By ten o'clock, Annie and Auggie were awake, but not quite ready to start moving around. They were tired but not really hung over because they'd each thought to drink a bottle of water before turning in. Neither one had wanted to over indulge in front of his parents or suffer through a "morning after" at their home … not that it would have been the first time Auggie had done it.

They'd each padded into the bathroom and slipped back into bed. After a few soft good morning kisses, they caressed each other and made love quietly and passionately. Trying to be discrete with Auggie's parents always a few feet away added to the excitement and passion of their physical relationship. "Annie Walker, you are amazing," Auggie whispered as he kissed the side of her neck.

Annie giggled and countered, "No you are the amazing one … my toes are still tingling."

One more lingering kiss and Auggie reminded Annie, "We need to shower and grab a bite to eat, so we're not late meeting J. Hollis at the FBI office."

"FBI? Is that who you called last night?"

"Yep. I worked with J. on a joint project when I first joined the agency. We've more or less kept in touch. He's now the Special Agent in Charge for Chicago. If Irina and her husband are involved in something, he may be able to give us some guidance," Auggie explained as he closed the bathroom door.

Annie picked up the TV remote control and tuned into the Sunday morning news on the cable channels. She watched for a few minutes before she threw her robe over her night shirt and went downstairs to get some coffee. No one was in the kitchen, so she made a pot of coffee and found a tray to carry the full cups upstairs. When she reached the upper hall with her tray of coffee, Annie met Amanda coming out of the master suite. Annie whispered, "There's still plenty of coffee left in the pot."

"Thank you," Amanda smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're starting to feel at home." Annie nodded and hurried back to the bedroom.

Auggie was getting dressed when Annie returned with the coffee. "Hey, Auggie, I come bearing a gift of caffeine," she said as she placed the cup on a coaster at his desk. "The cup is on the right side of your laptop. Is that OK?"

"You are an angel … thank you."

"I'm going to drink mine while it's hot," Annie said as she sat on the bench at the foot of the bed. "Where is the FBI Office? Do I need to put its address in the GPS?"

"That's probably a good idea, since I'm not as good at recalling areas I haven't been in for several years … as we found out yesterday," he said.

"Would you get over it … that little episode bothered you way more than it should have, and I think you're making too much of it," Annie said as she placed her empty cup on the vanity and closed the bathroom door to shower.

When they were dressed in Sunday casual gear, Annie collected the coffee cups and the tray to return to the kitchen, and they went downstairs for breakfast and more coffee. Annie said, "Good morning," as she and Auggie rounded the corner from the main hall into the breakfast room.

Fred and Amanda said, "Good morning," and Auggie greeted them, too. Amanda said, "I hope you two don't mind fending for yourself for breakfast."

"Not at all," Annie said as she put the tray with the cups on the counter. "We thought we'd have some cereal."

Auggie rinsed the coffee cups and dried them before refilling them. Annie filled a couple of cereal bowls for them … Lucky Charms for him and Cheerios for her. Auggie took the cups to the table and on the way asked his parents if they were sitting at their usual places. He put his and Annie's cups where they had been sitting for breakfast the past few days. Fred was reading the Sunday paper and not paying attention, but Amanda and Annie locked eyes and smiled at each other. Annie set down the filled cereal bowls and pulled the jug of milk out of the fridge. "Do you want me to pour the milk?" she asked.

"That would be great," Auggie said as he went to the flatware drawer to get spoons for them. Auggie realized that he was beginning to move around his childhood home with as much ease as he negotiated the space in his own apartment in DC. It was hard to admit, but Annie was right. He needed to spend more time with his family. The familiarity with each other made it easier for him to be himself.

"Any plans today?" Amanda asked.

"We're going to go see an old friend of mine," Auggie explained. "He's someone I worked with on a project when I first started at the Agency, and we've kept in touch through the years. I thought it would be nice if Annie met him." Auggie thought a minute, and added, "Or, did you need us to help you with something."

"No, not at all. I was thinking we might go out to dinner this evening about seven o'clock, if you think you can be back by then."

"We should be back way before seven," Auggie assured his mother.

After eating breakfast, enjoying another cup of coffee and loading their dishes in the dishwasher, Auggie stuffed his laptop and portable Braille keyboard into its bag to take with them. He slung the bag over his shoulder and picked up his folded cane … "Ready for the day," he thought.

"Annie, are you about ready?"

"Just a minute," she called from the bathroom, "I need to put on a touch of makeup, if I'm going to be meeting a friend of yours."

"No you don't … everybody always says you're just as pretty without makeup as you are with it."

Annie looked around the door holding a mascara wand. "Thanks for the misplaced confidence, but humor me. Give me just a few minutes to put on a dab of mascara, blush and lip gloss … OK?" Annie zipped up her makeup bag and stashed it in the second drawer in the vanity. She bounded out of the bathroom, "I think I've got it all together, now. I'm ready."

Auggie was holding the door open for her. Annie picked up her bag, made sure she knew where the keys and her sunglasses were and reached up to kiss Auggie as she walked through the door. He laughed and shook his head. "The longer we're on vacation, the more you act like a girly girl."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize … I'm enjoying getting to know this side of you."

* * *

><p>Annie slowed down as she approached the driveway into the parking lot at the office building on Roosevelt Boulevard that housed the FBI office for the Chicago area. She whipped the red sports car into a parking space and cut the ignition. "You think we need to put up the top?" she asked Auggie.<p>

"We probably should … just to be safe. It would be embarrassing for CIA officers to have their car stolen while in the FBI's office parking lot." They both laughed at how the news story would play out. "At least we have our covers to protect us," Annie said as she punched the lock button on the remote key.

Auggie stood very still beside the car while Annie walked around to the passenger side. "Annie, which way to the entrance?"

"The building is ahead of you and to the right. The front entrance is about at your two o'clock," she said as she reached for his left hand and he took her arm.

"Thanks … for a few seconds I felt like I was swirling in nothingness. I couldn't get my bearings," Auggie explained.

"That's not like you. What's going on? Do you feel OK?"

"I'm fine. I'm a little nervous, I guess, because I haven't seen J. since the explosion. Sometimes it gets awkward when I see people from my old life for the first time since …" and his voice trailed off.

Annie stopped on the sidewalk at the building's entrance and turned to look up at Auggie's face, which showed tension in his flexing jaws and furrowed brow. "Would you take a breath and relax? You said J. is a great guy, and this isn't so much a social call as a business meeting. I've seen you a little rattled over social and family things before, but you never unravel over intelligence matters."

Auggie smiled at Annie's pep talk.

"And you are not going to start today. Got it?"

Auggie laughed. "I got it … I got it." Recalling one of his favorite scenes from the old movie, "Young Frankenstein," he added, "I don't got it."

Annie wanted to hug him, but after that outburst she laughed and punched him in the arm. He winced at the half-hearted punch and wrapped his left arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Come on … this is important. Let's not keep J. waiting."

* * *

><p>They stepped off the elevator, crossed the foyer and Annie started to open the glass door into the FBI Office. Auggie let go of Annie and reached over her with his left hand to grab the heavy door and pull it open.<p>

Just as the glass door closed behind them, a booming voice from the back of the office bellowed out, "Auggie Anderson as I live and breathe … you still look like a college frat boy."

J. Hollis hurried through the desks to greet Auggie, who quickly transferred his folded cane to his left hand so he could extend his right hand. J. grabbed Auggie's hand and pulled him into a hug. He had trouble finding the words to tell Auggie how good it was to see him, so he gave his back a hearty slap. Auggie smiled and acknowledged the gesture with a nod.

Annie watched and took in the emotions that were visible from both men. When the men stepped apart, J. looked at Annie and asked, "And who is this lovely lady?"

"J. Hollis … this is my friend and co-worker, Annie Walker."

J. stepped back observing the young couple for a few seconds and declared, "You may be co-workers, but I think you're much more than just friends." Annie looked at her feet and blushed while Auggie fidgeted and cleared his throat.

"Ooohh Kaaaay," Auggie said, "shall we discuss what I called you about, now? Do you have a place for me to set up my laptop?"

J. led them back to his office thinking Auggie could set up his computer on the conference table. Annie was amazed at how casually dressed he was to be the Agent in Charge … even on a Sunday afternoon. She could tell that he'd been an athlete by the way he walked and she was amused that he was wearing at University of Missouri logo golf shirt in Chicago.

Opening the door to his office, J. said, "Auggie, there's a conference table just ahead of you."

Annie led him to the table and whispered, "It's about six feet long, and you're in the center of it right now." Auggie put his laptop bag on the table and started unpacking it and attaching the Braille reader.

J. watched him and remarked, "Auggie, that's quite a set up you've got there."

"Yes it is. If it weren't for all the great adaptive technology today, I wouldn't be able to continue my work."

J. considered his matter-of-fact statement and added, "Well, that would be our loss, wouldn't it?" Auggie concentrated on setting up the computer and Annie smiled at J. and nodded in agreement. Annie also realized that the job … Auggie's work … was the one thing since the explosion that gave his life purpose and direction. Yes, their friendship was special … for both of them … but it was recent. It was Auggie's love of his job, his sense of duty to his colleagues and country that kept him from crawling into a bottle of tequila and staying there in a warm, comfortable stupor.

Auggie asked Annie if there was a plug-in close by, and when she said "Yes," he pushed the power cord into the laptop and handed the plug to Annie. When the computer was plugged in, Auggie turned it on to show J. what had been discovered and try to find out if he had an inside track on anything that could help him solve the puzzle that was developing.

Auggie explained the new facial recognition software procedure being used between the CIA and the NSA, then with a few keystrokes he pulled up the photo of Annie that had been transmitted by Irina. Annie had only heard about the picture. This was the first time she'd seen it. It made her gasp and then giggle. Auggie reminded her that this was a serious matter. "Auggie, I know. But it's hard to be serious about a picture where I'm wearing a tiara and have such a goofy grin."

Auggie cleared his throat and continued. "We determined the photo was sent from a phone registered to Irina Zhukov and sent to someone in or near Moscow. I'm in a particularly sensitive situation, because Irina Zhukov and her husband are friends of my parents. Is there anything I need to know about them or their business?"

J. pondered the question. "Auggie, you know we're just about as secretive around here as the guys … and gals … in your shop."

Auggie decided to take a different direction of questioning. "Well, I know there's a lot of money laundering activity being initiated by Russian organized crime trying to get dirty money back into our banking system. Dimitre Zhukov owns those high-end import and interior design operations as well as the wholesale import business. I was thinking that if there was any unusual financial activity some banker may have filed a Suspicious Activity Report. Have they?"

"Now, Auggie … you know I can't talk to anyone outside this office about anything regarding a SAR that may or may not exist."

"I know … I was hoping you might make an exception or maybe point us in the right direction," Auggie said.

J. measured his words carefully. "Auggie, I'll tell you what I tell everyone about financial crimes … follow the money. Find a source for the money, and then follow it in all directions. But I'm not saying anything about any SARs. Heads roll when people talk about those things.

"Understood," Auggie said. "Is there anything else you can tell me about Irina and Dimitre?"

"Well, since your father is Dimitre's attorney, I'd think you'd already know all about him," J. responded.

Auggie laughed … "Haven't you heard of attorney-client privilege? Besides, my dad has always been a stickler for never talking shop around the family. He may take a briefcase full of work home every night, but he never talks about it. Looks like Annie and I are going to have to do a little investigating on our own."

"Well, be careful, and don't get caught," J. advised. "You know how our bosses are when we have to go rescuing each other."

"I remember," Auggie agreed. "Good times, weren't they?" Auggie began dismantling the laptop to pack away and asked Annie to get the power plug. She reached across the table and touched his hand with the end of the power cord, and he smiled in her direction. He stuffed everything into the messenger bag and turned to J. with his hand extended. "It was great to see you again, J. … a figure of speech, you know," Auggie said as he and J. shook hands.

"The next time you come to Chicago, give me a heads up so we can make dinner plans," J. said.

"I'll keep that in mind … and when you're coming to D.C., you know you have a standing invitation to join me for dinner or just a beer and a burger at the tavern," Auggie said.

Annie and Auggie wound their way through the desks of the FBI office said their final goodbyes at the door to the elevator foyer. Annie punched the down button for the elevator and fidgeted while she waited. Auggie, who had been a bundle of nerves before the meeting, was perfectly calm and seemed to be distracted. When the elevator door opened, they stepped in together and turned around without saying a word. They didn't talk to each other until they were in the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"What the heck just happened back there?" Annie demanded. "I felt like I was watching two bull dogs face off across the street from each other."

Auggie's smile spread slowly across his face. "Annie, we learned a lot in that meeting."

"He didn't tell us anything," she countered.

"He told us plenty. We just had to listen. He couldn't say anything about the SARs; but there's something going on because he told us to follow the money. And Irina and Dimitre must be the subjects of some sort of investigation or else J. would not have known that my father is Dimitre's attorney," Auggie explained. "It's a delicate dance that FBI agents and CIA officers have with each other ... even when we're good friends."

"What do we do now? You were kind of distracted when we left back there. What are you thinking?"

"I was sorting out what to do first, and I was beating myself up for not making an intel connection sooner. The information you brought back from Norway contains several references to someone in Moscow named Zhukov, and it never crossed my mind there could be a connection with Irina and Dimitre. Zhukov is not an uncommon name, so I never gave it a second thought."

"Don't beat yourself up, Auggie. I worked on the translation and I didn't give it a thought either when I was introduced to Irina."

"Now," Auggie said, "we need to quit giving each other pep talks and start planning how we're going to investigate this."

"Maybe we can start at dinner tonight," Annie said. "I can ask your parents some questions about Irina … just out of curiosity, you know."

"Then tomorrow we can go shopping at one of their outlying stores. If we hang out at one of the stores close to home, someone we … I … know may be working there. We need to snoop around a little and find out what bank they use. I need to be able to get into the store's bank records to see if there's any unusual activity," Auggie explained. His excitement was betrayed by the tone of his voice.

* * *

><p>Annie's dubious about what they learned (or didn't learn) from Auggie's friend, J. (not to ever be confused with Jai Wilcox). But, Auggie has some ideas, and he's drawing out a plan in his mind; but before they can do some investigating, they have to go to supper with with his brother, Dr. J.D. Check in for Chapter 24 to see how that works out.<p>

Again, I appreciate the fun messages and reviews that indicate you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24 Searching for More Info

When you work for the CIA you do what you can to find out all the information you need for an op or a mission ... even if it involves getting information out of your boyfriend's mother. It is for the Greater Good, isn't it? Annie tries to find out more about the Zhukovs while Auggie and J.D. have an intense conversation at Sunday night dinner. Let's see what's happening ...

Don't want to forget to tell you that I own nothing of Covert Affairs except some excitement over the impending delivery of my Season One DVD, of which I was reminded today by an ad that popped up on a website.

**Chapter 24 – Searching for More Information**

At Sunday night supper, Burma and J.D. joined Amanda, Fred, Annie and Auggie at the restaurant for a casual meal and time to visit. J.D. regretted that they'd missed the Thursday night meal with the rest of the family.

"Auggie, my man, we just haven't had a chance to visit much at all this trip, have we?" J.D. said as he clapped Auggie on the back when he approached the table and stood behind the empty chair next to Auggie at the round table for six. Auggie stood up to shake hands with his older brother and they gave each other a hurried man hug. Seating wasn't planned at the table, but Annie ended up sitting with Amanda on her right and Auggie at her left. J.D. sat to Auggie's left and Burma was between Fred and J.D.

Annie had maneuvered to sit by Amanda so she could ask some quiet questions about Irina, and J.D. had maneuvered to sit next to Auggie mostly because he missed his younger brother and he wanted to spend some time with him to convince himself that he was doing as well as he tried to let on. "You and Annie sure seemed to be having a good time on the dance floor last night," J.D. said trying to get a conversation going. Auggie had always been a one-word answer person, so getting him to open up since he lost his sight had become a real challenge for J.D.

Auggie was better schooled in interrogation techniques than J.D., so he realized immediately what he was up to. He considered whether he should clam up or talk a little. He decided to talk … a little … enough to get J.D. to back off, Auggie thought.

"We did have a good time last night. Annie started off a little nervous about the receiving line and so was I, but after a few minutes we figured it out and it was fine. It really was a great way to make sure Annie had a chance to meet everyone at the party," Auggie admitted. Then he added, "And the dancing was pretty good, too." Auggie reached over and put his hand on Annie's thigh, and she took her hand from the table, laid it over his and squeezed it.

Annie was right, Auggie realized. He was in his element and in control at the office with intelligence matters, but it was easy to start to unravel in family situations. Luckily the chairs were relatively close together, so it was going to be convenient to find Annie's hand when he felt like he needed a little extra assurance.

Annie, Amanda and Burma rehashed the party, especially the decorations. Burma graciously accepted compliments from the Andersons and Annie. She even hinted at ideas she'd already come up with for next year's decorations. "The tents are still in the backyard, and you're already making plans for next year?" Annie asked.

Burma laughed. "That's right. Amanda and I work on this party all year long."

Annie considered how to turn the conversation to Irina and Dimitre. "I was a little disappointed that I didn't have the chance to visit with Irina last night. I would like to know her a little better. It sure seems like she has a fascinating story to tell … being able to get out of the Soviet Union before the Berlin Wall came down … and all. And coming here and becoming wealthy business owners … that just seems to take an amazing amount of work and talent."

Amanda tried to remember some of the details about Irina's and Dimitre's early years in Chicago. "They came here in the late 80's after spending several months in Canada. Our church sponsored them," Amanda explained. "I first met Irina when some of the young women in the church organized a shower for her to help her furnish the studio apartment the church rented for them."

"So they came here with very little?" Annie asked.

"That's an understatement. They actually had next to nothing," Amanda said.

"So … how did they develop such a prosperous business?"

"I guess they're a good example of the American dream. They worked extremely hard. In the early years, Dimitre took about any job he could so he could take home a paycheck. Irina spoke very good English and had a degree in art from a university in Moscow, so she took a retail job at an interior design shop down on N. Michigan … you've heard of the Magnificent Mile?" Amanda explained. "Anyway, I guess the rest is history. Irina learned the interior design business. The Soviet government fell in the early 90s opening up the opportunity for imports from Russia and Dimitre started the wholesale import business to complement the interior design shop. Then, they opened several shops through out the Chicago area."

Annie listened intently to Amanda while being aware of a conversation taking place between J.D. and Auggie. She was extremely aware of Auggie's large, strong hand grasping hers firmly under the table. The intensity of his grasp was almost a barometer of how his conversation was going with his brother.

"I can see how you became really close friends," Annie said, "since you've been there with moral support for them though their journey in our country."

Burma chimed in and added, "Well it doesn't hurt that they have the most exquisite shops I've ever shopped in, and J.D. says I can find a decorator shop or a florist shop in any city on the planet." The women all laughed at the inside "girl" joke.

Annie was aware that her hand was starting to smart and she wiggled her fingers. Auggie got the cue and loosened his grip but did not totally release her hand. When the waitress brought their cocktails, Fred began questioning Burma about some of the more exotic blooms she used in the focal arrangements, so Annie turned her attention to Auggie's conversation.

She heard Auggie speaking just above a whisper but his tone and speech pattern were emphatic. "J.D. right now there is nothing you can say to me that will convince me to see any more specialists. I've already been to the best in the U.S. and any more visits would be a waste of my time and theirs."

Annie began to understand why he'd been holding on to her hand so tightly. When his old fashioned was served, Annie leaned over and whispered, "Drink … about one o'clock. Do you want me to ask if they have a Braille menu, or do you want me to read it?"

Auggie could feel the heat of Annie's breath whispering to him. He turned to face her and slowly lowered his head and their foreheads met. They both smiled. Then he said, "I'm hungry for beef tonight, and this is a pretty casual restaurant; so you can just give me a rundown of what kind of steaks they offer."

"I think I can handle that … and the drink is a little ways back from the table edge."

"Thanks," he whispered as he reached for the cocktail.

J.D. tried to pick up the conversation about visiting a specialist. Auggie took a couple of measured sips from his drink and calmly said, "That subject is closed for tonight,"

J.D. looked a little defeated and whispered, "OK … but please understand I just want to help."

"I know … subject closed," Auggie said hoping that his parents … especially his mother had not heard much of the conversation.

As the family enjoyed their dinner, Annie decided to see if she could find out anything else about Irina and her husband. "I was just wondering," Annie said innocently, "do Irina and her husband ever return to Russia now, since they escaped from the Soviet Union."

"They generally go back a couple of times a year now to visit family," Amanda said. "And, their friends and family visit them regularly. They have family in Canada, too, so it seems like they have a lot of guests driving down from the north."

"They're fortunate that they get to see their friends and family," Annie said thinking she and Auggie had some snooping to do before they left for D.C.

J.D. and Burma scarfed down their dinners and were finished eating while Annie and Auggie were barely half through their plates and Amanda and Fred were still eating and chatting. J.D. and Burma looked at each other and shrugged, realizing they should have eaten at a more leisurely pace. They noticed that the others had intentionally been eating slower so they would not finish too far ahead of Auggie. "Ooops," Burma mouthed.

Auggie was enjoying his filet, but in his heart he would have preferred a Porterhouse cut ... which he did often when he and Annie enjoyed dinner together either at one of their apartments or in a restaurant. Here with his family he didn't want his eating skills … or the possible lack of them … to be a source of conversation the rest of the summer. He'd realized that J.D. and Burma had finished their meals way ahead of him, but he was refusing to let it bother him.

On the drive home from dinner, Amanda turned to Auggie in the back seat and asked, "What were you and J.D. talking about at dinner? I picked up from your tone of voice you were none too happy about whatever J.D. was saying."

"Not supposing you're going to let me get by without giving you an answer?" Auggie offered. "What if I said it is a private matter between the two of us?"

"I would have to respect that. But, Auggie, I can tell it was a subject that is troubling you. If you won't talk to me about it, Talk to Annie or your dad or … I don't know … someone," Amanda stammered a little.

"Someone? Meaning a shrink?"

"If that's what it takes," Amanda said evenly.

Auggie's expression remained neutral, and Annie placed her hand over his. He did not pull away, but turned his palm up so their fingers curled together. He knew that Annie had heard part of the conversation with J.D. and understood a little of his inner turmoil. Annie tried to think of a safe subject to talk about on the half hour ride back to the house, but couldn't come up with one. Amanda turned on the Public Radio station which was broadcasting a classical concert.

Auggie was the one who broke the silence. "Mom?"

"Yes, Auggie."

"Are you going to need either Annie or me to help you with anything tomorrow?"

"No. People are coming to pick up the tents, tables and chairs. Then the yard crew is coming on Tuesday to make any necessary repairs to the lawn. Why are you asking?"

"We were thinking about taking a drive out in the hinterlands of Illinois so Annie could see some of the other towns around Chicago … maybe even see some cornfields," he teased as he squeezed Annie's hand.

"Do you know where you're going?" Amanda asked.

"Nope … just out and about. We thought we'd go wherever the road leads us," Annie said.

Fred noticed out of the corner of his eye that Amanda had raised her eyebrows at Annie's last statement. Amanda Anderson had raised five crafty sons, and she could tell that the couple in her back seat was up to something. "Of course they're up to something," she thought to herself. "They're CIA officers and they're probably running some sort of operation out Auggie's bedroom," she shuddered.

* * *

><p>After catching up with the evening reports on ESPN and the local news in the family room with Fred and Amanda, Annie and Auggie excused themselves to go upstairs. "Don't be startled in the morning when the trucks come early for the tents," Amanda called after them.<p>

Annie turned back at Amanda as she stepped through the door and smiled at her. Auggie was already half way down the hall. Annie hurried to catch up to him. "What's the hurry?"

"Just eager to do some research," he whispered. "We need to figure out where we're going to go tomorrow and think through what we need to do and how to do it when we get there."

Annie loved all facets of Auggie, but she was particularly drawn to the strategic planning part of his personality. Given a problem to solve or a mission to help plan, his computer-like mind calculated the risks, dangers and benefits to come up with a solid plan. As Auggie walked down the wide foyer-hall of the Anderson home, he veered to his left and held out the back of his hand until he made contact with the spindles of the stair railing and then as he'd done thousands of times during his childhood, he opened his hand and let the spindles flip across his fingers until he reached he reached the newel post.

Even though the staircase was wide, Annie had been following him up the stairs; but tonight they were side by side at the bottom of the steps and Auggie draped his right arm with his folded cane in his hand around her shoulder. He lightly touched the dark stained cherry bannister as they went upstairs together. Annie reached up and wrapped her hand around his wrist and leaned her head against him.

Amanda decided to turn in early and was following closely behind them. They were more than half way up the stairs when she started up. She watched as their backlit forms ascended the stairs; their closeness, passion, and tenderness toward each other were palpable. Amanda smiled and shook her head because she knew that either one of this tender, loving young couple could drop kick and disable a terrorist at the drop of a dime. They were a walking definition of an oxymoron.

* * *

><p>Annie washed her face and brushed her teeth while Auggie booted up the computer. When Annie came out of the bathroom, he swiveled around in his chair and said, "I did a search on Zhukov's Studio 33 and found their locations in the area. I think we need to take a road trip to Wheaton tomorrow."<p>

"Wheaton? One of the women in my class at The Farm went to school at Wheaton College," Annie said. "How far is Wheaton from here?"

"A little more than 30 miles to the west and south," Auggie explained. "Why don't you bump around on the web, check out the map graphic and jot down the address for the GPS."

Annie draped on a robe over the silk nightshirt, which didn't do much to ward off the cool breeze of the air conditioning. Auggie grabbed his sleep pants off a hook in the closet and stepped into the bathroom while she finished preparing their recon for the morning. After splashing water on his face and brushing his teeth, Auggie stepped back into the bedroom with damp ringlets framing his face. "Do you think you can get us there tomorrow?"

"The map looks pretty direct, and with the GPS we'll be fine."

"I know," he chuckled, put his hands on her shoulders and reached down to kiss her neck.

"Auggie, you're distracting me."

"That's the point," he said as he pulled her toward the bed.

They lay together in each other's arms, still breathless, when Annie kissed Auggie's cheek and asked, "Do you think we ought to talk to Joan about this, since Stu knows about the picture and all? I don't want anyone up at Langley to think we're out here going rogue."

"What will you do if Joan doesn't want us to pursue anything?"

Annie thought a minute. "Well, we could always say we need to do some shopping anyway ... She'll probably tell us to just check out the shop to see if we can find out anything. I can hear her now saying 'don't get caught.' It's too convenient for us to do a little investigation because we're already here, so she won't tell us not to go. You'll get to do some field and I get to tag along and watch you work your magic."

Auggie ran his fingers through Annie's hair and said, "Magic days are over. I'll be happy with solid field work where we can get some helpful information to figure out if Dimitre is involved in this arms web and money laundering."

Auggie slipped out of Annie's caress, got out of bed and rummaged through his messenger bag. He returned to sit on the side of the bed where he put the charging cord in his phone and reached behind the night stand to plug it in.

"Annie," he said, "you'd better charge up your phone, too. We both need to be on full charge tomorrow just in case we do run into a problem."

Annie rolled over, turned on the bedside lamp and dug out the cosmetic bag in her carryon tote that contained her charge cords so she could charge her phone, too. "Is there anything else we need to do or think about?"

"Nope, let's get some sleep," Auggie said, "and maybe we can take a short run around the neighborhood before we take off tomorrow."

"Their web site said the shop doesn't open until 10 in the morning, so we don't have to leave too early. Is it better to get there early when it's quiet or later when it's busier and more chaotic?" Annie asked.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Auggie answered as he kissed her forehead for a final good night.

It was hard for both of them to fall asleep with the excitement and anticipation about what Monday might bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Thanks for reading and also for the interesting comments and messages.

In the next chapter, Annie and Auggie take off for Wheaton to gather more intel on the Zhukovs. Do you think they'll find anything "actionable"? We'll be finding out in Chapter 25.


	25. Chapter 25 On a Mission

Well, this mission isn't exatly sanctioned, but at least it hasn't been forbidden. Will Annie and Auggie discover some useful intel about the Zhukovs? Remember the most important buzz words among spys are "don't get caught."

I own nothing associated with the television show Covert Affairs. This is just for fun. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 25 – On a Mission**

By six o'clock, both Annie and Auggie were beginning to wake; but neither wanted to stir to wake the other. Annie finally opened her eyes and studied Auggie's face on the pillow facing her. He could still be sleeping, but he might be trying not to disturb her. "Auggie" she barely whispered, "are you awake?"

He grinned and whispered back "Not if you don't want be to be … wanna get a few more Zs?"

Annie schooched closer to him. "Not really. Are you still up for a little workout this morning?"

Auggie pulled her in close to his body and growled teasingly. "Auggie! I meant a run," she said as she swatted his arm.

"Yep, that sounds good, too." They both rolled out of bed and started gathering their running gear and getting dressed. When Annie came out of the bathroom Auggie was waiting for her holding the running tether that had been on the back corner of his desk. Without paying any attention to Auggie, she went straight to the desk and was perplexed when she saw the empty corner.

"Auggie?" she said turning around, "I've misplaced the ….."

He held up his right hand with the folded strap.

"Oh, I see you've found it. Just a little eager to get out for some fresh air, are we?" she said as she opened the door.

Fred, dressed in his suit and tie ready to leave for work, was reading the morning paper and finishing his coffee when he heard the squeak of running shoes on the hardwood foyer floor coming his way. "Mornin' kids," he said as the couple rounded the corner into the breakfast room.

"Good morning," they answered in unison. Auggie added, "Have a good day, Dad. Are you going to be home for dinner tonight?"

"I've cleared my evening calendar until Thursday so I could be home in the evening for as long as you're here, Son," Fred answered.

"We'll see you tonight then," Auggie said as they stepped onto the patio to stretch and take a run.

About ten minutes later, Fred noticed Annie and Auggie enjoying their run as he drove out of the neighborhood headed to his office downtown. Out of habit he waved not knowing if Annie would recognize his car. She did and waved back and smiled. She must have said something to Auggie, because he smiled and waved, too.

Fred hoped that Auggie and Annie's relationship would continue, because the Auggie he saw in his rear view mirror that morning was more like the happy, witty, brilliant young man who had left for Iraq so many months ago than the one who returned.

Annie and Auggie walked the last two blocks back to the house to cool down, because they wanted to eat some breakfast before they cleaned up and left for Wheaton. Amanda was making a second pot of coffee when they stepped into the breakfast room from the patio. "Did you enjoy your run this morning?" she asked without really looking up.

"Sure did," Auggie answered. "But it's better to run on the trail. Annie doesn't want me to sprint by myself on the street."

Amanda's head popped up and she shot a questioning look at Annie who returned the look with a grimace and a shrug. She mouthed "We'll talk later."

Amanda nodded and asked, "Who wants coffee?"

Annie spoke up and said, "That would be both of us."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, at Annie's urging, Auggie called Joan to tell her about finding Annie's photo, whose phone it was coming from and suspicions about the Zhukov family. He told her they wanted to drive down to Wheaton to check out the shop there and attempt to gather some information that might be useful.<p>

"Well," Joan sighed, "this wouldn't be the first time you've sneaked off with Annie, would it? At least you're giving me some warning in case I receive an unwanted call from the FBI."

"You won't be getting any calls," Auggie said. "We're just going to check out the store."

Joan was quiet. She was smiling on the other end of the conversation and wanted to wait until she had a straight face before she said, "Ok. Be careful. Don't get caught."

"There's nothing to get caught doing … we're just going shopping for vases."

During the drive to Wheaton, Annie spied her beloved Starbucks logo, slowed down, activated the right blinker and turned into the drive-thru lane. "Stopping already?" Auggie asked sarcastically.

"For coffee. Want some?"

"What do you think?"

Annie ordered the drinks. "This is going to take a few minutes. About five cars are ahead of us."

Auggie cleared his throat. "Annie, if I ask you a question, will you be totally and brutally honest with me?"

"At what cost?"

"At any cost," Auggie said emphatically. "I sensed some tension when you and my mom were talking at breakfast. What was that all about?"

"It wasn't so much tension, Auggie. You shouldn't have dropped the sprinting bomb on her. I thought I was going to have to pick up her jaw off the floor," Annie tried to explain.

"Oh," he said thoughtfully.

"I think she was aggravated at both of us. At you for doing it and at me for allowing it … as if I could stop you from doing something you're adamant about doing. I'll talk to her about it before we leave."

"What will you tell her?" he asked with a little sadness in his voice.

The truth … that your sprints without a lead make me nervous, too; but we're both careful to make sure we're in a safe place. That you do have a great sense of self-preservation and that I'm as close behind you as I can keep up, and you've promised that you'll pull up when I say stop … and that you have so much fun doing it that I don't have the heart to not be a part of it."

Auggie was quiet and still. He reached over to Annie with his left hand, stroked the back of her head and patted her back, "Thank you for understanding." They both took deep breaths, sniffled a little and rode in silence for a couple of miles.

"Auggie," Annie spoke up, "what's our plan for today. You better get your superior brain in gear, cause we just passed a Wheaton 15-mile sign."

"Here's what I've been thinking. It'll be hard to find out very much unless we can get into the store's office. So we need to get really interested in something that might need a special order or special lookup on the computer. We need to get ahold of some information that I can use later when I get into their computers to see what kind of cash flow each of the stores has." The hint of earlier sadness dissipated quickly as he talked through what they needed to do.

No wonder Joan was so protective of Auggie's safety because his problem-solving abilities and mission-planning skills were the best of anyone she'd worked with or observed, Annie thought. "What do you want me to be watching for? What do you need to know? What would YOU look for?" Annie asked.

Without hesitation Auggie said, "The kind of software the store uses and any hints about an employee's password. Number of keystrokes in the password. If you can get a vantage point to see what keystrokes they use for the password, it would be huge for us. Just remember we're on our own for this little expedition. There's nobody in D.C. backing us up … so, don't take chances."

"The shop is on Main Street just past Wheaton College," Annie said as she pulled onto College Avenue. "And since we've just turned onto College Avenue, I'm guessing we're getting close."

"The college campus is pretty," she said as they drove past. In a couple of blocks she stopped at the Main Street intersection and prepared to make a left turn. "They've kind of got a hoppin' downtown. I see the shop, but I'm going to have to drive around the block to find a parking spot. You OK with walking?"

"Unless you decide to buy something real heavy that you expect me to carry to the car," he teased.

Annie found a parking space around on the next side street. When they got out of the car, Auggie reached into his pocket and pulled out two quarters, which he held out for Annie when she came around the front to the sidewalk. "What's that?"

"Quarters for the parking meter."

"Right. There is a parking meter."

Auggie had a self-satisfied expression because he'd remembered a detail about Wheaton's downtown correctly.

Annie fed the meter and said, "We have an hour and a half. Parking here is 45 minutes for 25 cents.

"That should give us plenty of time," Auggie said.

"One thing we didn't discuss," Annie whispered. "Are we shopping for us or for a gift? Let's shop for a gift for your mother. We might actually find something that she would like. Maybe that vase you were teasing Joan about. We could find a great vase and then take it to Burma for flowers to give to her before we leave," Annie said enthusiastically.

"OK, a vase it is, then," Auggie said as he took her right elbow.

They strolled up the sidewalk and around the corner toward the shop. Auggie was carrying his folded cane unobtrusively in his right hand. They were walking close together and chatting about the shop windows along the way, but Annie noticed several people slowing down to look at them and in particular stare at Auggie. She bit her lower lip in frustration and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope."

"Why the troubled sigh?"

She carefully considered her response. "Just frustrated. I don't like it when people stare at you once they realize you're blind. It's some kind of morbid curiosity thing and it aggravates me.'

Auggie chuckled and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "I appreciate your loyalty and protectiveness, but you … we … have more important things to worry about. It doesn't bother me, so please don't let it bother you." He then leaned into her ear and whispered, "You're in the lead here, so just don't give them anything to stare at."

Annie let out a laugh and told him she wanted to swat him, but that might elicit stares. "Exactly my point," Auggie chuckled.

"Here we go. Door opens to the right." As she opened the door a loud chime announced they were entering. "It's just about as crowded in here as the shop in Glencoe," Annie whispered. "Stick close to me and maybe behind me."

In less than a minute, a young woman approached them offering her help. "We're sort of window shopping for a gift," Annie replied.

"For my mother," Auggie added with his best charming smile.

"We'd like to wander around to see what you have," Annie said. "We'll let you know when we need help."

They started winding their way through the displays. Annie was describing what she saw, Auggie was asking questions. She'd pick up an interesting piece and hand it to him so he could explore it with his sensitive fingers. If something were large, Annie would hold it so he could use both hands to enjoy its shape and contour.

"As much as I really am enjoying this, we do need to find something to ask about so we can get into their office," Auggie whispered.

"I know … they have some smoky vases and some black ones. I'll ask if the square smoky one comes in black. Besides I think your mother will really like the black square one. Do I have a budget here?"

Auggie raised his eyebrows, "There you go being a girly girl on me again. Try to keep it under five hundred dollars."

Four months ago, Annie would have been surprised out of her socks if Auggie had indicated he could afford a five hundred dollar vase as a gift for his mother. This morning she didn't even blink an eye. In fact she was beginning to understand how and why his apartment was such a beautiful space … designed with his needs in mind but stunning.

She picked up the square smoky vase and looked at its price. "It's your lucky day, Mister," Annie said loudly, "the one we like best is three hundred seventy-five dollars. Only it doesn't come in black. Let's see if we can get a black one."

Auggie took her arm to get to the counter at the back of the store. He leaned in close and whispered, "Good job, so far."

Annie dawdled until both cash registers were busy and then asked the young woman who had offered to help initially if the square vase was available in black. Annie had positioned herself and Auggie at the end of the counter so it would be easy to follow someone into the office area. "Let me check," the young woman said. Annie followed her to the office like it was the most natural thing in the world and Auggie happily trailed along.

Annie handed the vase over to the young woman so she could get the stock codes from the label. She jotted down the numbers and turned to her computer. Annie and Auggie were standing behind her with their hands touching enough to give Auggie an anchor in the space. Annie studied the screen and made a mental note of the software "Total Retail."

She watched as the woman keyed in her user name Julie15 and her password. She quickly typed in 10 keystrokes. The first two strokes came from the left letter side of the keyboard A-S-Z-X … she wasn't exactly sure. The third keystroke was a number either 2 or 3, and then the fourth keystroke was 7 or 8. The next three strokes appeared to be more numbers 9 -1-6, and the last four keystrokes were letters L-N-E-T.

Annie breathed deeply and kept repeating what she saw of the sequence in her mind. Over and over she repeated it in her mind willing herself to keep the information fresh until she could get out of the store to write it down. She put her hand in Auggie's giving him a squeeze trying to tell him she had some information.

"It doesn't look like we have a black one here, but there is one at our store in Naperville. It's not too far from here. Do you want me to have them hold it for you."

Auggie said, "Yes, please."

"Can you give me pen and a piece of paper so I can write down the address for the GPS and my phone." The store clerk handed Annie a store pen and a piece of paper and recited the address, which Annie jotted down along with the username and password information. "Thanks, that's everything I need," Annie said.

"I'll call them," the clerk said. "Who shall I say is picking it up?"

"Anne … Anne Brooks," Annie said as they left the office.

"Thank you, Ms. Brooks. They'll have it ready for you by the time you get there."

When they got around the corner from the store, Auggie said, "Quick thinking about using your sister's name."

"I hope we have over three hundred dollars in cash between us."

Auggie said, "Don't worry. I have my ATM card with me. We just need to find a bank around here to get some cash. We don't want to use a credit card that will give anyone a paper trail about what we've done."

Backtracking out of town, Annie turned into a bank parking lot and parked close to a covered ATM. "How do you want to handle this? There's a walk-up ATM and a drive-thru ATM."

"Are we close to the walk-up?" he asked as he pulled the ATM card out of his pocket and held it out to Annie.

"You want me to get the cash? You'll have to give me your PIN."

"Yes … and your point is? You know I can always arrange for a polygraph if something funky happens to my bank account," he said lightly. "Now go get four hundred fifty dollars so we can pay for the vase and have some lunch money."

"Don't you want to come, too?"

"No, it might look strange on the ATM camera if a beautiful blonde is helping a blind guy get four hundred fifty dollars. We don't need to be raising any flags, so you go get the money."

Annie returned with the money and handed Auggie his card first and then the handful of cash, which he folded over and stuffed into his pocket.

They stopped at the shop in Naperville to pick up the vase and shop for gifts at a close-by boutique. They enjoyed a quick, tasty lunch at a café, and hurried back to Glencoe and Auggie's encrypted computer. They made one detour to drop off the new vase for Burma to fill with flowers for Amanda. "We're planning to leave Friday morning," Annie explained, "so I'd like to pick up the arrangement on Thursday afternoon to give to her Thursday evening. You know what flowers she likes best, so make an elegant arrangement that looks good in this vase."

"I think I can handle that," Burma said. "See you Thursday."

Auggie checked his watch when they left the florist shop. It was just after three o'clock, and he was eager to get his fingers on his computer. Annie could tell Auggie was impatient on the ride home because his fingers were drumming on the console and the armrest.

"You just can't wait to get to your computer, can you?"

Annie pulled into the driveway and Auggie was out of the car and had his cane unfolded before Annie had engaged the emergency brake and unbuckled her safety belt. He walked around the front of the car and to the edge of the driveway where, with the aid of his cane, he found the sidewalk to the patio and walked quickly ahead of Annie. He easily located the atrium door into the breakfast room, opened it and stepped in.

Amanda was in the kitchen putting together lasagna for dinner. She was surprised to see Auggie by himself. "Hi Auggie, where's Annie?"

"Hi, Mom … she's getting something out of the car. She's right behind me. I smell something Italian. Are you cooking supper?"

"Thank you for noticing. I'm making lasagna, Italian salad and have some garlic bread from the bakery to warm. Does dinner at seven sound good to you?"

"It does," Auggie answered as Annie opened the door and said, "It smells yummy in here."

"Did you have a nice excursion around the area?" Amanda asked.

"We did. We went down to Wheaton and drove around the college campus and stopped at Naperville to do some shopping and had a bite of lunch," Annie said holding up the bags from the gift shop where she'd bought gifts for Danni and the girls.

"I was just telling Auggie, I was planning to have dinner ready by seven."

"That sounds great. I need to put these bags away," Annie said smiling.

* * *

><p>Being out of the office, Auggie is going to have to rely on his most important resources ... his own knowledge of computers and Annie's willingness to help. Join me for Chapter 26 to see if he can gain any actionable information about the Zhukovs.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26 Analyzing the Intel

Annie and Auggie manage to get some information that might help them find out more about the Zhukovs. All they have is Auggie's encryped laptop, but they are well-trained resourceful officers. Let's see what happens as their investigation and analysis continue.

I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs except a heightened anticipation for Season 2 to begin.

**Chapter 26 – Analyzing the Intel**

Auggie was already more than halfway up the stairs when Annie left the breakfast room, and quickened her step to catch up with him. Hurrying to his desk, Auggie tossed his folded cane in the direction of the foot of the bed and powered up his laptop. When Annie burst into the room, he was sitting in front of the computer drumming his fingers waiting for it to boot up. His first task was to search for information about Total Retail software. If he were lucky, the software would be hosted in a central location where all the Zhukov stores' information could be accessed. It might be a little harder for him to sneak into the information he needed if it were stored on the businesses' own server, which might allow some information to be stored on individual hard drives.

Auggie's computer knowledge and hacking skills were legendary not only in the CIA but also throughout the entire intelligence community. Annie watched him work as she stashed her shopping bags in in the closet. "Do you need my notes yet?" she asked. He shook his head "No."

Annie dug in her tote bag, fished out her Braille slate and stylus and unfolded the note she'd made at the store. She pulled the chair in the corner up to the side of the desk and smoothed out her note on the surface.

Auggie wore his earphones so he could audio read the software company's website content. He'd closed his eyes and was rubbing his forehead as he concentrated on the computer's words. Annie sat quietly until he moved his hands to the keyboard to move to another screen. Annie touched Auggie's forearm and whispered, "Auggie," to get his attention. When he pulled the earphones back, Annie said, "If you give me some heavy paper, I'll write out my notes for you. Then, I can go help your mom with dinner."

"That's what makes you a good officer," he said proudly. "You're learning to think two steps ahead of me." Auggie reached into the top drawer of the desk and pulled out several sheets of paper. He shoved the paper toward Annie, who started copying her notes into Braille. When she finished the transcribing, she put her phone in her pants pocket and tapped Auggie's right hand. He stopped and raised the earphone off his right ear.

"If you need me, call my cell. I'm going downstairs to hang out with your mom and to help with dinner," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Here are my notes," she said placing his hand on the page of Braille. "And remember, dinner is supposed to be ready about seven."

"Thanks," Auggie sighed. "You know where I'll be," he said as he thought through how he was going to get into the stores' financial records.

Annie could hear Auggie tapping on his keyboard as she left the room quietly. When Annie rounded the corner into the kitchen, she asked Amanda what she could do to help with dinner. "Give the sauce a stir and keep me company," she said. "Where's Auggie?"

"Oh, working on something."

"What's he up to?" Amanda asked knowing Annie would not or could not answer.

Annie smiled and shrugged. "He felt like he needed to check on some things."

"It's amazing how the back lawn looks like nothing ever happened except the grass is kind of flattened in a couple of areas," Annie remarked trying to change the subject.

"It'll be fine in about a week," Amanda responded going along with Annie.

Auggie studied the software website and found a portal into the Zhukov shops' records. He put in the username Annie had given him and made a couple of unsuccessful tries at the password. Auggie minimized the screen he was working on and pulled up a hidden program accessible only through a line of special code he'd written years ago when his cover was a smart-alecky, rumpled hacker. The computer sounded a trill when the program was loaded and on the screen.

Auggie moved the cursor across the screen and entered the information he had about the password from Annie's carefully transcribed Braille for him. As serious as the task at hand was, Auggie smiled each time his right hand moved to the Braille notes. Since he'd lost his sight and before he and Annie were exclusive, Auggie had been involved in a couple of almost serious relationships. But Annie was the only one to want to learn Braille to be a part of his life.

Auggie plugged in the password information and ran his hidden program to help determine possible combinations for the password. While the program ran, Auggie called Stu to let him know where he was on his private project. "Is Joan still in the building?" he asked.

"I saw her leave about half an hour ago," Stu said. "Do you want me to tell her anything in the morning?"

"Nope. I may have more information by then, so I'll give you a call tomorrow. Right now, I need to go play the dutiful son and have dinner with my folks."

Stu laughed because he had trouble picturing Auggie relaxing with Annie and his parents while a program to decipher a password was running. "Must be some dinner, man, 'cause you won't even go get a cup of coffee when you run one of your special programs here."

"Stu … you haven't met my mother. When Amanda Anderson says dinner's at seven, she means dinner at seven … national security be damned."

The program ran through the afternoon discerning the possible password combinations. The process would have been completed if he were back at his office and had access to the high-capacity, high-speed super computers at the CIA. The laptop was considerably slower, so shortly after six o'clock Auggie decided to join Annie downstairs in the kitchen. Walking down the steps, his sense of smell was assaulted by baking lasagna, and the aroma brought back visions, sounds and smells from his childhood.

Auggie stepped into the breakfast room just as Annie was setting the table for dinner. "Hey, Auggie."

"Hey, yourself," he greeted her. "How about this … I'm early for dinner."

Amanda called across the kitchen, "I'm proud of you … I'll alert the media." Then she asked Annie to pull two bottles of red wine out of the wine cabinet in the family room. "Let's have some merlot tonight."

Annie went around the corner to the wine cabinet and after a little rattling around returned with two wine bottles and the opener. Auggie had taken a seat at the island and was talking quietly with his mother. Annie set the bottles on the island in front of Auggie, tapped the back of his hand and when he turned his hand over she handed him the bottle opener. "I'll take the seals off, if you'll open these." Annie cut the seals and Auggie opened the bottles, which he set aside to breathe.

Amanda watched, smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Thanks, Auggie," she said evenly.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

Amanda explained to Annie where the red wine glasses were and asked her to bring them in. "The salad is made and the lasagna is in the oven, so let's enjoy a glass of wine while we're waiting for Fred."

Annie started to reach for one of the bottles and her hand bumped into Auggie's. "Oh, would you like to pour?" she asked as she scooted the glasses in his direction. Auggie answered with a smile and systematically poured the three glasses. When Fred arrived home, Amanda, Annie and Auggie were perched on the stools at the island sipping wine and enjoying a relaxed chat.

"Looks like I'm late for the party," he teased the trio.

"Not late, Dad. We decided to start early," Auggie explained with a smile.

"Give me time to get out of this suit, and I'll be right down to join you."

* * *

><p>Dinner was over, the wine bottles were empty and Annie had helped Amanda load the dishwasher and straighten the kitchen. Auggie and Fred had slipped into the family room to catch some cable news shows, but Annie could tell he was eager to get back to his computer to check if the program had finished running.<p>

Annie joined Auggie on the sofa in the family room, and he asked "So, the kitchen's all cleaned up?"

"Sure is … dishwasher's running," Annie answered, "and your mom's on her way in." Auggie reached down, found Annie's hand, patted it and gave it a little squeeze before gently resting it over hers.

When Amanda came in and made herself comfortable, Auggie cleared his throat and said, "Annie and I are going to head upstairs to give you two some privacy. It's been a whirlwind since we arrived, and I'm sure you'd like some quiet time together without us underfoot."

"Auggie!" Amanda said, "This is your home and you will never be underfoot here. And that goes for Annie, too."

"Nice try, Mom, but we're headed upstairs." Auggie and Annie stood up. He draped his right arm over Annie's shoulder, and they made their way out to the hall. When they were in the hall and his hand caught the staircase spindles, Auggie released his hold on Annie and picked up his pace. She hurried to stay up with him.

Annie was on his heels as they entered the bedroom and went straight to the computer. "There's nothing scrolling on the screen," Annie said as she walked up to the desk.

"Then the program's finished running," Auggie said. "How many pages of password combinations are there?"

"Is it OK if I scroll through the data?" Annie asked. "I don't want to mess up anything."

"Don't close out anything, and we'll be fine."

"There are hundreds … maybe thousands … of combinations for passwords. We'll be up all night trying them out," Annie sighed.

"No we won't, but since I don't have all my usual equipment here; are you game to help me? It'll make things go a lot quicker."

"If you trust me, Auggie, I'll do whatever you need."

"I trust you implicitly," he said tenderly as he patted her back. "Our first step is to copy all of the possible password combinations."

Annie highlighted the combinations and copied them. "Copied, now what?"

"Minimize the screen with the passwords."

"Got it."

"Now refresh the Internet screen for the Total Retail web site, and put the cursor in the password window."

"Now what?"

"Let me sit down and work my magic, as you call it," Auggie said with a grin. Annie slipped out of the left side of the desk chair and Auggie stepped in from the right. He pulled on his earphones and carefully keyed in several lines of code before he pasted in the copied password possibilities. "Now, we wait to see if we get a hit," he explained.

Annie draped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head over his left shoulder and watched the screen flicker and the passwords skipped across the window. "The passwords are popping up. How long will this take?"

"As long as it takes … and we don't have any guarantee it'll work," Auggie sighed. "Why don't you see if there's anything interesting on TV tonight."

"Where … how'd you learn to do all of that? You really are amazing … you'd better be careful, cause your brain's going to end up in a jar on a shelf in the basement."

Auggie laughed at Annie's warning. "Hey, if your cover is a hacker, you do a lot of research. And, remember I hung out with those people to learn things to use against them. I'm just putting what I learned in the field to good use. It's that simple."

"Auggie," Annie sighed, "some of the things you know how to do makes my head hurt."

Auggie got up from the desk and joined Annie on the bed where she was propped up channel surfing to find something interesting. Annie was thinking about watching "Pretty Woman," but when Auggie took a break from the computer while the program ran, she switched back to Rachael Maddow, knowing he'd appreciate news analysis over one of her beloved chick flicks.

When Auggie had made himself comfortable, he asked Annie to watch the computer screen. "If we don't fall asleep," he teased, "let me know if the program stops running."

"What do you think we'll find?" Annie asked.

"Have no idea … I'm hoping it's something actionable."

Annie turned up the volume on the television and they listened to the show with Annie offering her now-trademarked commentary on the visuals. Annie had to make herself look away from the flickering computer screen because the anticipation of what it would reveal made her heart race. Auggie stretched out and propped himself up against the pillows next to Annie. He seemed relaxed, but Annie felt movement and heard an unusual sound. Auggie had curled his fingers inward and was rhythmically rubbing his fingernails together making a sound similar to someone playing a washboard in in bluegrass band. Her head snapped around and after watching him a few seconds, he put her hand over his to quiet him.

"Sorry," he said, "I guess I'm missing my stress ball."

The program continued to run well past the late-night entertainment shows, and Auggie suggested, "Let's get some sleep. The program can run overnight and maybe there'll be a password to try when we wake up."

"How can we go to sleep?"

"Annie, I do this all the time … get something processing, go home and let the computer work overnight. This is the same thing," he said as he patted her knee.

"OK … if you say so. But if I wake up in the middle of the night and it's it on the right password and opened the site, I'm waking you up."

"I'd be disappointed in you if you didn't."

* * *

><p>It seems they are a step closer to solving the mystery of the Zhukovs. In Chapter 27, we'll see how the pieces of the puzzle fit together.<p>

Thanks for reading. Hope you're enjoying it.


	27. Chapter 27 Putting the Puzzle Together

The computer has been running all night. Is there enough information for Auggie ... the computer genius ... and Annie ... the brilliant new officer ... to put the puzzle together to determine if the Zhukovs are a threat to the National Security. We'll find out.

Just a reminder that I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs except the fun I had writing this little adventure.

**Chapter 27 – Putting the Puzzle Together**

Annie was surprised when she awakened and bright sunshine was streaming through the draperies and the bathroom window. She slipped into the bathroom to shower, and when she returned Auggie was still sleeping. He started to stir as Annie was getting dressed. She saw him reach over toward her pillow and when she wasn't there, he called for her, "Annie?"

"I'm over here at the closet. It looks like we slept through the hit on the right password."

"We're in?"

"You're the hacker … so you need to check it, but it looks to me like we're in."

"Great!" he said as he threw back the sheet and went to his desk.

"Hey, can we at least get some coffee before we start this?"

"Sure … I might even give you time to eat a bite of breakfast."

When they went downstairs for breakfast, Mildred, the housekeeper, and Amanda were sitting at the island sipping coffee and going over what they were going to work on for the day. Amanda looked up and asked, "Not running this morning?"

"Something came up at the office, and we have some work to do on the computer," Auggie explained. "Since I don't have all my usual aides here with me, Annie's going to give me a hand … or a set of eyes as it were."

Annie smiled and noticed Amanda shaking her head and rolling her eyes at Auggie's attempt at humor.

On their way back upstairs, Amanda called after them to remind them that Mildred would be collecting the sheets and towels for laundry. "No need," Annie yelled back, "I'll bring them right down."

A few minutes later, Annie arrived in the laundry room with an armful of sheets and towels. "Here you go," she said to Mildred. "We have our stuff strung out all over the place, so it'll be hard to clean until we leave. So, let me know when they're finished and I'll be happy to put up the towels and make the bed."

Mildred narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrows. "OK."

Annie met Amanda in the hall leading to the laundry room and smiled. When Annie was out of earshot, Mildred turned to Amanda and said, "Those two are up to something, aren't they."

"It would appear that way," Amanda said with a smile and a shake of her head. It seems that even a well-trained CIA officer can't keep a total secret from his mother and someone who's known him all of his life.

* * *

><p>By the time Annie returned to the bedroom with two cups of fresh coffee, Auggie was fully engrossed reading the data on the website using his Braille reader. "How's it going," she said softly as she approached the desk and set the coffee down. "Coffee. Ten o'clock."<p>

"What?"

"Coffee. Ten o'clock. How's it going?" she repeated.

"Sorry, it takes a lot of concentration to follow this financial information in Braille. I heard your voice but I didn't hear what you said."

"I'm just curious how it's going," Annie said, "and what you're looking for."

"Patterns of sales and deposits … how much and when … any anomalies. Why don't you pull up the chair and watch the screen while I go through the records?"

Auggie wasn't really asking for help … just a set of eyes to follow the screen in case he missed something. Annie dragged the chair in the corner back to the desk and pushed it up next to Auggie where she had a good view of the screen.

"Do I look at daily deposits or daily sales?" she asked.

"Both. Make sure deposits and sales are close in amounts and watch to see if there's a bump in a deposit amount,' Auggie instructed.

Annie scooted closer to the left side of Auggie's chair and sat on the edge of her chair close to the desk. Her left elbow was on the edge of the desk with her hand holding her head as she concentrated on the screen-after-screen of numbers. Her right arm draped unconsciously over Auggie's left thigh. Auggie was motionless except for his right hand reading the Braille from the screen. His brows were furrowed slightly in concentration and he was biting his lower lip.

Annie scanned to the bottom of the next screen Auggie opened. She saw a $4,500 difference between sales and deposits. There was a similar discrepancy between sales numbers and deposits for the remainder of Thanksgiving week. She sat up straight and tapped Auggie's knee.

"Auggie, here's where it starts," she said excitedly.

"Where?"

"On November 22."

Auggie moved the cursor down the page to November 22 and read the output on the Braille keyboard. For each business day that week, at least $4,500 more was deposited than was logged as sales. For the week, $37,000 more than sales was deposited.

"It looks like they were trying to hide the extra money during a week when retail sales are high with Christmas shopping," Annie said.

"That's what it looks like," Auggie agreed. "Now we have to figure out the pattern of deposits," he said as he reread the data coming up on his Braille reader. Auggie reached into his desk, pulled out a legal pad and a Mont Blanc pen engraved "August Anderson." He laid the pen on the pad and pushed them to Annie. "This will go faster in the long run," he said, "if you make some notes."

"Sure," Annie said picking up the pen. "Wow, this is some pen."

"Mmm huh … better check to see if it needs a refill. It hasn't been used in quite a while."

Annie scribbled in the margin of the notepad, and the ink started flowing. "Good as new," she reported. "You gonna trust me using this? There must be a story behind it."

"There is," he said quietly. "It was a college graduation gift. I left it here for safekeeping when I went to Iraq."

Annie wasn't quite sure how to respond, so she patted his knee affectionately. She waited a moment before proceeding. "Now … back up a page so I can get the figures beginning with November 22." Annie whispered the dates and numbers she was writing down while Auggie followed the data on his Braille reader. They were so focused on the data that they both jumped when Auggie's phone vibrated and rang on the night stand. Auggie pushed back from the desk, got up and retrieved the phone.

"Anderson," he said.

"Auggie!" the half-familiar voice exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What? Doing what? Who the hell is this?" Auggie demanded.

"You know who this is … this is J. Hollis. And I want to know what you're doing nosing around in the Zhukov's store and financial records."

"What are you talking about J.? What would make you think that? I'm on vacation," Auggie answered with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Don't you be giving me that innocent, what? me? act, Anderson. I know your tricks," J. said.

"If there is something going on in Zhukov's computer files, why would you think it would be me?" Auggie asked.

"Do you want the full list? Or, just the basic bullet points?" J. asked tersely.

"Bullet points will be fine. You know I'm a bottom line kind of guy."

"First, you were asking me about Zhukov and when our computers picked up activity in their accounts, it went back to an IPS that is blanked out with gibberish. Has CIA written all over it."

Auggie had no response.

"Fine. Be that way," J. yelled. "Let me know when you find what you're looking for."

J. ended the call. "You'll be the first one I call," Auggie said sarcastically to the dead connection.

While Auggie was on the phone, Annie had continued to scroll through the records for the Zhukov store in Wheaton. During Thanksgiving week, there was a $37,000 difference between deposits and sales. The difference continued to increase each week through the end of February, amounting to hundreds of thousands of dollars.

Annie asked Auggie if he could try to access the records for the other Zhukov stores through the portal he'd successfully hacked. "I'll try," he said. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, the deposits at the Wheaton store kept increasing, so I'm curious what's going on with the other stores."

Auggie put on his earphones to negotiate the computer screen. He backed out of the financial records to a screen that allowed him to access records for the other stores. "That's it, Auggie," Annie squealed. "Stop on this screen." The screen listed each of the Zhukov stores. Auggie listened through his earphones as he tabbed through to the list that had Annie excited.

"Here goes," he said as he tried to access the first shop on the list. Annie squeezed his knee as the computer processed. When the screen opened up, she slapped his knee … "We're in again. Auggie Anderson, you are a genius."

The difference between the deposits and sales of this store were significant, too. They worked through the morning checking each store's financial records with Annie taking meticulous notes. When they'd finished their first round of sleuthing, Annie said, "I'm going to need a calculator to add up all of this,"

Auggie dug through the left middle drawer of the desk and pulled out a calculator he'd used in college. "If the batteries haven't corroded and ruined it, this used to be a pretty good one," he said.

Annie opened up the battery compartment and reported, "There are no batteries in it, so you must have been planning ahead for today."

Auggie let out a soft, breathy laugh. "Yeah, that's it."

"Do you think your mom has some batteries stashed? I'll go ask."

* * *

><p>Annie returned with the batteries installed in the calculator. "Your mom is so cool."<p>

"What makes you say that?"

"She was just nonchalant when I asked about the batteries. I know she knows we're up to something, but she's not about to ask," Annie said.

"Yeah," Auggie chuckled, "it takes more than a request for a handful of batteries to excite my mother."

Annie turned back to the first page of her notes and started adding up the differences between deposits and sales for all the Zhukov locations from the third week in November through the end of February. The extra money totaled more than four and a half million dollars. "Auggie that's more than the profits from arms sales to Somalian pirates that we suspected after reviewing the intel from Ivan."

Auggie reached for his phone, "This is actionable. I'm calling Joan right now."

Joan picked up the call from Auggie and listened to him explain what had been discovered. Not to downplay the seriousness of arms sales to Somalian pirates, but the amount of money allegedly being laundered through the Zhukov businesses pointed to more sinister motives. "Joan, Annie and I have done about all we can do here alone with my laptop. I've captured everything we've done so far, and I'm transferring it to Stu. That way the entire tech ops team can work on it," Auggie suggested.

"Joan, there's something else you need to know. My father is Dimitre Zhukov's corporate attorney. I don't want you surprised when you run into that bit of information. You'll need to do what you have to do," Auggie told Joan. When the conversation was over and he'd ended the call, Auggie told Annie, "That was a harder call to make than I thought it would be."

"Do you think your father might suspect something?" Annie asked.

"Hard to say, but probably not. For the most part, he's not involved in the financial end of his clients' businesses. He works with contracts, leases, employment issues … that sort of thing. Even if he ever did review any financials, the Zhukovs probably keep a separate set of books, anyway. I wanted to be above board with Joan."

Auggie went back to his computer and began the process to transfer his information to Langley. Annie moved the chair she'd been using back to its corner and asked Auggie what she should do with her notes. "I've got what could amount to classified information here, and we don't have a burn bag or an incinerator," she said.

"Dad has a shredder in his office. Shred the notes and use the shreds for padding the gifts you bought for the girls. Hide the information in plain sight for now, and we'll dispose of it when we get back to D.C."

Auggie called Stu to tell him what was coming, then started the transfer. While Auggie was working at the computer, Annie went downstairs to retrieve the sheets and towels. Going through the kitchen to the laundry room, she noticed Amanda making sandwiches. "Hi, Annie, Mildred and I are going to take a break for lunch, and I thought I'd make sandwiches for you and Auggie, too. Do you want to take them upstairs or eat down here?" Amanda asked.

"We're about finished, so I bet he'll want to come down to eat," Annie said. When she got back to the bedroom with the fresh sheets and towels, Annie told Auggie lunch was ready downstairs or she could bring him something.

Auggie called Stu to make sure he'd received the files. "Call if you have questions," Auggie told Stu. Then he shoved his phone in his jeans pocket and closed the laptop. He got up from the desk, took a couple of steps, stopped and turned to where he'd last heard Annie and held out his hand for her. "Annie, may I take you to lunch," he said with a wink.

After lunch, Auggie and Annie tried to relax on the patio sipping iced tea with Annie reading the morning's paper. They'd decided against going for a run, because they wanted to be able to take calls from Langley and have quick access to the computer. When Annie was sure Amanda and Mildred were both out of earshot, she whispered, "What else can we do?"

"Unfortunately, nothing … we've sent it all back to Langley. They have what we found about the Zhukov stores, your intel from the mission to Norway which seems to fit into this somewhere and everything else coming in from the entire agency's intelligence gathering."

"Sometimes it's harder when you're not in the middle of everything, isn't it?" Annie asked.

"It sure is. Now, you can understand why I'd love to be back in the field. But, right now we need to be patient, and since this trip home is going so well; I don't want to disappoint Mom by leaving early," Auggie said. "Besides, this will be a good learning experience for Stu."

Annie had finished reading the day's paper, the current issue of "Time" and was half way through "Newsweek," when Auggie opened his watch to check the time. "It's almost five thirty at Langley," Auggie reported. "Where are Mom and Mildred?"

"I'll get some more tea and check," Annie said as she picked up their glasses and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she returned to the patio and reported they were in the kitchen cooking dinner. "They're a little noisy, so I'm sure if you want to call Joan or Stu they won't hear."

Auggie smiled toward Annie, pulled out his phone and called Joan. He reached to the patio table where he'd heard Annie set his glass. He sipped the tea as he listened to Joan explain that the team was working on tying information together and it looked like their initial assessment of the data was correct … the money was coming from something much bigger than the sales of arms to pirates.

Annie heard Auggie ask, "Do you think there's a nuclear threat?"

"What?" Annie asked in a loud whisper. Auggie held up his hand to tell her he was still listening to Joan.

When he ended the call, Annie asked "What's this about nuclear threat?"

"Well, it seems the Zhukov's have a relative who was pretty high up in the military during the Soviet days and was involved with some people who stole and stashed a good amount of tactical nuclear weapons. They've decided to make some money by selling the weapons to terrorists," Auggie explained.

"Whoa, that's more than I expected," Annie whispered. "Does Joan want us to do anything?"

"No," Auggie said. "She was specific for us to sit tight and stay out of trouble. She'll let us know if there's anything we can do."

"Whoa K," Annie said, "stay out of trouble … got it. Let's go inside and make ourselves useful." Annie swooped up the afternoon's reading material and her glass. "Come on," she said as Auggie picked up his glass and followed the sound of her footsteps across the patio into the breakfast room.

"We thought we'd come lend a hand," Auggie said quietly.

"Good," Amanda answered, "set the table for five. Mildred agreed to stay and have dinner with us this evening." Annie threw away the newspaper and stashed the magazines. They washed their hands and worked as a team setting the table. Annie set the plates out and Auggie followed placing the flatware meticulously at each plate, lined up and spaced perfectly. Annie followed with the napkins and water glasses. Although Amanda found the way Auggie had learned to move through his environment remarkable, this week she realized it was best to keep her observations and compliments to herself. She settled for communicating with Annie through a smile.

After dinner when the kitchen was cleared and Mildred had left, Fred took a beer out of the refrigerator and invited Auggie to join him to watch the White Sox game that was being televised. "That sounds great, Dad," Auggie said. Turning to Annie he asked, "Is some baseball OK with you this evening?"

"It's great," she said looking up at his face. She patted his chest and said, "You … we … need to spend some quiet time with them, Auggie, because we're leaving Friday morning. We don't really have that much time left." Auggie pulled Annie close to him for a hug and after a lingering moment, he said, "Let's grab a couple of beers and go enjoy some baseball."

Between the on-air commentary of the game, Fred's observations and Annie and Amanda's descriptions of the crowd shots, Auggie enjoyed the game … especially the banter with his parents and Annie. He was as happy and relaxed this evening as he'd been since coming home from Iraq.

* * *

><p>Will Annie and Auggie have to stay on the sidelines, or will they be pulled back in to help with the analysis? We'll find out in the next chapter.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28 Terror Comes Home

Are Annie and Auggie out of the loop now that they've sent all their information to Langley? Or, will Joan need to pull them back in? We'll soon find out what how the investigation is proceeding.

This is where I need to remind everyone I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs. I do this just for fun.

**Chapter 28 – Terror Comes Home**

Auggie and Annie had put aside their concerns about the Zhukovs to spend the evening enjoying baseball and his parents company. Auggie was enjoying himself, but at the beginning of the sixth inning, he excused himself feigning sleepiness so he could check in with Stu and Joan. There had been no breakthroughs.

Annie had stayed behind in the family room with Fred and Amanda, but she decided to make her way upstairs at the seventh inning. She knew Auggie was checking in at the office, and she was overwhelmed by curiosity. When Auggie reported there was nothing to report, she sighed and began getting ready to go to bed.

Annie snuggled up to Auggie and asked in a whisper, "So, we're just supposed to go to sleep tonight knowing there may be tactical nuclear weapons out there somewhere?"

Auggie was aware that everyone involved at Langley would be working around the clock when a possible nuclear threat to the nation loomed. But, it was best for them to get some sleep to be alert as the urgent investigation involving all U.S. security agencies kicked into high gear. He and Annie had started this ball rolling, and he didn't know if it would come to rest at their doorstep tomorrow or the Zhukovs'.

Auggie wrapped his arms around Annie reassuringly and said, "The weapons have been there for a long time, so our knowing about them tonight probably isn't making a difference. Joan didn't say anything about an increase in chatter or an elevated risk today, so I'm going to have faith that nothing bad is going to happen tonight."

Auggie and Annie had the rare pleasure that Tuesday evening of having been able to enjoy more than just a couple of beers and the passion they felt for each other while other CIA officers slogged through mountains of data trying to put together the newest intelligence puzzle. They fell asleep in each other's arms and stayed that way through the night. Auggie's phone was vibrating and chiming on the night stand and his arms were tightly wrapped around Annie. He wiggled free of her and turned to answer the phone. "Yeah, Anderson," he whispered.

Annie was jostled awake when Auggie answered his phone. She raised up to look at the clock radio and it was 5:25. "Joan's in the office early this morning," she thought as she concentrated on what Auggie was saying.

She heard the name Zhukov, millions of dollars, terrorist cell and tactical nuclear weapons. Auggie was sitting on the bed facing away from Annie and whispering so she only heard a few snatches of his conversation, which she assumed was with Joan. She realized he was going to be talking for a while, so Annie rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Auggie was still on the phone when she came back into the bedroom, so she sat down beside him on the bed. He reached over and patted her knee to say "good morning."

"Joan was explaining the details of the investigation," Auggie reported when the call ended.

"It sounded scary," Annie said.

"It is … a little," he said. "It seems, Annie Walker, that your superior intuition and spy training has helped to uncover not only the people selling arms and laundering money, but a possible terrorist cell in possession of at least five tactical nuclear weapons … most probably here in the states."

Annie gasped. "This is more than I bargained for."

"Well, we don't have to go after them by ourselves," Auggie said. "Joan was emphatic that we are staying on vacation and the FBI and Homeland Security are taking over for arrests and further investigation. CIA officers are remaining in the background as analysts on this one."

"Didn't think Joan likes playing second chair," Annie questioned.

"She doesn't, but on this one the law is crystal clear; and the FBI and Homeland Security are the agencies that should be out front," Auggie explained.

"Well, I'm awake and not goin' back to sleep. I think I'll go down and get a pot of coffee going," Annie said as she pulled on a tee shirt and a pair of running shorts. "Do you want to come down in a few minutes or should I bring some up to you?"

"I'll put on some clothes and come down."

The coffee was almost finished brewing when Annie heard Auggie coming down the steps. He wasn't exactly bounding down the stairs, but his steps were sure and fast paced. When Auggie came into the kitchen, Annie was pulling cups out of the dishwasher. She poured the coffee and told Auggie where the cup was on the counter. He picked up the cup and cradled it in both hands breathing in its warm aroma. Annie cradled her cup the same way and they leaned against the counter and sipped the brew without talking.

"The sun is starting to come up," Annie said. "Do you want to go for a run now or later?"

"Let's go now," Auggie said, "maybe a little run will calm our nerves."

"I've got to go put on my shoes, so I'll go get the tether."

Auggie poured himself another half a cup of coffee and was sipping it when Amanda came around the corner into the kitchen. "Up pretty early, aren't you?"

"Yep … we woke up and thought we'd get in an early run."

A few blocks from the house before they were fully warmed up, Auggie's phone rang. They stopped and Auggie answered breathing a little harder than normal. It was Joan and Stu on speaker phone. "Where are you?" Joan asked realizing he sounded different.

"We're out in the neighborhood taking a run. Why?"

Joan and Stu took turns explaining some pieces of the intel were coming together nicely, but one piece of data was a mystery to everyone who had studied it.

"If you guys are stumped, what makes you think I'll catch a break?" Auggie asked.

"Joan says you haven't been up all night and you're always coming in sweeping up after us, so it seems natural to get you in the loop," Stu explained.

"OK, we'll head back to the house. I'll call you when I've got the computer up and running," Auggie smiled.

Hearing just half the conversation, Annie teased, "So, they've decided to call in the big dog?"

"I'm only the big dog if I can figure it out. Race you?"

"No, you don't," Annie squealed. "Don't you dare do anything to hurt yourself."

"It's OK to have a sense of adventure for yourself, Ms. Walker … but you don't want me taking any chances? Where's the equality in that?" Auggie asked.

"You'll think equality when Joan and your mother finish with you, not to mention what I'll do if you do something silly and hurt yourself."

Auggie held his hand out to Annie and said, "Come on, let's go see what we can do for the greater good." Annie put one end of the strap in Auggie's hand, sighed and said, "I'm shaking my head right now … just so you know."

"I know, and I can hear you frowning."

When they returned to the house, Amanda commented on the abbreviated run, and Auggie owned up to getting a call from the office. He started down the hall and Annie called after him that she'd bring him some breakfast. Annie ate a bowl of cereal and fixed a bagel with peanut butter for Auggie thinking it would be easy for him to eat while working on the computer.

Auggie was hunched over the laptop and Braille reader when she set the saucer with the bagel and a cup of coffee to the right of the laptop. "Bagel at eleven o'clock and coffee at ten o'clock. Just tell me what I can do to help," Annie said. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

Auggie continued to study the coded message while Annie showered, and something unusual caught his attention. He reread several lines of data, continued and then kept returning to the same lines. There was a familiarity in the information, but the puzzle in his head was not fitting together. Annie came out of the bathroom with towels wrapped around her torso and her hair. She leaned over Auggie's shoulder to look at his screen. He couldn't help but take an extra deep breath to enjoy the warm, damp fragrance of Annie's shampoo and shower gel.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> In the next chapter, Annie and Auggie are surprised by the key to the code. Check back for Chapter 29 to learn if they can crack the code ... bet they can.

Thanks for the comments and alerts. Hope you're enjoying the read.


	29. Chapter 29 The Code Breakers

Annie's talent with languages and recent trips to Norway are giving her the necessary knowledge to make a valuable contribution cracking the case. As we all know, Annie and Auggie make a great team. Hope you enjoy this next installment in our duo's saga.

I own nothing associated with Covert Affairs except my newly delivered DVD set of Season One, which was delivered this evening AFTER I left home for a meeting. It had been held hostage in the UPS truck since 5:17 a.m. today. As soon as this chapter is posted, I'm going to punt the baseball game and watch the blooper track!

**Chapter 29 – The Code Breakers**

Annie continued to lean over Auggie's shoulder to study the screen filled with the code he was trying to decipher. Annie began to recognize some patterns in the code.

"Auggie, this is not so much a code as it is a Fourteenth Century Norwegian dialect from the Os Valley," Annie said.

"Hey, you may be on to something," he said.

Auggie turned his head toward Annie's voice and he inadvertently nuzzled into her neck. National security be damned, he gave Annie a sensuous kiss under her ear. She giggled, shrugged her left shoulder and whispered, "Auggie! I'm getting dressed," as she pulled away.

"I'm hitting the shower," Auggie announced. "When you get dressed, see if you can unravel anything out of the information we have, and give that old Norwegian dialect a shot."

Annie pulled on a clean tee shirt and pair of jeans before she sat down in front of Auggie's computer and studied the ancient dialect on the screen. Her pulse quickened as she started to recognize a few words. She pulled out Auggie's pen and the legal pad and jotted down the words she could translate easily. She let out a heavy sigh as Auggie emerged from his shower, "Any luck yet?" he asked.

"I have a start … a very small start, but I need to get my phone and get onto a website I discovered while I was in Norway. It has a wealth of information about these old dialects."

"Why are you surfing the web on your phone? Why not do it on the laptop?" Auggie asked as Annie dug her phone out of her purse.

"Don't want to go back and forth between the screens. I need to be able to see both sets of information at the same time," Annie explained. "You can keep this kind of information in your head. I'm just not good at doing that."

Auggie was picking up his empty cup while he listened to Annie. "I used to be really visual, too," he said. "I've worked really hard to train myself to think differently."

Annie looked up at Auggie and her heart sank a little bit. She didn't know what to say, so she reached up and touched the forearm of his free hand. He slipped his hand in hers, squeezed it and said, "I'll go get us some fresh coffee. You work on saving the world."

Annie tried to push the image of Auggie's sad smile out of her mind while she concentrated on the translation.

Amanda was unloading the dishwasher when Auggie rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Taking a break?" she asked.

"Annie's taking over the project for now, so I'm on a coffee run for the both of us."

"There's not much left. You make a fresh pot and I'll pull out an insulated pot for you to take upstairs. It seems like you're both going to be working for a while." Amanda filled the pot with the fresh coffee and retrieved a small wood tray from the pantry for the pot, two cups, saucer of cookies and a small stack of napkins. She described what she'd done to Auggie. "That isn't too much for you to carry, is it?"

"I can manage it, Mom. I'll take my time," Auggie said as he picked up the tray and started to go back up stairs. He was glad he hadn't closed the door when he left the bedroom, because that would have been a tough obstacle with the full tray. A few moments later he was in the bedroom setting the tray on the desk.

"Oh, yummy … cookies," Annie said. "Saving the world is making me hungry."

"Any more luck?" Auggie asked as he loosened the top on the carafe and started to pour the two cups of coffee.

"A few more words, and I'm not liking what it says so far."

"It mentions a surprise affecting a large number of people … celebrations … multiple locations. Auggie, that could mean just about anything," Annie said.

Auggie picked up his cup of coffee and a cookie and sat on the edge of the bed to ponder Annie's clues. "Is there anything in the document that could be interpreted as a date?"

"Uh Oh … this could be mean July … Auggie, I'm pretty sure it does say July … Do you think they're planning to do something on the Fourth of July?"

Auggie returned his cup to the tray on the desk and dug his phone out of his pocket to call Joan.

"Did you figure it out," Joan asked without an obligatory greeting when she answered.

"Annie's been working on it. It's an ancient Norwegian dialect. I'll let her describe what she's found," Auggie said and then held out his phone for Annie.

Annie couldn't help but make a face as she took the phone from Auggie. "Why doesn't he just tell her," she thought to herself. "Joan, yes … here's what I've discerned. It looks like they … whoever they may be … are planning a surprise at some of the Fourth of July celebrations planned around the country. There's not much in this old dialect that would translate back to the name of a city or area in the U.S."

"Well, you've done better than anyone else has. Congratulations," Joan said.

"I'll email my notes back to Stu. Do you think you could put the word out to see if anyone else out there has knowledge of this language? Maybe they can fill in what I'm missing."

"We'll do that," Joan said. "Now let me talk to Auggie."

"Joan wants to talk to you again," Annie said putting the phone in his hand.

"Yes."

"How closely connected is your family to Irina and Dimitre Zhukov? Do not downplay anything. Understood?"

He took just a moment to compose his thoughts before he answered. "Mom and Dad both have known them since they emigrated here from the Soviet Union shortly after the Berlin Wall came down. The Zhukovs appeared to be good business people and my dad helped with business legal matters … it's what he does. They've remained active in my family's church and are in my parents' social circle. Irina is in my mother's Bunco Club and they are on a couple of civic committees together here in Glencoe. I think my dad and Dimitre still play golf regularly. They belong to the same country club as my parents … hmmm … I think that's about it, Joan. Do you think Mom and Dad are in danger?"

"No, I don't think they are in immediate danger, but I wanted to get a sense of just how close they are to the Zhukovs. You're right to be concerned, because through this intel we've learned that they are much more dangerous than we realized initially," Joan confided. "What plans have your parents made for the rest of your stay?"

"Not a hundred percent sure. I think we're having a quiet dinner at home tonight and then there's going to be a family dinner tomorrow evening in one of the private rooms at the country club," he described the plans he'd heard his parents discussing. "Why?"

"We thought it might be a good idea to put a protective detail on you, Annie and your parents," Joan said calmly. "What kind of a vehicle does your father drive?"

"Mercedes sedan … four door," Auggie answered.

"What color?"

"I … I … I don't know," he said blushing with frustration and anger at himself for not being able to know such a basic piece of information. "Just a minute …. Annie, what color is Dad's car?" he whispered.

"White," she answered. "And, your mother's Mercedes SUV is black.

Auggie told Joan the color of his parents' cars, and then asked, "Why didn't you just get the information from the Illinois motor vehicle records?"

"We're doing that, but I wanted the information from you to be sure it matched up. DMV records aren't always right, you know," Joan explained. "Try to keep your mother at home today and we'll send a team to check on your father. Where does he generally park?"

Auggie rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. CIA protocol was hitting way too close to home and he was starting to get a headache. "His firm has the third level of the parking garage under his office building. I don't think there are assigned spots, but there's a swipe card needed to drive onto that level," Auggie said with some worry creeping into the tone of his voice.

"We're working with the Bureau on this one, Auggie. Just to be safe, we'll have a team keep an eye on his car and follow your dad home. Try to keep your mom at the house this afternoon, but if she decides to go out, delay her for a couple of hours and give me a call."

"OK, Joan. Thanks," Auggie said ending the call. He explained to Annie that the Bureau was going to keep an eye on his dad and they needed to keep Amanda from leaving the house the rest of the day.

"We sure know how to take a vacation, don't we?" Annie sighed.

Auggie's worry turned to a chuckle. "You're right. We sure do. It just follows us around no matter what we do."

"Let's go downstairs and hustle up some lunch," Annie said. "It's almost one o'clock and I'm getting hungry." Annie picked up the tray with the empty coffee carafe and started out of the room.

Auggie followed her saying, "I can carry that, you know."

"I know," she smiled.

They lunched on some leftover lasagna and fresh fruit and while Annie was cleaning up Amanda asked what their plans were for the afternoon. Auggie quickly answered with a smile, "We're planning to hang out here with you, Mom." Annie could tell from Amanda's smile her heart was absolutely melting.

After lunch Auggie went upstairs saying he wanted to turn off the computer. When he was where he was sure he could not be overheard, he called Joan. "Hey, Joan. Do you think you could get in touch with the FBI and arrange for the team looking out for my father to introduce themselves? Fred Anderson has too much military training himself not to be aware of someone following him. I don't want him spooked and doing something that might get himself hurt."

"Good point, Auggie. We'll have the team meet with your dad this afternoon. How are you doing keeping Amanda close to home?"

"So far, so good," Auggie reported. "We're going to spend some quality quiet time this afternoon."

"I understand the team at your home is in place. Well, enjoy your time, Auggie. Your mother is a special lady."

"Thanks, Joan. I know that, but thank you for recognizing it."

* * *

><p>Auggie went back downstairs and as he was returning to the breakfast room, Amanda called to him from the living room as he passed its entrance. "Annie and I are on the sofa. Come join us."<p>

Auggie followed the back of the sofa table around to sit down on the right end. He heard Annie and Amanda shift to the left to make room for him, and he also heard the rustling of pages of a book. "Oh, no," he thought to himself, "Mom dragged out the scrapbooks or the yearbooks."

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Your mom's showing me…." Auggie cut her off and finished the sentence "… one of her famous scrapbooks of her Anderson Basketball Team."

Amanda turned the pages and explained the stories behind the pictures to Annie. "Mom, you're getting dangerously close to embarrassing me," Auggie teased.

"Very little has ever embarrassed you … and you know it," Amanda retorted.

Annie exclaimed, "Oh, Auggie! Here you are at age 13 and your hair is just as big a curly mess as …."

" … as it's been since I've been blind," Auggie finished her thought.

Annie tried to back pedal … "I love your hair the way it is. I just thought you didn't want to spend too much time on it. I had better shut up before I get in too much trouble."

Amanda laughed. "Annie, I gave up on his hair when he was about six years old. The only time it's under control is when he has a military cut."

Auggie was rescued from the conversation by his phone ringing. He answered it as he got up from the sofa and left the room to talk. He walked back to the family room knowing that Annie would keep Amanda occupied in the living room. He listened to J. Hollis report what was happening on the Chicago end of the Zhukov case that he and Annie had blown open.

"You and your little friend sure know how to stir up a hornets nest, don't you," J. said half aggravated – half teasing.

"It wasn't intentional, J. We were trying to connect a bunch of dots that were scattered all over the northern hemisphere. Unfortunately, they all led to Chicago," Auggie said.

"I'm pretty pissed that a couple of CIA youngsters like you and Annie figured it out when we've been working on this for almost a year. I'm not calling to give you two hard a time, but to let you know our team has talked to your father and we'll have an escort for him when he drives home."

"J., I don't understand why all this stepped up security on my family."

"Well, when you hacked into the Zhukov's financial records, we picked up some chatter that led us to believe they may have connected a few dots of their own, even with your fancy CIA encrypted computer. We don't want anything to sidetrack us from getting these people arrested and charged," Hollis explained.

"Arrested and charged? When?" Auggie asked.

"Tonight … if we're lucky, but probably sometime tomorrow. We'll arrest the Zhukovs and their accomplices … get them out of circulation and then we can go after the terrorist cells that seem to want to do some major damage to the country's Fourth of July celebrations. The good news is that we have a little time and a better idea of who and what we're looking for thanks to your Annie's work on starting to decipher that message."

"You know about that? We just worked on that this morning," Auggie said.

"By necessity the walls between our intelligence agencies are shrinking, and everyone is pretty impressed with the work you two have done on vacation. Sure proves appearances are deceiving because anyone running into the two of you would just think 'what a cute couple,'" Hollis said.

"Is that a compliment? You think we're a cute couple?" Auggie asked with a smile.

"You know what I mean," Hollis grumbled.

"Yeah … a reasonably well-dressed blind guy and a hot blonde chick aren't quite who the mobsters and terrorists are looking to take them down. I get it," Auggie answered.

"Be careful … we'll talk later," Hollis said before he ended the call.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. There's a close call in Chapter 30 ... or is someone really in danger. We'll find out soon enough.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30 A Close Call

Someone in the Anderson family has a close call today. Who do you think it is. Keep reading, and you will find out.

I own nothing of Covert Affairs except the Season One DVD set that I purchased myself and stayed up waaaaay too late last night watching the commentary, deleted scenes and the gag reel. If you love Covert Affairs, you'll love the commentary.

**Chapter 30 – A Close Call**

Fred Anderson decided to end his day a little earlier than usual because of the FBI escort he'd acquired, and it would be a good excuse to get home a little early to spend some extra time with Auggie. As instructed, he called the FBI agents to let them know he was ready and they met him in the corridor outside his office. They rode down the elevator in congenial silence to the level where he was parked.

Two agents would be in a car following Fred, and the third agent, Joe Parker, would ride shotgun with Fred. Fred unlocked the car and slipped his briefcase into the back seat behind the driver. He and Joe got into the car and he put the key in the ignition and turned it. A horrible noise sounded from under the hood and the car shuddered. Each man threw open his door, dived onto the floor of the garage and rolled under the cars parked adjacent to the Mercedes.

The other two agents came running, stopped and then backed up as they realized something had dropped under the engine of the car. Fred and Joe looked at each other from their positions under the cars and started to grin as they realized an injured cat had dropped under the car. They rolled out from under the cars and brushed themselves off.

The other two agents quickened their steps toward Fred and Joe. One asked, "Is that what I think it is."

"Yes … an injured cat. It must have been sleeping under the hood," Fred answered. "Poor thing probably needs to be put down." He pulled out his phone and called the maintenance office to come tend to the injured cat.

"OK," Fred said, "let's try one more time to go home." This time the car started, and they pulled out of the garage without incident. The trip home was as ordinary as it could be, except that Fred varied his route at the advice of the agents. When he pulled into the driveway, Fred stopped to let Joe out of the car to join the other agents. He thanked them and apologized for "bothering" them.

He brushed off his suit, which was going to need a trip to the dry cleaners, grabbed his brief case out of the back seat and went into the house through the mud room and down the corridor to the kitchen. So far, so good. Amanda hadn't seen his soiled suit. He didn't want to explain to her what had happened.

He looked around the corner into the family room and found no one, but finally heard voices from the front of the house. "Hi, everyone," he said from the entry to the living room. Amanda, without looking up from a scrapbook of Auggie's she was enjoying, said, "You're home early. I'd better start dinner."

"I took an opportunity to get home a little earlier than usual when I realized this is the last night we have alone with Auggie," Fred said with a smile. "Auggie, do you mind coming up to my office? I need to talk to you for a minute."

Auggie followed Fred up the stairs to the office. "What's up, Dad? I'm sorry about the protective detail, but both my office and the FBI insisted."

"I understand. The agents explained it to me. I half expected to get a call from Dimitre this afternoon, but I guess nothing's gone down yet. Besides, he knows I don't do criminal law. Geez this is the kind of conversation I never thought I'd have about Dimitre and Irina."

"I'm really sorry about how this is going down," Auggie said.

"Don't be," Fred said. "If he's involved in something as evil as arms sales and supporting terrorist cells, we have to get him behind bars."

"I guess I'm apologizing for messing up your foursome," Auggie said sheepishly. "Did you need to talk about anything else?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You'll never guess what happened when I got ready to come home tonight." Fred described what had happened and they shared a good laugh over it and properly mourned the cat. "My suit got dirty from rolling around on the garage floor, so I'll have to take it to the cleaners on the way in tomorrow. I really don't want to explain it to your mother."

"I understand, Dad. No need to worry her unnecessarily."

* * *

><p>After dinner the family adjourned to the family room for baseball, a couple of drinks and conversation. The baseball was mediocre, the drinks were good and the conversation was exceptional. They discussed family gossip, global politics, funding for the arts and travel. And, as a bonus to the evening, neither Fred nor Amanda suggested that Auggie think about moving back to Glencoe.<p>

When it was time to go upstairs, Auggie draped his right arm around Annie's shoulder. After they'd passed the living room entry, he veered over to the left to run his fingers through the staircase spindles.

Amanda was following close behind them. "You never change, Auggie."

"What makes you say that, Mom," he called back to her.

"You've been doing that since you were a little boy." She caught up with them at the base of the stairs where Auggie paused with his hand on the newel post to start up the steps. Amanda gave Auggie an affectionate squeeze on his left shoulder and said, "Don't ever change."

* * *

><p>Annie was the first to wake up Thursday morning realizing that she and Auggie were tangled together and her head was on his shoulder rather than her pillow. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and watched him sleep for a moment before she rolled over to get up. She took the time to appreciate how safe and happy she felt when she woke up in Auggie's arms.<p>

Annie sighed and rolled over. Auggie smiled as he felt her move, rolled over quickly, grabbed her with his left arm and nuzzled her neck. "Auggie! You're awake. How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes. I felt you staring at me, and I heard your breathing change," he admitted. She tried to wiggle free and he teasingly held her tighter.

"Come on … let me up … I really need to get up …" Annie protested.

"You coming right back?" he pouted.

"I'll be right back," she giggled.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Auggie asked breathlessly.<p>

Annie answered with a long, gentle kiss before telling him it was just after seven thirty. "Who wants to shower first," Auggie asked.

"You go first," Annie said. "Let me watch the morning news, OK?"

Auggie was still in the shower when Annie heard his phone. She reached over picked it up and saw that Joan was calling. She answered, "Walker."

"Where's Auggie?"

"Shower. I can give the phone to him."

"No need. I'll tell you and he can call back, if he wants," Joan said curtly in her things-are-getting-ready-to-go-down voice. "We have word from the FBI office in Chicago that there will be simultaneous arrests of the Zhukovs and their suspected accomplices between ten and ten thirty this morning. The arrest warrants are issued for money laundering and funding terrorist cells. We also found the tactical nuclear weapons before they delivered them to the terrorists."

"I'll tell Auggie."

"We'll let you know when everyone's in custody," Joan said as she concluded the call.

Auggie came out of the shower clad only in a towel as he rummaged for underwear and a tee shirt. "Were you talking to someone? I thought I heard your voice."

Annie explained the phone call from Joan and hopped into the shower. Auggie finished dressing, cracked the bathroom door to tell Annie he was going downstairs for coffee … or to make coffee.

Amanda greeted Auggie when he walked into the breakfast room. "Aren't you and Annie going for a run today?"

"Hadn't really thought about it. Guess we'll just take it easy today … enjoy our last full day of vacation," Auggie adeptly lied. He didn't want to tell her a morning run would have entailed taking an FBI protective unit with them.

"Coffee's made," Amanda said.

Auggie pulled two cups out and poured himself a cup before joining his mom at the table. When Annie joined them in the kitchen, Auggie said, "There's a cup waiting for you beside the coffeemaker."

Annie poured her coffee and sat down to sip it. Amanda offered to fix breakfast for them, but they opted to share a peanut butter bagel. The nerves associated with what they knew was happening across the Chicago area had affected both of their appetites.

Amanda studied the tentative way each of them nibbled on their bagels and finally asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Before she answered, Annie watched Auggie's expression to see if he would say something first. When he didn't respond, Annie said, "Oh, I guess we're trying to pace ourselves for the big meal we know is coming tonight."

Amanda smiled knowing something else was going on. "Well, I need to go clear my desk this morning. I'm sure you'll be able to amuse yourselves," Amanda said as she handed Annie the morning's newspaper. Annie refreshed their coffee and started reading the newspaper aloud. Half way through the first article, she started laughing.

"What's so funny about the problems in North Africa?" Auggie asked with a little scowl.

"I'm laughing at myself … I just assumed you wanted me to read the paper and started babbling."

"You didn't hear me stop you, did you? I guess it shows we're comfortable with each other … and I can't think of anything better than sharing coffee and the morning news with you, Annie."

Annie reached across the table to his hand that was on the coffee mug. Auggie picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. "What time is it? … I forgot to put on my watch."

Annie glanced up at the clock and reported, "About ten to ten. Wonder if they're on schedule?"

Auggie said he'd go upstairs, turn on the computer and be ready for any emails or phone calls they might be receiving from Langley. Annie told him to go ahead, because she wanted to clean up the breakfast mess they'd made and she would be right up. "The waiting is absolutely driving me nuts," she said.

"Me, too." Auggie admitted.

As he passed the door to the master sitting room, Amanda looked up and said, "Hi. What are you up to?" The greeting was the verbal equivalent of a smile and a wave, which Auggie realized. He stopped for a second and smiled toward where he'd heard his mother's voice and said, "gotta go check email."

About ten minutes later when Annie went upstairs, she stopped to visit with Amanda and to ask what she should plan to wear to dinner at the club. "Is the navy blue dress I wore for the dinner here going to be nice enough?"

Amanda smiled, "Oh Annie, you'd look lovely in anything. And, yes, your blue dress is perfect."

"I just want to be sure what I wear is appropriate."

"It's a family dinner, Annie. Please don't feel pressured because it's at the club. We've had so much going on here, I'm being selfish not wanting to spend the day cooking on yours and Auggie's last day."

"Well, I'm going to do a little organizing and packing," Annie said as she wandered down the hall to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> It seems both Anderson men are good at keeping secrets. The FBI is in charge of the take down, so we'll just have to wait with Annie and Auggie to see how it goes in the next chapter.

Thank you for the comments. I'm enjoying sharing my take on what Annie and Auggie might be doing between seasons.


	31. Chapter 31 The Take Down

Auggie and Annie are trying to have a "normal" day hanging out with Amanda at the Anderson home while the FBI sweeps across the Chicago area to arrest the terrorists and the people funding terrorist activities. Let's see how the day plays out …

And, remember I don't own any part of Covert Affairs except the DVD set I bought myself.

**Chapter 31 – The Take Down**

Annie really did need to organize her things to pack, and it made a convenient excuse to spend time away from Amanda. She and Auggie both were jittery with the impending arrests they wanted to be where they could check the computer and take phone calls from Langley.

"Any news?" Annie asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing yet," Auggie replied as he was reading his refreshable Braille display. Annie didn't engage in a conversation so he could concentrate.

Annie busied herself organizing her clothes for the dinner party and what she would wear for the trip home. Everything else she was folding to stash in her suitcase. Auggie could hear her bustling around the room and it made him smile. Annie noticed his smile and asked, "Somebody sending email jokes to your office account?"

His smile broadened and he said, "No, I was enjoying listening to you doing whatever it is you're doing. It's more fun to be with you than away from you."

Annie put down the armload of clothes and went to the desk to hug Auggie from the back and kiss him on the cheek. "Being with you is the best."

"Do you think we should think about … " Auggie started to ask Annie a question when his phone rang. "Anderson … yeah … ok … well, I hope no one gets hurt. No, my mom's here in the house, and my dad's at his office."

"What's happening?" Annie asked.

"The accomplices have all been arrested, but unfortunately Dimitre is resisting arrest and has barricaded himself with Irina and his assistant in his office at the main store," Auggie explained. "Shots have been fired, but no one's been hurt."

Annie heard another cell phone ringing and Auggie reached into his pocket to answer his personal phone. Annie could hear Fred's voice before Auggie had the phone to his ear. Fred was reporting to Auggie that Dimitre had called him asking for advice and help.

"What did you tell him?" Auggie asked.

"I told him to stop resisting and for god's sake to stop shooting at people before someone got hurt," Fred said.

"How did you know he was firing shots?"

"He fired one off while he was on the phone with me."

Auggie reminded his dad that he needed to be careful because they weren't sure if all the accomplices had been identified and would be in custody. "OK, son. Where's your mother? … where are you and Annie?"

"We're all here at the house. Mom's working at her desk, Annie's packing and I'm kind of hanging out," Auggie said. "There's a protective detail out here as well as the guys who shadowed you into the office this morning. Everyone's safe."

After another tense couple of hours, Joan called Auggie to tell him Dimitre had ended the standoff and was in custody. Numerous shots were fired at the FBI agents, but no one was hit. "You can relax a little, now," Joan told him.

"That's good," Auggie said, "Because I was having trouble coming up with a way to introduce those two FBI agents into the family at dinner tonight over at the club."

Joan smiled and then added, "We still may ask them to follow you tonight and keep a watch from the parking lot to be safe."

"At least they won't be having dinner with us," Auggie chuckled. "Are they going to be able to keep a lid on the news cycle?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Probably not, since shots were fired," Joan answered, "but they can keep identities out of the news until charges are filed. That will probably take place tomorrow."

When Auggie finished juggling phone calls, he stood up and discovered Annie in front of him. "Geez, Annie, I could have run over you."

Annie wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "I know. It was a chance I was willing to take. This is so not CIA, but I need a hug."

He returned the hug and kissed the top of her head before suggesting, "Maybe you have low blood sugar and need a bit of lunch. We did have a light breakfast."

"Could be," she said reaching up to kiss him on the lips, "but I don't think the scared feeling has anything to do with needing lunch."

"Probably right, but still … lunch doesn't sound bad."

Amanda was still working at her desk as Annie and Auggie passed the sitting room. "Auggie and I are going to fix some lunch … maybe a salad … do you want us to make you one, too?"

"That sounds good … I'll be down when I finish this," she responded waving at the stacks of paper on her desk.

After lunch, Amanda received a call from Fred telling her that Irina and Dimitre had been arrested on serious allegations. She was shaken when he explained the circumstances of the arrest, but the emotions turned to outrage when Fred filled her in on some of the details the FBI had shared with him.

When she ended the call with Fred, Amanda started to tell Auggie and Annie about the arrests, but stopped when she realized by their expressions that they both knew all about it. "You already know this don't you?"

They smiled and in unison said, "Yep." Auggie added, "The FBI is going to try to keep quiet the identities of everyone arrested today until charges are filed tomorrow, so none of us can talk about this tonight."

"And speaking of tonight … do you think you can be ready to leave a little before six thirty this evening. I told everyone else to be there at seven, but I would like to make sure things are set up right and they have the high chair for Leigh Ann and booster chairs for Freddie and Mandy."

"Ready a little before six thirty … got it," Auggie said.

* * *

><p>Auggie called the phone number j. Hollis had given him and was only slightly surprised when J. answered himself. "This is Auggie. Do you need to know that Annie and I have a quick errand to run? Is the protective detail still on us even though it seems everyone has been arrested?"<p>

"My guys are still in your neighborhood. Why?"

"We need to swing by my sister-in-law's florist shop to pick up a gift for my mother," Auggie explained.

"Give us ten minutes before you leave the house. If anything unusual happens call this number," Hollis said with authority.

Driving to the florist shop, Auggie kept asking Annie for a description of the traffic and what cars were in the lanes behind them. "Do any of them look suspicious?" he asked several times.

"Auggie, you're starting to freak me out. It's not like you to act like this," she said. "Besides, I had the same training at the farm that you had, and pardon me for say this, Auggie, I can see the damn cars!" Annie wanted to snatch the words out of the air as soon as they were out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Auggie apologized, "I'm a little frustrated that I can't look out for you today. This disability thing is getting in my way today."

"They're in custody, and even if someone's still on the loose, I'd be willing to bet that they're too busy hiding out from the FBI and police to tail us to a florist shop," Annie said. "Please relax. We're almost there and the only vehicle following us is the one with the two FBI Agents."

Annie pulled into the parking lot beside the florist shop. "Do you want to come in with me?" she asked Auggie, "or wait here."

Auggie didn't answer. He opened the door, got out and walked around the back of the car to the driver's side. Annie took a couple of steps toward Auggie and reached up to touch his chest. They both stood motionless and quiet until Annie broke the silence, "I'm sorry I said what I did, Auggie. I was out of line."

"Maybe you were … out of line. But," … reaching up with his left hand to put it over hers he said … "you were merely speaking the truth," Auggie said calmly.

"Yes, but it's a truth that you never need to be reminded of. Please forgive me," Annie asked.

Auggie pulled her into a hug and said, "There's nothing to forgive … but if it makes you feel better, you are forgiven."

"Thank you … that makes me feel better," Annie admitted. "Now, let's get these flowers."

The crusty, seasoned FBI agents watched the exchange from their car parked on the street. Jeff looked at Michael and said, "Hollis says he wants to get in the Agency's pool on when these those two get married."

A few minutes later Annie and Auggie emerged from the flower shop with Annie carrying an exotic Asian style flower arrangement in a heavy, modern black glass vase. Auggie was walking beside her grasping her arm. They were both relaxed and smiling. When they reached the car, Auggie opened the passenger door and settled in. After his seat belt was buckled, Annie handed him the arrangement. Annie pulled out of the parking lot into traffic with instructions to Auggie, "Hold on!"

When Annie screeched to a halt in the Anderson driveway, Auggie asked, "Did we lose any blooms on the ride home?"

Annie looked over the arrangement and said, "Nope. It's intact."

"A ride through traffic with you is better than a trip to the amusement park," he teased as he waited for Annie to retrieve the flowers before he got out of the car. Auggie unfolded his cane and led the way around the walk from the driveway to the patio and back entrance to the house.

Once in the breakfast room, Annie sat the flowers on the breakfast table. "The arrangement is a little formal for the breakfast room," but they look nice here until she sees them," Annie said.

"I'll get her to come down," Auggie said as he headed down the hall. Auggie went half way up the stairs and called to his mother to come to the breakfast room. "Annie and I need your advice on something."

Amanda was curious about the uncharacteristic request for advice. "I'd better make an entry in my journal about this," she whispered to herself. Auggie was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and managed to not give her any direct answers to her questions. As they walked back to the breakfast room, Auggie took his mother's arm, a rare occurrence.

Annie stood nervously beside the table hearing Auggie's and Amanda's footsteps coming down the hall. As they rounded the corner, Annie smiled at Amanda who gasped when she saw the arrangement in the stunning vase. Annie smiled at her while she explained, "Auggie and I wanted to get you something to say thank you for such a lovely time. We found the vase and then Burma helped us by putting together the arrangement. When the tropical flowers are wilted, you can remove them and keep the twig arrangement the way it is, if you'd like."

Amanda turned to face Auggie and gave him an enthusiastic hug. She then rushed across the room to hug Annie.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter Auggie receives some unwanted advice. We all know how family dinners can be sometimes. They can be fraught with emotional booby-traps, even when things are going relatively well. Check in for Chapter 32 to see how the rest of the evening with the family shakes out.<p>

Thanks so much for reading and letting me now you are enjoying the story. It's fun to share!


	32. Chapter 32 Unwanted Advice

Even the most loving, seemingly normal family deals with a certain amount of dysfunction … and the Andersons are no exception. Get the whole crew together and someone will start acting on his or her own agenda. Let's see what happens when the Andersons gather at the country club.

I don't own anything associated with Covert Affairs.

**Chapter 32 – Unwanted Advice**

Amanda and Fred were waiting in the family room for Auggie and Annie as they walked down the foyer hall. "I guess I'm partial," Amanda told Fred, "because Auggie is so much happier when he's with Annie, but those two just look like they're made for each other."

They were walking down the hall holding hands and Auggie was clutching his folded cane. "Looks like we're ready," Fred announced and everyone followed him out to the garage. Once settled in the car, Auggie said, "Remember, we can't say anything about the Zhukovs. Dad, if someone asks, what will you say, since you've been Dimitre's lawyer?"

"I can tell the truth. I can't talk about it even with family because of attorney-client privilege," Fred answered.

* * *

><p>On the way to their private dining room, Fred, Annie and Auggie stopped at the bar to order drinks while Amanda checked to be sure the room was set the way she wanted. She returned with a smile, so Fred knew it was going to be a good evening. When everyone had their drinks, Fred proposed a toast: "To Auggie and Annie, thank you for coming home and spending time with us." They clinked their glasses and smiled.<p>

The rest of the family started trailing in, getting drinks and settling in the dining room. The children were excited to see their grandparents, and Freddie was especially happy to see his Uncle Auggie. When everyone was assembled, Amanda announced they would be ordering off the menu and Fred would ask the blessing.

While the family milled around in the private dining room and enjoyed drinks before dinner, Amanda stood in the corner of the room with a bemused smile at her sons and their wives and "significant others." She realized that having five sons meant that any simple family gathering the rest of her life would turn into a party.

After the prayer of thanks that included Auggie and Annie's visit and asking for their trip home to be safe, they each pondered the menu. Annie asked Auggie what sounded good to him, and he asked if they still had salmon on the menu. "Do you really want salmon or do you not want the hassle of a steak?"

"Busted," he smiled.

"Go ahead and order a filet," she whispered. "It will be fine. Besides, we're at the end of the table and if you want help, it will be easy for us to manage without too much notice. And … Auggie … it's your family."

"The family thing IS the problem," Auggie whispered.

Annie swatted his knee and whispered back, "I thought you were beyond that."

A wily smile spread across Auggie's face as he ordered the steak he really wanted.

He laid his hand over hers and smiled as his brother J.D. asked him a question from across the table. "Did you give any more thought to what we talked about last week? The next time you come home I can set you up with my buddy in research."

Auggie's body stiffened, his jaw clinched and he squeezed Annie's hand while he took a deep breath before answering. He concentrated to keep from raising his voice and showing his anger at the question. "J.D., I thought I was quite clear the other night that I'm not at all interested in being a guinea pig for your research buddy, as you call him."

"But, Auggie, you've never been to a civilian specialist, and Bob's team is tops in ocular research," J.D. protested.

"The key word here is RESEARCH, J.D., not treatment … research is theories and speculation, not treatment. I'm not going there." The frustration of J.D.'s not respecting his wishes caused Auggie to raise his voice. "You are not turning me into a file number and case study so you can be some hero in the research lab. They can poke and probe all they want and nothing's going to change. I'm not happy about it, but I've accepted it. I resent your wanting me to waste my time chasing windmills."

By the time Auggie finished speaking, everyone was quiet and looking at the end of the table where Auggie and J.D. sat across from each other. Auggie held tight to Annie's hand and sat military straight with his head facing straight ahead toward J.D., who glowered at Auggie for his stubbornness. Annie was surprised by J.D.'s aggressiveness over the subject since Auggie was emphatic earlier about not wanting to take part in any experimental treatments.

Amanda was chagrined on several levels. She was aggravated at J.D. for pushing Auggie to do something he clearly was not ready to do and for doing it in front of the entire family on Annie and Auggie's last night in Glencoe. She was also concerned that Auggie was slamming a door on a possibility of regaining some vision. "Well, then …" Amanda said just as the waiters appeared with trays of salad to serve, "we're saved by the salad."

Nervous laughs rippled up and down the table and Amanda gave J.D. a "mom look" that said "enough." Annie and Burma smiled nervously at each other while the rest of the dinner party slowly began to reengage in polite conversation.

Auggie didn't let go of Annie's hand until his salad was served and he needed his right hand to eat. Annie whispered a description of the tossed salad and ended with "There're two cherry tomatoes at two o'clock and if you knock them off the plate, I get 'em."

That was enough to get Auggie to smile and begin to relax. "Wipe that smug smile off your face, cause I'm serious," Annie reminded him.

"You wouldn't steal a blind man's cherry tomatoes," he teased back.

"They roll my may, they're mine," she countered hoping the teasing would take his mind off the contentious exchange with J.D. Only rarely had they discussed the medical impossibility of his regaining his vision, and those times had been very private and intimate. They were also emotional moments for both of them, so Annie was confused about why his brother would be so insensitive and selfish to discuss the subject in front of the entire family.

Visiting over the salads, Sarah, Fred Jr.'s wife, asked if anyone had heard the news about the stand-off at the Zhukovs' Studio 33. "I heard they took Dimitre and Irina away in handcuffs," she said, "but there's been nothing on the news. They reported the stand-off, but said the FBI wasn't releasing any names."

The rest of the family was more interested in asking Annie about her impressions of Glencoe and how she enjoyed the big party, so there wasn't much interest in the Zhukovs. The family teased Annie and Auggie about what possessed them to drive rather than fly, and Auggie responded, "Two words … Sports. Car."

"Yeah," Aaron said, "we all know how much you love your fast wheels."

"It's all about the speed … or the expectation of speed," Auggie said with a smile spreading across his face. "And driving with the top down doesn't hurt either."

"I want to go on the record right now," Annie objected, "that I'm very careful to keep the cruise control set at the speed limit. There was no speeding driving out, and there's not going to be any speeding going home."

Auggie put his hand on Annie's shoulder before leaning over to whisper close to her ear, "Please … I wanna go fast … and I wanna get outa here."

Annie shrugged her shoulder, "Auggie! Quit it. You're gonna get me in trouble with your mother."

Auggie leaned back with a self-satisfied grin; and when he did, Annie put her hand on his knee. When the entrées were served, Auggie enjoyed the aroma of his steak and was glad Annie had convinced him to order what he really wanted. During the extra activity of the waiters serving the meals, Annie leaned over to Auggie to whisper a description of what was on his plate.

Auggie nodded and when Annie looked up across the table to Burma and Sarah who were staring at her, she gave them an uncomfortable smile. Burma and Sarah watched with uncharacteristic interest in the way Auggie started to eat his meal. Annie frowned, started her own meal and tried to keep Auggie engaged in the dinner conversation.

J.D. was sullen and picked … more stabbed … at his dinner. Tom was his usual cranky self, and Annie amused herself thinking that Amanda should have asked the club for a small dining room to place them in some kind of family timeout for trying to ruin the evening with their moods.

Despite the disagreement between J.D. and Auggie, the rest of the evening was smooth and Sarah could not get anyone to bite on continuing the conversation about the Zhukovs' apparent legal problems.

At the end of the evening, when the family was saying their goodbyes J.D. quietly apologized to Auggie, but Auggie realized he hadn't heard the last of the argument. Burma hugged and kissed both Auggie and Annie when she said goodbye and she whispered to Annie, "I'll do better keeping J.D. quiet next time." Annie smiled and nodded.

Cynthia also hugged them both and demanded a promise that they would make it back in August for the wedding. "We'll try," they said.

Aaron said, "You'd better more than try, Auggie. I want you to be my best man."

"Well, then, I'd better get some time blocked off in August," Auggie responded. "Let me know as soon as the date is firm."

Aaron hugged Annie and whispered, "You are, without a doubt, the best thing that's ever happened to him. Thank you for getting him to come home for more than a long weekend."

Tom, being as congenial as he was capable of, shook Auggie's hand and gave him a slap on the back while muttering "Good to see you." Holly, carrying Leigh Ann, smiled at Annie and merely said "good night" to Auggie.

Freddie and Mandy each wanted to give their Uncle Auggie and hug and a kiss, to which Auggie was more than happy to oblige stooping down to gather them in warm hugs. Mandy whispered in his ear, "Please come home again soon."

"I'll try, Mandy … I'll try."

Fred Jr. and Sarah shook hands with the younger couple and told Annie how nice it was to meet her. Annie was unimpressed by Sarah's fake warmth, but thanked her. When the room was clear, Annie walked up beside Auggie and took his left hand in hers. "It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" she asked.

"It sure has," Auggie said, letting out a sigh. "And one I'm glad is over … in so many ways. Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They're in the other room. Your dad is signing the tab, and your mom is chatting with another couple," Annie reported. "You know, tonight wasn't bad after we got past the J.D. thing and Sarah's wanting to talk about the Zhukovs."

"Yeah, I'm afraid I may have overreacted to J.D."

"How are you going to make people know how you feel if you're not adamant about it. You had to take up for yourself."

"Annie?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm making a mistake dismissing J.D.?" Auggie asked quietly.

"I think you need to do what you feel is right," Annie whispered. "We've talked about what the doctors told you about your injury, and frankly I don't want you disappointed unnecessarily or to undergo a painful procedure just to appease your doctor brother. You have already consulted with some of the best doctors in the country at Walter Reed."

"Pain isn't the issue," Auggie said. "If I thought there was the slightest chance to get to see you smile at me, I'd be willing to take on any amount of pain. But I know that's not a possibility, and J.D. does, too. His research buddies just want to get their hands on me to examine me."

"Well," Annie said, "they won't, if I have a say in it … and … here come the parents."

* * *

><p>Fred pulled out of the club's driveway with the FBI detail close behind. The short drive home was uneventful until Fred pulled into his driveway and the FBI car whipped in beside him and the two agents jumped out with their pistols drawn.<p>

"Whoa," Annie exclaimed, grabbing Auggie's bicep.

"What's wrong?" Auggie asked turning his head from side to side, trying to pick up a sound clue.

"Our protection detail has their guns drawn and are motioning for us to stay in the car," Annie described the scene. Auggie curled his left hand into a fist and punched the back of the seat out of the frustration of not being able to do anything more than sit in the car and be looked after. Annie wanted to give Auggie a loving, reassuring pat on the back or on his knee, but she feared he might interpret the move as condescending.

Fred said, "They're motioning for us to stay in the car." The taller agent approached the car, and Fred lowered the window. The agent reported he and his partner thought they had seen movement in the shadows as they drove around the corner into the driveway and as a precaution, they would check out the grounds and all entrances to the house. "Mr. Anderson, backup is just a few minutes away."

The second car pulled into the driveway and two more agents emerged. Annie recognized one as J. Hollis. The two teams motioned to each other and Hollis and his partner checked out the front of the house, while the first team worked its way around to the back. Less than ten minutes later, the four men were back in the driveway reporting that no one was in the yard, and the entrances all looked secure. Hollis asked for the front door key to go in to sweep the house before the family entered.

Fred gave J. the key and said, "We have a security system, so it would have been set off in anyone tried to enter without the code." He also gave J. the security code.

"Yeah, but today's criminals have learned how to disable the most sophisticated systems without setting off the alarm," J. said. "We just want to be safe."

J. tilted his head toward the back seat and said, "Hey, Auggie … this shouldn't take but just a few minutes to be sure the house is clear."

Auggie grimaced and nodded. He then chose to reach for Annie's hand. She grasped it lightly and he squeezed back gently, but she could feel the tension and frustration in his body. Amanda let out a deep sigh and mused, "Well, this certainly wasn't the way I expected the evening to end."

"They're just trying to be sure we're safe," Fred said.

"Now, I really understand what Joan means when she complains about having to play second chair to the FBI," Auggie said in a frustrated tone. They waited in the car with Annie, Amanda and Fred keeping a watch on the area around the driveway while the FBI agents searched the house. Less than fifteen minutes later, the agents reemerged through the front door indicating that all was clear.

J. gave Fred the all clear to pull into the garage, and the agents followed the car in. Amanda went into the house while Fred, Auggie and Annie talked with the FBI agents briefly. J. said they would keep the protection detail in place for a couple of more days. He asked Fred to tell Amanda to be cautious for a few days and to call him when she planned to leave the house.

The agents left; and before Annie could start for the door to the mudroom, Auggie unfolded his cane, hurried across the garage and was in the house. She heard his heavy hurried steps on the wood floor leading to the kitchen. Annie looked up at Fred, shrugged and followed Auggie into the house.

Amanda was double-checking the door to the patio when Annie walked through. "Do you know why Auggie was in such a hurry?"

"No," Annie answered, "that's what I'm intending to find out."

"What time are you planning to take off tomorrow? I want to make you a nice breakfast before you hit the road." Amanda said.

"I think that would be great," Annie smiled. "I'm going to see what has Auggie so flummoxed … although I think I know."

Amanda said, "Uh huh … I think we both know what's going on in his head."

* * *

><p>We are approaching the end of the story. Check in for the next installment to see how things are coming together. Thanks so much for reading and for your comments. This has been too much fun interacting with the FanFiction community, and I would be a little melancholy when it's over if I didn't have so much non-writing things to do.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33 Control Freak

Annie confronts Auggie about his frustrations as their vacation comes to an end. Annie and Auggie are getting ready to head back to Washington as this story concludes in time for the real Covert Affairs second season premiere on June 7 in the states. Let's see how their trip wraps up …

… oh, yes, the disclaimer … I don't own anything associated with Covert Affairs except the Season One DVD set and a great appreciation for the cast and production executives who bring the story to life on USA Network. Those guys can rock a spy story.

Thank you for making time to read my story.

**Chapter 33 – Control Freak**

Annie hurried up the stairs to the bedroom. When she opened the door, the room was dark; and she knew it wasn't because Auggie was exhausted or had too much to drink and forgot to turn on the light for her. She flipped the light switch and saw Auggie sitting at the desk with his head cradled in his left hand and his right hand in a fist bouncing on the desk.

"Oh, geez," she thought to herself, "this is not the way this trip should end." She walked across the room quietly to the desk and whispered, "Auggie." He raised his head toward her and sighed. He stood up, took a deep breath and said, "Annie, I'm sorry. I should not be acting this way."

"What way? Human … frustrated …" Annie asked as she took a step toward him to wrap her arms around him in a hug. He did not pull back from her hug and wrapped his arms around her.

"August Anderson," Annie whispered. "You are a control freak."

Auggie placed his hands on Annie's shoulders and moved his body a few inches away, so he could try to meet her face-to-face. "I am not a control freak."

"Yes, you are. And, tonight, you had to relinquish control of our well-being to those FBI agents … and you are beyond frustrated … you're just flat-out mad about it. Aren't you?"

Auggie measured his thoughts before he responded. Before he could voice a defense, Annie spoke again.

"Auggie, you are not going to deflect this conversation with a witty comment or a self-deprecating blind joke."

"I'm not?" Auggie asked.

"No. I have your number, Soldier Boy. I understand that you don't want anyone feeling sorry for you. I don't."

"Good," Auggie replied. "That's the way I want it … always."

"But, Auggie, you are so used to controlling your emotions and hiding behind your smile and jokes that you surprise yourself when you can't suppress or hide how you are really feeling."

A sly smile spread across Auggie's face. "You think you've figured me out?"

"Well that's how I've explained it to myself," Annie said. "There's no need to totally hide from your emotions. I'm afraid one day you will implode or explode, and I don't want to be there for either. I know it won't be pretty."

"Yeah, I'm frustrated, all right. I was so frustrated tonight when I wasn't able to help with the search around and through the house. You've told me so many times how safe you feel when we're together, and I realized tonight that I'd be hard pressed to keep you safe. Annie, you've half-teased me about not being near as well adjusted as I want people to believe," Auggie said in his most controlled voice. "And, one reason I don't argue with you about it is that it's true. But, in spite of that, I know I can still be a good field officer. Then, I start to have second thoughts again when something happens like tonight."

"You keep me safe every time I go in the field. You're always looking out for me at the office, and without your fight training, I could have really gotten hurt in Norway," Annie whispered. "No one does more than you do to keep me safe … physically and emotionally … and we both know you are still great in the field."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence," Auggie said, gently patting Annie's cheek.

* * *

><p>Friday morning Auggie's cell phone alarm buzzed at seven o'clock. Annie moaned when Auggie reached for the phone to stop the annoying buzz. "I guess we need finish packing and head back to DC," Annie groaned. "Vacation's just about over."<p>

Auggie laughed, "We sure know how to take a vacation, don't we?"

"You want to use the bathroom before I shower?" Annie asked.

"Yep. Then, I'll pack while you shower."

Auggie pulled his roller bag out from under the bed, lifted it onto the bench at the foot of the bed and unzipped it. His hands were met by his crumpled uniform that he'd so hastily stuffed in it more than a week ago. "Oh, geez," he thought to himself. "Now I have to deal with this." He stood motionless for a few seconds … thinking … then he walked purposefully to his dresser and pulled out the shallow top center drawer. Auggie felt through the drawer's contents until his fingertips touched his old keepsake box that held many of his high school and university awards.

"OK, Anderson," he started a pep talk to himself, "You will do this without becoming over emotional." He then laid the jacket out on the bed with the open box beside it. His fingers started at the color points unfastening the military insignia and moving down to the shoulders and breast pockets to take off the other insignia and medals. The patches on the sleeves were sewn on too securely, so he was going to have to ask Annie for help removing them.

He was proud of serving his country in the CIA, and he was unspeakably proud of the work he and his unit had accomplished in Iraq. In the days since he'd argued with Annie about the uniform, he'd begun to understand why she wanted him to save the ribbons and medals. Some day in the not-too-distant future, the insignia would begin to represent more of that good work and less of the pain of coming home a disabled veteran. With a half-smile he daydreamed for a moment that he one day might have children who would admire these tangible symbols of his service.

Annie came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and carrying her shampoo and conditioner bottles to pack. Several steps into the bedroom she stopped and looked wide eyed at the uniform splayed across the bed. Auggie was standing in front of the bench holding the open box. "See, Annie. I did it. I saved the insignia, medals and ribbons like you asked. Do you have scissors with you? The patches won't come off."

"Thank you, Auggie," Annie said softly before rising up on her toes to kiss his cheek and taking the box. "I think this is important."

Annie pulled out a pair of manicure scissors and snipped the treads holding on Auggie's patches. She placed them in the box with the other insignia. "Do you want to take this with you or leave it here?" she asked.

"Leave it here, for now," he replied solemnly.

She returned the box to him and he placed it back in the dresser drawer. He took a deep breath and said, "My turn to shower."

* * *

><p>When they had both showered, dressed and packed, they went downstairs in search of coffee where they were greeted by both Fred and Amanda, who were sipping leisurely on their coffee. "Are you two ready for breakfast, before you leave?" Amanda asked. "I thought I'd make omelets for your going away breakfast."<p>

Fred handed Annie the news section of the paper. "Here Annie, you and Auggie will be interested in this."

"Dad?" Auggie asked, "what are you doing home on a Friday morning?"

"Having breakfast with my son and his lovely lady, before they escape the Midwest for their exciting lives in DC," Fred answered. "I cleared my calendar for the morning, Auggie, so we can have breakfast together. You enjoy your coffee and the paper, while I help your mother with breakfast."

Annie opened the paper and read the headline splayed across the top of the front page, "Businessman Faces Terrorism Charges." Annie read aloud the article that detailed the federal charges that had been filed against the Zhukovs and their accomplices. While Amanda cooked breakfast the phone rang a couple of times. Fred answered and told the callers that Amanda was busy and would call back. Annie recognized both names as member of the Bunco group, no doubt wanting to discuss the news about Irina and Dimitre.

After breakfast, Auggie carried the large suitcases downstairs to the foyer and Annie toted the smaller bags. When Auggie brought down Annie's over-packed luggage, Annie patted his shoulder and said, "See, you do plenty to keep me safe."

Fred helped Auggie pack the suitcases into the trunk while Annie and Amanda tucked the smaller bags around the larger bags. Amanda handed Annie the small cooler repacked with bottled water, soda and snacks, which she stashed behind the seats.

Fred and Amanda took turns hugging Annie and Auggie. When Amanda hugged Auggie he held onto her a few seconds longer than normal before whispering to her that the uniform was on the bed, and she could donate it to the local theatre group or throw it away or … at the very least … hang it where he wouldn't be finding it again.

When Amanda hugged Annie she said, "You're already a part of this family. I hope you can come back with Auggie every chance you get."

"Oh, thank you, for making me so welcome this week."

Fred reminded Auggie to call him more often. "Remember, Auggie, I answer my office phone, too. Unless I'm in court, I'll always take your call."

"I know, Dad … it's just that …"

"Just stay closer in touch … check in with me … with us. Not every conversation needs to be filled with sparkling wit and intellect. We just want to know how you … and Annie are. OK?" Fred explained.

Auggie folded his cane and climbed into the passenger seat while Annie tossed her purse behind the driver's seat and started the car. Since it was beginning to cloud over she decided to keep the top up rather than have to stop on the highway to put it up in case it began to sprinkle.

Fred leaned in to the passenger window and patted Auggie on the shoulder. "You two take it easy on the way back east. There's no need to create any more news for the next two days," he teased.

As Annie backed out of the driveway, Fred and Amanda waved goodbye. Annie whispered to Auggie, "They're in front of the garage doors, and they're waving."

"Thanks," Auggie said as he smiled and waved goodbye to his parents. "By the way, did you remember to pack our running aid?"

"Sure did," Annie said. "I stuffed it into the outside pocket of your big bag."

When Annie merged on to the highway to make her way down to Interstate 70, she reached over and turned on the radio which was playing rap music. "Auggie, will you try to find something else to listen to?"

Auggie fiddled with the tuning knob when he passed a news report and stopped so they could listen to: "Dimitre Zhukov and seven others were arrested on Thursday morning and charged late Thursday with money laundering and supporting terrorism activities."

"Auggie, we're officially headed back to DC … we just pulled onto I-70."

"Yep, Slugger … seems like vacation's almost over." His encrypted phone rang. "Hi, Joan."

"Where are you?" she asked.

"We're on vacation … or did you forget?" he teased his boss. "Actually, Annie just told me we've pulled onto I-70. Why?"

"I just want to be sure you are on target to be back in the office Monday morning," Joan said.

"We sure are," Auggie said. "Why?"

"There's going to be a staff meeting for the entire DPD in The Bubble early Monday. I'm just giving you a heads up," Joan said.

"OK," Auggie said, "we'll be there."

"Where will we be?" Annie asked when Auggie ended the call.

"Meeting in The Bubble … first thing Monday … Do you think we could pop in the CD of that Silva book to listen to?"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog:<strong>

When Annie and Auggie arrived in at the bubble for the staff meeting Monday, they were greeted by their fellow CIA officers who gave them a standing ovation as Joan met them to lead them to be seated in the front. The Director presented them with the Medal of Merit for exemplary performance in being a major part of finding nuclear tactical weapons that were in the U.S.

Irina and Dimitre Zhukov had one more contact with Fred Anderson Sr., asking for help in finding legal representation to defend them. Fred gave them the names of four law firms, two in Chicago and two in New York. Neither of the Chicago firms wanted anything to do with the case, but they convinced one of the New York firms to represent them. After a lengthy trial, they were found guilty on all counts of money laundering and terrorism and were each sentenced to 50 years without parole in the federal prison system.

Aaron and Cynthia were married on the second Saturday in August with Auggie as the best man and Annie as the maid of honor. As part of her duties, Annie hosted the bridal luncheon at the Country Club for the sisters-in-law. Amanda helped her with the arrangements, but Annie was as gracious a hostess as Amanda herself would have been. Auggie, with Tom's help, planned the bachelor party in one of the suites at Wrigley Field. Since he knew none of the men in the family would volunteer to be the designated driver, he arranged for a car service to take them to the game and home safely.

Holly decided she and Tom needed to visit a marriage counselor. They are working on developing a more loving relationship.

J.D. promised Auggie he would never bring up the subject of medical research again. He's trying to keep his promise.

The Bunco club invited a friend from Dorothy's book club to join their group, and the parties continued without missing a roll of the dice. After a few months, Irina wasn't even mentioned.

A couple of months after Auggie returned to Washington, he called his high school friend, Rick, to apologize for the way he'd reacted when Rick visited him in rehab. After a long visit, he and Rick decided they would get together the next time Auggie was in Illinois … maybe even have a mini reunion with the guys who ran cross country together.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> The Zhukov Connection is now complete! Thank you so much for reading and sharing my fiction writing journey with me. I hope you had half as much fun reading as I did in creating the story. Covert Affairs fiction fans are the best!


End file.
